Chaos in Equestria: Speed & Magic
by Page Caster
Summary: An incident with the Chaos Emeralds sends Sonic and friends to Equestria. Twilight and friends meet the Mobians and try to find all 7 Chaos Emeralds so they can send Team Sonic home. This proves to be difficult as Eggman teams up with the now chaos-supercharged Tirek. As their quest plays out, a bigger revelation emerges. The emeralds, elements and worlds...are somehow connected.
1. Chapter 1 - Chaos Out of Control

**Hey, this is my first ever crossover, so I hope you like it. Basically its a twist of Sonic X with a slightly different intro, and Sonic and friends are transported to Equestria instead of Earth. Also I'm doing a little Sonic / MLP shipping as it where. You see, I was originally going to use OC...Sonic and Amy's son and his friends in this story but I thought it would be cooler is there was a love triangle between Sonic, Amy and Rainbow Dash. Makes for more drama. Plus I'm also shipping Silver and Starlight, as well as some other** **surprise shipping. Please enjoy...**

* * *

On a dark, quiet night, inside an armored base. A man in red holds a yellow diamond shaped gem, and walks over to a pillar-like-machine. On one side of the room is a huge control console, with two small robots working the controls. One was red with a round-shaped design, the other was a yellow cube like robot. On the other side of the room stood two robotic guards, they were keeping a eye on some prisoners. One was a young yellow fox with two tails, another was a pink female hedgehog in a red dress, there was also a red echidna and a young tan rabbit holding a light blue fairy like pet who was wearing a red bowtie. All of which where in restraints made out of energy.

"You wont get away with this Eggman!" said Tails.

"Yeah, Sonic will stop you, he always does!" said Amy.

"Hah! You think I forgot about that speedy little pest! Well don't you worry…this time I've prepared for his arrival." said Eggman.

"Thats your problem Egghead…you always underestimate your enemy. Thats why you always loose in the end…" said Knuckles.

"Yes, I'll admit that Sonic somehow always gets the upper hand in our clashes. But this time he won't even be able to reach us…You see, I've set up a hyper conductive electrical energy barrier around the base. When Sonic comes rushing in, he'll be in for quite a shock…if he gets within five hundred yards of this facility, the barrier with send over seven thousand volts of electrical energy surging through his body…Face it…this time I've got him beat! Hahaha!" laughed Eggman.

"You really are a big meanie!" said Cream.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese.

About a half a mile outside of the facility, a blue hedgehog in red running shoes stood next to a silver hedgehog in dark blue boots. The silver hedgehog's eyes and hair on the front of his head where glowing, he was concentrating, using his mind to listen in to Eggman's monologue.

"Its a good thing you asked for my help Sonic, Eggman has planed a trap for you." said Silver.

"Well like always, I'll just run over it so fast it wont even touch me…as usual." said Sonic as he stretched his legs.

"Yeah, but if what I heard is true, you'll be fried before you can make five hundred yards form it. Eggman has put up a invisible energy barrier, probably powered by the Chaos Emeralds." said Silver.

"Well I'm not just gonna stand around, Egghead is holding my friends prisoner. If I can't get close…how am I supposed to stop him?" asked Sonic.

"Hey, your taking to a hedgehog from the future who has psychic abilities…and I have a plan!" said Silver with a smirk.

Back in the base, Eggman places the yellow Chaos Emerald into the pillar-like-machine. With a big grin, he presses a pattern of buttons and switches, powering up his machine.

"Hehe…soon my world roboticizer will be fully charged, with one flip of the switch, I will target every major city on this planet, and every single living thing will become a machine…then my Eggman Empire will come to fruition! HAHAHA!" laughed Eggman.

"You truly are a monster!" said Amy.

Suddenly an alarm started to sound off as the bases security cameras displayed a image of Sonic on the monitor.

"Dr. Eggman, we have a visual on Sonic, he's charging the base head on. Should we attack?" asked Orbot.

"No, he's doing just what I've expected him too…Let him fry!" said Eggman.

"Sonic! No!" shouted Tails.

"Please No!" said Amy.

As Sonic charged the base, he grew closer and closer to the barrier. As he was about three inches from hitting it, A flash of greenish-blue light engulfed him, allowing him to disappear.

"Huh! Where'd he go?" said Eggman as he looked at the monitor.

Suddenly on the other side of the barrier, another flash of light occurred as Sonic along with Silver flew out of it and headed towards the base.

"What the? HOW!?" shouted Eggman.

"Hey, Isn't that Silver?" asked Tails.

"Looks like Sonic brought back up." said Knuckles.

"Yay for teamwork!" said Cream.

"Wow doctor, I though you where expecting him to hit the barrier thingy…but I guess I was wrong." said Cubot.

"Oh shut up! Signal all robots to attack! Destroy those two menacing pincushions!" shouted Eggman.

As Sonic and Silver entered the outer wall of the base, robots began to fire at them. Sonic used his Spin Dash to take out one side, while Silver lifted nearby crates with his powers and threw them at the robots on the other. As they both headed to the main entrance, they where ambushed and surrounded by heavily armored robots.

"We're outnumbered…heh, I like these odds…" said Sonic.

"I'll handle these tin cans, you go save your friends and stop Eggman." said Silver.

Sonic nodded at Silver and ran between the legs of one of the robots, as Silver used his powers to lift two up and slam them into the others. Sonic quickly made his way down the halls of the base, smashing any robot that stood in his way. As he turned a corner he ran into a familiar robotic face, who almost shot him. It was a big red robot armed with two mini-guns.

"Sheesh Omega! I almost turned you into scrap metal!" said Sonic.

"Apologies Sonic, I am here to destroy Eggman's robots and stop him from firing off his machine." said Omega as he put his guns away.

"What machine?" asked Sonic.

"Eggman has collected all seven Chaos Emeralds to power a bigger version of the roboticizer. With its long range targeting system, he can turn any major city's population into robots for him to control, all from this location…" said Omega.

"Well then come on! Lets put a end to Eggman's plans!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Omega headed towards the main control room as Eggman watched over the security cameras. He then heard a beep as the World Roboticizer was fully charged.

"Hah! Sonic may have found away around my barrier…but even if he stops me this time, I can at least do some damage! Orbot, Cubot, target the closest city and prepare to fire!" said Eggman.

As Eggman's two robotic minions set the targeting systems, Sonic busted through the door to the room and took out the robots guarding his friends.

"Its over Egghead…you loose once again!" said Sonic as he turned off the energy restraints that were holding his friends.

"You may have got in hear to stop me, but not before I can Roboticize at least one major metropolitan area! Fire bolt brains, FIRE!" yelled Eggman as Orbot and Cubot his the fire button on the control console.

Omega then entered the room and saw that the machine was ready to fire, so acting quickly, he fired his guns at the pillar holding all seven Chaos Emeralds. As the machine started to spark and catch fire, the emeralds started to flash and make a screeching noise. Suddenly, the emeralds began to engulf the room in a bright lite that spread throughout the base. As Silver finished off the rest of Eggman's robots, the light caught his attention. He looked onward as the light engulfed him too. In a matter of seconds, the entire base and about a mile surrounding it where engulfed in the light. As the light dissipated, all that remained was a huge smoldering crater. The base was gone…and everyone who was in it…

* * *

 **Yes I know its a little short...but most of my first chapters are. I brought back the roboticizer, always thought it was a better motivation for Sonic to stop Eggman instead of a energy amplifier form Sonic X. I also brought Silver and Omega into this story, but not Shadow or Rouge. I'm having a hard time thinking how they could fit into the plot. But hey, if I can't put them in this one...there's aways a way in the sequel...Right?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rainbow Meets Her Match

**Heres chapter 2 for my Sonic / MLP** **crossover. I recently red a review about the first chapter, and I appreciate the constructive advice. I know it was a bad first chapter for this story. And I apologize for it, I couldn't figure out how to get Sonic's friends to enter Equestria without being a little repetitive. And I know the Sonic / Rainbow / and Amy love triangle sounds bad, but trust me...it will be awesome, dramatical and comedic. And there's still more to be unveiled...So I hope this chapter makes up for the slow pervious chapter...no Sonic pun intended.**

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria, the sun starts setting. As the citizens of Ponyvile call it a night, Twilight Sparkle is up late doing her studies. Her student Starlight Glimmer approaches Twilight, with a sleepy look on her face.

"Yawn…Twilight its getting late…don't you think you should call it a night…yawn." said Starlight.

"…huh? Oh, umm…sorry Starlight. Its just…Princess Celestia has asked me to do some research on what's beyond Equestria." said Twilight.

"Beyond Equestria?…You know, I never understood why ponies only stay in Equestria's borders. Why not go and explore outside this land of ours?" said Starlight.

"Celestia and Luna probably don't want to cause any trouble for other lands…They might take our visits as a threat and declare war on Equestria." said Twilight.

"Well anyway…yawn…just try not to stay up too late…remember, we have that lunch with our friends tomorrow…night…" said Starlight as she slowly trotted to her room.

As the hours pass into the night, Twilight falls asleep at her study desk, but is awakens by a bright light outside her window. She trots over to it and opens it, as she does she sees a bright wave of light in the far distance.

"What in Equestria?" said said as she witnesses the event.

As the light starts to dissipate eight medium size lights fly out of the big one in different directions, followed by seven smaller ones. Then as quickly as the light arrived, it disappears, leaving a very confused and very curious Twilight staring off into the distance.

"Hmm…what was that light all about?….yawn….I'm too tired to do anything about it now…I'll just have to take care of it first thing in the morning…" said Twilight as she went to bed.

A little later, close by to Ponyvile, where one of the medium sized lights landed, Sonic lays on the ground and slowly moves. He then opens his eyes and gets up, holding his head. As he does he starts to tumble a bit, but regains his balance.

"Uhhh…what the heck was that all about?…" Sonic asked himself.

He looked around at his surroundings, noticing that the base was no where to be seen. At first he thought what ever that blast was must have threw him away from the base. However as he continued to look, the landscape was different. He was at the foot of a tall hill, where the base was in the middle of a forest clearing. There wasn't even any trees nearby.

"That explosion…how powerful was it? I could have knocked me far, but…not this far…hmmm…I've better get a look at my surroundings, so I can see where I am." said Sonic.

Sonic then ran to the top of the hill in the blink of an eye, however as he looked over the landscape, nothing was anywhere remotely close to where the base was located. As he continued his search, he noticed some lights in the far distance. He could barely make it out, but if theres light at night, theres usually civilization. So Sonic dashes off toward the light as the sun starts to rise.

The next day, as Ponyvile starts to bustle with life. Rainbow Dash is with Pinkie Pie and Applejack, showing off her speed and areal stunts. She recently became a Wonder Bolt, a life long dream, and is practicing for a upcoming show.

"Wowie! Dashie is sure getting really good at her tricks." said Pinkie.

"Your darn tootin!" said Applejack.

On the edge of town, at Fluttershy's cottage, she is taking care of her animals morning feeding, when Discord appears out of nowhere.

"Oh Fluttershy! There you…arrrrrrrrrr….oh sorry…." said Discord as she started to wobble.

"Discord, are you ok?" asked Fluttershy.

"I hate to say it, but I've must speak with Princess Twilight right away!" said Discord as he continued to have a spasm.

Back in Ponyvile, Rainbow Dash finishes practicing and lands next to Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"Nice job our there Rainbow, you and the other Wonder Bolts are sure to knock em dead!" said Applejack.

"And speaking of the Wonder Bolts…Soooo, how did it go? Did you ask Soarin out! Did ya, did ya, did ya?" asked and overly excited Pinkie.

Rainbow's smile quickly turned sad, she always admired Soarin, even before she became a full fledged Wonder Bolt. As they worked together, she grew a crush on him.

"…Well…it turns out Soarin is currently dating Spitfire…Ah, I felt so embarrassed when I asked him out…" said a now depressed Rainbow Dash.

"Oh shoot, sorry about that sugar cube. But hey, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find someone else." said Applejack as she tried to comfort Rainbow.

"Fish? Why would Dashie want to date a fish? First off they smell…Bad! Second, They can't breath on land, especially in the sky…unless its a flying fish…and third, they only have a ten second memory, sort of like that blue one from that colorful animated movie form Colt Dizzy Pictures, and Pixie Studios." said the rapidly speaking earth pony.

"Heh…Pinkie, its just an expression. It means that there are other Colts out there…but…I kind of was hoping to date someone who could keep up with me." said Rainbow.

Applejack looks at her friend, conceded about her, she's about to speak when Fluttershy and Discord fly up to them. Discord was acting funny, more then usual.

"Hey Fluttershy!…um…whats with Discord?" asked Applejack.

"I'm sensing a magical imbalance…but for some reason its more powerful then I'm used to sensing…" said the wobbling draconequus.

"We're on our way to see Twilight, Discord thinks its a emergency." said Fluttershy.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash look at each other in concern and join Fluttershy and Discord as they trot to Twilight's castle. As they leave, Pinkie continues to talk about fish, no noticing that she's talking to herself.

"…She could date a Sunfish, aka a Mola Mola, why? Because they look sort of like a heart, anyway…huh? Hey! Wait for me!" said Pinkie as she ran to join the others.

Meanwhile Sonic who was resting on a tree branch just outside of Ponyvile, wakes up and stretches.

"Yawn…oh man…I feel much better, that blast really took it out of me." said Sonic.

Sonic then noticed two ponies trot pass the tree he was sleeping in, not noticing the blue hedgehog. One was colored with a sea green coat and had a white main, while the other was a whitish-like color with a pink and navy blueish purple main.

"Are those…ponies? Why are they walking on all fours?" Sonic asked himself.

He then noticed that the green one had a horn on its forehead, and it was glowing. Next to it was a apple that was hovering, it was also glowing. Sonic was really confused now, he new horses back on Mobius, but they didn't walk on all fours and none of them had horns.

"Is…Is that a…unicorn? Wow…I must have hit my head harder then I thought. Man, I've definitely got to cut back on the chili dogs." said Sonic as he jumped out of the tree and took cover.

Back at Twilights Castle, Twilight, Spike and Starlight walk out of front door, with Twilight trying to explain what she saw last night.

"I don't know what I saw, but whatever it was, it was really bright." said Twilight.

"You probably just dreamed it, Twilight." said Spike.

"But I wasn't even sleeping at the time, how do you explain that?" said Twilight.

"You where probably over tired and just imagined it, most likely from all that studying form last night." said Starlight.

"…You're might be right, but I've have a feeling that it was real…I don't know how to explain it…but…" Twilight explanation was stopped short by Rarity who quickly trots up to them.

"Twilight! You will never believe what I just found on my doorstep. I was making a lovely breakfast with Sweetie Bell, when a bright light outside caught my attention. I opened my front door to investigate, when I saw this big wonderful green gem!" said Rarity as she levitated the gem out of her sattle bag.

"It looks like a emerald, but…its in the shape of a diamond…" said Twilight as she looked over the gem.

Then Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Discord ran up to the Alicorn.

"Oh Twilight there you are. Discord is sensing a magical imbalance, but he can't figure out what it is." said Fluttershy.

"A magical imbalance? I wonder if it had something to do with that light…" Twilight quietly said to herself.

"I just can't put my hoof on what causing it…but…" Discord then glimpsed at the emerald Rarity was levitating with her horn. He could then feel a energy come from the mysterious gem.

"Thats It! That…umm…emerald like gem is causing my spasms!" said Discord as he pointed to the emerald.

Twilight looked at the emerald, there was definitely something strange about it. Something she started to feel as well.

"Hmm…A strange light with fifteen blasts of light shooting out of it….the mysterious glowing gem appearing out of nowhere…and a magical imbalance…hmm…Rarity, can I take a look at that gem, please?" asked Twilight.

Rarity nodded and let Twilight's magic take over its levitation, about five seconds after levitating it, Twilights magic started to cause the emerald to glow bright. As everypony stared curiously at the glowing gemstone, the light radiating off of it grew brighter and brighter. Meanwhile Sonic was stealthily moving through Ponyvile.

"I looks like everyone in this town is a pony." Sonic then noticed that some had horns and some did not, but then saw others had wings and where flying through the sky. "What is this place?…I just hope the others are ok…" Sonic said to himself.

Suddenly a beam of light shot into the sky, and started to pulse rapidly. He then saw that it was coming from a huge crystal-like castle.

"Is that…a Chaos Emerald!" said Sonic. He then ran towards the direction of the light.

As the light started to dissipate, Twilight drops the emerald, both sacred and confused on what just happened. Her friends where just as confused.

"What in tarnation was that all about!?" asked Applejack.

"That strange light I saw last night was real, and I bet this emerald came from it." said Twilight.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" asked Starlight.

"Last night, when I saw this strange light, fifteen smaller burst of light shot out of it. I bet a hundred bits that this emerald was one of those lights." said Twilight.

"If this gem did come from that light, what is its purpose then?" asked Rarity as she levitated the emerald off the ground.

As it reached eye level with the white unicorn, a flash of blue light sped past the group, swiping the emerald with it. It then stops a couple of feet from them.

Thanks for keeping it safe for me!" said Sonic as he wave with two fingers and winked at them. He then blasted off toward the Everfree Forest.

The group of friends just stared in the direction Sonic ran off in, their jaws dropping to the floor.

"Was…was..was that a…hedgehog?" asked Pinkie.

"I…I think it was…but it was big…and blue?" said Fluttershy.

"And if it was…I…I didn't know they could talk…or…run that fast…" said Applejack.

"Hedgehogs can't run fast! Not that fast!" said Rainbow as she flew off in the same direction Sonic ran.

"Rainbow! Wait!" said Twilight as she watched her friend fly off.

"Whoever or whatever this thing is! Theres no way he's faster then me!" said Rainbow as she rapidly flew, trying to catch up with the blue hedgehog.

"Come on girls!" said Twilight as she and the others ran to join Rainbow Dash.

Discord hesitated at first. He tapped his chin in thought, he didn't know what was really going on…but he continued to sense the imbalance, and that hedgehog had something to do with it. He then flew off to join the others.

Rainbow managed to catch up with Sonic, who was running fast, but not to his full potential.

"Hey you big rat! Stop right now!" shouted Rainbow as she flew next to him.

"Who you calling a rat? You hose bird!" said Sonic with a smirk.

"What did you just call me!" shouted Rainbow.

As Sonic and Rainbow raced through the forest, they started to enter a swamp like area. The others saw this and stopped in their tracks.

"It looks like they're headed towards Froggy Bottom Bog…" said Fluttershy.

"…Hey! If they are heading there!…Do you remember what lives in that Bog?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh no…come on! We've got to stop them!" said Applejack.

Pinkie stood there as her friends ran off. "Hey! I asked you a question! Come back!…Hey…what lives in that Bog? I want to know!" asked Pinkie as she ran to catch up with the others.

Sonic and Rainbow continued to match their speed as they ran into the bog, unaware of where they where running.

"Hey your pretty fast! You know, for a flying horse." said Sonic.

"Whatever! Now quit the small talk and return that gem!" Rainbow ordered the hedgehog.

"Heh…Well, let me introduce myself…my names Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog!…and your about to fly into a tree…" said Sonic.

"Thats not my name! My name is Rainbow Daaaaaaaa!" cried Rainbow as she quickly looked were she was flying.

Rainbow was headed strait for a tree, she tried to slow down but it was too late as she slammed into it. She then slid do the ground slowly, dazed from the collision.

Sonic then runs back to her. "Well its been fun racing with you Rainbow Daaa, but I've got to blast! See ya!" said Sonic as he ran off.

Rainbow slowly got off the ground, still dizzy form hitting the tree. As she rubbed her head, a huge object started to rise out of the swamp behind her. She didn't notice at first, but when its shadow eclipsed her, she turned around and saw a huge dragon like beast. It had four heads and they all where all glaring at the pegasus.

"…oh no…" Rainbow whimpered to herself.

* * *

 **Yeah...Sonic seems a little mean in this chapter, but you know his characteristics, he won't let Rainbow Dash get eaten by the hydra. He's just worried about his friends, and on top of that, he doesn't even know where he is...put you feet in his hooves...um...shoes..umm...oh never mind...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hydra Hijinks

**This was a fun chapter for me to write. It shows how fun it is to write for Sonic, and I like the chemistry between Sonic and RD in this one. I hope you do too!**

* * *

Sonic was a good 2 miles away from where rainbow crashed into the tree, when he noticed that she was no longer chasing him. He then slowed down to a halt as he thought to himself.

"Looks like I lost her…Man she was fast, almost as fast as me. I hope she didn't get too hurt by the run in with that tree, but she was tough, she's probably ok." said Sonic as he looked back.

Sonic was about to dash off again when he heard a scream, it was coming from the place where the pegasus crashed. At first he was hesitant to react, he didn't know who she was, if he did try to help her, what was going to stop her and her friends from capturing him and taking back the Chaos Emerald. Were they even going to do that in the first place. Sonic then got a determined look on his face, he knew that it would go against all he stood for if he didn't go back.

"Ahhh…Me and my stupid conscious!" said Sonic, he then blasted off back towards Rainbow Dash.

On the opposite side of the bog, Twilight and the others also heard the scream. After hearing it they picked up the pace.

"Oh no! I hope that strange hedgehog didn't hurt her…" said Starlight as the ran.

Rainbow was cornered between a rock and a very hungry hydra, unable to fly away because she sprained her wing and hoof in the crash, Rainbow's life started to flash before her eyes as the hydra prepared to bite her. Jaws wide open, the hydra's heads lunged forward. Rainbow closed her eyes in fear, but a flash of blue light whips past grabbing Rainbow who was a millisecond away from gating eaten. The light runs behind the beast and skids to a halt, revealing Sonic holding Rainbow Dash in his arms. Rainbow slowly opens her eyes, and looks up. She sees the very blue hedgehog that about a two minute ago she was trying to stop. He was starring determinedly at the hydra with a small grin on his face. He then looks down at the pegasus.

"You ok?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow looked into his emerald colors eyes, there was something about him that made her feel safe. As she thought about this feeling, she started to blush.

Uh..huh…" Rainbow replied to the hedgehog.

Sonic put Rainbow down on her hooves and smiled at her as she gave a blank expression at him, but he didn't notice it. Sonic then walks a couple of feet away form Rainbow, and calls out to the hydra, who was still confused on where its prey disappeared to.

"Hey Buttheads!" The hydra then turned around toward Sonic. "Why don't you pick on someone more your match!" said Sonic.

With a big roar, the hydra charged Sonic, who quickly dashed out of the way. Sonic then continued to taunt the beast as it continued to bite at the hedgehog, and missed every time. Rainbow looked on in aw at Sonic's agility, how is it that this hedgehog was able to move so fast, and be so agile with the ability to stop on a dime. Sonic then stood behind a rock and called out the the hydra again.

"Yo!…I though having four heads would make you smarter…but I can see thats not the case!" said Sonic.

The hydra then angrily charged Sonic head on, but yet again Sonic dodged the monster causing it to slam into the rock, crumbling it. The hydra slowly rose, with one of the heads dazed form the hit.

"See, your just proving my point…" said Sonic proudly.

As he taunted the hydra, the others arrived to the top of a nearby hill and saw what was transpiring.

"Oh dear…" said Fluttershy.

"Hah a hydra!…I knew it!" said Pinkie, oblivious to the situation.

"Hey, isn't that the blue hedgehog that rudely grabbed that gem from us?" asked Rarity.

"What in tarnation does it think its doing?" asked Applejack.

"It looks like…its saving Rainbow Dash?" answered Twilight.

"But why would it do that? I thought it was trying to run away." said Spike.

"Speaking of getting away, why is Rainbow Dash just sitting there?" asked Starlight.

Discord summoned a pair of binoculars and looked through them. He adjusted them as he stared at Rainbow, she was holding her hoof up and her wing was slightly bent.

"Hmm…it appears that Rainbow Crash has sprained both her hoof and wing," said Discord and he snapped his finger, making the binoculars disappear into thin air.

"That isn't good." said Spike.

As the others continued to watch from afar, Sonic continued to zip around the hydra, dodging every lung the beast threw at him.

"I think its time to wrap things up!" said Sonic.

Sonic then waved to a hydra head, it then lunged at him and he dodged it, but not as fast as before. He was still moving fast, but not as fast as she could. As he slowly ran around the hydra, dodging its heads in and out, Rainbow continued to watch in amazement. Sonic then stopped running and stood wide in the open, his eyes shut and with a smirk on his face. The beast's heads charged him one last time but as it did it fell over. Sonic had run so many circles around it, he managed to tie up its necks around its body. It then slowly got back up, and tried to untangle itself.

"That should do it…but just to be safe…" said Sonic as he started to charge up in a spin dash.

Rainbow and the others watch Sonic perform this maneuver, they never saw anything like it. Sonic then dashed at the hydra, slamming into its chest, knocking it off balance. As it started to tip over, it began to fall toward Rainbow Dash who still couldn't move. Sonic then rushes by, swooping her up just as the hydra hits the ground. Sonic manages to get Rainbow out of the way in time, but trips over a tree root, causing them to topple to the ground. Sonic is the first to get up and he watches the still tangled hydra slowly cower away, whimpering.

"That'll teach yah! Hah…who said four heads are better then one?" said Sonic as he walked over to Rainbow.

Sonic grabbed Rainbow's front leg and helped her off the ground, she continued to rub her head as he helped her.

"Hey…I hope I didn't brake anything. Are you…" Sonic was about to finish his sentence as Rainbow looked him eye to eye. As he stared into her eyes, he suddenly had a strange feeling deep inside him. One he felt before, but hasn't felt in a long time. Sonic then shrugs it off and continues to help Rainbow up.

"Heh…thanks…for…saving my life back there…" said Rainbow.

"…Um…heh…it was nothing…Hey, I'm sorry about before, I just can't risk letting this emerald get into the wrong hands." said Sonic as he pulled out the emerald.

Suddenly a rope lassoed Sonic, pressing his arms against his sides. Then the others ran over to see if their friend was ok.

"Rainbow, are you ok? Did this…hedgehog hurt you? How about the hydra?" asked Twilight.

"Relax Twilight, I'm fine, really. Thanks to…Sonic was it?" Rainbow asked the hedgehog to make sure she was right.

"Yep, now could you…horses please untie this lasso." asked Sonic.

"First off, we aint horses! Where ponies, and second, if you think I'm gonna let ya go after what you just put Rainbow and us through, you've got another thing coming blue boy!" replied Applejack.

Sonic frowned at her. "Listen Eastwood, the last time someone put a rope around me, I gave them the ride of their life. So if you don't untie me cowgirl I'll give you a real rodeo!" said Sonic.

Applejack huffed at the hedgehog. "Hah, I'm the all time rodeo champ in all of Equestria! So if your trying to say that I can't handle some speedy varmint, I'd like to see you tttrrrrrYYYYYYYYYEEEYEYYEYEYYEYEYE!" Applejack screamed as Sonic ran circles about the group rapidly, pulling the farm pony along for the ride.

Rainbow Dash would have usually been pissed of at someone who did this to one of her friends, but she started to giggle at the action, she new Sonic meant no harm. He was just tying to prove a point.

"O….K…..Please….Stop….I'm….Gonna….Hurl….Ah….Ah….Fine….You….Win….I'll….Untie….Ya….Whoah!" said Applejack as Sonic stopped on a dime, throwing Applejack over his head.

Applejack, dizzy from the ride stumbled away form him, as Twilight walked over to him and used her magic to untie the rope.

"Ok your free, but before you leave will you kindly return that strange gem. I have a feeling it may have some sort of dark magic in it." asked Twilight.

"You mean the Chaos Emerald? Please, this emerald is anything but magic." said Sonic.

"Chaos Emerald!?" said everyone in unison.

"Ooooh, what a lovely name for a gem, especially one that can cause a little mischief." said Discord.

Sonic took a good look at Discord, he noticed that this…thing was made up of all different animal parts.

"…Whats with the walking, talking zoo?" said Sonic sarcastically.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash burst into laughter at Sonic's complement. Especially Pinkie who couldn't control herself. The ticked off draconequus was about to speak when Fluttershy interrupted.

"This is Discord, he's the former spirit of chaos. He's what you would call a draconequus." said Fluttershy.

"Technically I'm still the spirit of chaos, I've just so happened to be reformed and now use my powers for good instead of evil." said Discord.

"Spirit of chaos?…but your a solid creature, you're not even made out of water..." said Sonic in confusion.

Everypony looked at Sonic, each with a very confused look on their face. After about thirty seconds, Rarity broke the silence.

"O..K..then, ahem. Well if we can get back to the business at hand, would you kindly return that…um…Chaos Emerald please." said Rarity as she fluttered her eyes at Sonic.

"Sorry bright eyes, no can do." said Sonic.

"Excuse Me!?" shouted a now insulted Rarity.

Twilight pushed Rarity aside. "Please…umm…Sonic…that emerald has a enormous amount of energy. I must bring it to Princes Celestia for safe keeping." said Twilight.

"I wish I could, but I can't…Look I'm a really big hurry, I have to find my friends, and the other six Chaos Emeralds before someone else does." said Sonic as he turned around to leave.

"Wait…there are six more of these Chaos Emeralds?" asked Starlight.

"…but I saw fifteen strands of light shoot out…the other eight must have been him and his friends…" Twilight quietly said to herself.

"Yes, each one a different a color...How do you guys not no about the Chaos Emeralds? Everyone on Mobius has heard of them." asked Sonic.

"Mobius? Where in Equestria is that?" asked Pinkie.

"Umm…Its the planet we're on…right…?" asked Sonic who now had a worried face.

"I'm starting to put these events together, Sonic…This Mobius planet, do you know a lot about it?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, I've been allover Mobius, some places at least three times." said Sonic.

Sonic started to realize what may have happened to him. But he had to make sure that it was true.

"Um, what did you say this place was called again?" asked Sonic.

"This land is called Equestria…and I have a pretty good idea on whats going on. Sonic…I think somehow, someway…you were transported to our world form yours…" said Twilight.

"Whoah, Whoah, Whoah…hold up…are you saying that Sonic is from another world, that he somehow got transported to this one from his?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Its possible, the Chaos Emeralds are said to have the ability to create rifts through time and space. But it only works if the emeralds are forced together without letting them get used to each other, or…if the emeralds are…" Sonic stopped and thought back to what happened before the light. He remembered that before the bright light, Omega fired at the Roboticizer's generator, which housed the Chaos Emeralds. This action must have agitated them, causing them to generate a rift.

The ponies and Discord looked at Sonic, he was deep in though, and started to have scared look on his face. Sonic was worried about his friends, the light caused by the emeralds engulfed them too. If he was here, so where they. And they were here, someone else could have been transported as well...someone dangerous...

"Eh, Sonic…you ok? You've been staring at that there emerald for about a minute now." asked Applejack, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Oh…I'm fine…Hey…um…I better get going. I have a strong feeling I better collect the remaining six Chaos Emeralds before…someone else does." said Sonic as he prepared to run off.

"Wait!" Sonic stopped. "Your not going to do this alone, we may not look like it, but me and my friends are very important to Equestria. And we're ready to help in any way we can." said Twilight.

Sonic looked at the team of seven ponies, the small dragon, and the grumpy looking draconequus. They where really willing to help him, he did owe them for causing so much trouble for them. Plus there was something about the one with the rainbow colored main he admired.

"…Okay, thanks…and...I'm sorry for earlier." said Sonic.

"Well then, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Rarity, if you couldn't tell, I am a unicorn." said Rarity.

"I'm Starlight Glimmer, I'm a unicorn too." said Starlight.

"Howdy, I'm Applejack, and this hears Pinkie Pie." said Applejack as she introduced both herself and her friend.

"We're both earth ponies!" said Pinkie excitedly.

"…I…I'm…ahem…my name is Fluttershy, I'm a Pegasus." said Fluttershy timidly. "And you already know Discord."

"Charmed…" said Discord with a scowl.

"And you are Rainbow Daaa, right?" joked Sonic as he looked at the Pegasus.

"Haha, very funny…its Rainbow Dash...No Daaa…Heh." said Rainbow, as she embarrassedly tried to make a pun…with no success, not even Pinkie would chuckle.

"And my name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm what you would call a Alicorn…and this is my faithful assistant Spike, he's a dragon." said Twilight as Spike waved to the hedgehog.

"Nice to meet all of you…my names Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Sonic.

Later, Sonic and the others made it out of the forest and back to the outskirts of Ponyvile, when Spike suddenly burped up a letter. Sonic was a both surprised and a little disgusted to see this, but he still thought it was kind of cool. Spike then opened the scroll-like letter.

"Dear Twilight, You and your friends are needed in Canterlot right away! There have been reports and sightings of a strange metal creature lurking around the streets of Canterlot. So far it has injured ten of the royal guards as they attempted to apprehend this creature. Please hurry. - Princess Celestia." Spike then closed the letter.

"A strange metal creature? Sonic could this be a friend of yours?" asked Twilight.

Sonic took a moment to think, he had two ideas about who it could be. One of which was bad news, the other was even worse.

"I think…Hey, dose Spike work both ways with that whole barfing letter thing?" asked Sonic.

"Y-yes…why?" Twilight asked, as she then realized that it was kind of gross.

"Tell that princess of yours to hold back her guards, cause if this metal guy is my friend…attacking him would only make it worse…really worse…like destroy anything that moves worse." said Sonic as he started to run ahead.

"Sonic, where are you going darling?" asked Rarity.

"I can make it to this Canterlot place faster on foot, just point me in the right direction." said Sonic.

"Hold on there Blue. I'm coming with you, my wing and hoof feel a lot better, and I can show you the quickest way to Canterlot." said Rainbow.

Sonic looked at the pegasus. He did want to spend some more time with this pony, he kind of liked her.

"Ok…Twilight, you send that letter and meet me and Rainbow in Canterlot. Come on Dash, lets Boost!" said Sonic as he blasted off.

"Right behind ya, Sonic!" said Rainbow as she took off in a rainbow colored flash.

The others bolted to the train station with Spike trying to write a letter to the princess on Twilights back.

As the two teams raced their different ways to Canterlot, in the Equestrian Capitol City, palace guards patrol the streets, being very cautious. As they slowly walk pass a dark alleyway, A big shadowy figure peeks around the corner to see if the coast is clear. As it enters the light of the setting sun, It is revealed to be Omega. He sees that the coast is clear and slowly walks out of the alley, slowly walking behind him is Cream and her Chao, Cheese.

"I'm really scared Mr. Omega…Do you know where we are?" asked Cream.

"Do not worry tiny bunny girl. I will protect you from the local hostile creatures. Just stay behind me until further notice…" said Omega, weapons drawn, ready for the worst.

* * *

 **Omega doesn't take any S*** from no one does he? Not even ponies apparently, still he does have a gentle side, with him protecting Cream and Cheese. And how will Discord, the spirit of Chaos react to the rest of the emeralds who names he admires so much? You'll find out about that one in the next couple of chapters...**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Robot's Rampage

**This chapter is a good one, a little action, a little drama, and some humor form everyones favorite** **draconequus...Enjoy!**

* * *

As Sonic and Rainbow continue their race to get to Canterlot, the rest of the team make it to the train station, only to be held up by slight problem.

"What do you mean, (The train to Canterlot is running late!?), we must get to Canterlot post haste!" shouted Rarity at the station attendant.

"I'm very sorry miss, but there was some sort of accident with the train last night. I wish I could tell you more, but thats all I know." said the attendant.

"Its ok Rarity, I'll get Spike to send that letter to Celestia, that could by Sonic, Rainbow, and us some time." Twilight then turned to her assistant and levitated the letter from the nervous looking dragon. "….Spike, Celestia wont be able to read this! I can't even read it!" said Twilight.

"Sorry Twilight, the ride over here was…eh…really bumpy. I could go back to the castle and get more paper." said Spike.

"Oh, but there isn't much time…we'll just have to wait for the train…and hope Sonic and Rainbow Dash get to Canterlot on time…" said Twilight.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Omega and Cream continue to sneak around the streets of the city, avoiding the royal guards.

"I wonder why all the people here are ponies, I haven't seen anything else. No cats, foxes, or echidnas. Do you know why Mr. Omega?" asked Cream.

"Chao, Chao, Chao." cried Cheese.

"Unable to answer that question. This City was not located in any of G.U.N.'s databanks. It is a high possibility that the unidentified blast of light that originated form Dr. Eggman's machine could have sent us here. However, where here is, is unknown." said Omega.

Omega then heard what sounded like the trot of hooves coming from a nearby alley. He signaled Cream and Cheese to stay in the ally they were in as he went to investigate. Cream nervously stood in the alley, holding Cheese like a teddybear, scared out of her wits. A shadow started to approach her from behind, as she turned around to see who it was, she let out a big scream. Omega who wasn't too far away, heard the scream. He quickly hovered back to where he left Cream, but she wasn't there. He then heard another scream, exiting the alley, he saw nothing. Omega then used his boosters to hover above the buildings to get a better look of his surroundings to find Cream. He saw guards quickly walking towards the big castle like structure at the other end of the city. Cream and Cheese were with them, levitating next to a unicorn guard.

"Do not worry tiny rabbit girl, I will save you!" said Omega as his eyes when form green to glowing red.

Sonic and Rainbow finally arrive in Canterlot, they look around the area and see nothing but destruction. It wasn't to devastating though, looked more like someone got in a physical fight, which made Sonic sigh in relief.

"Wow, your friend must have anger issues." said Rainbow.

"Nah…Lets just say this friend of mine is more…defensive then most others." said Sonic.

"So how are we going to find him? He could be anywhere!" said Rainbow.

"Thats easy…just follow the trail of destruction…" said Sonic as both he and Rainbow sped off.

Later at Canterlot castle, Princess Celesta is outside when the guards who took Cream and Cheese approach her.

"Your majesty, we managed to capture this…uh…rabbit like creature. She was located near the metal creature's last sighting." said the unicorn guard.

Celestia walked up to the levitating rabbit, she noticed that she was holding a small strange fairy creature. As she got closer, Cream, who was now really scared, started to cry.

Omega, who caught up to them was hiding in some nearby bushes, and saw this, his eyes turning red once again.

"Oh dear…please young one, we mean you no harm…captain you may put her…" before Celestia could finish, Omega walked out of the bushes.

"Release the child, or suffer the consequences." said Omega.

"Mr. Omega!" said Cream, as she stopped crying.

"Mr. Omega?" said Celestia as she looked at Cream.

"This is your final warning…release the child…you have five seconds to comply…5…4…3…2…1…" said Omega as Celestia and her guard captain looked on in confusion.

Omega's eyes then glowed red as his hands retracted into his body, pushing out two mini-guns that started to spin. He then took aim at Celestia and fired the guns rapidly. Celestia used her magic to form a shield, to protect her guards and herself. Omega's onslaught continued for about a minute, until he ceased fire. With the princesses shield still up, Omega then retracted his mini-guns as the side of his arms opened, pushing out small rockets. Taking aim at the shield, he fired one which hit the barrier head on. Sonic and Rainbow heard the explosion, and looked at the castle, seeing the dust form the blast.

"That explosion came from that castle!" said Sonic.

"The princess! Sonic lets go!" said Rainbow.

As Sonic and Rainbow raced to the castle, the others continued to wait at the train station.

"This is soooooo boring!" said Pinkie.

"Oh for pete's sake! What is taking that darn train so long to get here!" said Applejack.

As the others continued to wait, Fluttershy noticed that Discord wasn't with them. "Hey, has anyone seen Discord?" she asked.

Out of no where, Discord appeared, holding what looked like a cinnamon churro, and fancy sun glasses.

"Where in tarnation did you go off too?" asked Applejack.

"Why canterlot of corse! I was craving one of their famous cinnamon churro's all day, and I couldn't wait any longer." said Discord sarcastically.

"You mean you just teleported to the very same place we're waiting to go too?" asked a peeved Rarity.

"Why…is that a problem?" he asked.

"DISCORD!" shouted everypony in unison.

"….Oh!…Right, sorry about that!" said Discord as he snapped his fingers, instantly teleporting the gang right into Celestia and Luna's thrown room.

As the group of friends looked around the room, they didn't see Princess Celestia anywhere. Then they herd an explosion outside.

"What the hay was that!?" asked Applejack.

"Maybe it's fireworks!" said Pinkie.

"I…don't think its fireworks, Pinkie…" said Starlight.

"Come on girls!" said Twilight.

As they ran to investigate, Omega continued to fire rockets at Celestia, causing her shield to crack under pressure.

"Go! I will deal with this creature…" said the alicorn.

"Please, WAIT!" said Cream as the guards left with her.

Omega fired one last rocket, hitting the shield and shattering it. The second it when down, Celestia fired a blast of magic from her horn, hitting Omega and throwing him into a nearby wall. Omega recovered and charged the Princess, as she fired once again. This time, Omega summoned a energy shield of his own. Holding his ground, Celestia continued her blast of magic as Omega slowly walked closer and closer to her. As he got in range, he pulled out a laser cannon and pointed it at Celestia, who flew out of the way as Omega fired. Celestia and Omega stood at opposite ends of the castle grounds, staring each other down. Twilight and the others emerged out of the castle and saw the conflict between the two over powered beings.

"Is that thing Sonic's friend!?" asked Starlight.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

Celestia then prepared to fire another blast of magic, as Omega charged his lesser cannon, when Sonic and Rainbow rushed between the two clashing forces.

"Omega! Calm Down Man! Cease Fire, Cease Fire!" yelled Sonic.

"Princess Celestia Wait!" said Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash?…Twilight?" said Celestia as she also saw Twilight and her fiends on the top of the stairs.

"Identification confirmed…Sonic, you are here as well?" asked Omega.

"Easy big guy…these ponies are cool, they mean us no harm." said Sonic.

"Inaccurate…they took the tiny rabbit girl hostage." said Omega.

"Rabbit girl?…You mean Cream is here too?" said Sonic in surprise.

As the guards watched on in confusion, Cream saw her friend, and she went form sad and scared to happy.

"Mr. Sonic! I'm glad to see you!" said Cream as the guard released her from his magic.

As Cream and Cheese ran over to Sonic and Omega, giving Sonic a hug, Celestia looked at Twilight and friends in confusion.

"Twilight, can you please explain to me what this is all about?" asked Celestia.

Twilight sighed in relief and smiled at her teacher, later inside the castle, as they all walked down a hallway filled with stain glass windows. Twilight finishes explaining to Celestia whats going on.

"Thats quite a story. It would explain whats has happened." said Celestia.

Omega approached Celestia, Cream riding on his shoulder, and bowed to the Princess, almost causing Cream to fall off.

"Apologies Princess Celestial…I was originally programed to destroy. I have tried to override my programing, but when I see someone in danger, It somehow firewalls itself back into my databanks." said Omega.

"…Um…its quite alright…Omega, I now know you where just trying to protect this little one. A quite honorable act indeed…and please, just call me Celestia…hehe…" said Celestia.

"You said someone programed you to destroy, who exactly programed you?" asked Starlight.

"A robotics scientist named Dr. Eggman. He created me to hunt down and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. But I was too intelligent, and refused his orders. He then tried to disassemble me, but I fought back and escaped his base of operations. After which I joined a military task force called the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. for short." said Omega.

"Dr….hah…Eggman? Hahah what a lame name!" laughed Rainbow Dash.

"Don't underestimate Eggman…he may have a funny name, but he's no laughing matter. He's tried to take over our world may times, he has a huge unlimited army of robots at his disposal. We basically fight him on a regular bases, and sometimes…he…" Sonic starts to remember one of his battles with Eggman.

Twilight and friends look at him, especial Celestia, who notices his saddened look. She's seen that look before, she has made that look in the past herself. Rainbow walks up tom him, putting her hoof on his shoulder. Sonic looks at the pegasus and smiles at her, she smiles back.

"He is the reason why we were transported to this world. It however is mostly my error…In a desperate attempt to stop the roboticization of a densely populated area, I fired at his Roboticizer's generator which held the Chaos Emeralds. My gun fire agitated them, causing what is known as Chaos Control…A process in which the emeralds react to from a rip in time and space." said Omega.

"Roboticization?" asked Fluttershy in confusion.

"The process of turning organic life into machine. His device, the Roboticizer is able to preform this process. Dr. Eggman then uses his roboticized victims as his slaves to serve his bidding." explained the robot.

Every stood still in horror. How could such a horrible thing even exist? This Eggman character must be insane to allow such a thing. They never could have thought such a war torn world could ever be.

"How horrible…why would anyone build such a…evil device?" said a shocked Fluttershy.

Sonic looked down. "It wasn't always used for that purpose…" said Sonic as he walked ahead.

Rainbow Dash and the others looked on at their sad new friend. Confused at what he meant.

"Sonic's Uncle was the one who originally designed the Roboticizer. It was created to be used as a medical device, able to give ones who lost limbs, or suffered form other ailments a second chance on life. According to my databanks, it was never completed and then stolen by Dr. Eggman, who later redesigned it to work for his evil plans…Sonic's Uncle was one of its first victims…" said Omega.

Twilight and Rainbow stared at Sonic, they both felt very bad for him, Rainbow more then anyone. She never would have thought he's been though so much heartbreak. More then she had, Rainbow knew exactly how Sonic must be feeling at that moment.

As the group of friends continued to discuss whats was happening, far north of Canterlot, close to the Crystal Empire, what appeared to be pieces of Eggman's base lay in a field of ice and snow. Inside, the evil genius, along with Orbot and Cubot survey the land with spy drones. Like Sonic, Cream and Omega, he too was concerned about his location.

"Hmm…this world…the Chaos Emeralds must have sent us here after being agitated by that traitorous pile of scrap metal." said Eggman.

"Sir…we've detected a high energy signature. It appears to be coming from that nearby city." said Orbot.

"Yeah, the one that looks like its made out of crystals and stuff!" said Cubot.

Eggman smirked. "It must be a Chaos Emerald." he said as he knew what he was exactly going to do. But a female voice behind him yelled at him.

"Don't even think about it! Doesn't matter where or when we are, Sonic will stop you…and you very well know it!" shouted Amy, who was recaptured after the incident.

"Heh…If he did manage to get sucked into this world like we did, there is no way he can find me…he could have been sent to a far off place…probably on the other side of this world. He may be fast…but he wont be quick enough to stop me…not this time…Hhahahah!" laughed Eggman as Amy looked on, scared.

"Oh Sonic…where are you?" amy thought to herself.

* * *

 **Like I** **said, Omega: A walking arsenal on the outside, a gentle giant on the inside. Plus you probably never thought he could've taken on a Alicorn like that, especially one as powerful and experienced as Celestia. Maybe we'll see more of her being a Bad A$$ again...hint, hint. As for Eggman, you guessed it, he's going to attack the Crystal Empire, but is the energy signature Orbot detected a Chaos Emerald, or something else? You'll have to wait and see...**


	5. Chapter 5 - You Know its Magic

**This chapter was inspired by a short animation from a YouTuber named Animated James, (Go check out his channel, funny and great stuff). While this chapter doesn't follow the short's plot to a point, which is good because the short is very mature, I swapped some of the characters around. I think it turned out pretty funny...enjoy!**

* * *

In the Crystal Empire, at the palace, Cadence and her daughter, Flurry Heart, who is now a young filly, are in the library. Cadence his helping Flurry study, having a hard time keeping her daughter focused on her schoolwork.

"Ok, can you tell me what are the basics for a teleportation spell?" asked Cadence.

"…(annoyed sigh)…to focus on where you want to go….." said a annoyed Flurry.

"And?" asked Cadence.

"…you must know where you're going…" Flurry looked at her mothers daunting stare. "…if you teleport randomly without knowing, you can end up anywhere in Equestria…which would be better then here any day…" said Flurry under her breath.

Cadence heard what her daughter said. "Are you ok dear? Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"…Its…I just want to go to regular school like everypony else. Don't get me wrong…I like Professor Sunburst, but I rather have a real teacher…one who can actually do the things he's teaching me!" said Flurry.

"Oh come now, Sunburst may not be able to use the spells he knows, but he did find a away to fix the Crystal Heart after it shattered, and was able to aid us in controlling your powers when you where younger." said Cadence.

"There! You just said it! He helped us control my powers! So why can't you just let me go to school with other fillies and colts?" asked Flurry.

"Because you still haven't learned to gain total control of them…you remember what happened when you had your 5th birthday in that public restaurant?" asked Cadence.

"Oh come on! That was that one time!…besides, it wasn't that big of a deal…" Flurry said.

"You tried to blow out the candles on your cake with a tiny tornado…and manage to destroy 75% of the restaurant!" said Cadence.

"A minor setback. I only lost control because that baby filly threw an apple at my head." said Flurry.

Cadence frowned at her daughter, what was she going to do with her? Thankfully Shining Armor walked in the room, which stopped the conversation.

"Hey honey." Cadence looked at Shining Armor, he had a concerned look on his face. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I've just received more reports on the two strange creatures said to be wandering around the empire. This time somepony got a real good look at them. One was something that looked like a fox, but had two tails, and walked on two feet. While the other was red, also walked upright, and looked like a echidna, or mole…no one knows for sure." said Shining Armor.

"Woah…cool! I've never seen a two tailed fox or red echidna before!…Whats an echidna?" asked Flurry.

"Its a mammal that looks like a hedgehog, but has a beak and lays eggs." said her father.

"Double woah…kind of like a platypus!" said Flurry.

"Did you inform aunt Celestia and Luna about these creatures?" asked Cadence.

"Yeah, I sent out a letter early this morning." answered Shining Armor.

A palace guard walked into the library, your majesties, Ponyvile's Mayor Mare has arrived for her visit. As Shining Armor and Cadence started to walk out of the library, she looked at her daughter.

"Flurry Heart, continue studying. And please don't try to cast any spells until I get back…I don't want to have to reattach the pages to every book in the palace library again." said Cadence as she left the room.

"…(annoyed sigh)…study, study, study! Thats all I ever seem to do…and look how great its worked out so far…" said Flurry as she sat back down, and continued to read a text book.

A little while later, Flurry is no longer reading the book, but keeps turns the books page back and fourth with her magic, board out of her mind. Suddenly she hears what sounded like books falling off a shelf. She goes to investigate the noise turning the corner in the deep library, as she does, she hears what sounds like some one quietly reading out loud. She then peaks around a books shelf, and sees one of the creatures her father was talking about. It was a fox, with two tails and standing on two feet.

"Triple woah…" Flurry whispered.

The fox quickly turned around, looking in her direction, but she was able to duck away before it saw her. The fox then shrugged and continued to read. Flurry then continued to watch the fox, which then started spinning its tails like a propeller. She watched in amazement as it flew to the top shelf and grabbed another book.

"Quadruple woah!" she whispered again, as she opened her wings with a big smile on her face.

As the fox continued to read the books, it seemed he got more frustrated and confused with every turn of the page.

"…(sigh)…I can't understand any of the writing in these books! They're all written in a language I've never seen before. Ahh…This is hopeless!…I just hope Knuckles is having better luck at the other library." said the flying fox.

"Who's Knuckles?" asked Flurry, scaring the fox half to death.

The fox's tails stopped spinning, causing him to fall to the ground and land in a pile of books. Flurry then lowered to the ground and used a levitation spell to lift the books off the fox.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

Tails rubbed his head and looked at Flurry who was staring back at him. He then jumped back in a panic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trespass in this library! I'm just trying to find out where in the world…" Tails was interrupted by Flurry, who began asking him a lot of questions.

"How are you able to fly like that? Why do you walk on two legs? I didn't know foxes could talk, where did you learn to talk? Where did you…" Flurry then was interrupted by the fox.

"Woah, woah, woah…one question at a time!" said the fox.

"Oh sorry, Its just…I never seen a fox like you before…come to think of it, I've never saw one in real life! I mostly read about them in books." Flurry then looked at the fox, she was very curious, something about him she found very intriguing.

"So, Mr. Fox...you have a name?" asked Flurry.

"…Um yeah…I'm Miles, Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails…and you?" asked Tails.

"I'm Princess Flurry Heart! Daughter of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor. Next in line for the thrown to the Crystal Empire! And…all round magical mess up…" said Flurry as she went from excited to depressed.

"Magical…mess up?" asked Tails as he stood up.

"Yup! My mom and dad said when I was a baby, I had a unbelievable amount of Alicorn magic, but couldn't control it. Almost destroyed the Crystal Empire and all…I did learn to control it…well…a little." replied Flurry.

"Wait…are you saying that you can use magic? As in wizard-like magic?" asked Tails as he started to smile.

"Did I stutter?" said Flurry jokingly.

Tails started to laugh uncontrollably after what he just heard, what Flurry said about using magic.

"Magic, Haha! Everyone knows there's no such thing as magic! Haha!" laughed Tails.

Flurry didn't find his mocking funny, and used her levitation spell on him to prove magic was real, lifting Tails high into the air, who didn't noticed due to his laughter. She then released him, sending him plummeting back to the ground. Tails then got back up, rubbing his head again.

"A simple levitation spell, so…what do you say now?" said a very confident Flurry.

"More like levitation via telekinesis. I have a friend who can also use his mind to levitate things too. So I'm not convinced!" said Tails.

"Fine…how about this then!" said Flurry as her horn started to glow. She then teleported both of them to her bedroom balcony, which overlooked the empire.

Tails who was a little dizzy from the event looked at Flurry, still not convinced magic was real.

"Teleportation, huh? Well not only can my friend do that as well, but my fellow scientists invented one over a year ago." said a very confidant Tails.

Flurry was now getting frustrated at Tails, how was she going to prove that magic was real to this nonbeliever. She then looked at a bird that landed on her balcony's railing, and came up with an idea.

"Ok, Miles! I've still have one trick left under my wing!" she said as she walked over to the bird, grabbing it with a levitation spell. She then looked at Tails with a confidant and smug look. "This will prove to you magic is real!…Or destroy the city…hmm, fifty, fifty…" said Flurry as her horn started to glow even brighter.

The bird started to glow as well, and in a bright light, turned into a big bird-like-dragon. Flurry then looked at Tails with a smug look on her face, Tails however was both amazed and really scared. The dragon bird shook its head and starred at Flurry, who was too busy enjoying Tails's reaction and didn't notice her creation getting ready to attack her.

"Well Miles, do you believe in magic now!?" said Flurry with a smirk.

"Umm...your majesty..." Tails quietly pointed at the beast, as it started to pull back its head.

Flurry slowly turned around just as the dragon bird lunged at Flurry, then Tails quickly pushed Flurry out of the way, almost getting eaten himself.

They landed on the floor next to Flurry's bed. "Are you ok Flurry Heart?" asked Tails.

Flurry looked at her new fox friend, she never knew anypony who would risk their own life just to save hers, besides her parents or the castle guards. But not somepony she just met, she looked at Tails, and started to feel both safe and something else, something she couldn't put her hoof on.

"Yeah I'm…fine…" she said nervously.

Tails then turned around as the dragon bird's head moved in close to them. It didn't attack, as if Tails and Flurry where invisible. Tails then realized what was going on.

"Why Isn't…" Flurry was about to talk again when Tails put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…It's like a tyrannosaurus rex, they're vision is based on movement…It can't see us…" whispered Tails.

Tails lowered his hand from Flurry's mouth, thinking she was not going to talk, but she then looked at Tails who was watching the dragon bird's movements.

"Whats a tyrannosaurus rex?" asked Flurry aloud, alerting the beast to their location.

The dragon bird then stretched its head back and lunged forward and let out a loud screeching like roar, which grabbed the attention of Cadence who was walking down the opposite hallway.

Cadence then entered the room. "Flurry? It thought I told you to continue your studying and….What in Equestria!" shouted Cadence as she saw the giant monster that was about to eat Flurry and Tails.

The dragon bird looked towards Cadence and slowly approached her, however she stood her ground, her horn glowing a light blue color. It then charged her, but with a flap of her wings jumped out of the way, causing it to slam into the bedroom doorway.

"Flurry Heart…what spell did you cast!?" a angry Cadence asked.

"Heh…a growth spell…maybe with a little transformation added in…heheh" said a nervous Flurry.

Cadence then looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes, she then looked at the dragon bird, who recovered from its run in with the wall. It turned and charged Cadence who's horn once again started to glow. It then lunged in the air at her, and was inches from striking her, when a bright blue flash transformed it back into a normal bird. It then dodged Cadence and flew out of the balcony door.

"Whew…Flurry Amore Sparkle Heart! What did I say about casting advance magic spells without me and your father being in the room!?" she asked her daughter, too angry with her to notice Tails.

"I was just showing my new friend that magic is real!" Flurry then turned to Tails. "So? Do you believe in magic now? If not I can always bring my stuffed animals to life!…Though last time…they did try to take over the palace…" Flurry asked Tails, who was scared stiff at what he just witnessed.

"NO! No Need! I believe in magic now! I'm a believer! Magic is 100% real!" Tails answered franticly, not wanting another incident.

Cadence then looked at Tails, she thought he was one of her stuffed animals at first, but now that he spoke, she was surprised. But after she takes a good look at him, she realizes who he was.

"Aren't you that fox like creature my citizens keep seeing around the empire?" she asked him in a concerned look.

"His name is Miles Prower, but…" Flurry then looked at her new friend. "I call him…Tails…" said Flurry as she looked at him.

Tails looked back at Flurry with a blush. For the time that they've known each other, Flurry called him by his real name…something his best friends never did, but now she just called him Tails. She accepted him as a friend, even after he made fun of her and told her that he didn't believe in magic. He then smiled at her and then turned to Cadence.

"Umm…you must be Flurry's mother…Princess Cadence, right?" he asked.

"Why yes, Mr. Prower…may I ask where you're from, and how you got into the palace?" asked Cadence.

"Well…to answer your second question, I was trying to do some research in your library. I've been all around the world many different times with my friends, but I never encountered a place quite like this. To answer your first one, I'm originally from a town called Knothole, after that, I moved to the city of Station Square." said Tails.

"Knothole? Station Square? I never heard of them…where in Equestria are they located?" asked Cadence.

"Equestria?…" Tails thought about what she just said, and what he said earlier about being all over the world. He then remembered what happen with Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds. "Oh boy! This isn't good!" panicked Tails.

"Whats wrong?" Flurry asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds! The blast of light! Ah…how could I've been so stupid and not realize!" shouted Tails.

"Realize what, Tails?" Flurry asked again.

"…I'm not on Mobius anymore! The emeralds caused Chaos Control! And sent me and Knuckles here! Equestria...or whatever this place is!" Tails proclaimed.

"Miles calm down! Whats Chaos Control!" asked Cadence, putting her hoof on his shoulder.

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" asked Flurry.

As Tails was about to answer, a palace guard entered the room. At first he was shocked to see Tails, and was about to draw his sword, but stopped when Cadence gave him the signal that it was ok.

"Umm…your highness! The Prince and his squad have encountered the red creature at the imperial library. They've managed to keep it contained, but it's strength is massive! I don't know how much longer they could keep it cornered!" said the guard.

"Oh no, Its Knuckles...This isn't good…" said Tails as both Cadence and Flurry looked at him.

"Whos Knuckles?" asked Cadence.

Flurry put 2 and 2 together. "Knuckles must be your friend, he's that echidna right?" she asked Tails.

"Yep, thats Knuckles, and trying to capture him is a bad idea...not only is he super strong, but he has an attitude to match." said Tails.

"Then we must try and calm him down, and we'll explain to my husband whats supposedly going on...come on, theres no time to waste." said Cadence as she allowed Flurry and Tails to leave the room first.

Meanwhile at the library, pony guards are getting tossed left and right by the raging red echidna. With more then half of his squad out of commission, Shining Armor orders the rest to fall back. He then confronts the echidna, horn glowing, ready for anything.

"Those guards where the best of the best! And you managed to throw them around as if you were throwing a ball. Your pretty strong!" said Shining Armor, as he slowly walked closer to the angry echidna. "Whats your name?…And don't give me the silent treatment…I know you can talk!"

The echidna stood its ground, staring at Shining Armor with a rage filled glare. "If you must know pony boy, My name is Knuckles the Echidna. And if you know whats good for you! You'll back off and let me outta here! Or I'll do to you, what I did to them!" said Knuckles, punching his fists together.

"I admire your confidence…But you are a threat to this empire, and I wouldn't be much of a prince if I just let you go, now would I?" said Shining Armor.

"Then what are you waiting for!" said Knuckles as he charged Shining Armor.

Shining Armor then fired a blast of magic from his horn, but Knuckles managed to dodge it. Knuckles continued to charge the prince, when Shining Armor jumped out of the way, leaving Knuckles with a escape route. Seizing the opportunity, Knuckles continued to run for the library's exit.

"Hey! Come back hear you!" shouted Shining Armor as he chased Knuckles.

Cadence, Tails, and Flurry Heart were about a block away from the library when they see Knuckles burst out the front door, knocking down any guard in his way. with Shining Armor in hot pursuit.

"Knuckles! Stop!" shouted Tails.

"Shining Armor, Wait!" shouted Cadence!

As Knuckles continued to run down the street, he noticed ponies running toward him. They weren't guards, and as he got closer he noticed they where in a panic. As they all ran past him, he stopped an looked up. An armada of flying robots had entered the city, led by Eggman in his Egg-Mobile. With him was Amy, who was in the clutches of a robotic arm on the sides of Eggman's flying chair.

"Ah, Amy!" shouted Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Help Me!" cried Amy, as she squirmed, trying to get loose.

Shining Armor then caught up to Knuckles, and then tackled the echidna when he wasn't paying attention.

"Got Ya! Now you've got…some…...explaining…...to…...do?" Shining Armor looked up and saw Eggman and his robot army. "What in Equestria is going on!?" said a surprised Shining Armor, still laying on top of Knuckles.

"HAHAHA! So…Knuckles! You've managed to survive Chaos Control as well? And I see you're making new friends as usual…You know that attitude is going to get you into serious trouble some day!" said Eggman.

"Not as much trouble as your going to be in if you don't release Amy!" Knuckles then shoved Shining Armor, who still couldn't believe his eyes, and cracked his fists and neck, preparing for a robotic beatdown.

"You know, for a echidna you really are pig headed aren't you? Even a simpleton like you can obviously see your vastly outnumbered!" gloated Eggman.

Cadence, Tails, and Flurry finally caught up to Knuckles and Shining Armor. As Cadence helped her husband off the ground, she looked at the mad scientist. It was strange to see a talking fox and echidna, but she had never saw a creature like Eggman before. What was it? And what did it want? Eggman then looked at the three new arrivals, and noticed one was a old foe.

"Well, well, well…Tails, how horrible it is to see you!" said Eggman.

"The feelings mutual!" said Tails.

"You know that…" Flurry then squinted to see what exactly Tails was talking with. "…Is that a talking…egg?" she asked.

"Yep, pretty much!" Tails replied.

Eggman glared at Tails and Flurry, when Cadence approached him with a sturdy look on her face. "I am Princess Cadence, and this is my husband, Shining Armor. We are the protectors and rulers of the Crystal Empire. Who are you and what is it you want?" Cadence proclaimed.

"My name is Dr. Eggman…I seek the seven Chaos Emeralds, and with their power, I wish to rule this world! Turning it into my own image…" said Eggman as he gave a confident and evil smile.

* * *

 **And a new fan crossover ship has come into being! Haha...I bet for those who read the description on the first chapter thought I would** **pair Tails up with Twilight or Fluttershy...Well no, why? Tails is like 8 years old, Twilight and Fluttershy are like what? 15, 18, 20 years old? I never got that shipping idea...I mean what are Twilight and Fluttershy? Cougars?...I know they're Ponies, It was just a...oh never mind...Oh and yes, if you haven't guessed it, this story takes place years after MLP season 6, which is why Flurry Heart is just as old, if not older then the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I think she would be the same age as Tails so...there you go!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Learning Experience

**Before we start, I would just like to thank all who support and give me feedback on this story. It means so much to me when others like my work, and because of that, I feel like I can do anything. Thanks to your feedback, I learned a few things about the Sonic-Verse that I never knew before. Some of you also voiced concerns with the continuity in my story, so thought I would clear things up and answer some questions. 1 - Some of you have told me that Tails is no longer 8 years old. In the comics he has turned 9, 11 and even is 47. I never get to read that many Sonic Comics, only a couple. The only store near me that sold them is no longer in business. Downloading them via torrents is out of the question! Like Applejack is the element of honesty, so to am I. I'm not the element of Piracy, I don't believe in doing that. However, buying online might be in my future...when I can afford it. So as far as Comic Continuity goes, just take it as is...this is a fanfic after all. But I don't think I specified Tails' age in the actual story, so he's now 9 years old. 2 - Sadly Shadow wont be in the particular story...I do bring him up in the following chapter though. However he will not be physically in the plot. But I am construction a plot for a sequel...and I do plan on having him participate with a big role. As for now, please Enjoy the following chapter, and once again...Thank you for your support!**

* * *

Sonic, Twilight and the others are on the train to the Crystal Empire. After the incident in Canterlot with Omega and Cream, Celestia received a letter form Cadence and Shining Armor about their citizens seeing two different unidentified creatures sneaking around the city. Assuming their more of Sonic's fiends, the team decided to head out to investigate, while Fluttershy, Cream and Discord go back to Ponyvile to ready their guests arrival. As they sat on the train, Applejack was taking a nap, Rarity was giving herself a manicure, Twilight and Starlight were reading books, as Pinkie Pie gobbled down snacks like there was no tomorrow. Omega however looked the most uncomfortable, as he was to big to sit in the seats, he was hunched over sitting in the middle of the walkway between the seats. Luckily everypony was sitting in the last car on the train, so Omega wouldn't block anyone trying to move around.

Applejack woke up and looked at the hunched over robot. "How ya doing there partner? Comfortable?" she asked.

"Would it be unexceptable if I expressed my current position through a metaphor?" Applejack shook her head with confused look on her face. "Very well…If I could move my arms…I would take the nearest living organism closest to me, crush its bones and set it on fire with my flamethrower, watching it turn to ash as it burned." said Omega.

Applejack, who was sitting at the edge of the seat, looked at the robot…she then nervously and casually scooted slowly towards the window side, putting her as far from Omega as currently possible. Sonic and Rainbow Dash sat next to each other, with Rainbow reading one of her Daring Do books, and Sonic looking out the window, deep in thought. Sonic then starts hearing voices form his past as he stares.

"Sonic, you're really something! I feel like we can win this war, but only with you by my side! We've got to stop Eggman and his roboticizer! Watch out! I can't hold on! Sonic! Sonic!….Sonic?" Sonic snapped out of it as the last voice that called him was the pony sitting next to him.

"Sonic, you ok? You've been really quiet since the whole Omega v.s Celestia thing." said Rainbow.

"Oh um…yeah, I'm good…" said Sonic.

Rainbow knew something was bugging him, ever since the talk about the roboticizer and his uncle, he's not been acting like he usually did. Even though Rainbow only knew him for one day, she caught on to how he acts right away. She then tried to comfort him by telling him something she usually kept to herself.

"I'm sorry about your uncle…" Sonic turned to her. "If it makes you feel any better…I know exactly how you feel." said Rainbow.

"You do?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah…when I was a young filly, before I entered junior flight camp, I wasn't a strong flyer, as shocking as it was…I had a really hard time flapping my wings at the same time…And don't even get me started on my steering." Sonic continued to listen to her. "I thought I was going to be the worst flyer in all of Equestria…But two people never gave up on me. My dad, who was a professional major league Air Hockey player…and…my…mom…" Sonic noticed that Rainbow was now depressed. "My mom was like my dad, she loved sports and would always go to every one of my dad's games. She was an athlete herself, flying for the local air racing team. Even though she was in the minor leagues…she was one awesome flyer! When I was having trouble with my flying skills, she would coach me and show me how to do it…She taught me almost everything I know today…One summer I heard about a camp for pegasi who had difficulty flying, I really wanted to go, but it was a hefty price to enroll…So my mom took a second job so she could afford the entry fee, which she was able to do…Even though my first day was really embarrassing, other ponies called me Rainbow Crash for kicks, everyday I would get better and better. Even met Fluttershy at the same camp, and we became best friends! Soon I was practically running the joint. But on the last day…there was a final race for us to show what we've learned to our families…I was eagerly waiting to show my mom and dad how great I was…As the race began however…they weren't there. But I was still headstrong, so I raced anyway. On the last lap…My dad finally showed up…but I noticed he was depressed about something. At first I didn't let it get to me, and managed to take first place! After getting a gold metal, I flew over to my dad to show him…but I then noticed mom wasn't with him…my dad…looked at me…his eyes where…tearing…he was crying…he then grabbed me and hugged me with all his strength…as it turned out…my mom was participating in a entree race for the major leagues racing circuit…something she wanted to do all her life…when…" Rainbow closed her eyes as tears started to drip down her cheeks. "…She was on her last lap, in the lead…when a rouge tornado blasted onto the racetrack…..she was able to keep herself stable form the harsh winds…but…the tornado was strong enough to throw a metal building at her…she was too busy trying not to get thrown by the storm that she didn't notice it headed straight at her…the…paramedics…they…declared her dead on impact…" Rainbow started to cry even harder as Sonic watched her. "Even…(sniff)…though I won my race….heh…(sniff)…It still felt like…I was just as terrible as before camp…(sniff)…." Rainbow continued to sob.

Sonic looked at Rainbow…she knew how she felt, He lost his mom at a young age too. He never knew his dad, and was raised by his Uncle Chuck his whole life.

"You know that she believed in you?" Rainbow looked at Sonic. "Your mom went above and beyond to help you out…She may have not been there to see you win, but winning would have made her proud. Your mom wanted you to be the best you can be! And by the sound of it, you were! If I was in your mother's shoes, I would be proud of you even if you didn't win…as long as you tried your best, she would have been happy you where so determined to do your best…thats all that matters." said Sonic.

Rainbow wiped her tears from her eyes, and gave Sonic a big smile. He was right…even though her mom wasn't there when she won…she was there in spirit.

"…Thanks Sonic…you know? You're really something!…" said Rainbow.

Sonic heard what she just said, as the voice he was thinking about earlier came back into his mind. "Sonic, you're really something! Your always there for me when I need you…I guess thats why I love you so much…" the voice then faded away…

This pegasus he admired…she was very much like him attitude wise…but she was also a lot like someone he care for in the past…someone he loved. Sonic smiled at Rainbow Dash as she did in return. A couple of minutes later, as they got closer to the Crystal Empire Sonic reached over his seat to ask Twilight a question.

"Hey Twilight?" She looked at him with a small smile. "I've been meaning to asked you…you said you where an alicorn, and Princess Celestia is an alicorn too…since I've been in this world, Ive seen a lot Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi…but only two Alicorns. Since Celestia is a princes, does that make you a princess as well?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes. You see, Alicorns are known as royalty in Equestria. Only ponies who accomplish great tasks are allowed to become one." said Twilight.

"What do you mean, become one?" asked Sonic.

"Well, what I mean is, I wasn't always an Alicorn, before I became a Princess, I was a Unicorn and Celestia's student…I was sent to ponyvile to study the most powerful magic in Equestria…after learning many things about this magic, I was able to finish a uncompleted spell that one of Equestria's greatest unicorn wizards couldn't figure out. And since I created new magic…I was turned into an Alicorn…Now I live a castle in Ponyvile." explained Twilight.

Sonic then remembered the crystal castle Twilight and her friends were standing in front of when he grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

"Wow…thats awesome…so are you and Celestia the only Alicorns in Equestria?" asked Sonic.

"Actually, there's 5 of us…each one does something different to help Equestria. Theres Celestia and her sister Luna, they raise and lower the sun and moon, Princess Cadence, who watches over the Crystal Empire, can spread love to anyone in need, Theres her daughter and my niece Flurry Heart, she may not have a title yet, but she was the first Alicorn born in Equestria in thousands of years. And then theres me!" said Twilight.

"What are you the princess of?" Sonic continued.

"That magic I told you about…I'm the one who spreads it across Equestria, you see, my title is the Princess of Friendship!" said Twilight.

"Friendship?" said a confused Sonic. How could friendship be some form of magic?

"Well I don't know how magic works in your world, but here Friendship is the most powerful magic of all! It's harnessed through 6 magical artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony. And each one of my friends represents a spirit of one of the elements. Applejack is Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, Pinkie is Laughter, Rarity is Generosity, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, and I represent the Element of Magic! Together we used the Elements of Harmony to stop Nightmare Moon and change her back into Luna, and Stopped Discord when he tried to take over Equestria for a second time. We eventually had to return them to the Tree of Harmony, where the elements originated, so it could control and stop the everfree forest from growing out of control. But their spirits and power are still with us today, using the spirits in a transformation known as Rainbow Power, we managed to stop Tirek form stealing magic from everypony in Equestria." Twilight finished.

Sonic was amazed, he knew friendship was important to anyone, but he never new that it could help save the world form evil. Sonic then looked at Starlight, everypony in Twilight's group represented a element, but Twilight didn't mention her at all.

"So Starlight, do you have a element or something?" asked Sonic.

"Me? No…I'm just Twilight student, thats all!" said Starlight.

"Student?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah…you see, I'm still learning about friendship…heh…See…I wasn't always everybody's friend…I kinda..use to be…." Starlight was then cut off by Spike.

"Evil..She enslave an entire village, forcing them to have the same cutie marks because of her hatred for them. But Team Twilight stopped her and she escaped, only to return and travel back in time to stop Twilight and her friends from meeting each other, thus setting Equestria to certain doom in different ways…" said Spike, speaking so fast he didn't take a breath.

Sonic looked at the baby dragon as Twilight and Starlight frowned at him. "You know Spike…you're speaking to one of the only people in the universe who could follow a sentence that fast." Sonic then turned to Starlight. "Starlight…It doesn't matter what you've done in the past, as long as you learn form it to make a better future. Besides, you remind me of a friend of mine back in my world. He worked with Eggman, and almost destroyed the world…but he changed since then…and managed to help me and my friends save it many times after that! In fact he's now working with Omega and G.U.N. to help keep the world safe! But if you try to ask him anything about the past, he'd probably couldn't remember it to tell ya!" said Sonic.

Sonic speech made Starlight fell better about herself, and Twilight saw this. Sonic was more then just a speedy hedgehog where he's from…she could tell he was more then that. Even later, as they where about 5 miles from the Crystal Empire, everyone prepared to disembark.

"We're almost there…It would be nice to see Sunburst again. Its been forever since I saw him last." said Starlight.

"Starlight, I've been meaning to ask you…you and Sunburst get along so well, did you ever think about going out with him? He is a dashing Stallion after all." asked Rarity.

"Heh…about that. I did ask him out about 3 months ago…but…well…" Starlight walked up to Rarity and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my! Say no more darling…As long as you two are great friends, thats all that matters." said Rarity.

Pinkie then hops over to Twilight, after hearing about relationships, she wanted to know about Twilights.

"So Twilight! I betcha super excited to see Flash again! You've been dating for so long! Is he ever going to pop….whoah!" Applejack quickly grabbed Pinkies tail and pulled her back from Twilight.

"Pinkie! Twilight and Flash broke up 2 weeks ago! Remember!" angrily whispered Applejack.

"Oh yeah...…heheheh…sorry…" said Pinkie.

"…(sigh)…thats ok Pinkie, Flash and I just weren't meant to be…He's always so busy working as the lieutenant of the Crystal Guard, and I have royal duties, we could never find time for each other." said Twilight.

Sonic looked at her…there was something she was leaving out about their relationship…he could tell in the way she spoke, but it wasn't his place to ask. As the train pulls into the station, everypony exits the train, including Sonic. However Omega was blocked from leaving. He was too large to fit through the trains doors. Twilight noticed and walked back over to the robot.

"Here Omega, let me just…" Twilight was about to use a teleportation spell to get him off the train. But he just smashed through the wall before she could cast it. "Umm…never mind…" said Twilight with a nervous smile.

As they gathered on the platform a sudden explosion shook the ground. Suddenly other ponies ran past screaming in terror.

"What the hay is going on?" said Applejack in confusion.

Rainbow flew up high to see what the blast was. As she looked over the empire, she saw smoke fire. She then saw robots firing lasers at buildings, somepony or something was attacking.

"Theres a ton of what I think are robots attacking the city!" said Rainbow.

"Eggman! He's here too!" said Sonic.

"Isn't that the evil robot guy you are always fighting?" asked Pinkie.

"We must ensure the pony citizens of this city are not harmed by Eggman." said Omega.

"Dash, You and me!" Sonic then looked at the others. "We'll rush ahead to see what Eggman is up to! Omega stay with the others, they may be magic…but I want you as back up incase they need it!" said Sonic.

"Affirmative. I will aid the multi-colored ponies. Initiating battle mode: protect weak and defenseless creatures." said Omega as Sonic and Rainbow blasted off.

"…what did he just call us!?" asked a now annoyed Applejack.

"There no time! Come on…we've got to hurry." said Twilight as everypony else ran off…

* * *

 **If you were wondering why Starlight whispered to Rarity about Sunburst, lets just say she was the first pony he came out of the closet for...yes I went there! I'm not gay myself...but my uncle's are. I love them very much and respect their life choices...Its only fair to respect that. Anyway, The next chapter will be up soon. Monday the latest...but until then, check out my other MLP crossover based on Equestria Girls and Transformers. Oh and before I go, who do you think was the voice Sonic heard in his head? And what do you think about my version of Rainbow Dash's mother's death? Please let me know in a chapter review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Heart of Battle

**Ok..Now we're getting down to it! Not only was this chapter a delight to create, It delves into certain relationships between characters. And provides some context on how those relationships will play out in future chapters...Enjoy!**

* * *

As Sonic, Twilight and the others enter the city, Twilight bumps into Flash Sentry, who was helping evacuate the citizens, knocking the Alicorn to the ground.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other Twilight!" said Flash as he helped Twilight up.

Twilight scowled at him. "Thats Princess Twilight to you, Lieutenant!" said a very stern Twilight.

"Your still upset about what happened? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Twily?" said Flash.

"As many times as you wan't, because I will never forgive what you did, you jerk! And don't...call...me...Twily!" said an angry Twilight.

"Hey! Less arguing! More stop'n Eggman! Ya hear?" said Applejack.

"Your right Applejack, I don't have time to stand around and argue with a complete jerk!" said Twilight as she stormed off with her friends following her.

"…(annoyed sigh)…Mares…" said Flash, rolling his eyes.

Omega approached Flash. "I do not fully understand the emotions of others…even the one known as love…I can sense that Princess Twilight was angry with you…but, she wants to talk things out…" said Omega.

Flash looked surprisingly Omega. "How do you know?" he asked.

"My sensors indicated that her heart rate was beating at a high rate of speed, and her brainwaves also indicated a sense of sadness, regret and forgiveness….." said Omega.

"Yeah, sensors...and I'm really a griffon..." lied Flash.

"I am also equipped with a advance lie detector computer software" Omega then looks at Flash. "You are a terrible lier…if you lie to me again, I will be force to rip out your spine and do an activity known as jumping rope with said spine…" said Omega as he walked away.

Flash stood there with a fighting look. He would make sure that he'd never ever again anger that robot. It just may very well be the last thing he ever does, He thought.

As Twilight and her friends race to the palace, Starlight looked over in the direction of Sunburst's house. Some of the buildings were on fire, which made Starlight nervous.

"Twilight, I'm going to check on Sunburst and see if he's ok! You keep going!" said Starlight as Twilight nodded. Starlight then ran towards Sunburst's.

As the battle grew closer to the palace, Tails, Knuckles, Shining Armor and his troops try to fend of Eggman's robotic amy, while Cadence takes Flurry Heart to the palace entrance.

"Find a place to hide, and keep out of site!" said Cadence.

"But mom, I wanna help Tails!" said Flurry.

"Not a chance sweetie! Now go!" said Cadence as she turned around to join her husband.

"But mom!" wined Flurry.

"NOW!" shouted Candace.

Cadence flew off, as Flurry looked on. She didn't just want to sit on the side lines, she has done so her whole life. She wanted to help her new friend...there was something she liked about him. Tails saved her form that dragon bird…and she was going to return the favor, even if her mom was going to be peeved at her. Flurry watched as Tails flew like a helicopter, distracting Eggman's robots so the others can take them out. As she watched, she saw Eggman coordinating his robots to attack, and saw Amy in some sort of metal clamp on the front of his flying chair. She then came up with an idea on how to help. As she flew off to the guard's locker room, everyone else continued to fight. Even though everypony was making progress knocking the robots out of the sky, they kept on getting back up. For some reason, Unicorn magic just wasn't enough to destroy them in one shot. They needed to hit them at least 3 times to knock them out of commission.

"Every time we blast them out of the sky, they just get back up again!" shouted Shining Armor.

"We have to keep trying! If they…..Honey, Watch Out!" shouted Cadence as a armored robot charged Shining Armor from behind.

The robot was about to slam the Prince with a heavy punch, when Knuckles dashed between them and punched the robot so hard, it flew backwards, metal scraps flying as it did. Knuckles then looked over his shoulder at Shining Armor.

"Your welcome…" said Knuckles, he then continued to crush robots with his punches as Shining Armor watched.

"He is strong...If he wasn't so temperamental, he could make a great captain of the royal guard" said Shining Armor with a smirk.

As the battle continued, Eggman looked at the radar in his Egg-Mobile. He noticed the energy signature was not originating from a Chaos Emerald, but it was coming from the heart shaped crystal spinning under the Palace's arched foundation.

"So thats what's causing the energy fluctuations…hmm…" said Eggman.

As Eggman was distracted with the heart, Flurry flew over to his Egg-Mobile stealthily. Amy who was watching the battle, saw the young Alicorn as she flew over to her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you loose…" whispered Flurry, trying not to alert Eggman.

"Who are you?" asked Amy quietly.

"I'm Flurry Heart, your one of Tails' friends, right?" whispered the young princess.

"Yes! How do you know him?" Amy quietly asked.

"He's my friend too…now hold still…" said Flurry as she levitated a guard's helmet to the metal clamp that locked Amy in place.

Using the helmet's metal horn, she was able to use it like a lock pick and open the clamp, quickly using her magic to levitate Amy so she didn't fall.

"Thank you Flurry Heart…" whispered Amy.

"Don't mention it…now come on…" said Flurry quietly.

As they tried to slowly levitate away, two robotic arms launched out, and grabbed them both.

"Where do you think your going?" said Eggman.

"...Ahh...Let me go buster, or you'll have to deal with my mom and dad!" cried Flurry.

Cadence here'd her daughter's cry and looked at Eggman. "Ahh! Flurry! No!" she cried.

Shining Armor, Tails, and Knuckles looked at Eggman after hearing Cadence scream, and saw her in Eggman's clutches.

"No!…You let my daughter go! NOW!" shouted Shining Armor.

"Tell you what. I'm a reasonable fellow…I'll release her back to you, in exchange for that spinning crystal heart relic!" said Eggman with a grin.

"You better not hurt my baby! Or I'll!..." said Cadence as she flew at Eggman.

"Uh, Uh, Uh…you wouldn't want your little pony to be huge to death, would you?" said Eggman as the robotic arm started to squeeze Flurry, making her cry.

Cadence stopped in her tracks, fearing for her daughter's life.

"Now thats better…...The heart, if you will!" said Eggman.

As Cadence watched in horror, a rainbow colored flash flew past Eggman, as it did, the arms holding both Amy and Flurry got smashed to pieces, dropping them. Flurry then used her levitation spell to lower Amy to the ground as she flapped her wings.

"Sonic! I'd new you'd come!" Amy cried…but she then noticed that not only was her crush flying…he was creating a rainbow colored streak, when it was usually blue. "Sonic?…" she looked on in confusion.

"Sonic? Who's Sonic? Thats my aunt Rainbow Dash!" Flurry told Amy.

"Rainbow Dash?" Amy then felt not only disappointed…but sad. Maybe Sonic didn't get sent to this world.

As Rainbow flew through the air, taking out Eggman's robots with her high speed drop kicks, Eggman grew more frustrated with each fallen robot.

"Time to send in the big guns!" said Eggman, as he pressed a button on his console.

Suddenly a huge tank like robot crawled up to the fight. It looked like a heavily armored tank, armed with rocket launchers, laser cannons, and huge metal hammer-like fists. Rainbow noticed the tank of a robot and charged the thing, but as she drop kicked it, she hurt her leg.

"YAAAOOOWWWW!" shouted Rainbow as she backed off, not even making a dent in its armor.

"Nice try you pesky pegasus…My E-Golem's armor is tough enough to withstand the force of 100 out of control freight trains. Your weak little pony legs won't do a thing….Now If you don't mind...E-Golem, crush these pathetic ponies as well as Sonic's little friends…" ordered Eggman.

The E-Golem and what remained of the flying robots approached the ponies and Sonic's friends. The we're being backed into the Crystal Hearts alter. The E-Golem pointed its rocket launcher at them, everypony began fearing for their lives...everypony...except Rainbow Dash, who had a confident smile on her face.

"Hah! I may be awesome…but I wouldn't take on a entire army by myself…Thats why I brought back up!" she shouted.

Suddenly a lasso grabbed a flying robot and slammed it to the ground.

"Think ya can just attack us without a fight? Y'all dumber then a dog bark'n at itself in a mirror!" shouted Applejack.

Two robots pointed their guns at Applejack, but lost visual when a levitating powderer patted their visors, covering them in makeup.

"It may not look like it you horrible, unfashionable brute, but we ponies are capable of more then you know!" said Rarity as she fluted her main.

The two robots wiped away the powder and took aim, but then where blasted away by confetti.

"You need to learn to turn that frown upside down! Don't be such a party pooper!" said Pinkie.

The two robots recovered form the confetti cannon blast and fired at Pinkie, who dodged each shot using her Pinkie Sense.

"Over hear!…..Missed Me!….Na,na,na,na,na,na!…." Pinkie taunted the robots as they rapidly fired at her. She then bounced between the two made a raspberry at one. As they both fired, she jumped out of the way, causing them to shoot each other.

As another robot took aim at Pinkie, but it froze in midair. In a instant the robot turned into a desk lamp, and fell to the ground.

"The thing is Eggman…" Eggman turned to see a lavender Alicorn fly in front of the others. "You might have an army of robots...but in Equestria, we've got the most powerful weapon of all...and because of it...we always have each other's backs…thats the power of friendship!" said Twilight.

Enraged and at the same time confused at what Twilight just said, Eggman started to have an aneurism. "Errrggg…Friends! Shmens! I don't care what you multi-colored ponies say, do, or what this friendship power is…you can not, and will not stop me in my conquest!" said Eggman.

The E-Golem fired a rocket at the others…when it was suddenly intercepted by a blue flash, and thrown into the air, where it blew up.

"If they can't stop you!…You know that I will!" said Sonic as he landed in front of everypony.

"Sonic?! No, no, no, NO! NOT YOU AGIAN!" yelled Eggman.

"Sonic! I'd knew you'd come to save us…you always do!" Amy said to herself.

Eggman's flying robots took aim at all of them…When Omega fell from above, landing hard enough to crack the ground beneath his feet. As he stood up…Cadence, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart looked at Omega…was he one of Eggman's? if so, why would he be facing his creator?

"Alright, Omega! Eggman doesn't stand a chance!" shouted Tails, as Flurry looked at him.

"Omega?" she asked herself.

The robots fired at the walking arsenal of a robot, who block the gunfire with his energy shield. He then ejected its mini-guns from its hands and fired at them. As the rapid onslaught of gun fire ripped through the rest of Eggman's flying army, the E-Golem attempted to crush Omega with its fists. But Sonic used his spin dash to shove it out of the way.

"...Heh...Its armor may be tough, but I know one trick that will rip right through it. Hey Omega!" The robot looked at Sonic as shot down the last flying robot. "What do you say we try the Cannon Ball Special!" shouted Sonic.

"Excellent…My favorite team maneuver!" said Omega in a surprisingly happy tone.

Sonic jumped high into the air, and preformed his spin dash, as Omega's hand withdrew into its arm, as his wrist then split apart. Sonic then landed in the open wrist continuing the spin dash. Omega then took aim at the E-Golem. As Omega prepared to fire, Sonic started to spin sideways as well as forward, to generate a devastating blow. The E-Golem started to move even closer to everypony.

"Firing Cannon Ball Special in 5….4…3…2…1…Fire!" said Omega as Sonic blasted towards the E-Golem.

The force form Sonic's attack allowed him to penetrate the E-Golem's heavy armor…smashing right through its chest. As Sonic shot out the other side of the robot, he flew towards Eggman, he then stopped his spin dash.

"Strike 3…Your out! See ya Egghead!" shouted Sonic as he kicked Eggman's Egg-Mobile hard enough to send the mad Scientist flying.

"I'll get you for this Sonic! You and your little pony friends toooooooooo!" yelled Eggman as he disappeared over the horizon.

As Sonic landed on the ground, the now incapacitated E-Golem surged with electrical currents and caught fire. It then exploded in a huge fiery blast, with Omega using his energy shied to protect the others form shrapnel.

As the smoke cleared…Cadence, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart looked at Sonic. They never saw such a fast and powerful hedgehog…As the other citizens, stuck their heads out of their homes and noticed the battle was over, they all started to cheer.

"Thats our Sonic…he never give's up! Not without a fight!" said Knuckles.

Amy started to run toward her crush. "Oh Sonic! I was so worried! I knew you…" Amy stopped as she saw Rainbow Dash fly over to him.

"Sonic that was so awesome! You're the hedgehog!" said and excited Rainbow Dash, giving him a hoof / fist bump.

"You where pretty awesome too! The way you trashed those robots...you and I are a lot alike!" said Sonic as he complemented her.

"Heh…Sonic, your too kind…" said Rainbow as she blushed.

Amy noticed this and couldn't help but feel jealous. Sonic never complemented her when she did something awesome…that is…when she wasn't being held hostage.

A little later as everypony recovered from Eggman's attack, Twilight and the others explained what was going on to Cadence and Shining Armor.

"So these Chaos Emeralds sent Sonic and his friends to Equestria from their world?" asked Shining Armor.

"Yes, and we have to find the rest of them before Dr. Eggman finds them first. According to Sonic…If Eggman collects all seven, he will have enough power to take over Equestria and possibly…the rest of the world. My friends and his friends are returning to Ponyvile…I think we can use the cutie map to locate the remains six emeralds by using the one Sonic already has." said Twilight.

"Well I hope you are successful…If this attack was just a taste of whats to come form Eggman. I don't want to try the main corse." said Cadence.

Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere. "Yeah! He's a real rotten egg, and those thing are really yucky!" said Pinkie as she popped away.

Starlight and Sunburst ran over to the others.

"We saw the explosion form Sunburst's house! Is everypony alright?" asked Starlight.

Twilight nodded. "We sure are, thanks to Sonic's quick thinking and Omega's fire power." said Twilight.

"You two totally missed the fireworks! Sonic did that spinning thing and jumped into Omega's hand! Then Omega shot him right at a huge robot like a cannonball! Blasting though the robots super strong armor like it was made of tissue paper!" said a very excited Rainbow.

"Sounds like we missed quite a show! This Sonic fellow, Starlight said that he and his friends are from another world! Would it be possible to meet this hedgehog? I have so many questions!" asked Sunburst.

"Sure thing! I'll introduce you!" said Rainbow as she flew over to where Sonic was.

As she did, a very jealous Amy glared at the pegasus with the rainbow colored mane.

"I don't know why…but...I...don't...like...her…" said Amy with crossed arms, thinking she was alone.

"Don't like who?" asked Knuckles who walked up behind her.

Jumpy at what he just heard, Amy tired to come up with an excuse. "I…don't…like…HER!" Amy pointed at Rarity, who was adjusting her makeup. "If you ask me! She's way to persnickety!" said Amy.

Knuckles just frowned at Amy. "Amy…you don't even know who that is…And besides, you always act all lovey dovey with Sonic, isn't that the same as putting on makeup?" said Knuckles.

Amy got pissed. "Oh yeah! Well…what do you know about women anyway! You're so antisocial, you never leave that floating island of yours! You only do when someone's stolen your big emerald or you wan't to stop Eggman, who I'll remind you, alway's manages to trick your gullible butt into aiding him in his schemes! Thats why you where sent here as well! He told you that Sonic went crazy and he needed Chaos Emeralds to help stop him…and what do you do? You hand over 3 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds! He then locks you up with the rest of us, and he laughs his egg-shaped butt off at how dumb you are!" said Amy as she walked away.

Now Knuckles was pissed. Amy was just jealous that Sonic found a new super fast friend, that just so happened to be a girl.

"What an ungrateful little brat! Here I risk my life to save her, and she has the nerve to tell 'ME' off! What do I know about women! She's not even 13 years old! What does SHE know about women!" shouted the angry echidna.

As Knuckles vented his raging attitude, Applejack couldn't help but overhear him. She Watched as he slammed his fist against a crystal wall, causing it to crack.

"Hey, hey, easy there partner…ya can't let your rage get the best of ya!" Knuckles turned to Applejack. "Anger and rage are important to vent now and then, but if ya let it get to ya too much…" Applejack then started to feel depressed. "…If ya let your rage and anger get outta hoof…it could hurt those around ya…even the ones ya love…" said Applejack as she put her head down.

Knuckles noticed her sadness, this pony probably had to deal with anger in her past. If it was her's or someone else's she cared for. He then realized she was right…Anger was always getting the best of him, like it did today when he was discovered at the library. He was so sure that these ponies would think he's a freak, that he acted cold when they got curious about his presence. So he acted out, scaring them enough to call the guard.

"Your…your right…" Applejack looked up at him. "Recently, I have been letting my anger get the best of me…My whole life I've been through so much…I tend to take it out on others." said Knuckles.

Applejack smiled at the echidna. "Well thats mighty big of ya to admit that! My names Applejack!" Applejack then extended her hoof.

"Knuckles…the Echidna…" said Knuckles as he shook Applejack's hoof.

Applejack shook his hand up and down rapidly. "Well howdy Knux…um…you don't mind if I…"

"…You know…I kind of like it…" said Knuckles.

She smiled at Knuckles. "Well then, ya can call me AJ. Sound fair, Knux?" she asked.

Knuckles smiled at her in agreement. As everypony returned to the train station to take it back to Ponyvile, Tails said goodbye to Flurry Heart.

"I've got to help Sonic and the others find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds…It was really nice meeting you Flurry." said Tails, slightly blushing as he walked to the train.

Flurry looked at her parents. "Aww, mom, can't I go with them? I wan't to spend more time with Tails." she asked.

"Absolutely not! This mission of theirs is going to be dangerous, Dr. Eggman is still out there. And theres the fact you can't fully control your magic, I don't want you to get in their way because of it." said Cadence.

"Oh come on! That's not fair! I finally make a real friend! And you wont let me spend time with him! Why are you so overprotective! I hardly ever get to go out in public! I don't have any friends beside my aunt Rarity and Applejack's little sisters, and Scootaloo, who aren't even my age! On top of that, I hardly even see them! You won't even let me go to a real school to make any other friends! You keep telling me to listen to aunt Twilight...well...she always tells me that Friendship is Magic...Doesn't that mean anything to you?" cried Flurry.

Cadence looked at her daughter. She had been really strict with her lately, and it was unfair to stop her form spending time with her new friend…like she just said, friendship was the most powerful magic of all.

"…Ok…you can go, But! You must do and listen to everything aunt Twilight says, and try not to get the way! Understand?" said Cadence.

"I read you loud and clear, mom!" said Flurry.

Flurry then gave her parents a hug, and hopped on the Train. As everyone entered the train, Flash looked at Twilight, she glanced over at him, but then quickly gave him a frown and walked into the train car with her head held high. He remembered what Omega said about being sad that she wanted to make up. He just wished he could talk to her when the fate of Equestria wasn't in the balance. Cadence noticed Flash's face, she knew about his relationship with Twilight, and wanted to help mend it.

"Lieutenant Flash Sentry!" He looked over at Cadence. "I wish for you to accompany my daughter to Ponyvile. She will be allowed to make her own decisions and go where she wants, just make sure she's safe." asked Cadence.

"Of course your majesty!" said Flash as he saluted her.

"Oh and try to talk to Twilight…I hate to see you to apart…you do make a cute couple…" said Cadence, as she made a helpful wink at Flash, who was standing there blushing at what she just said.

As everypony entered the train, Flash entering a different train car so Twilight did't get angry at Cadence for making him go. Sunburst walked next to Cadence and Shining Armor, looking at Flash with a flirting stare.

"Well, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Lieutenant Flash Sentry. I must say, I'm a bit jealous." said Sunburst.

"Why's that?" asked Shining Armor.

"Well…lets just say I alway's thought Flash was a strapping young stallion." said Sunburst.

Cadence and Shining Armor rolled their eye's with smiles on their faces. As they returned to the city, Omega was having a argument with the conductor.

"Oh no! I am not letting back on my train! Last time, you smashed right through the side of the rear car when exiting! Do you know how much it coasts to repair that type of damage?" said the conductor.

"Very well..Then I will give you a choice of to different options…1, you let me on the train. Or 2...I will squeeze you until you turn into glue…make your choice…" said Omega.

The now terrified conductor looked at the brute of a robot, shaking in a cold sweat. "L-l-like I-I-I said…your…welcome…to r-r-ride, any time…" said the conductor, fearing for his life.

Omega approached the door to the rear car, but before his entered he glanced over at the terrified conductor pony. He raised his arm and clenched his claw like hands, which made the conductor flinch. He then managed to fit through the small door as the twins whistle blew.

"A, a, a, all a, a, a, aboard…ehhhh" the conductor then fainted.

* * *

 **Ooo...Someone's jealous of Sonic and Rainbow's relationship, If their relationship does take off, will Amy find someone else, or somepony else? What could have possibly happened between Twilight and Flash that would make her so mad at him? Why is Applejack so concerned about anger issues...did something happen to a loved one in the past that was the result of anger? And what will her relationship be like with Knuckles? Why does Sunburst have the hots for a stallion that obviously doesn't swing that way? And why is it so fun to write dialogue for a walking** **arsenal of a robot who has homicidal thoughts and makes ponies wet** **themselves in fear? All these questions answered, and more in the next couple of chapters! Thank you, and please comment & review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Chaos Emerald Crusaders

**This Chapter was very slow for me to write, so it might be a little slow paced. However, due to popular demand...I managed to figure out how to write in a certain Mobian into the story. He might not have a action roll, or even appear again in this story, but only time will tell. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night falls upon a familiar setting, an open field, in the very middle of it was a big crater. There were scientists in both white coats and in hazmat suits, examining the ground inside the crater, as military personnel dressed in black and grey attire surround the perimeter. A black SUV pulls up tooth site, on the side of the door are the letters G.U.N. The SUV passenger door opens and a white boot places itself on the ground, as the rear passenger door opens as well. A bald man in a grey military-esc dress suit is watching over the operation, his hands held behind his back. The two agents that stepped out of the SUV approach him as he turns around. On his face is a thick black mustache, and on his suit was a tag with the name Chief Jacob Kor.

"Bout time you two showed up…I was beginning to think you where on another one of your…Treasure escapades Rouge." said Kor.

"Hmhm…you know me all two well Chief, I was eyeing up a rather big and beautiful jewel. But the museum was closed…had to settle with a trip to Kay's." said Rouge.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, I though Kay's closed at nine at night…" said the other agent.

"…It does…but that didn't stop me form going, neither did that museum guard…" said Rouge.

"So…Rouge was pilfering another museum…whats your excuse, Shadow?" said the Kor.

"I don't have one, or care if I do…" said Shadow.

Chief Kor then showed Shadow and Rouge over to the crater.

"Our sources, satellites, and drones have all pointed out that this was the location of Eggman's newest weapon. A bigger and even more dangerous version of his Roboticizer, one that could terraform an entire major city in minutes…Since you two were sent overseas for another assignment at the time, We sent E-123 Omega to find it and shut it down…Its been 36 hours since big bot reported in." said Kor.

"Have you tried contacting him on any other radio frequencies, He could have been damaged and lost the ability to radio in on ours." asked Shadow.

"We've been hailing on every frequency in the book for the last 30 hours. If his communicator did get damaged, theres a G.U.N tech storage warehouse about 10 miles south from here…He would have reported in form there." said Kor.

They arrived at the big crater.

"According to our records, Omega reported visual of Eggman's facility and gave us these coordinates. 75 longitude / 34 latitude." said Kor, showing the data on a tablet device.

"So where are these coordinates located?" asked Rouge.

"Your standing in it!" said Kor.

Rouge and Shadow looked at the ground around them. A shallow crater took up the width of the supposed Roboticizer facility. But it was't natural, not even made form a Impact or explosion. It was perfectly rounded out, the dirt looked like it was't disturbed and was smooth tooth touch.

"The crater your standing in isn't natural or man made. As of that, we're sure. The facility was indeed here! Where it went? Only god knows…" said Kor.

"There must be an explanation to all this? Giant enemy military facilities just don't get up and walk away!" said Rouge.

Shadow kneels down to examine the crater and get a closer look.

"Was there any reports around any nearby inhabited areas?" asked Shadow.

"At first…there were only reports of a big bright light…we suspected that Omega got a little too…'Trigger Happy' and blew it to kingdom come." said Kor as she used his tablet.

"That would be Omega…but I thought you said it wasn't…" Rouge's sentence was finished by Kor.

"Man made, yes…and we determent that it's not…but after more digging from the locals…we have eye witness accounts of two hedgehogs, one Blue and the other silvery colored, with what witnesses described a marijuana shaped hairdo, meeting in a nearby town before zipping off in this direction. Any guess who they were?" asked Kor, already knowing the answer.

"Sonic and Silver…haven't seen them in a while." answered Shadow.

"We also acquired a child abduction report form a Mrs. Rabbit, who according to her, had her 6 year old daughter abducted by one of Eggman's robotic flying drones…She said she told close family friends about it as well, most likely Sonic and Silver…It all adds up…but at the same time…it doesn't…The President of the Union is up my butt about this incident, and I need answers…" said Kor.

As Kor continued his conversation with Rouge, Shadow continued to look at the dirt. He had a suspicion but needed to know before he could continue.

"Where there any reports of detected Chaos Emeralds in the area?" asked Shadow.

The question caught Chief Kor by surprise, as well as Rouge. "…We don't have any confirmation on energy spikes or other…however…according to the mother of the abducted child, she remembered that her daughter said she found something about 2 minutes before the drone swooped her up…"

That was all Shadow needed to hear, then then began to concentrate as he put his hand on the dirt in the crater. Shadow was one of the only beings who were insync with the Chaos Emeralds other then Sonic and Knuckles, so if he focused his ability enough, he could not only see the emeralds past energy pulses, but determine where they are located. Soon Shadow was able to feel what transpired.

"…Chaos Control…Eggman had collected all 7 Chaos Emeralds…" said Shadow.

"Probably used to power his big bad Roboticizer…" said Rouge.

Shadow continued to concentrate. "…Strange…" said Shadow.

"Whats strange?" asked Kor.

"…I…feel another energy…as a matter of fact…I feel 6 different energy fields…other then the 7 Chaos Emeralds…one of witch is more powerful then the other 5…its…its even more powerful then the 7 Chaos Emeralds!…Ah…eh…Ahhhhaaaaa!" Shadow then gained a vision of a Crystal Castle, that was connected to a white celestial tree. On the branches where 5 different colored gems that each had a distinguished look. It then cuts to a grounded view with a yellowish lighted gaze of what looked like apple orchard. As the power surged through Shadow's body…one more vision was shown…it was the white tree again, but it then focused on the trunk, where a star shaped gem was held, then it flashed a shadowy being with black eyes and piercing yellow pupils…As Shadow was released form the surge and thrown backwards, he heard a mixed voice that sounded like a male and female where whispering at the same time.

"…he will destroy both…if they don't unite…" said the voice.

Rouge and Kor ran to his aid.

"I need a medic over here!" shouted Kor.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Rouge as Shadow leaned up.

"…I saw…a Castle…it was…somehow connected to this…white tree that had 5 different gems on the branches…and one big star shaped one on the trunk…" said Shadow as he tried to explain.

"6 different gems, on a white tree?" Rouge asked herself.

"…I also saw through what I think was the yellow Chaos Emerald…It looked like it was in the middle of a bunch of apple trees…" said Shadow as he stood up.

"So you've located a Chaos Emerald?" asked Kor as the medical team arrived, only to turned away by Shadow.

"I think I have…but wherever it is…I don't think its on this planet…but thats not all…" Shadow then closed his eyes as both Rouge and Kor listened in. "…I saw these evil eyes…they were staring at me…and heard a strange voice call to me as well…it said…He will destroy both, if they don't unite…" said Shadow.

Rouge and Kor looked at each other, then looked back at Shadow. "Shadow…who will destroy both?" asked Rouge.

Shadow looked up into the dark night sky. "I don't know…but whoever it is…I think Sonic will be the one to deal with him…"

Back in Equestria, At the same time that Twilight, Sonic and the others where headed to the Crystal Empire, a train pulls up to the Ponyvile train station. Before the door opens however, Discord appears on the platform. When the door does open, Fluttershy, Cream, and Cheese get off the train. As they start to walk into the town, Cream hides behind Fluttershy.

"Sheesh, she's even shyer then you are…" said Discord.

Fluttershy gave discord a peeved look before turning her attention to Cream.

"Oh Cream, don't be so shy, Ponyvile is home to all sorts of ponies, each one different in their own way." said Fluttershy as she tried to comfort her.

"But what if they start trying to capture me like they tried to do in canterlot. That was really scary…" said Cream.

"Why would they try and capture you?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh I don't know….maybe its because she's a talking, bigger then average rabbit form another world who walks around with her flying pet…fairy…thing…" said Discord.

"Cheese is not a fairy! He's a Chao!" said Cream.

"Cha Cha Chao!" cried Cheese.

"Oh whatever…" replied Discord.

Fluttershy glared at Discord, then turned her attention back to Cream.

"Well I'm 100% positive the ponies in this town won't judge you…after all…they accepted Discord…" said Fluttershy as she gave him a sly look.

"Oh har de har har!" said Discord.

As they continue their stroll down the Ponyvile market place, the meet up with Applebloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac, as they worked their apple stand. Applebloom looked older, she grew a little taller, not the same size as Fluttershy, but she was almost as big.

"Well howdy Fluttershy!" greeted Applebloom.

"Why hello Applebloom…Granny Smith…Big Mac." said Fluttershy as she also greeted the others.

"Why howdy there youngn', I though you and the others when to canterlot?" asked Granny Smith.

"We did." replied Fluttershy.

"Well If ya'll hear, that must mean Applejack's back as well!" said Applebloom.

"Actually, Me and Discord were the only ponies who came back…everypony else headed to the Crystal Empire." said Fluttershy.

"Why did they head there?" Applebloom asked.

"Well…lets just say it was a little chaotic…" said Fluttershy.

Applebloom looked at Discord with a frown after she heard the word, chaotic.

"Hey, don't look at muuah. I'm not the one who was sent here form another world!" said Discord.

"Whatcha say? Something about, another world?" asked Granny Smith.

"Yup…" said Bic Mac.

Applebloom then saw Cream peek out form behind Fluttershy. Cream noticed Applebloom saw her, and quickly grabbed the pegasus' wing to hide herself.

"Woah!…is that…a bunny?" asked Applebloom as she hopped off a stool.

Fluttershy looked at her wing. "Don't be afraid, Applebloom is as sweet as can be. She would do you any harm…" said Fluttershy.

The Rabbit, peeked over Fluttershy's wing as Applebloom watched. Cream then lowered the wing as she walked next to Fluttershy.

"It is a bunny! But…she's…different lookn'…" said Applebloom.

"Go on…introduce yourself…" said Fluttershy.

"….h-h-hello…m-m-my names….C-C-Cream…" she nervously said as she introduced herself.

Applebloom looked at Cream for a second. Was she the reason everypony went to Canterlot? Even though she was a talking bunny, Applebloom remembered what Applejack said about being nice to others.

"…Well howdy Cream! Names Applebloom! Me my Granny, my brother Big Mac, and my big sister Applejack own Sweet Apple Acres, But I'm sure you herd of it." said Applebloom.

"…I can't say I have…" said Cream as she shook her head.

Applebloom stood there with her jaw on the ground, dumbfounded at what Cream just said!

Granny Smith, who didn't hear a thing, took a good look at Cream…she noticed Cheese hiding behind her. "What in tarnation is that thingy floating behind you?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Cheese, he's a Chao!"

"Chao Cha Chao!" cried Cheese as he flew around in front of Cream.

"Hold on!…Cream…and…Cheese?" asked Applebloom.

"A little late to the pun party are we Applebloom?" said Discord.

"…A Chao?….Hold on…We're did ya say your from little youngn'?" asked Granny Smith.

"I'm from the planet Mobius! Me and my friends we're sent here by the Chaos Emeralds when they accidentally caused Chaos Control!" said Cream with a smile.

This made the three farm ponies even more confused.

"Mobius? Where the hay is that?" said Applebloom as she looked at Granny Smith.

Granny Smith was thinking. She heard the name Chao before, and come to think of it…she also herd of Mobius too. As she continued to think, Fluttershy decided to fill them in.

"Apparently, Cream and Cheese wen't the only creatures to come to this world, there was also a super fast blue hedgehog named Sonic, and Twilight, Applejack and the others went to the Crystal Empire after Princess Celestia received a message from Cadence and Shining Armor about other creatures in their city…Possibly more of Cream and Sonic's friends." said Fluttershy.

"And Don't forget Mr. Omega! He's a big giant robot!" said Cream.

"..oh…and theres a…robot…too…!" said Fluttershy as she made a frown.

Fluttershy didn't care so much for Omega. She remembered what he said about Eggman and his Roboticizer, and how Eggman was the one who built Omega to destroy. Something she couldn't bare to think about.

"Well…since your new in town and all, why don't me and my friends show ya the sites! Wadda ya say?" asked Applebloom.

Cream was hesitant at first, she had only just met these ponies, but they seemed really nice.

"Umm…sure! It sounds like fun!" said Cream.

"Well than, Come on!" said Applebloom as she, Cream and Cheese walked away.

"I'm so glad Cream is finally opening up to us!…Anyway, Discord, we should be go Twilights castle. We've got to prepare for Sonic and Cream's stay, as well as any other Mobians…It was very nice seeing you, bye!" said Fluttershy as she and Discord walked onward.

"I just don't see why we must play hotel maids! It's Twilight's castle, not mine!" said Discord.

Fluttershy stared at Discord with a menacing glare, as if she was going to yell at him. Even though Fluttershy was his best friend, he knew not to cross her. He was way to afraid to do so.

"Oh, fine! But like I said before….I don't do windows!" he said as he magically summoned a maids uniform.

As Fluttershy and Discord went one way, and Cream and Applebloom went the other. Granny Smith continued to think.

"I know I heard them names before…Mobius…Chao…Chaos Emeralds? I could of sworn that my great great grandma, used to tell me stories about those names…I just can't figure what they were about…" said Granny Smith.

"Hmm…Yup!" said Big Mac.

Applebloom and Cream arrive at a small house by Ponyvile lake. The stop a couple of feet from the door.

"Hey Sweetie Bell!" Applebloom cried, looking up at the second floor window.

Out popped a white unicorn with purple and violet hair. Applebloom waved to her.

"Oh hey Applebloom! Hold on, I'll be right down." shouted Sweetie Bell.

As she opened the front door and exited her house, she took a good look at Cream and Cheese.

"A big rabbit?…" Cream started to worry. "That is so…COOL! I've never seen a habit like you before!" said Sweetie Bell.

Before Cream could say anything, a orange pegasus zips by on a skateboard-like scooter. It turns around and rolls up to Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Cream.

"Hey Guys, what's up?…Who's your new friend?" asked the orange pegasus as she took off her helmet.

"Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo…I'd like ya'll to meet Cream the Rabbit! And this little guy is Cheese." said the earth pony.

"He's a Chao." said Cream.

"Cha Chao!" cried Cheese.

"Woah…Where did you learn to talk? Usually rabbits don't talk." said Scootaloo.

"I'm…well…not from around here…" said Cream as she twitted her fingers.

"She's from another world ya'll! What was it called again?…" asked Applebloom.

"Mobius…" said Cream.

"Another world?! Thats even cooler then before!" said Sweetie Bell.

Cream started to smile, these small ponies were as nice as Fluttershy was. She then noticed their cutie marks, Fluttershy told her about them when they were on the train ride back to Ponyvile. Their cutie marks were all the same, except for the small symbols in the middle.

"Why is it that you all have the same cutie marks? Miss Fluttershy told me that everyone…um…everypony has a different one based on their…special talent." asked Cream.

"Well ya see, we all got our cutie marks at the same time." said Applebloom.

"After trying everything to see what our special talents are…" said Scootaloo.

"…We got them when we realized helping others get their cutie marks was our special talent." continued Sweetie Bell.

"We can even help other ponies with discovering what their cutie marks really represent!" Applebloom added.

"Hey! Why don't we show Cream our old club house! We haven't been their in years anyway." said Sweetie Bell.

"That sound fun! Wadda say Cream?" asked Applebloom.

"Sure!" said Cream.

"Chao!" cried Cheese.

As Cream, Cheese and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cream tells them about Sonic, Omega and the rest of her friends, and how they arrived in Equestria. Talking about the Chaos Emeralds and the process of Chaos Control, even though she doesn't know too much about it.

"Woah…these Chaos Emeralds must be really powerful!" said Scootaloo as she rolled next to everypony on her scooter.

"They're the most powerful things on Mobius." said Cream.

"How did this…Eggman character capture you anyway?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Well…" Cream started to recall the events. "I was playing in forest close to our back yard, when I found the yellow Chaos Emerald…I tried to take it home to tell my Mommy about it…but before I could get to her…" Cream stated to look sad. "One of Eggman's robots grabbed me…It was probably looking for the emerald and grabbed me as well….I just hope my mommy isn't worried about me…" said a now depressed Cream, as she hugged Cheese.

The Crusaders looked at Cream, they could tell she was feeling homesick. So they tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, don't worry…the others will help you find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds!" said Scootaloo.

"Yeah! My big sis and her friends saved Equestria a dozen times. Finding some crazy emeralds should be a breeze…" said Applebloom.

"…Even with this Eggman guy on the loose!" continued Sweetie Bell.

Cream started to feel better…these ponies were so nice to her. She thought that maybe Equestria wast so bad then she first thought. As they arrived at the club house, something shining caught their eye.

"What in the hay is that?" Applebloom asked to herself.

Cream recognized the glow and quickly ran over to it. As she looked behind the bushes, she discovered it was the very same yellow Chaos Emerald she found on Mobius.

"Its a Chaos Emerald!" said Cream as she picked it up to show it to her new friends.

"Woah! That was easy!" said Sweetie Bell.

"Yeah! This emerald hunt easier then I thought!" said Scootaloo.

As Cream walked back over to the others, Discord appeared out of no where.

"Oh there you are!" said Discord.

"Hey Discord…" said the Crusaders in unison, with a annoyed tone.

"Nice to see you too…Anyway, I've got some bad news…followed by 3 more pieces of great news! That Egghead scientist guy was indeed transported to this world as well, and he has attacked the Crystal Empire…" The others leaned in to hear the good news. "However the good news is that Twilight, Sonic and the others managed to send him blasting off…the other news is that Cream's friends were also found at the empire…and finally, they're on their way back to ponyvile along with your fiend Princess Flurry Heart." said Discord.

"Flurry's comen' as well? Thats great!" said Applebloom.

"Now we can continue helping her with her cutie mark troubles!" said Scootaloo.

"Lets go meet them at the station! Come on Cream!" said Sweetie Bell.

"Sure! And we can tell them about the Chaos Emerald we've found!" said Cream as she held out the emerald.

As they ran past Discord, he felt a surge of magical energy in his body. It felt somehow familiar to him, but he couldn't think of how it did…He then surged it off and disappeared into thin air…

* * *

 **Like I said, s-l-o-w...But the next chapter will be introducing the final Mobian who was engulfed by Chaos Control. If you've been reading since the** **beginning, you already know who it is...It will take a while for me to upload the chapter 9, but I have a lot of upcoming twists for this story...se ya'll then!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Sonic Boom vs Rainboom

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, work's been pretty busy at my job. Today we'll finally get to see** **whose faster, Sonic the Hedgehog...or...Rainbow Dash! Enjoy! Oh and for now on, when a character thinks in their head, the dialog will be indented.**

* * *

As the train returns to Ponyvile, everybody gets to know everypony as they sit on the train and discuss what they're next move will be.

"So…this world is called Equestria, huh?" asked Knuckles.

"Well technically is the name of the country." said Twilight.

"Well whatever this place is, we've got to find away back as soon as possible." said Knuckles.

"Oh come on Knucklehead, were's your sense of adventure?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles started to get annoyed at Sonic. "Errr, thats just like you Sonic…treating everything like its nothing more then a game!" said Knuckles.

"At least I'm not a big stick in the mud, you take life way too seriously." said Sonic.

"Being responsible for your actions is better then being reckless! Thats why Eggman gained the upper hand, and why we were sent here." said Knuckles.

"Umm…who on this train was the one who handed 3 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds over to Eggman because he fell for another one his 'I'm a changed Egg' schemes again?" said Sonic as he mocked Knuckles.

"Do they always act so immature?" asked Rarity.

"Only 23 hours and 55 minutes out of each day there together." said Tails.

"What do they do in the 5 minutes their not arguing with each other?" asked Flurry.

"They argue less then the other 23 hours and 55 minutes, after a while you get used to it." said Amy.

As Knuckles and Sonic's argument started to heat up, Applejack had enough and decided to stroll into the next car over.

"If any of ya'll be needing me, I'm gonna be in the next car…" said an upset Applejack.

As the door slammed shut, it stopped the two Mobian's from their grudge match.

"What's up with AJ?" asked Knuckles.

"She isn't a really big fan of watching ponies arguing over nothing." said Twilight.

Knuckles looked at the door she went through, thinking to himself. _AJ really doesn't like others fighting over small things, but why?_

As Applejack walks to the next car she starts mumbling to herself. "Stubborn hot headed echidna…"

Applejack then looked to her left and saw Flash sitting on the train. He was looking out the window with a concerned face.

"Flash? What in tarnation are ya'll doing here?" asked Applejack.

"Oh hey Applejack…Princess Cadence asked me to accompany her daughter to Ponyvile so I can keep a eye on her." said Flash.

"Well shoot, why are you siting over here for? Why don't ya join us?" asked Applejack.

"Well…I would…but…I don't think Twilight would be particularly happy to see me…" said Flash.

Applejack remembered Twilight's reaction to bumping into him back in the Crystal Empire.

"Why is that? Twilight said you two broke up cause ya'll were haven trouble finding time to spend with each other, but back there she acted like you tore the pages out of her favorite book or something". asked a concerned Applejack.

"…(sigh)…Lets just say Twilight saw something on our anniversary date, that was one thing…but she took it as another…" said Flash.

"Did you try to explain what that certain something was?" asked Applejack.

"I tried, but she just stormed off before I could." said Flash.

Applejack was about to give Flash advice, when she heard Knuckles yelling in the other car.

"I don't lay eggs! Who asks that type of question!? WHO!?" yelled the echidna.

"..(sigh)..Will you excuse me for a moment…" said an annoyed Applejack as she walked back into the other car.

As Applejack entered she saw Knuckles raging as Sonic and Tails were holding him back.

"All I asked was why echidna's lay eggs? You are a echidna, right? And echidna's are mammals, right?" asked Flurry.

"Of course I'm a echidna and a mammal! What else would I be?" shouted Knuckles.

"I dunno…maybe a mole slash bird?" asked Flurry.

"Why you little!" said Knuckles.

"HEY!" Applejack grabbed Knuckles attention. "Where do ya'll come off shouting at a filly like that? Ya'll act all tough, but yelling at a filly for asking a simple question? Ya'll bout as tough as rotten apple under a big rock!" She stomped up to Knuckles. "Now ya'll gonna sit back down and keep your lip shut till ya calm that attitude of yours!…Do I make myself clear?"

Knuckles didn't say a thing, he just sat back down and turned towards the window nervously as Applejack sat next to him. She didn't want him starting another fight. After a while, the Train pulls up to Ponyvile station and everybody disembarks. Including Omega who once again has trouble fitting through the door. This time Twilight uses her teleportation spell to get him out. As she turns to walk off the platform, she once again bumps into Flash as he exits the train as well.

"Flash!?…What are you doing here?.." said an annoyed Twilight.

"Cadence asked me to look after Flurry Heart, Thats all…" said Flash, trying to keep calm.

"Oh, did she? Well then, SPIKE!" shouted the angry alicorn.

Spike ran up to her as fast as Sonic would. "Yes…(gulp)…Twilight…" Spike couldn't help being nervous.

"When we get back to the castle, remind me to write a very angry letter to Cadence…" said Twilight as she stomped off.

"Sheesh! I never saw Twilight this angry. Don't worry Flash, I'll turn her frown upside down in a…(snort)…Flash!" giggled Pinkie as she hopped off.

As everyone walked to the stations exit, Omega once again walked up to Flash.

"Sense any remorse that time?" asked Flash.

"No…she was, as you say, pissed off…" replied Omega.

"…great…" said Flash.

"However…" Flash looked at Omega. "Her anger was not directed toward you, it was directed toward Princess Cadence…She still feels that she should talk it out with you…"

Flash slightly smiled, but it then disappeared. "Oh what am I doing…I'm taking relationship advice from a robot…" said Flash as he walked off.

"Do not make me disintegrate you…" said Omega as he walked with Flash.

As they exited the station, Fluttershy, Discord, Cream, Cheese, and the crusaders were awaiting their arrival.

"Hi everyone!" Cream greeted.

"Cream, I'm so happy to see you safe!" said Amy as she ran over and gave cream a hug.

"I'm glade to see you're safe too…" replied Cream.

"We heard about the attack, but I knew you guys could handle it! Especially you Rainbow Dash! The fastest thing alive!" shouted an excited Scootaloo.

Rainbow smirked at her statement, while Amy, Tails and Knuckles slightly giggled. Especially Amy, who started to break out in laughter.

"I don't see whats so funny." said Scootaloo.

"Hahahaha! I'm…hah…sorry. Its just that, Sonic is the fastest thing alive! I saw Rainbow Dash in action at the Crystal Empire. She's quick, I'll admit that…But Sonic makes her look like she's flying in slow motion…" said Amy as she made fun of Rainbow, still jealous of her and Sonic's relationship.

Rainbow Dash was now a little peeved at Amy, and was about to speak up, when Scootaloo spoke for her.

"Yeah right! Rainbow could fly circles around Sonic! Beside's…I bet Sonic never managed to pull off a Sonic Rainboom." said a very confidant Scootaloo.

Amy and the other Mobians tilted their heads in confusion. What the heck was a Sonic Rainboom they all thought.

"A…Sonic…Rainboom?" asked Tails.

"Its when a Pegasus flies fast enough to break the sound barrier. Rainbow Dash is the only one to ever pull it off." said Starlight.

"Woah…You can do that? Cool!" said Sonic.

"Yeah, well…it does take a lot of speed to do it. Even I have trouble sometimes." said Rainbow, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Please, I bet you can do it in your sleep." said Sonic.

Rainbow blushed at his complement, which Amy saw, causing her face to turn red, filling with rage.

"Oh Please! Rainbow may be able to break the sound barrier. But Sonic has been know to do Mach 3 now and then!…Thats twice as fast as a lame boom…or whatever its called." said Amy.

Scootaloo glared at Amy as the ponies looked at Sonic in surprise. They never heard of such speed.

"No way…Mach 3!?" said a impressed Rainbow.

"Heh…well it mostly happens when the adrenaline kicks in." said Sonic.

"Alright, thats it!" Scootaloo dashed over next to Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash! Time to defend your title!"

"Yeah Sonic. Show these ponies what real speed is!" said Amy, crossing her arms as she approached Sonic.

"Um…I dunno…" said Rainbow.

"Yeah Amy…We should start looking for the other 6 Chaos Emeralds before Eggman finds them." said Sonic.

Cream then ran up to Sonic. "I all most forgot, We found this at Applebloom's farm…Ta-da!" Cream pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald from her bag Sweetie Bell gave her.

"A Chaos Emerald! Thats great!" shouted Twilight.

"Now you only need like…5 more, right?" asked Flurry.

"You've got it!" said Tails.

"Well then…Since we've already found 2, I don't see how one little race could hurt." said Amy.

"Go on Rainbow Dash…Put this hedgehog in his place!" said Scootaloo.

"Unless you're too afraid of loosing to her/him!" said both Amy and Scootaloo in unison.

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other. The little race they had before was interrupted by both a tree and hydra. They then smiled at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then! lets do it!" said Sonic.

"Last one to race to the Everfree forest and back to Twilight's castle buys the winer a mug of apple cider!" said Rainbow.

Sonic nodded in agreement as they both took starting positions.

"Yippie! Here we go!…Ready…Set…one for the money…two for the show…three to get ready…and four to….GO!" shouted Pinkie as she fired her party cannon to signal the start of the race.

Sonic and Rainbow take off, racing down the towns main street, causing things to go flying as they run past.

"Golly! That Sonic fellow is fast!" said Applebloom.

"Um…Where did Pinkie get that cannon?" asked Tails.

"You mean her party cannon? She always has it with her." said Fluttershy.

"Ok but where does she keep it?…It just appeared out of thin air." Tails asked.

"I believe the technical term is something known as the fourth wall." said Discord.

"Fourth what?…" Tails once again asked.

"Fourth Wall…A process in which the the stars of a show, comic, story or movie are self aware of their existence." replied Discord as he waved to the readers.

"….who's he waving too?…" Tails whispered to Pinkie.

"The readers of this crossover on Fan Fiction dot net, silly billy. Duh…" said Pinkie.

Tails just looked at Pinkie and then back at Discord with a concerned look on his face. Meanwhile Sonic and Rainbow reached the Everfree Forest, and skidded to a halt and started to run back to the castle. As they blew though town, matching each others speed, the air around Rainbow started to bend.

"See ya latter Sonic, oh, and I usually like my cider extra foamy!" said Rainbow.

She broke through the air, creating a Sonic Rainboom, flying ahead of Sonic.

"No Way! She's amazing!" said Sonic.

Back at the castle, everypony waits to see who makes it to the castle first. As Twilight looks through a pare of binoculars, she sees that Rainbow has taken the lead.

"Looks like Rainbow is in the lead." she said.

"What! Give me that!" said Amy as she grabbed the binoculars from Twilight's grasp, almost chocking her with the strap.

"Hah! Looks like Sonic should change his name to Slow-Nic!" boasted Scootaloo.

Amy looked at Scootaloo with a confident smirk. "Your clearly underestimate Sonic. If there's one thing we've all learned back home…its to never underestimate Sonic…"

Rainbow continued to take the lead. "Lets see Sonic beat tha…" before she could finish she looked to her side. There he was, not only keeping up with her, but running backwards as he matched her speed.

"I'll admit that you got some pretty sweet moves, but if there's one thing you should know…There's a reason they call me Sonic!" said Sonic.

Sonic then turned forward and blasted away, creating a sonic boom as he took off. Rainbow had already broken the sound barrier with her sonic rainboom. If Sonic was keeping up with her, that meant he already broke it too. But now he just did it again, meaning that he just went mach 2. Sonic dashed up the the front of the castle where all his friends were waiting. They all cheered as the ponies stared on, their jaws dropped to the ground, even Discord was surprised by Sonic's victory.

"I knew you could do it!" said Amy as she ran and hugged Sonic.

"Alright Amy, come on…" said Sonic as he tried to push her away.

"That…How…Wha?" Rarity had trouble forming words.

Rainbow finally reached the castle and landed, out of breath from trying to catch Sonic.

"Wow…(huff)…You're really…(huff)…Are…the fastest thing alive!" said Rainbow.

Amy let go of Sonic, proud that Sonic won against Rainbow Dash.

"Well I'll be lying if I said you didn't give me a run for my money. That Sonic Rainboom of yours was definitely a surprise!" said Sonic.

Amy's smile quickly dissipated when Sonic complemented Rainbow.

"Lan sakes Sonic…I never in all my years seen anything move as fast as you! How in the hay did you learn to do that?" asked Applejack.

"You know, thats the one thing I can't explain…I've been running fast ever since I was a little kid." Sonic replied.

As everypony approached Sonic to congratulate him, Pinkie bounced up to Amy.

"That was ssssooooo coooool! Rainbow Dash created a Sonic Rainboom and raced past Sonic! But then Sonic blasted past Rainbow Dash! It was so exciting!" Pinkie said rapidly.

"Yes I know…I was there remember…" said Amy as she smiled at Pinkie.

"Sonic is really amazing!…You must be so proud to be his sister!" said Pinkie as she bounced to the others.

Amy turned white at what she just said. _Sister!? I'm not Sonic's sister! I'm his girlfriend! Who do these ponies think they are?_ Amy thought in her head. She then watches as Sonic and Rainbow share another fist / hoof bump, making her eye twitch and her teeth grind.

Meanwhile back at Eggman's wintery base, Orbot and Cubot are lazying around as Eggman supposedly attacks the Crystal Empire.

"Do you think I should defrag my hard drive? I've been feeling a little slow lately." asked Cubot.

"That's not your hard drive…you've always been slow." said Orbot.

"Hey, thats not nice!" said Cubot.

"But its true, thats how your were programed." said Orbot.

"Oh…right…" said Cubot.

Suddenly Eggman enters the room, beaten and bruised from Sonic's kick to his Eggmobile and pride.

"Hey boss! Did you manage to get that Chaos Emerald?" asked Cubot.

"There was no emerald…even worse…Sonic and his friends are here too, and they made friends with the inhabitants of this world…" said Eggman as he plumped into his chair.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe we can cheer you up with some wonderful news. The Egg-Carrier is almost ready for launch." said Orbot.

"About time. Now we can leave this frozen forsaken area, and continue to search for the Chaos Emeralds." said Eggman.

A radar blip on his computer screen caught his attention.

"We've detected a real Chaos Emerald! Its about 200 miles South east of this location." said Orbot.

Eggman grinned. "Once the Egg-Carrier is ready, we'll head straight for it! Sonic won't ruin my plans this time…ponies or no ponies…this world will be mine…" A big evil grin stretched a crossed his face.

* * *

 **A little short I know...but its just filler for whats to come next! Sonic has proven to be faster then Rainbow Dash, Applejack puts Knuckles in his place, and Amy...well...Amy gets pissed that everypony thinks that she's Sonic's** **sister...Oooo boy! I personally can't wait to see where this leads, can you?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Depths of Tartarus

**I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, crazy stuff happening around here. Anyway, this next chapter is very short, but I will be posting a new one later tonight, if not early the next morning.**

* * *

Deep in the depths of Tartarus where the deadliest and evilest threats to Equestria are imprisoned, A weak and feeble creature, sits in his prison area, mumbling to himself, plotting revenge for his time spent in the underworld. He was a mix between a centaur and a minotaur, old and winkled, with early any strength.

"Its has been many moons since my escape. Being but inches close to becoming ruler of Equestria, only to have it taken away by…HER! Princess…Twilight…Sparkle…able to defeat me without any of her alicorn magic…Gaining this so called…magic of…friendship…Bah! I vow that some day, I will regain my strength and not only reclaim her magic for my own, but strike her down and this…Tree of Harmony with it!

As the beast continued to rant a reddish glow caught his attention. He slowly walked over to its source and began to dig through the rubble in the back of his cell. He pulled a red glowing gem out of the ground, a Chaos Emerald which quickly surged it energy through the creature's body. His elder like appearance reversed, causing him to become younger and more muscular, as if time was reversing his body. After the surge ended he was taller, his horns, longer, and his physique was more buff.

"…How is this possible? My strength has returned!" A fiery ball ignited between his horns. "And so has my power! This red gem must be the source, I can feel its power…surging through the veins of my body…I wonder…"

He turned towards the the bars of his cell, and with a blast of magic, blew them to dust. The sound of the blast alerted some guards who galloped towards him.

"Its Tirek! He's regained his power!" shouted a guard.

Tirek turned to the guards and fired another blast of magic at them, blaming them against the walls. Tirek continued to make his way through the Tartarus' passages and corridors, taking out any guards in his way.

"This power…it feels…good…Perhaps it could fuel my revenge on Princess Twilight. With this power, I will cripple her, force her to watch as I steal her magic and destroy her friends…then destroy her!" Tirek thought to himself.

As he managed to make it to the upper levels of Tartarus, wiping out all who stood between him and freedom, Tirek walked into a big circular area. In the middle of the room was a giant three headed dog, placed there as a first means of defense.

"Why hello there Cerberus, Its been a while…"

Cerberus glared at Tirek, teeth showing and snarling with drool dripping from its fangs.

"Have you learned any new tricks you moronic mutt?"

The three headed guard dog ragingly barked at Tirek as it began to foam at the mouth.

"Well then…why don't I teach you a new one….how to play dead…"

Cerberus charged Tirek who stood his ground. The beast then attempted to tackle Tirek, but was then frozen in mid air by Tirek's magic.

"Sit and lie down!"

Tirek's magic slammed Cerberus to the ground. It attempted to stand when Tirek once again used his magic to levitate the dog.

"Now, Shake!"

Tirek began to slam Cerberus against the walls on both sides of the room. Tossing the guard dog back and fourth. A final throw against the fall wall knocked Cerberus out.

"Good dog…now here's your treat…"

Tirek then blasted the stone ceiling causing it to collapse on top of the three headed guard dog. Tirek continued to make his way to the next floor, where he entered another arena like room. At first it appeared to be empty, but Tirek heard a buzzing noise coming from the ceiling. As he looked up, he saw a huge insect. It had four torn wings, six legs, two of which doubled as snapping claws. Eight hive like eyes, and a long abdomen with a huge stinger at the end of it. It noticed Tirek and landed on the ground in front of him, its stinger then lifted above it, taking a pose like a scorpion.

"A Scorpion Wasp…It would seem that my previous escape forced them to add more security…"

Without hesitation the monstrous insect lunged its stinger forward at Tirek, but he managed to jump out of the way. As it continued to strike the ground with its stinger, Tirek continued to avoid the assault. As the next strike came, Tirek grabbed the stinger. He then fired a beam of magic and cut the Scorpion Wasp's tail clean off, then used its own stinger against the bug. Stabbing it in the head. The wasp struggled as its poison slowly began to take affect.

"This might sting a little!" said Tirek as he twisted the stinger.

The twist was enough to kill the Scorpion Wasp, only leaving a twitching leg that slowly stopped.

"So much for a pest problem…" said Tirek as he continued to reach the surface.

He entered one last arena, on the other side was the way out of Tartarus. However there was nothing guarding it, or so Tirek thought. As he made his way to the center of the room, he heard rustling behind him. As he turned, nothing was there. But as he turned to the exit, in his way was a small but dangerous creature. It had the body of a snake, wings of a dragon, and a head of a chicken.

"What the? A Cockatrice! This pathetic creature is supposed to prevent me from escaping? What a joke…"

The Cockatrice began to stare at Tirek, slowly turning him to stone. Satisfied with itself, the living miss match tuned to walk away when it herd the sound of stone cracking. It looked back as Tirek's stone prison began to crack with an orange glow seeping through the cracks. Suddenly Tirek shattered free and glared at the now frightened creature.

"…Bye, bye…birdie…"

Tirek biased the Cockatrice with a spell, turning it to ash. With nothing else blocking his escape, Tirek rose out of the canyon like prison.

"Free once again…"

Suddenly Tirek felt a surge of energy flow though him.

"Whats this?…I…I can feel more power. Is it possible that there's another gem like this one?…Well then, why stop at one, when I can gain even more power. Soon I will once again be the most powerful being in all Equestria!…Heh ha ha ha hahaha! Beware Princess Twilight…your end…is nigh…"

* * *

 **Well Tirek is back! I know Chrysalis is a more favorable villain in MLP FanFics, but I wanted something more Destructive. See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 - What Dreams May Come

**Hey everyone! Last time, Tirek escaped Tartarus with he help of the red Chaos Emerald. And Kicked Ass while doing so! This chapter will focus on why Sonic keeps remembering voices from his past, and why Rainbow reminds him of a certain special someone / somepony. Oh and yeah I know the chapter title is the same name as the Robin Williams flick, what can I say...I love and miss him...He'll always be a prince to me...Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic hands Twilight a Chaos Emerald who levitates it over to the center of the Cutie Map. Sonic and friends look at the thing, amazed at how big it is.

"Is this a map of Equestria? Its huge!" asked Tails.

"Yes, me and my friends use the map to find out where there are friendship problems. Since all of equestria is on this map, maybe I can combine a location spell with the Chaos Emerald, so it will show us where the remaining 5 emeralds are located." said Twilight.

"Well then, fire it up Twi!" said Sonic.

Twilights horn began to glow along with the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly a surge of energy blasts out of the emerald and straight onto the map. A moment later, three lights, one white, one blue, and one purple appeared on the map.

"Hah, It worked!" Twilight cheered.

"It appears that one is located in Manehatten." said Rarity.

"Another is in the Dragon Lands!" said Spike.

"Ooo, ooo, and ones in Griffionstone!" said Pinkie.

"Ok then…we'll have to split up into teams. Me, Spike, Applejack, Knuckles, and Omega will go to the Dragon Lands." said Twilight.

"I guess, Me and Tails will go to Manhattan." said Sonic.

The ponies looked at him in confusion. "Umm…don't you mean Manehatten?" said Rarity.

Sonic was now the one who was confused, but shrugged his shoulders and when with it.

"Well then, I'll head with ya! How about it, Rarity? You game?" said Rainbow.  
"Well it would be nice to check on my boutique. So, yes…I'm, uh…game." said Rarity.

"I never been to Manehatten before. Can I come too?" asked Flurry.

"Well I don't see why not." Twilight then looked over at Flash with a worried smile, that quickly turned into a frown. "You might as well go with my niece…thats what Cadence sent you here for after all."

Flash looked at Twilight and sighed.

"Well then, I'll head to Griffonstone! It would be super duper to see Gilda again!" said and excited Pinkie.

"I might as well head with Pinkie, besides, I never been to Griffionstone." said Starlight.

"I'll…go too…I guess…" said Fluttershy.

Amy said nothing. She was still peeved about Sonic and Rainbow's relationship.

"Well then, we'll head out first thing tomorrow." said Twilight.

"Since thats the case, ya'll wont mind, if we stayed the night." said Applejack.

"I don't see why not." said Twilight.

"We do have plenty of rooms. I'm still having trouble finding my way around." said Starlight.

Later as everypony headed to bed, Amy walked over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." He turned towards her. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me…again…"

"Hey no prob…I'm kinda used to it." Sonic said with a smile.

"So…Maybe I'll go with you to this…Manehatten tomorrow. Rarity said that she'll show me her boutique when we're there." said Amy.

"Sure, why not. But I don't think we'll have too much time for dress shopping. Eggman's probably hunting for the Chaos Emeralds as well. We've got to be on our toes." said Sonic.

"Well then, goodnight Sonic…" Amy walked to her room, as Sonic entered his. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, tired from the day's events.

* * *

The sky is filled with smoke, the buildings are in ruins as the only light that can be found is the glow of fire through the city. In the center of the destroyed city is egg shaped craft, guarded by a army of robots. In the distance Sonic, a female chipmunk, a sword wielding coyote, and a rabbit with a robotic arm and two robotic legs try to keep out of sight as they and an small strike team of GUN soldiers stealthy approach the robotic barricade.

"There it is…The Death Egg…Nicole, Tails, whats your status?" asked the female chipmunk.

"I am hacking in the Death Egg's security system…Tails is planting the EMP bomb as we speak, We will be ready in 5 minutes, Sally." said Nicole.

"This is suicide, there must be another way, no?" said the coyote.

"Antoine, will ya'll suck it up already! Eggman's gonna launch that there Death Egg in 30 minutes. If we don't act soon, we can kiss our hides goodbye." said the cyborg rabbit.

"Bonnie's right, this is our one and only chance." said Sally.

"We'll then, lets get to it! Captain, you and your guards plant yourselves on the other side of that building…Bonnie, Antoine, you take the opposite end. Wait for Tails' signal. When the power goes down…you guys light it up!" said Sonic.

The GUN soldiers, Bonnie and Antione left to take their positions.

"You really think this is going to work?" asked Sally.

"You know thinking ahead isn't really my strong point, but with my fiends all working together…anything's possible…" said Sonic.

"You know Sonic, I feel like we can win this war, but only with you by my side!" said Sally as she smiled at Sonic.

Sonic smiled back.

"Come on, we've got to stop Eggman!" said Sally.

"Sonic, Sally, come in…Tails reporting. Nicole deactivated the emergency back-up generators, and has transferred back to base. I'm setting off the EMP bomb in…3…2…1!"

A electrical surge blasted thought the facility, shutting down all power to the Death Egg. The second the blast went off, the GUN soldiers began to fire at the robot guards on one side.

"Ok honey bun, lets hog tie these badniks!" said Bonnie as she leapt over a stone wall and charged the remaining robots.

"Oui, let us cut zem down to size! VIVA LA MOBIUS!" shouted Antoine as he charged as well.

As the troops distract the robots, Sonic and Sally rush into the Death Egg. As they fight there way to the reactor room, they are seen by a familiar set of red eyes. They enter the room and Sally starts to place charges to blow up the Death Egg.

"There, the charges are set!" said Sally.

"Then lets get out of here, before we -" Sonic is cut off when Metal Sonic slams him into a wall.

"Oh no!" shouted Sally.

Sonic gets to his feet and dashes Metal. The two clash as Sally tries to help Sonic. Sonic is picked up and slammed to the ground, then Metal turns his attention to Sally. He slowly walks to her, and ejects a blade from his hand.

"The blade is new…I have one too!" said Sally as she lit up her laser blades.

Metal continued to inch closer, even though she was standing her ground, Sally was terrified. Metal rises his blade as Sally closed her eyes, but then he was slammed through the wall by Sonic.

"You ok?" asked Sonic.

"(whew)…Sonic, you're really something! You're always there when I need you…I guess thats why I love you so much." said Sally as she kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"Let blast out of here, before we literary do!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Sally manage to make it out of the Death Egg and onto the the facilities roof.

"Everyone come in…the charges have been set!" Sally turned to Sonic. "Now all we need is…SONIC! WATCH OUT!" she shouted as she pushed Sonic out of the way as a steel blade sliced through her chest.

"SALLY!" yelled Sonic as he witnessed Metal pull his blade out of Sally.

Metal glared at Sonic for a moment and took off as the Death Egg blew up. Sonic rushed to Sally's side and held her in his arms.

"Hang in there Sal, focus on me…look at me…your going to be alright…" Sonic panicked.

"…S-sonic…(cough)…its…its ok…(cough, cough)…" Sally tried to speak, coughing up blood.

"…I need a medic NOW…Sally is down, I repeat Sally is down!" yelled Sonic into Sally's communicator.

"…(cough)…S-sonic…I can't…I can't hold on…(cough)…" She put her hand on Sonic's face, wiping away tears from his eye. "…I…I…love you…Sonic…I…I always…will…" Sally's arm when limp as it fell tot he ground, her eyes closed and her last breath escaped her body.

Sonic continued to hold her, tears flowing down his face like a waterfall. He suddenly her a mechanical laugh behind him, followed by more. Sonic turned around to see multiple Metal Sonics surrounding him, all of them laughing at him. The events of what just happened began to replay themselves in a rapid fashion. Sonic held his head as he continued to her Sally's last words. Suddenly he heard one she said before, but with a different voice. Sonic looked up and saw Rainbow Dash standing in front of him.

"You know…you're really something…" said Rainbow.

As quickly she appeared, she vanished as the world began to turn to dust.

"Whats going on!?" cried Sonic.

Suddenly the moon appeared as a bright light landed in front of Sonic. Out stepped another Alicorn. This one was a dark navy blue, with a flowing starry mane. It approached Sonic.

"Greetings hedgehog…My sister has told me about you." she said.

"Sister?…wait…are you…Princess Luna?" asked Sonic.

"Indeed…I am the Princess of the night. I enter my subjects dream to aid them in their conflicts of the mind…" said Luna.

"Conflicts?" Sonic pondered.

"Your past is full of great tragedy…I'm sorry for the lost of your love. It has plagued you for many nights as I can see." said Luna.

"…I've known Sally my whole life…we grew up together…played together…we…we loved each other…" said Sonic as a tear slid down his face.

"Loosing a loved one is never easy…but obsessing over their death will never bring you comfort…You must move on Sonic…As another has caught your attention." Luna implied.

"What, Amy? Don't get me wrong…she's a great friend, but she's a little…obsessive…I do love her, but more like a si-" Sonic was interrupted by Luna.

"I am of course speaking of the one who appeared recently in your dream." said Luna.

Sonic thought to himself. "Rainbow Dash?…Are you saying I "Like" Rainbow Dash?" asked Sonic.

"You tell me." said Luna.

"Well…She is nice…We have a lot in common. I guess…" Sonic began to remember when he saved her from the hydra, how he made contact with her eyes. How she looked into his, and how he felt. "…I think…"

"Perhaps you should tell her how you feel. If you don't express your feelings to her…the nightmares will continue." said Luna.

Luna then turned back into a light and reentered the moon. Sonic suddenly Jumped out of bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"….Maybe…Luna is right…" said Sonic as he looked up at the moon.

* * *

Rainbow tosses and turns in her bed, unable to sleep. She constantly recalls the first time she met Sonic. How he was as fast as her, how he is kind and brave. And how he saved her from the hydra.

"Urrrg, why am I constantly thinking about him? He's a hot head…kinda like…me…" Rainbow sat up. "…No…It'll never work out. He's a hedgehog from another world. And I'm a…pegasus…a lonely pegasus…I walk on four hooves, he walks on two legs. He has hands, spikes, and emerald colored eyes…that I could look…I…I think I…like him…oh boy…" said Rainbow as she sat in bed.

* * *

 **There you have it! Yes I know Sally's still alive in the comics...I think...Like I said, I'm not really into the comics, or their** **continuity, which I express how I feel about it in my profile's bio. All I know is how cool the characters are. And I think you'd never expect to see Nicole, Bonnie, and Antoine in this story! Yay for them! As for you ship fans out there, Sonic and Rainbow will hook up after another 3 chapters. So, as for the next chapter, A little preview...Starlight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy will head to Griffionstone, Fluttershy will explain how she feels about Omega, they meet up with Gilda, and another Mobian. If your keeping count...you already know who it is...See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Griffons and Cults

**CHAPTER UPDATE: I was recently pointed out that I misspelled Gilda's name as Guilda...My bad...So I when through the chapters again, and corrected her name...However, the site deletes old uploads after a while, so I had to re upload the chapter. So my descriptions from the previous uploads are gone. So here's Chapter 12...again...**

* * *

When the next day dawned, and everyone awoke from their beds, they immediately got ready and met in the castle lobby to go over the plan one more time.

"Ok then! Team one will head to Griffionstone to find the white Chaos Emerald. Team two will head to Manehatten to search for the blue emerald. And team three will head to the Dragon Lands to retrieve the purple one. Which Princess Ember is holding for us! Lucky she already had it before we sent that letter to her." said Twilight.

"So wha about team four? I really would like ta see a griffon!" asked Applebloom.

"I'd love to see what my sister's boutique looks like, that day you set it up made it sound amazing!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Nah, I wan't to got to the Dragon Lands! It sound really cool…and dangerous!" said Scootaloo.

Applejack and Rarity begrudgingly looked at each other. They were about to speak when Twilight intervened.

"Team four will stay in Ponyvile…sorry girls…but with Eggman still on the loose, things could get pretty dangerous." The three fillies let out a big sigh, then Twilight started to speak nervously, as if she felt sick. "And…well…then there's also the news Celestia sent me early this morning."

"What news?" asked Starlight.

"…..Yesterday…Tirek somehow escaped Tartarus again…" said Twilight.

The ponies stood shocked at the news, but the Mobians look at each other in confusion. Who was Tirek? Where was Tartarus? And is he a threat? Flash noticed this as attempted to explain.

"Tirek was how Twilight…um…Princess Twilight earned the title of Princess of Friendship. He escaped Tartarus before, and with the help of Discord, stole all the pony magic in Equestria." Flash explained.

Discord began to look nervous a bit after the part where Flash mentioned his involvement.

"Uh..well…I didn't help him out that much…" Discord gave a big nervous smile.

"You basically helped capture us so Tirek could use us as a bargaining tool to force Twilight to give him all of her Alicorn magic!" said Spike as Discord became even more nervous.

The mobians looked over at him, most of them giving him a glare.

"Well thats in the past, learn from it and head towards the future!" said Sonic as Discord gave a small smile at him.

"Are you sure leaving these fillies and Cream here with him is such a good idea?" asked Knuckles.

"Well hey, If I never learned to trust you after we first met, everyone here would say them same about you. Forgive and forget, right?" said Sonic as he patted Knuckles on the back hard.

Knuckles smiled, then it disappeared into a troubled frown. Applejack noticed this, and she thought to herself…Why does he look so sad? Was Knux was once a bad guy? Poor fella…even though his friends forgave him, I can tell he hasn't forgiven himself yet…no wonder he gets so angry…She then tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, At least ya'll got each other! No one else got transported here, except you six and that nasty Eggman feller." said Applejack.

The mobians smiled at each other in comfort until Tails had a big realization.

"…wait a sec…AH! WHAT ABOUT SILVER!" shouted Tails.

"SILVER!" shouted the Mobians in unison, except for Omega, who had no Idea that Silver was aiding Sonic during the raid.

"That is a good point! Griffon's can be real greedy sometimes." said Pinkie.

"No, no, no, Silver is a hedgehog like Sonic. But instead of being fast, Silver has psychic powers." said Amy.

"If this…Silver, got sent here too, then why hasn't anypony told us or the Princesses?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, practically all of Equestria knows about you guys being here." said Rainbow.

"Especially after the incidents in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire." said Rarity.

Flurry looked at Tails as everyone else was talking. "Is Silver the one you we're talking about back home at my parents palace?"

"Yup." replied Tails.

"Silver is probably evading detection for safety purposes. When we were all transported here, each of us arrived with another. Knuckles and Tails, Me and Cream, Amy and Dr. Eggman. The only ones who did not arrive with another were Sonic…and Silver." said Omega.

"So he's probably keeping low like I did. The only reason I showed myself is when I saw that you guys found a Chaos Emerald. Silver either must be searching for one or has found one. Only three lights showed up on the map, so add the two emeralds we have, that leaves two missing. Either he's looking for them, found them…or was captured by Egghead." said Sonic.

"We'll keep an eye out for him as well, but we should really be going. The faster we get to those emeralds, the faster we get them away from Dr. Eggman." said Twilight.

So the teams split up heading in the three different directions. Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Flurry Heart, Amy Rose, Flash Sentry, and Rarity took the westbound train to Manehatten. Twilight Sparkle, Knuckles, Applejack, Omega, and Spike took the eastbound train, with Omega riding on the back of the caboose. And Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy took the northbound train to the canyons were they'll start their trek to Griffonstone.

* * *

The train pulls into a rugged old station, it looked like it hasn't been under maintenance for years. As steam blows out of the sides of the train, Starlight, Pinkie and Fluttershy walked off the train.

"So…this is Griffonstone?" asked Starlight.

"Where are all the buildings?" asked Fluttershy.

"This isn't Griffonstone sillies…We still have to clime miles and miles of mountain trails!" said an excited Pinkie as she hopped off up the trail.

Starlight and Fluttershy gave each other a nervous look as they followed Pinkie. They we're tiered from the long train ride as is, now they have to travel even more, and through a mountain passage no less? As they walked the range for about two hours, the three ponies finally arrived at Griffonstone. However, the kingdom still looked in disarray. Buildings were rebuilt and it no longer looked like a tornado hit the place, but the buildings still looked run down.

"Well…at least it looks better then the last time me and Dash were her…" said Pinkie as her enthusiasm disappeared.

"What in Equestria happened here?" asked Starlight.

Suddenly a old griffon appeared in front of the three, Startling Starlight and Fluttershy. He was really old, one of his eyes had no pupil, and he looked like a vulture mixed with a panther. "So…you want to know what happened here, huh?…well then, that'll be three bits!" he said.

The Unicorn and Pegasus looked nervously at the old griffon. But Pinkie however remembered him from the last time she was here on a Cutie Map mission.

"Hey Grandpa Gruff! How ya been?" she asked.

The griffon looked at Pinkie. "…Do I know you?" Gruff asked.

"Yep, you sure do! Me and my friend Rainbow Dash came here years ago to solve a friendship problem, remember?" said Pinkie.

Gruff stood still for a moment. "…hmm…Nope, no recollection of you at all! So you want to know what happen here or not?" asked Gruff as he rubbed his two talons together, giving the signal to pay him.

Starlight handed him three bits, and Gruff tapped them with his beak. "Well it all started a few days ago! After two ponies came to Griffonstone and helped my granddaughter spread friendship over this kingdom again, we once again became a gem in Equestrian culture. We even elected a new King…his name was King Talon! For years he ruled Griffonstone with a proud and justified heart…Until a two days ago…..He found a diamond that glowed with beauty and light. He proclaimed that it would be the next treasure of Griffonstone, after the loss of the Idle…But ever since he found it, he became more cold and sinister…throwing our proud kingdom into disarray…in a matter of hours, which is really impressive if you think about it. He's since abandoned his rightful name…and now goes by the name of King Deathclaw…" Gruff finished.

"Oh, what a sad story…" said Fluttershy.

"Well to bad! No refunds!" said Gruff as he tried to take off.

"Wait Grandpa Gruff!" Gruff stopped in mid air and looked at Pinkie. "What happen to Gilda?" she asked.

"I haven't see her since yesterday…She's been acting funny and elusive, hanging out with a strange fellow who keeps on trying to convince the king to give him the diamond…crazy kid…" said Gruff as he flew off.

"You don't suppose that this diamond the king found is a Chaos Emerald?" asked Fluttershy.

"I have a feeling it is…We should probably go see the king. Hopefully he'll listen to reason." said Starlight.

A little later at the castle…Starlight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie are thrown out of the front gates, crashing to the ground. As they ache in pain from hitting the ground, Deathclaw approaches them.

"So…you think you come and steal my precious diamond, do you? Its my diamond…my precious diamond!…If I catch you on my castle grounds again, I crush you like bugs!…This your one and only warning…" said Deathclaw as he spoke in a think Russian accent.

Deathclaw when back inside the castle as the gates slated shut. The three ponies slowly got off the ground, and dusted themselves off.

"What a big Meanie-bo-Beanie!" said Pinkie.

"Now what do we do? I don't think he'll listen to reason again." said Fluttershy.

"I don't know, but we've got to keep trying! Like Sonic said, the Chaos Emeralds are extremely powerful! If left in the wrong hands, King Tal..umm…Deathclaw, could invade the rest of Equestria!" said a worried Starlight.

As the three pondered what their next move should be, a shady griffon approached them, overhearing their contestation.

"Trouble getting an audience with the king?" he asked.

Starlight looked at him. "Why yes…hey! Can you get us in somehow, are you like one of those, 'I've got a griffon on the inside!' shady dealers?" asked Starlight, obviously reading too much adventure books.

"…Um…no. The names Slim, and I overheard you call the kings diamond a Chaos Emerald, correct?" asked Slim.

"Yes we DID!…(gasp)…How did you know!? Are you a psychic! What am I thinking of right now!…I'll give you a hint….it rhymes with lock late sake…" Pinkie whispered into Slims ear.

"Umm…Pinkie…he just said he overheard us, remember?" said Fluttershy.

"…Oh…never mind…Oh, by the way…it was Chocolate Cake I was thinking of!" she said hopping back over to her friends.

"…Anyway, I know someone who can help you with your current predicament. She hangs out with…some strange…fellow, over by the Gizzard Gulch. Her weird friend keeps calling the diamond a Chaos Emerald. Seems to know an awful lot about it! I can take you to…" Slim was interrupted by Starlight.

"Let me guess, you'll take us to see them for a certain amount of bits, right?" asked Starlight.

"Actually…I was going to do it for free. The kings greed and corruption has taken its toll on every griffon here! I know it has to do with that Chaos Emerald you mentioned. And since you know its name and they know its name, I thought you two can work to get it away from him." said Slim.

"Oh….umm…well then…lead the way!" said Starlight.

As Slim took Starlight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie to see these friends of his, a shadowy figure glared at them as they walked off. He was obviously Equestrian, because he stood on all fours, he also was covered in a black cloak with gold laces on the edges. As the four headed to the gulch, he approached 3 other cloaked figures, dressed as he was.

"My brothers and sisters…the time prophasized by the Great Divider is upon us. The ponies sent by the ones who plan to unite must not be allowed to aid the outworlder in retrieving the emerald…" said the leader.

One of the others stepped forward and removed their hood. It was a female unicorn. She was dark blue and had a black and red mane, with a patch of icy blue fur on her nuzzle.

"Brother Aries…I will stop them!" she proclaimed.

"Sister Cygnus, are you sure you are ready?" She nodded. "Very well. The outworlder has yet to know of their quest. Kill them before they reach him, and do so unseen. We will reveal ourselves when the Great Divider wishes…" said Aries.

* * *

Starlight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie reach Gizzard Gulch with the help of Slim. It was a medium sized canyon with jagged rocks pointed upwards at the tip of the walls sides.

"Well this is as far as I go. I'm not aloud in the gulch." said Slim.

"Why not?" asked Fluttershy.

Suddenly the three ponies hear a loud shrieking voice that sounded worse then claws on a chalk board.

"SEYMOUR! SEYMOUR! TIME TO COME HOME FOR DINNER!" yelled the voice.

"Thats why…Head into the canyon and look for a small shallow cave. They usually hang out in….." Slim was once again interrupted by his mother.

"SEYMOUR, DINNER! WE'RE HAVING RATATOUILLE!" yelled his mom.

"Ooo, my favorite! Bye!" Seymour, um…Slim raised his hand goodbye and flew off.

The three looked at each other and shrugged, then they made their way down into the canyon. After about 5 minutes of walking, they began to think that they we're going nowhere.

"I have a feeling that 'Seymour' ticked us into this situation." said Starlight.

"Why would he trick us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, he didn't ask to get payed." said Pinkie.

As they discussed their canyon adventure, Cygnus was watching them from above the canyon wall. She noticed that they were heading towards an area where the walls were unstable.

"May the Great Divider shine down on my actions, and aid me in my mission!" said Cygnus.

She fired a red blast of magic from her horn which sliced just under the unstable wall.

"Even though he didn't get payed any bits, he could have been working for the king. He probably sent us down her to…" Starlight was interrupted by Pinkie shaking rapidly.

"Wowhwohwo!….My Pinkie-Sense is tingling!" said Pinkie.

The three looked up to see the blast of magic hit the wall, causing an avalanche. As the rocks and boulders fell, the ponies continued to run forward, dodging rocks as they fled. Starlight tripped over a small rock on the ground and fell forward, striking her head on another one, knocking her out cold.

"STARLIGHT!" Pinkie and Fluttershy said in unison as they looked back.

Suddenly a huge boulder fell on top of Starlight, supposedly crushing her. Pinkie and Fluttershy looked on in horror at the site. Not aware of the even bigger one that was about to crush them. Then Gilda swooped down and grabbed both of them before the boulder slammed into the ground. The two looked up at their savor.

"Hey Pinks!" said Gilda.

"Gilda!" cried Pinkie as she attempted to hug the griffon.

"What about Starlight!" cried Fluttershy.

"No worries, Silver's got it, see?" said Gilda.

"Silver?" they both said in unison as the looked at the boulder that crushed Starlight.

They noticed that the boulder was glowing a greenish blue color and floating about a foot of the ground. Under the bolder, Starlight slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She looked up to see a sliver colored hedgehog with his hand raised above him. His eyes were glowing the same color as the boulder, as was the front of his hair. He looked down at Starlight who was starring deeply at him. Sliver blushed a bit as she continued to stare, and with the flick of the wrist, the boulder was thrown about five feet in the opposite direction. He then bent down and extended his hand. Starlight hesitated a bit before placing her hoof in his hand, allowing him to help her up.

Sliver noticed a bruise on Starlight's head. "Oh your head, I hope it wasn't from the boulder." he said.

Starlight looked at him blankly before speaking. "Oh…this? Its nothing…I tripped and must have slammed my head on a rock is all…" said Starlight as he rubbed her head.

"Even so, we'll take you back to the hideout. I'll put a bandage on it." said Silver.

As they all headed to the cave. Sliver stopped and looked up tot he opposite side of the canyon wall. At the corner of his eye he was able to catch a glimpse of Cygnus before she darted into the nearby woods. He stood there for a moment and continued to the cave.

In the woods, Cygnus met up with the rest of her cult.

"Were you able to dispose of them, sister Cygnus?" Aries asked her.

"No…the outworlder and a griffon from the kingdom saved them from the avalanche. I've failed the Great Divider brother Aires…" she said.

Aries took off his hood, revealing himself as a zebra. He looked very similar to Zecora, but had a scar over his left eye, his mane was rapped into a tight ponytail, and had a ring through his nose, similar to a bull. But the most distinctive feature was a golden jagged horn that looked like it was forced into his forehead from the dull side.

"You may have failed this task. But there will be more chances to mend your failure. We must prevent the princess of friendship and her friends from aiding the outworlders…Sister Cygnus…after the avalanche…we're you seen by the ponies or the griffon?.." asked Aires as his golden horn grew blood red.

"No…the ponies and griffon knew not of my presence…" said Cygnus.

"…And the outworlder?…" he asked.

Cygnus froze for a second. "…..N-no…." she replied nervously.

"You hesitated 'Cygnus'…why?" Aires asked her, emphasizing that he didn't call her sister.

Cygnus knew what it meant by Aires not putting sister before her given name. A sign that a cult member has betrayed, failed, or is hiding something from his or her fellow cult members. She knew what was coming next, and tried to plead with him.

"Brother Aires, I wasn't…he…" Aires turned toward her, his horn glowing even more. "…He only saw me out of the corner of his eye…no…what I meant….was…." She began to levitate in the air. "NO PLESE BROTHER! BRO…ahh…PLEA…." Cygnus began to choke and gasp for air.

In an instant, Cygnus' whole body imploded on itself, the crushing of her bones could be heard throughout the forrest as blood splattered over the surrounding trees. What remained of her body was tossed aside as Aires placed his hood over his head and walked off with he remainder of his cult.


	13. Chapter 13 - Down With the King

**FOR WHY THE DESCRIPTION IS GONE, PLEASE LOOK BACK AT CHAPTER 12's DESCRIPTION...**

* * *

Later that night, Gilda and Pinkie catch up with each other as a timid Fluttershy looks on.

"Its a good thing you and Silver were nearby! I was so worried about Starlight, that I wan't paying attention to my Pinkie-Sense." said Pinkie.

Fluttershy looked at Gilda who looked back. "Hey…Fluttershy, is it? I know I acted like a real jerk back in Ponyvile when we first met…and…I'm…sorry for yelling at you…" said Gilda.

Fluttershy looked away, then back again with a smile. "…Well…its ok…If you were still mean, you wouldn't have saved us…"

Gilda smiled as she, Pinkie and Fluttershy continued to talk. Across the cave, Silver walks over to Starlight, whose holding a cloth on her head.

"Hows the bump?" asked Silver.

"Well, its a little worse then I thought…" said Starlight as she took the cloth away from her head.

She had a small cut on her head where she slammed it into the rock. It wasn't bleeding, but looked like it was starting to become infected.

"Ouch, that looks bad…I thought this might come in handy." said Silver as he levitated a small cup over.

Inside the cup was a green cream like substance, that smelled like mint and iodine. Silver takes the cloth from Starlight's hoof and dabs a bit on the cloth.

"What is that stuff?" she asked, smelling the cup.

"Its a herb native to Griffonstone, I mixed it with some alcohol that Gilda bought from the city's tavern…Now this might sting…" said Silver as he slowly placed the cloth on Starlights wound.

"…Ahh…fff…" Starlight flinched as the herb stung.

As Silver gently rubbed the herb over her wound, she started to feel comfort…the medicine still hurt like hell, but there was something about the way Silver slowly moved his hand on her head that made her feel cozy. She then looked at him, his eyes were yellow, usually a color of savagery, but for some reason they looked more gentle then enraged. Silver looked at Starlight's face as she quickly darted her eyes away. She was nervous to look at him, it was like she was insecure about something. As the situation started to feel awkward, Silver decided to break the ice.

"So…what brings you to griffon stone? I mean, Pinkie is obviously friends with Gilda, but why did you guys come to Gizzard Gulch?" asked Silver.

"Yeah Pinks, I was wondering that too…Why are you guys here, and how did you know that we'd be here?" asked Gilda.

"Well to tell you the truth, we were looking for a Chaos Emera…ahh!" Starlight flinched as Silver accidentally rubbed too hard after hearing the words Chaos.

"Oh geez…I'm so sorry, its just…how do you know what a Chaos Emerald is?" Silver asked.

Fluttershy rang in. "Well you see, we met you friend Sonic, and his friends. They're all so nice, and we want to help you all get home safely. Sonic said that you've somehow got sent here from another world by these Chaos Emeralds…So we're trying to find them all before this big bully named Dr. Eggman finds them."

"OWE! Geez! Will you watch what your doing?" cried Starlight as Silver once again pushed too hard on Starlight's wound. He was shocked to hear the news.

"Oh…Sorry…So you guys met Sonic and the others, huh? Thank god they're all ok. After Chaos Control occurred, I woke up inside this gulch. Soon I found myself in Griffonstone…At first I kept out of sight, trying to survey the land. Thats when I saw that the king had found one of the Chaos Emeralds. I tried to tell him what it was, but he grew more and more corrupt every time I'd try and talk to him…Eventually I ran into Gilda, who was having some trouble with the local guards." said Silver.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but Silver totally saved my butt! He told me what was going on, and since then I've been trying to help him get the emerald back." added Gilda.

"Hold on…you said something about the king growing corrupt? What did you mean by that?" asked Starlight.

"Chaos Emeralds are made up of two different types of energy. There's positive and negative energy. When someone who has a pure heart and has a clear mind holds a emerald, they can charge the positive energy in the emerald, allowing them to teleport, gain huge amounts of power, sometimes even bring others back to life…but when those who have dark thoughts and focuses on destruction hold an emerald…they absorb the negative energy from the emerald. It grants them unbelievable power but corrupts the mind as well, causing the dark thoughts they have to grow even more. Soon they loose all control, and…" The others look at Silver. "…well…lets just say, we got to get the emerald away from the king as soon as possible." Silver finished.

"Well we've got to think of a way to get to the emerald away from the king. If I can just think of a plan…" Starlight pondered.

"Yeah! Starlight is a great plan thinker-upper! She was able to convince a whole village to give up their Cutie Ma….mmmmm" Fluttershy put her hoof in Pinkie's mouth, to keep her from making Starlight feel bad.

"Well…lets just say Starlight is very good at coming up with plans." said Fluttershy.

Silver looked at them, a bit confused, then looked at Starlight, who was blushing bright red and hiding her face. What ever she did, must have been terrible. Silver decided to change the subject.

"So, if you met Sonic, you've met Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream, right?" asked Silver.

Pinkie pushed Fluttershy's hoof away from her mouth. "And don't forget Omega! He's a really big robot who is just a little too trigger happy." said Pinkie.

"Yeah…lets not forget him…." said an obviously annoyed Fluttershy.

"Omega's here too? He must've been sent by GUN to stop Eggman. Yeah, he can be a bit…destructive…but he's kind of a gentle giant once you get to know him." said Silver.

Fluttershy looked away from the others while crossing her hoofs. "…yeah…he's destructive because he was built to destroy…" she whispered under he breath, so no one would here her.

As the others talked, Starlight stood still, her hoof to her chin. After a moment, she looked up at the others.

"Everypony…I think I've got a plan!" Starlight stated proudly.

The next day at the castle, two griffon guards stand at their posts. Spears held high, standing completely still.

"Hey Dave, you wanna get a bite after out shift?" asked guard one.

"No…" Dave replied.

"Why not?" asked guard one.

"Cause Carl…I don't like you…" said Dave.

"Oh…" said Carl.

Fluttershy then gently flew over to the guards, with a concerned look on her face.

"Um, excuse me sirs…maybe you can help me? I'm sight seeing and I can't seem to find a certain landmark." she asked.

"…Seriously? You're sight seeing?" asked Carl.

"…Thats…surprising…" said Dave.

"Well if you could just point me in the direction of the two castle guards with confetti all over them, I'd most appreciate it." said Fluttershy, obviously tricking them.

"They're located over by-wait what?" quickly asked Carl.

Pinkie suddenly appeared next to the two guards with her party cannon, and fired it, it knocked over the two guards. Pinkie and Fluttershy quickly made a break for it and ran around the corner, Carl and Dave in hot pursuit. As they turned the corner they suddenly became incased in a huge pink crystal, frozen in place.

"I can't believed that worked!" said Fluttershy.

Starlight walked out of the bushes with Silver and Gilda.

"I can't believe I was still able to pull that off. The last time I did that was when I traveled back in time and fought Twi…umm…ne-never mind…" Starlight stuttered as she looked at Silver, not wanting to tell him about her past.

Silver looked at her, both confused and a little curious. Did she just say she traveled through time? Maybe he and her had more in common they he first thought. Silver then decided to get back to the matter at hand, or in this case, hoof.

"Ok girls, I'll create the distraction so you four can enter the castle and get the Chaos Emerald away from Deathclaw." said Silver.

As they ran back to the entrance of the castle gates, Carl and Dave looked around while trapped inside the crystal prison.

"Well…at least we've been upgraded to two guards trapped in a big crystal instead of the two guards with confetti on them!" said Carl, stupidly trying to lighten the mood.

"…(sigh)…I hate my job…" said an annoyed Dave.

Silver stood in front of the main gate and looked over at the three ponies and Gilda, he nodded as they nodded back. Silver then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"ATTENTION ALL GUARDS…THIS IS YOUR BETTER SPEAKING!" yelled Silver.

The remaining guards flew out of the castle leaving the door wide open, allowing Starlight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Gilda to sneak in. When all the guards surrounded Silver, he continued to distract them by insulting them.

"Hey I was just wondering…If all griffons are all brave and tough, then how come griffons are part chicken and part scaredy cat?" he mocked.

The griffons didn't like that, and charged Silver all at once, which he was hoping for. Silver then teleported away, causing the guards to slam into each other. He reappeared next the the pile of griffons who were all either dazed and dizzy, or completely knock out.

"Man…that was easier then I thought…a little too easy…..hmm…oh no!" Silver became worried, he knew something was up, and dashed into the castle.

The other continued to make their way to the treasure room where the Chaos Emerald was supposedly kept.

"Ok, we're almost there!" said Gilda.

"Great! Fluttershy, you ready with that stare of yours just incase we run into Deathclaw?" asked Starlight.

Fluttershy nodded as Gilda looked at her. "What stare?" she asked.

"The Stare! Something you never want to mess with, Fluttershy scared a fully grown dragon with it, and even made a cockatrice run away!" said Pinkie.

Gilda looked at the timed pegasus, surpassed that she possessed such an ability.

"Woah…You're more hardcore then I first thought Flutters!" complimented Gilda, causing Fluttershy to blush.

They finally arrived at the treasure room and entered. Inside were huge piles of gold and other treasures, in the middle was the white Chaos Emerald, being kept under a glass display.

"Look! There it is!" Starlight shouted excitedly.

As they all ran over to the display, a blast of dark colored lighting sent them flying into a pile of gold. As they shook it off, they saw King Deathclaw lowering to the ground, dark pulses of electricity surging through his body. He landed next to the display and grabbed the emerald.

"I warn you! Stay away, but no, you come back an try to steal treasure! Now I crush you, I fry you, I kill you!" shouted Deathclaw.

Starlight and Gild quickly got to their hooves and charged Deathclaw, who blasted them with more dark energy. Gilda flew out of the way, while Starlight teleported to safety.

"Fluttershy! Use the stare!" shouted Starlight.

Fluttershy nervously flew up to Deathclaw. "Um excuse me your majesty…but that Chaos Emerald of yours is causing you to become a little…um…grumpy." she said.

Deathclaw glared at Fluttershy and charged her. She knew that asking politely was no longer an option. So she started her Stare.

"How dare you!" Deathclaw stopped in his tracks. "Can't you see that the Chaos Emerald is turning you evil? Your actions under its corruption is causing Griffonstone to once again fail as a kingdom! All I'm asking you to do is give us the emerald so we may properly handle it, you have a lot of rare and valuable treasure here. One gem won't hurt your pride, now will it." said Fluttershy as she stared down Deathclaw.

He remained motionless for a moment before zapping Fluttershy with his dark energy. Fluttershy flew backwards towards a wall.

"FLUTTERSHY!" shouted everypony in unison.

Suddenly Fluttershy stopped in mid air as she began to glow blueish green. Silver had caught her just in time and lowered her injured body over to the others. He then turned all his attention towards Deathclaw.

"You! You fuzzy rodent who keep trying to make me give you my diamond! So, you behind this? Where are guards!?" asked Deathclaw.

"Your guards were easy, they're strength had been drained from exposure to the negative energy coming from you. That Chaos Emerald is dangerous if not handled properly. This is your last chance…I will not allow you to cause anymore corruption…now hand it over, or face the consequences." said Silver.

"Cocky little freak! I, Deathclaw shall destroy you!" shouted Deathclaw as he charged Silver.

Silver jumped and rolled out of the way before Deathclaw crashed to the ground, the force of the impact crushing the marble floor. Silver then levitated two golden statues and threw them at Deathclaw, who zapped them with his dark energy, blasting them into pieces. He then fired at Silver who teleported out of the way, causing the energy to shatter the nearby window.

The others watched on as Silver fought Deathclaw, amazed at how he moved. He wasn't super fast like Sonic, but was still agile.

"Wow! Look at Silver GO!" shouted Pinkie as she cheered him on.

"What the heck are we just standing here for? Lets help him!" shouted Gilda.

"NO! I've got this!" shouted Silver as he dodged Deathclaw's energy blasts.

Sliver then levitated as many golden bits (coins) as possible and fired them at Deathclaw like bullets. Deathclaw took the blows, but still was able to keep his claws on the emerald. The griffon king, slightly scared, looked up and fired at the ceiling, causing it to crumble and fall above the hedgehog. Silver caught it with this powers, but then Deathclaw fired a blast at him while he was distracted. The blast was enough to knock Silver into the wall. As he attempted to get off the floor, Deathclaw charged began to approach Silver.

"My last chance? It look like I get another one, one I use to kill you!" he shouted as he fired a bolt of dark energy at Silver.

"Oh! Silver!" shouted Starlight as she rushed over to him.

Starlight jumped in front of Silver as the blast of energy struck, creating a big explosion.

"STARLIGHT!" everyone shouted.

Deathclaw stood there with a evil smirk on his face, but as the smoke cleared, he noticed a light blue magic shield surrounding both Starlight and Silver. As the others looked on and smiled, Silver looked up at Starlight, who generated the shield from her horn.

"Nice shield! Can ponies do that often?" Silver asked, as if he was flirting.

"Only Unicorns and Alicorns." Her shield dropped. "So…lets tag team him!" said Starlight.

"Alright! All we have to do is get the emerald away from him! Then I'll take care of the rest." said Silver.

"You stronger then I thought, strong like bull…I like to crush bull! I crush you! Both of you!" proclaimed Deathclaw.

He charged both Silver and Starlight, who teleported out of the way, causing the king to slam into the wall. Deathclaw quickly recovered, only to get blasted by Starlights magic. Deathclaw fired energy at her, but she was able to dodge it. Silver then levitated a couple of treasure chests at him, which Deathclaw was able to blow up with the dark energy blasts. Suddenly Deathclaw was blasted by magic again, incasing him in crystal like the two guards before. However, the king was too powerful and and surged dark energy through the crystal shattering it.

"Stupid pony! You pay for that! I blast you all-ahhh, where diamond!?" panicked the king.

"looking for this?" Deathclaw looked over at Silver who was levitating the emerald with his powers. "You know this isn't a diamond right?…Its a Chaos Emerald!" Silver proclaimed.

Deathclaw looked at the psychic hedgehog in shock. He must have dropped it when he shattered the crystal. Silver then held up the emerald, and began to focus. The emerald began to glow along with Silver's hair and eyes.

Chaos…CONTROL!" shouted Silver, his voice echoing through the castle.

Power surged out of the Chaos Emerald, a bolt of energy striking the king. Soon the dark energy Deathclaw was using stated to flow out of his body, and back into the emerald. The others watched in amazement as the power that corrupted King Talon, turning him into Deathclaw, retuned to the gem. As it finished, the king collapsed to the ground. Moments later, he opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the others standing over him.

"(groans)…what happen? I remember finding diamond and take it back to castle. I wanted to make kingdom proud again…thinking about filling treasure room again. Then I feel dark urges, everything go black after that." said the king.

"This is what happened your majesty." Silver held up the emerald. "This isn't a diamond, its called a Chaos Emerald, one of seven. Where I'm from, they are the most powerful artifacts in the world. Your thoughts of greed must of activated the negative energy in it, which caused you to become Deathclaw."

"Deathclaw? No, call me King Talon." Talon then looked at the emerald. "Emerald has powerful magic? Griffons have no need for magic. Don't have horns. Please, take emerald. As thank you for saving kingdom." said King Talon.

"Thank you your majesty. And sorry for the damage to your castle." said Starlight as a pice of the ceiling fell.

"Do not worry pony, Griffons great builders, we fix." said Talon.

They all smiled at each other, happy they finally retrieved their third Chaos Emerald. Later at the train station, Gilda said goodbye to Pinkie, Fluttershy, Starlight, and Silver.

"Pinks, Flutters, Star, take care of yourselves. Say high to Dash for me too, alright?" She then turned to Silver. "You to Silver, good luck getting home."

"Take care Gilda, and thanks." said Silver as he shook her claw.

The four entered the train and took their seats. Pinkie and Fluttershy sat next to each other, as Silver and Starlight took their seats as well.

"So, Sonic and the others already have two Chaos Emeralds?" Silver asked as he turned to Starlight.

"Yep, that only leaves four more." she replied.

"Everypony else are headed to Manehatten and the Dragon Lands, where they found two more. After that, we'll only need the last two!" said Fluttershy.

"Well then, lets go to this Ponyvile then. I just glad my friends ran into you guys, you're really helping us out here." said Silver as he put his hand on Starlights shoulder.

She blushed a little from Silvers touch, and smiled at him. Silver noticed this and smiled back at her.

As the train traveled back to Ponyvile, the team were able to rest for a moment. Little did they know, Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Knuckles, and Omega were aiding Princess Ember protect the dragon lands from a certain someone who was also seeking the Chaos Emeralds…


	14. Chapter 14 - A Date to Remember

**This chapter was originally going to go right into the action in the Dragon Lands, but I've decided to add some more back story for Twilight and Flash's relationship. Plus add some foreshadowing for some other characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Starlight and her team head to Griffonstone, and Sonic and his team head to Manehatten, Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Knuckles and Omega take the train to the edge of Equestria, and enter the Dragon Lands. As they walk, Applejack, remembering how Knuckles reacted to Sonic's comment back in Ponyvile, tried to learn more about him and his past.

"…So, Knux…what did Sonic mean when he said learning to trust ya?" she asked.

Knuckles looked at her with a hesitant look on his face. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he remembered how grumpy he's been lately, and how he's acted towards these ponies who are going out of their way to help both him and his friends.

"…Well, you see AJ, When me and Sonic first met, it wasn't exactly as friends. Back home, I live on a floating Island called Angle Island. There, I guard a powerful and mystical gem called the Master Emerald. One day, this huge flying craft crashes on it. So I went to see if everyone was ok, thats when I met Eggman…He tricked me into thinking that Sonic and Tails were going to steal the Master Emerald, so I helped him to try to stop Sonic. Lets just say, that was the beginning of my gullible streak. After I found out that Eggman stole the Master Emerald, causing the Island to fall, I decided to help Sonic stop Eggman…And the rest is history…" Knuckles finished.

Applejack looked at him, now she knew why Sonic said that, but she still had more questions.

"You said somethin about guarding this Master Emerald. Why do you guard it?" she asked.

"Its my sworn duty…" Knuckles replied.

"Yeah I get that, but why is it yur sworn duty?" she asked again.

Knuckles stopped in his tracks. It always hurt when he had to talk about his past, but it hurt the most when he had to bring up his origins. He really didn't want to tell Applejack, and tried to avoid the question.

"…It…it just is, ok?" shouted Knuckles.

He looked at Applejack, she had a concerned look on her face. He still didn't want her to know about his past, but he remembered what she said when they first met, and how she reacted when he blew up at Flurry on the train.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I just don't want to talk about right now." He looked at her again. "So…whats your story?"

"Well…nottin much…I run my family farm with my big brother, my little sis, who ya'll met, and my granny. Spend most of my time there, when I'm not helping my friends save Equestria." she said.

"Sounds peaceful…but…when we first met, you told me about controlling my rage…did something…hap" Applejack interrupted him.

"I really don't want to talk about that either…At least…not right now…" she said.

Knuckles looked at Applejack. Something happened to her that bothered her, and it had something to do with rage and anger. He knew enough about women to not push emotions, so he decided to drop the conversation until it was appropriate.

Ahead of them was Twilight, Spike, and Omega who were discussing more about their worlds.

"So Omega…do you have any magic in your world?" Twilight asked.

"Data on that is inconclusive. While it is possible such a thing could exist on Mobius, there is no evidence known. However, adding the similarities to this world and mine, It is quite possible it does exist." said Omega.

Twilight smiled as she was happy to hear that magic may exist in other worlds. She then looked at spike who seemed a bit nervous. She remembered that Spike and Ember haven't seen each other in years, yes they sent letters, but she couldn't figure out why he was so nervous.

"Spike, are you ok? You're sweating like a fountain." said Twilight.

"Oh…um, I'm fine." said Spike.

Twilight looked at him and noticed how his eyes were darting back and fourth, and remembered that she did the same thing once.

"Spike…Do you have a crush on Ember?" Twilight asked with a sly smile.

Spike jumped at her words. "…Wha…No, I mean…w-what makes you say that?"

"Your eyes are darting back and fourth, and we haven't seen Ember in years. I know, because I acted the same way when I went on my first date with Fla…sh…" Twilight stopped, remembering her first date with Flash.

She always admired Flash, when he was a rookie guard. Every time she visited the Crystal Empire, she would get a little giddy knowing she would see him again. She remembers when he was promoted to lieutenant, she felt so happy for him. But what he did next, made her even more excited.

* * *

Twilight was in the Crystal Empire, visiting Cadence, and her bother Shining Armor, as well as her nice, Flurry Heart. She enters the palace, and is slammed to the ground by a much younger Flurry Heart.

"Aunt Twilight, Aunt Twilight! You're Here!" said Flurry has she hugged her favorite aunt.

"How's my favorite nice!" said Twilight as she hugged him back.

Cadence walked over and levitated Flurry off her sister-in-law, and hugged her as well. They then greeted each other with their usual dance they had when they were kids, this time joined by Flurry.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves, and do a little shake!" the three sung in unison.

As they walked down the palace halls, they caught up on their lives.

"So where's my brother?" asked Twilight.

"Well thats one of the reasons we wanted you here a day early." Twilight looked at Cadence with a curious look. "Shining Armor is with the Crystal Guards, We all have a surprise for you."

They made their way to the thrown room, where a bunch of guards were lined up on each side of the carpet. Twilight then saw Shining Armor at the end of the carpet, he was standing in his royal armor. She walked over to him, and gave him a hug.

"Hey Twily, how's my little sis?

"Great!…um, Cadence said you had a surprise for me?" asked Twilight.

"We do, why don't you take a seat, I have to take care of something first." said Shining Armor.

Twilight sat next to her brother, looking at him curiously, then looked on at the guards.

"Today we are here to choose the new lieutenant of the royal guard! As many of you know, our last lieutenant, Light Spear, retired after many years of service. So its time for one of you to take his rank. You all showed that you're capable of such a task, but unfortunately, there can be only one…So, will the pegasus guard known as Flash Sentry please step forth!" proclaimed Shining Armor.

Twilight was both surprised and excited to here his name, and watch as the guard she admired so much step forward.

"Flash Sentry…in all your years of service, you've shown the bravery, leadership, and heart of a royal guard. That is why you will take the new position of Lieutenant of the Crystal Guard!" said Shining Armor, as he placed a shield like badge on his armor.

"Thank you your majesty, I won't let you down." said Flash as he saluted.

When Flash put his leg down, he looked at Twilight who was looking back, and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed a little, with Flurry and Cadence noticing. After the ceremony, Twilight, Cadence, and Flurry walked down the hall again.

"So…was that my surprise?" asked Twilight.

"Well…not exactly…" said Cadence.

"Hey, aunt Twilight. Why were you blushing when Mr. Sentry looked at you?" asked Flurry with a sly smile.

This caught her by surprise. "Uh…what are you talking about? I'm just happy you've got such great guards in the empire, thats all." said Twilight, trying to dodge a bullet.

Flurry wasn't buying it. "Uh-huh..sure…" She waited a moment as Twilight looked ahead. "Hey! Its Mr. Sentry!"

"Wha?…Where!" Twilight looked around with a blush.

"Hah! I knew it! You have a crush on Mr. Sentry! You have a crush on Mr. Sentry!" cried Flurry as she hopped circles around Twilight, her mother giggling.

"Don't be ridiculous…He's nice, but I'm a royal Pr…" before Twilight could finish, she bumped into Flash, knocking them both to the ground.

"Heh…We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." said Flash as he helped Twilight off the ground.

"Well you know…I…always like to…make an impression?….um…heheh…" said a very nervous Twilight.

Flash smiled at her. He alway's liked her, she was kind, smart, and really pretty. So he decided to was time, and gained confidence to speak.

"So…your majesty…I was wondering…If you wanted to." Twilights heart dropped, was he really about do ask what she thought he was? "…Would you like to…join me for dinner tonight…if its ok with you?" Flash rubbed his neck, nervous to hear her answer.

Time froze for the alicorn. What should she say? She really liked Flash, he was always nice to her, not because it was his duty, he'd even help her when his shift was over. Twilight hated to admit it, but her niece was right, she had a crush on Flash. So she took a deep breath, and answered his question.

"Flash…I'd love to." answered Twilight.

"GREAT!…um…ahem…Great, I'll meet you in the lobby after my shift. I'll see you around seven." said Flash as he walked off.

Twilight almost squeed with excitement, she was really going on a date with Flash Sentry. She's never been on a date with a stallion before, and was kind of nervous because of it. Cadence and Flurry then approached her, Flurry giving her a sly look again.

"…Ok, Ok…I have a crush on him, can you blame me? He is…cute. But, how will my brother react? I'm not sure he'll take me having a date real well, especially with one of his guards, who he just promoted." said Twilight.

"Well thats your surprise!" Shining Armor approached her from behind. "You see, Cadence and I noticed that every time you came to the Crystal Empire, you'd act…um…giddy around Flash. It didn't take long to put 2 and 2 together." said Flash.

"But we were surprised when we found out that Flash liked you as well…yesterday he even asked Shining Armor if it would be ok to ask you out." Cadence added.

"Really? He likes me too!? But aren't you?" her brother interrupted Twilight before she could say anything else.

"Upset about my little sis going out on her first date? Not really…Twily, your grown up, you can make your own decisions. I'll always be your big brother, but who am I to say who you can or can't see." said Shining Armor.

"Thanks BBBFF…love you" said Twilight as she hugged him.

"Love you to Twily." said Shining Armor as he hugged her back.

Later that night, after Flash's shift ended, Twilight and Flash are at one of the empire's best restaurants. As they talk, they find out that they have a lot in common, even their love of Daring Do. As they finish their dinner, Its obvious that they're having a blast.

"You know Flash…I was…always hoping you would…you know, ask me out…mostly because I was too nervous to do so myself." said Twilight.

"Heh, how do you think I felt? You may have a great personality and hate being treated like one, but you're still royalty. It was kinda…intimidating." said Flash.

"Intimidating huh? Watch what you say Flash, I might have you court-martialed." joked Twilight.

Flash laughed at her comment. "Heheh, well see if I ever help you with your late night study sessions anymore." Flash joked.

As the two left the restaurant, continuing to laugh, Twilight started to head back to the castle.

"This was a really fun evening, and I've gotta say, you are quite the charmer." said Twilight.

"Well before we head back, I've got a surprise of my own." said Flash as he used his wings to cover Twilight's eyes.

Twilight giggled. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" said Flash as he led her to an open field.

Flash lifted his wings off Twilights face, revealing to her a silver colored telescope.

Twilight looked at it a little confused. "A telescope?"

"Not the telescope silly. Living up here in the Crystal Empire is great if you love to stargaze, the skies are always so clear at night. It always calmed me down after a long day, but recently I discovered something that I'll think you'll like." said Flash as he lead her to the telescope.

Twilight looked through the telescope, and was amazed at what she saw.

"Its amazing! A new star, and its glowing a violet color! I never seen anything like it!" she said.

"Its never been registered on any star charts. And since I discovered it, the Equestrian Astronomy Council gave me the permission to name it!" said Flash.

"Wow! Really? What did you name it?" asked Twilight as she continued to look through he telescope.

"…I named it...Twilight Major…" Twilight lifted her eye away from the telescope and looked at Flash. "I know you love astronomy…so…I figured it would be a nice surprise!" said Flash.

Twilight looked at him, her eyes watering a bit. "You…you named a star after me?"

"Well it was that, or name a street after…" before Flash could finish Twilight had pressed her lips against his.

The two stood under the stars for a while, sharing a passionate kiss. As their faces moved away from each other, both ponies blushed red. Then Flash looks up at the sky, followed by Twilight, a meteor shower began to shoot across the sky. As they sat and watched, Flash put his hoof around her, and Twilight rested her head on his shoulder. There was no denying it, they were in love.

Twilight's memories flashed forward for three years, every date and every moment a quick vision. It stopped on their three-year-anniversary of their first date, about two weeks ago. One Twilight was very fond of. Once again, Twilight and Flash were having dinner at the same restaurant, but it was completely packed. Little did Twilight know, but Flash had a big surprise for her.

"Can you believe its been three years since our first date here? I'll never forget that night." said Twilight.

"I'll never forget it too…" said Flash as he looked down.

In his hoof was a small blue box, he looked at Twilight who was busy eating a salad. He quickly peeked inside the box. Inside was a gold ring, with a purple diamond in the shape of her cutie mark. It was a wedding ring, and that night, Flash was going to purpose to Twilight.

"Flash? You ok? You look nervous." Twilight asked.

"Oh..I'm fine. Hows your salad?" he asked.

"Delicious!" Twilight suddenly felt a feeling in her gut. "Well nature calls. I'll be back in a minute." said Twilight as she walked off to the restrooms.

Flash nodded as she walked off, Twilight finished and began to walk back to her table, when two unicorns walked passed her.

"OMC, I can't believe that orange pegasus just purposed to that lucky earth pony!" said one unicorn.

"He's a real hunk!" said the other.

Twilight started to worry, were they talking about Flash? She then shook her head. Flash would never do something like that, not after three years of dating Twilight. She continued to her table, only to see the very thing she was fearing just a few seconds ago. There was Flash, holding a small box with an engagement ring up to a sea green earth pony with a white mane. The pony then hugged him. Twilight went from scared and sad, to angry and upset.

"Flash Sentry! What the hay is going on?" said Twilight as she stomped over to the table.

"Twily, this is my.." before Flash could answer, Twilight interrupted him.

"Fiancé?…" said Twilight who was getting angrier.

"What? No this is…" Twilight interrupted Flash again.

"What? Not what it looks like? You expect my to believe that?" Flash tried to explain, but Twilight talked over him. "How could you Flash? All the memories, I thought we had something…YOU NAMED A SATR AFTER ME!" she shouted, alerting the entire restaurant.

Everypony looked at them in silence. Even Flash was a little surprised by her tone. He tried to speak again, so he could explain, but Twilight put her hoof in the air.

"You know what…I…I think we shouldn't see each other…anymore…" Tears began to flow down her face as she walked away. "Goodbye Lieutenant Sentry…"

As she trotted away, Flash tried to call her back.

"Twilight, wait! Twilight, Twilight!" he cried.

* * *

"Twilight, hey Twi, yoo-hoo, Twilight!" the alicorn snapped out of her flash back.

"Oh sorry! Whats up Applejack?" she asked.

"I never been to the Dragon Lands before, but are volcanos supposed to erupt like that?" Applejack pointed off into the distance.

There were orange lights and fire shooting all over the place. As Twilight and the others looked at the supposed volcanic activity, Omega used his optic sensors to zoom in. He noticed that the explosions weren't coming from volcanos, but from the dragons. He zoomed in even more, and discovered them fighting an army of Eggman's robots.

"It's Dr. Eggman's forces. They're attacking the native dragons." said Omega.

"This isn't good! Come on! We've got to hurry!" shouted Twilight as they all ran to help.

* * *

 **Thats it for this chapter! Next time we get down to the real business. So expect plenty of action, and some drama in a new OC! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Mighty Fist, Raging Dragon

**Hey Im Back! Last time, Applejack tried to ask Knuckles about his past, with no prevail. While Twilight discovered that Spike has gained a Crush on Ember, remembering her first date with Flash Sentry, to the night they broke up. So we pick up right after that! Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Knuckles, and Omega rush over to aid Ember and her dragon army who are in a desperate struggle to hold their ground against Eggman's robotic armada.

"Keep fighting! Hold your ground, and don't let them anywhere near the den!" Ember shouts at her troops.

She clashes steel with steel using her arm blades, slicing up any robots that try to take her on physically and blasting fire at the others. She's suddenly cornered against a tall rock wall, but continues to hold her ground.

"Come get some you metal monsters!" she yells.

Before the robots can swarm her, Omega crashes in front of her and takes aim.

"Yes, come and get some, you autonomous abominations!" shouts Omega.

He fires his min-guns at the robots in a sweeping motion, shooting holes through every part of their body. The robots then collapse to the ground, as Ember looks on. Suddenly Twilight, Applejack, and Spike land next to her.

"Twilight! Spike! Thank goodness you're here!" said Ember.

"Ya'll lucky we were close by, or you'd be scrambled by Eggman's robots!" said Applejack.

"You must be Applejack! Thanks for assist." Applejack tilted her hat, then Ember turned her attention to Omega. "So, I guess you used magic to control one, or something?"

"Long story, tell you later!" said Spike.

As Twilight and Applejack joined the fight, they looked around and noticed a certain echidna was missing.

"Where's Knuckles?" asked Twilight.

Suddenly Knuckles jumped over the rock wall towards the robots, and slammed his fist on the ground with a huge impact, creating a shockwave that split the very earth beneath their feet. With the robots now off balanced, Knuckles then lands a powerful blow to a robots chest, throwing it back with he force of a freight train. It then continues to slam into multiple robots.

"Is he with you?" Ember asked, with Spike nodding.

"Shoot Knux! You punch harder than I buck apple trees!" said Applejack.

"Well, they don't call me Knuckles for nothing." Knuckles then ducked as Applejack bucked a robot clear across the field. "You ain't half bad yourself AJ!"

"Well shucks, you flatter, you." said Applejack.

As Applejack and Knuckles fought back to back, and Twilight and Omega blasted robots with their firepower, Ember and Spike did some fighting of their own, with Ember doing most of the fighting. Ember slams a robot into a wall, causing a bolder to fall. Spike sees this and runs toward her to get her out of the way.

"EMBER! WATCH OUT!" yelled Spike.

Ember looks up and sees the big rock, which is sliced in half by a dark grey dragon wielding a long sword.

"You ok Ember?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you Drake!" said Ember.

Spike looked at Drake, who the heck was this guy? Maybe a dragon guard or something, he thought and shook it off. As the number of robots began to dwindle, a big shadow began to cover the fiery field. Everypony looked up as a huge flying craft flew over the fields airspace.

"What in the hay is that!?" Applejack looked at the sky.

"It is the Egg-Carrier. One of Eggman's flying fortresses." said Omega.

The ship lowered to the ground slightly and a big TV screen appeared, with Eggman broadcasting on it.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Knuckles and the traitorous E-123 Omega, and their pwessious pony pals! What an totally expected and unpleasant surprise…" said Eggman.

"Whats wrong Egghead? I thought you'd be happy to see me!" shouted Knuckles.

"I'm not…However, I was expecting Sonic…don't tell me he broke his leg or something?" said Eggman.

"He's a bit preoccupied right now, but he wanted me to tell you get cracked!" shouted Knuckles.

"Oh hardy har har…You're a real comedian meat for brains. I came here looking for a Chaos Emerald, and found these barbaric reptiles. Little did I know that they'd put up such a fight…Oh well, lucky for you I've already detected another emerald. So I'll leave this task to one of my creations." said Eggman.

Suddenly a under hatch door opens, dropping a huge robotic crab like unit onto the field.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted. Crush-Station, retrieve the emerald, then rondevu with me later, and destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way!" said Eggman as his Egg-Carrier flew away.

The robot was huge, about the size of the Equestria Games stadium. It was armed with two missile launchers, and multiple laser guns surrounded the body. It began to fire at the dragons, who quickly got out of the way of fire. Twilight blasted it with her magic, but to no prevail.

"Its armor is too thick! We need to think of a plan!" said Twilight.

Spike looked at the Crush-Station's giant feet. He then noticed that its body was making it move slowly, most likely from its heavy armor. He then noticed that the ground was unstable and came up with an Idea.

"Guy's, its feet! We've got to trip it up!" he shouted.

Knuckles look at what Spike pointed out. He saw that its bodyweight was causing the ground beneath it to crack. "On it!" he said.

Knuckles then dug through the ground like a drill, Applejack and the others watching in amazement.

"Whoah nelly! If we get thru this, I might have some chores for Knux back on the farm!" said Applejack.

As the robot crawled closer to the others. the ground suddenly crumbled under it, causing one leg to sink through the dirt. Knuckles then popped out of the ground. With the Crush-Station now incapacitated, the dragons seized the moment and attacked the robot. Suddenly it began to fire missiles, one of which struck a dragon, but instead of blowing up, it froze it completely.

"Ice? Why Ice?" asked Knuckles.

Twilight and Ember looked at each other for a moment, then they came to a scary conclusion.

"This is bad, We're basically standing over a volcano." Ember explained.

"If those ice missiles continue to strike the ground and cover it in ice, this whole volcanic field could erupt…with us on it!." Twilight added.

"The we'll take out those launchers!" said Omega as he fired a couple of rockets at the target.

One of the launchers exploded while the other continued to fire more ice missiles. Applejack then ran over to Knuckles.

"Hey Knux! Throw me at it!" she shouted.

"Ok AJ hold on!" said Knuckles as he grabbed Applejack by her front hooves and spun around.

He then let her go towards the robot's rocket launcher, she then took a bucking stance and slammed into it, crating a big dent in its side, disabling it. However when Applejack landed, she tried to get away, but fell. She had sprained her hoof on impact. The robot regained its footing and began to walk towards Applejack, who was unable to move.

"Ahhh!" she cried, as its giant foot was right over Applejack.

"AJ, HOLD ON!" yelled Knuckles as he swooped passed the area, grabbing Applejack out of the way in time.

Knuckles helped Applejack off the ground, starting at the robot, trying to figure out a way to destroy it. Applejack however, was looking at Knuckles. He just risked his life to save hers, yet he's still so focused, determined, something about this she admired. Knuckles then looked at Applejack and caught her staring at him, but he didn't acknowledge it, he knew she was, but had more important things to deal with.

"We've managed to stop the ice missiles, but that thing is still moving!" said Drake.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse!" said Spike.

Suddenly the jagged hatch like mouth opened, revealing a huge laser cannon. The cannon began to charge, then it fired at a cluster of dragons. They managed to avoid the fire, but the blast struck the ground about a mile outside the battlefield. The explosion from the impact could be seen from 3 miles away.

Twilight then looked at Spike. "You had to say it? It was still moving, and you had to say it!" she shouted annoyingly.

Knuckles then ran over to Omega. "Omega, can you fire me like you and Sonic's Cannon Ball Special?" he asked.

"I'll try…" Omega pulled of the same arm transformation he did in the Crystal Empire, and Knuckles hopped in his wrist.

"You are supposed to spin, thats how I build up momentum to allow you to burst through the armor." said Omega.

"You're not aiming at the robot, You're shooting me into the sky. I'll handle it from there!" explained Knuckles.

Omega was unsure of this maneuver, but if he learned anything in his time at GUN. Is to listen to the Mobians when they have ideas, they usually work. Omega the fired Knuckles straight into the air, forcing him to fly high into the sky above the Crush-Station. Knuckles then dive-bombed down towards the robot, his fist out in front of him. The robot then cornered the others and the dragon army in a corner and took aim at them, charging its cannon.

"Warrior's of the Dragon Lands, and allies from Equestria…Its been an honor…" said Ember, waiting for the worst.

Just as the Crush-Station's cannon was about to fire, Knuckles came slamming down on the very top of the robot's body. His fist hitting the armor with enough force to shatter it. A big crack spread though out the entirety of the robot's body. Knuckles then jumped off as lights began to seep though the cracks. Then in a instant the Crush-Station exploded in a huge fireball. Knuckles then landed in front of the others as they cheered over their victory.

"I can't believe it! We scraped that monster!" said Applejack as she limped over to Knuckles.

"You ok AJ?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, maybe next time…a little less hard with the throwin'?" she joked.

Omega then approached Knuckles. "An Impressive maneuver. I must add that to my Mobian team maneuver list." said the walking arsenal.

Applejack then gave Knuckles a small peck on his cheek. Knuckles blushed, then smiled at Applejack as the celebration continued. Latter, Ember approached Twilight with the purple Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Here you go princess, one purple…umm…Chaos…Emerald…Thingy." said Ember as she handed Twilight the emerald.

Twilight levitated it into her sattle bag.

"So this Eggman character is attacking pony cities too huh? Well since you aided the Dragons in our battle against this comment enemy…you wouldn't mind if I tagged along?" Ember asked.

"We would be honored, we can also use all the help we can get." said Twilight.

Ember then approached Drake.

"Commander Drake, I'm going to Ponyvile to help Princess Twilight and her friends fight this Eggman guy. I'm leaving you in charge until I return." Spike looked at the conversation in relief. Drake was just Ember's Commander… "When I return…you and I will have some….quality time together." Ember then kissed Drake on the lips, who kissed back.

Spike heart felt like it was just squashed under Embers feet. First Rarity…now Ember…As Ember joined the others, a familiar jerky dragon approached Spike from behind.

"Hey! If it isn't little Spiky-Wiky!" teased the red dragon.

"Shoo Garble…don't bother me…" said an annoyed Spike.

"Aww, What's the matter pipsqueak? You really thought Princess Ember would ever date a looser like you?" Garble continued to tease.

Omega noticed this and began to walk over tho them.

"What? A jerky, egotistical, douchebag of a dragon with obvious self doubt issues thinks they ever had a chance dating the Dragon Lord? Hah! Please…That rock has a better chance then you! Its probably smarter as well!" said Spike as he burned Garble.

Garble, now really pissed, picked up Spike by his green back scale.

"You think you're so funny? Well get this straight Tiny, you may have powerful friends in those pathetic ponies, and whatever that red guy is, but you'll be nothing more then a…small…weak…pathetic excuse for a dragon!" said Garble, not noticing Omega standing directly behind him.

As Garble dropped Spike, Omega grabbed Garble.

"Picking on the weak may make you feel big, however it shows that you have insecurities and weakness of your own that you try to hide. Spike the dragon may be small, but he is a great ally. And a great friend!…So the next time you want to feel you have big guns by picking on him, remember…" Omega drops Garble, then points his entire arsenal at the terrified red dragon. Everything from his mini-guns, laser cannons, rockets, missiles, flamethrowers, and a big cannon on his chest, all pointed at Garble with a red laser sight on his head. "…My guns are bigger…" said Omega as he then puts his weapons away.

Omega then walks over to the others, Spike looks at Garble with a sly look and follows. Garble stands there, shaking in fear at what just happened. Another dragon walks past him, and looks down.

"Eww gross man! Go find a bush or rock to hide behind before doing that!" said the dragon, with Garble still shaking.

As Twilight, Ember, Omega and Spike, with Knuckles aiding Applejack over her sprained hoof, head to the train station, Ember is quickly filled in on whats going on.

"So this Eggman guy…Knuckles and Omega are from another world, and were transported here by this purple emerald, and six others like it?" asked Ember.

"Thats right, and Knuckles and Omega aren't the only other Mobians to arrive here." Twilight explained.

"Yep! There's Sonic, a blue hedgehog who runs so fast he can break the sound barrier. Tails, a fox with two tails who can use them to fly like a helicopter…what ever that is…Cream, a rabbit, and her pet fairy thing, Cheese. And Amy, a pink hedgehog who I think has a crush on Sonic…either that or she's a very clingy sister." Spike added.

"And apparently theres another one of their friends, Silver the Hedgehog. He was supposedly transported to Equestria as well, but we haven't been able to find him yet." Twilight finished.

As Twilight, Ember, and Spike talked, with Omega walking behind them in silence, Knuckles helped Applejack walk.

"Ya know you don't have ta help me, I've had worse and were still able to buck an entire field of apple trees." said Applejack.

"Yeah I know, but I'm the one who threw you hard. So its the least I can do." said Knuckles.

Applejack smiled at Knuckles who smiled back. She was beginning to like the echidna, even though he was a big grump. Knuckles was also becoming fond of the earth pony, there was something about her that made him feel comfortable. As everypony arrived at the train station, they knew that team 1 was also doing their part to find the blue Chaos Emerald in Manehatten. Little did they know, that it wasn't going to go as planned.

The City of Manehatten, bustling with life. Just outside the city limits, a dark figure approaches the metropolis. It was Tirek, staring down the city, holding the glowing red Chaos Emerald in his hand. It was attached to a gold chain with was around his arm.

"So..this is were the next gem is located? It may take awhile…But it will be mine! And I…Lord Tirek…shall gain my revenge on Princess Twilight, and all her friends…hahaha!" laughed Tirek.

* * *

 **Now Omega makes Dragons wet as well! Ha ha! I know I suck at writing action pieces, but the next chapter will be one of the biggest I ever wrote! And its title will pay homage to a classic! Till next time...**


	16. Chapter 16 - Jumping to Conclusions

**Welcome Back! Now before I get into the summary, I originally said last time that this was going to be an action packed chapter, and a long one at that. Well I decide to change that to Chapter 17, and add another character building chapter. Ok then...last time, Twilight, Spike and Applejack, along with Knuckles and Omega helped Dragon Lord Ember and her fellow dragons fight back Eggman's robot army, and take out a huge fortress crab like robot named the Crush-Station. In this chapter, we'll focus on Flash Sentry, and his side of Twilight and his anniversary date. What really happened? Stay tuned and enjoy!**

* * *

As team one and team two successfully obtain the white and purple Chaos Emeralds, team three consisting of Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Flurry Heart, Rarity, Amy, and Flash Sentry arrive in Manehatten. As the train pulls into the station, everypony disembarks. Sonic is the last to leave the train car.

"Five hours…we were on that train for FIVE HOURS!" shouts Sonic, gaining the attention of all the nearby ponies.

"Take it easy Sonic, where here now! So lets stretch our legs and see the sights!" said Amy, hugging Sonic's arm.

Amy drags Sonic out of the station as the other follow. Rainbow Dash flies up to Tails, to find out more about the hedgehog she has a crush on.

"Um, hey Tails…" The fox looks at Rainbow. "I was just curious, Is Sonic…um…have any…special friends?" Rainbow tried to make it as obscure as she could.

"You're asking if he has any Girlfriends?…" said Tails, seeing right through Rainbow's obscure details.

"Is that what you guys say on Mobius? In Equestria, when we have a special somepony, we say either Marefriend or…Coltfriend." Flurry explained, winking at Tails.

Tails got very nervous and blushed at Flurry's remark. Was she hinting at what he think she was hinting at? Tails shook it off and refocused on Rainbow's question.

"…Well…to answer your question…No, Sonic isn't currently seeing anyone…" Rainbow sighed in relief, thinking maybe she had a chance. "…Amy on the other hand…She's currently dating Sonic…weather he knows or not…" Tails continued.

"What do you ever mean by that dearie?" Rarity asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"How do I put this…Amy claims to be Sonic's Girl…um…Marefriend, but Sonic doesn't feel the same way as she does. He's hasn't been much into romance since…" Tails started to remember what happened to Sally.

"Since what dear?" asked Rarity.

Tails tried to hold back his emotions, but began to tear up.

"…since…Sally…" The others looked at Tails curiously, he knew they wanted to know. He also knew Sonic never liked talking about what happened to her, but he also knew that Sonic had to get back out there to find happiness. He remembers Sonic's recurring nightmares, and gained the courage to continue. After all, if Rainbow Dash is showing interest in his best friend, who is he to tell her not to try.

"…(sigh)…This was years ago…Sally Acorn was the Princess of Motropolis, the world's capital. During the war with Eggman, she also lead the Freedom Fighters. Sonic, grew up with Sally, and they loved each other. One day, during the final days of the war. Sally was killed by a robot created by Eggman designed to combat Sonic. He was called Metal Sonic. Sonic felt responsible for her death, and hasn't tried to date or be in love with anyone since…" Tails explained.

A silence fell around the others, Rainbow never could think that anypony would go such a tragic past. Loosing his uncle and his love to this Eggman character.

"So…whats the deal with Amy then?" Rainbow asked.

"Sonic saved her life a couple of years after Sally's death. She's been following him around ever since. Amy's an orphan, and was always a big fan of Sonic's, so soon after, she's been trying to get Sonic to fall for her…Sonic does love her…but in a more brother sister relationship kind of way." said Tails.

Rarity and Flurry walked ahead, but Tails had Rainbow back for a moment.

"Sonic's been depressed about Sally for years. But I've seen the way he looks at you…The only time I remember him looking at anyone like that…" Tails coped his hands to Rainbow's ear. "…is when he used to look at Sally…" said Tails.

Tails then ran up to the others, leaving Rainbow to think about what he just said. Does Sonic really like her? Or does he, like her, like her? Is the blue hedgehog crushing on her like she's crushing on him. Rainbow shakes her head, remembering what they're in Manehatten for.

"If its true…I'll talk to him after we find the Chaos Emerald." said Rainbow as she joined the others.

In the very back was Flash, who had been listing in on Tails' story.

"So…Amy's jumping to conclusions, thinking Sonic loves her like a Marefriend…jumping to conclusions…sounds just like a ex-marefriend of mine…(sigh)…" Flash began to think back at what happened that night. What really happened between him…and that green earth pony…

* * *

Flash enters the crystal palace's thrown room, where Shining Armor and Cadence are going over paperwork.

"Pardon the interruption your highness', but I request an audience." said Flash as he bowed.

"Flash, we told you, you don't have to address us like royalty when your off your shift." said Cadence.

"You're dating my sister, relax with the professionalism." said Shining Armor.

"Oh…right…" said Flash.

"Isn't tonight your big anniversary dinner? I can't believe its been three years since your first date!" said Cadence.

"Well thats what I wanted to talk to you about…you see…I've been dating Twilight for years now…and…I…wanted…you know…to ask…" Flash was nervous to ask this big question as Shining Armor and Cadence looked at him. "…(gulp)…I wanted your blessing so I can ask Twilight to…" before Flash could say anything else, Cadence let out a big exciting squeal.

"Oh My Celestia! You're going to ask Twilight her hoof in marriage!" cadence shouted in excitement.

Flash nervously nodded. He was happy Cadence approved, able to tell due to her excitement, but he was more concerned with Twilight's brother. After all, he was asking his little sister to marry him. Flash looked at Shining Armor who had a disapproving look on his face, but that expression quickly vanished as Shining Armor put on a genuine smile.

"Off course you can! Flash, you treated my sister with respect, kindness, and love. Something the Crystal Empire respects and encourages. I couldn't think of any other stallion then you to take her hoof in marriage." said Shining Armor.

Flash smiled, he was happy with Shining Armor's approval, and was mostly happy that he was finally going to ask his love to marry him. Things were looking up for the pegasus. Later Flash waited by the train station for Twilights train to come in. He'd bought a engagement ring yesterday, it was gold with a purple diamond in the shape of Twilights cutie mark. It cost him an entire years salary to purchase it, even though Shining Armor and Cadence would have carried out the expenses for him, he wanted to do this himself. It would be worth all the hard work to have the mare of his dreams as his wife. The Train pulled into the station with many ponies exiting the train cars. The last pony to exit was the very Alicorn Flash was going to propose to later that night.

"Flash!" said Twilight as she ran up to him.

Twilight and Flash shared a hug and kiss.

"You excited about tonight?" Flash asked.

"I've been looking forward to it all month…Its been three years since our first date. I'll never forget that night…" said Twilight.

"Neither will I…you are my star after all…" said Flash.

Twilight got teary eyed after Flash said that, remembering the star he named after her. Later that night, Twilight and Flash were enjoying their evening. Flash was nervous about popping the question to her though. He loved Twilight with all his heart, despite all her quirks. He didn't care, he loved her, and always wanted to be with her.

"Flash? You ok? You look nervous." Twilight asked.

"Oh..I'm fine. Hows your salad?" he asked.

"Delicious!" Twilight suddenly felt a feeling in her gut. "Well nature calls. I'll be back in a minute." said Twilight as she walked off to the restrooms.

Flash nodded as she walked off. Suddenly a green earth pony walked pass Flash, and quickly turned around.

"Flash? Flash Sentry?" she asked approaching him.

Flash looked at the earth pony, his eye's widened.

"Lily Pad? Hah…I haven't seen you in over 6 years!" said Flash.

"I knew you worked as a guard for the Crystal Empire, but I never thought you'd be eating at a place like this!" said Lily Pad.

"How's the family? Are my nephews behaving themselves?" Flash asked.

"Oh come on Flash, you don't think your older step sister can't handle two hyper active colts who are constantly causing trouble and driving me and Whirlpool crazy…" said Lily Pad.

"Sounds like you can handle it." joked Flash.

"Hah, you know I can, I was able to handle you after all!" said Lily Pad, ruffling Flash's hair.

"So, what brings you to the Crystal Empire?" asked Flash.

"Business trip…what about you?" Lily Pad looks at the table noticing two sets of plates. "Eating out with a special somepony?" teased Lily Pad.

"You can say that…I've been…dating Princess Twilight Sparkle…heh" said Flash as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoah, Whoah, Whoah…Princess Twilight Sparkle…the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle?" Lily Pad asked.

"I know it sounds like a stretch…but its true. We've been dating for three years tonight. And…" Flash pulled out the box holding the engagement ring and showed it to his step sister. "…Tonight I was going to pop the question…" said Flash.

"Yes! I knew you would find somepony someday! I never thought it would be royalty, but as long as you found someone!" said Lily Pad as she hugged Flash.

Suddenly the both heard a angry voice behind them.

"Flash Sentry! What the hay is going on?" said Twilight as she stomped over to the table.

"Twily! Hey, this is my.." before Flash could answer, Twilight interrupted him.

"Fiancé?…" said Twilight who was getting angrier.

"What? No this is…" Twilight interrupted Flash again.

"What? Not what it looks like? You expect my to believe that?" Flash tried to explain, but Twilight talked over him. "How could you Flash? All the memories, I thought we had something…You Named A Star After Me!" she shouted, alerting the entire restaurant.

Everypony looked at them in silence. Even Flash was a little surprised by her tone. He tried to speak again so he could explain, but Twilight put her hoof in the air.

"You know what…I…I think we shouldn't see each other…anymore…" Tears began to flow down her face as she walked away. "Goodbye Lieutenant…"

As she trotted away, Flash tried to call her back.

"Twilight, wait! Twilight, Twilight!" he cried.

Twilight wouldn't listen and flew off towards the palace. Flash's heart felt like it was shattered. His step sister then walked up to him, trying to comfort his broken heart.

"I'm…I'm sorry Flash…I…" Lily pad tried to apologies.

"…It isn't your fault sis…she…just jumped to a conclusion…I'll head back and try to explain…" said Flash as he slowly walked to the palace.

Later that night, Flash approached the room Twilight was staying in, her brother, Cadence and Flurry all standing outside. Shining Armor then turned to Flash.

"What happened? I never seen her this upset…" he asked.

"She thinks I tried to purpose to another mare…I would never do that…I love her!" said Flash.

"Another mare? who was she?" Cadence asked.

"My stepsister, Lily Pad. I had no idea she was in town, and she saw me at the restaurant. We caught up and I showed her the ring. She then hugged me…Twilight must have thought I proposed to her…" said Flash.

"So…Aunt Twilight jumped to a conclusion?" asked Flurry.

Shining Armor and Cadence looked at each other while Flurry spoke. They new Flash would never treat her or anyone like that.

"I'll try and talk her down…you get some rest…" said Shining Armor.

"I'm sure she'll realize what really happened and soon this whole thing will blow over." said Cadence.

As Flash went to his quarters for the night, he hoped that what Cadence said was true. However, every day after that night for a week, Twilight would ignore Flash every time he would try to explain what happened that night. Shining Armor and Cadence tried to tell her for him who that mare was, but she ignored them too. Flash felt even worse about the whole thing, he hurt the pony he loved so much. He would try to make it up to her, but things just fell apart.

* * *

Flash snapped out his memory and caught up to the others. Tails realized that Rainbow and Sonic could make a couple and decided to talk to Flurry about it.

"Hey Flurry." The young alicorn looked at Tails. "I think Rainbow Dash and Sonic might have a thing for each other. And I think this trip to Manehatten might be a perfect way for them to get to know each other better. Can you help me make it happen?" he asked.

Flurry thought for a second, then her face lit up. "I know! Why don't we split up to look for the Chaos Emerald? We'll make teams…Sonic and Rainbow will be alone together…I'll get my aunt Rarity to take Amy to her boutique, and….um…you and me will…spend some time….um…with Flash! Yeah!…um…Thats it!" said Flurry, nervously trying to hide her feelings for Tails.

Tails looked confused for a sec, then thought about it. "Hmm…It could work. But Amy won't leave Sonic without a fight." said Tails.

"Don't worry…leave everything to me…" said a very confident Flurry.

* * *

 **I know, I know...Twilight rarely jumps to conclusions in the show. But thats not always the case! Ep. Its About Time...Ep. Lesson Zero...Ep. What About Discord?...she's done it a couple of times. Tails and Flurry Heart are going to play matchmaker with Sonic and Rainbow Dash, how adorable! How will Amy react to the split up? And YES, I know Amy and Sally knew each other in the comics, but my story flows better this way. And you can't tell me that Sonic really has "Strong" feelings for Amy in the Games...you know he don't! So I'm building a...I love you like a younger sister, relationship between Sonic and her! Next time will be a big chapter! I Promise...so until next time...Follow Your Rainbow!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Sight Seeing

**Hey Welcome back, I know I was going to make this an action packed chapter, but I've decided to add some more exposition. Don't worry, next time for sure! Last time, Flash recalled his side of his date with Twilight, and Tails and Flurry came up with a plan to get Sonic and Rainbow Dash alone together. Now we learn a bit more with their relationship, as well as Tails and Flurry's. Plus a special Guest Pony at the end of the chapter! Enjoy...**

* * *

Sonic manages to get out of Amy's grasp and walk on his own, looking up at the tall skyscrapers and buildings of Manehatten. It reminded him of Station Square back home, but with most of the architecture resembling ponies.

"This place sure is big…" said Sonic as he continued to look up.

"How are we ever going to find the Chaos Emerald in a city this huge?" asked Amy.

As Sonic and Amy look at the sights, Flurry winks at Tails who winks back, ready for the plan they have to play matchmaker. Tails then runs up to Sonic and Amy, holding three watch like communicators, one blue, one yellow, and one pink.

"Hey, I think if we split up we can cover more ground!" As Tails talks to Sonic and Amy, Flurry walks over to Rarity and whispers in her ear. Rarity's eyes bright up at Flurry's idea. "Here take these communicators, if you find anything, contact us!" said Tails, handing Sonic and Amy each a color coordinated communicator.

"Great Idea…Sonic you…" before Amy could finish, Rarity stepped in.

"Amy darling, why don't you and me take a look downtown? We could stop by the boutique and perhaps…try on a few dresses?" Rarity suggested, remembering Flurry's plan.

"That sounds fun! Hey Sonic…" Amy was interrupted by Rarity, who pulled her in close.

"Come now dearie, If we are to find both the Chaos Emerald and a beautiful dress for you in the matter of a day, we must take our leave! After all, you're not a pony, so I will have to make some adjustments to your outfit before we leave!" said Rarity as she levitated Amy away with her.

As the unicorn and hedgehog disappeared around the corner, Rainbow Dash walked next to Sonic. But before Sonic could say anything to her, Tails and Flurry carried out the rest of their plan.

"Hey Sonic, I'll head off with Flurry and Flash, this way we can spread out the lookout better." said Tails holding up his yellow communicator.

As Tails and Flurry left with Flash, they began to giggle at the thought of Sonic and Rainbow alone. Once they were out of sight, Sonic and the pegasus looked at each other.

"Well…I guess its just you and me, huh?" said Sonic, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…I guess so…" said Rainbow, doing the same.

Sonic and Rainbow walked down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for the emerald, while also taking in the sights. Even though Rainbow visited Manehatten before, this was Sonic's first time visiting the big city.

"This place reminds me a lot of Station Square…" said Sonic.

"Is that the place you grew up in back on Mobius?" asked Rainbow.

"Well not exactly…I grew up in a city called Motropolis. It was the capital of Mobius before, Eggman." said Sonic.

Rainbow was about to say something when she heard a rumble. It was coming from Sonic's stomach. They hidden eaten anything all day, so maybe it was a good time to stop for a bite.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"I guess so…" Sonic patted his stomach. "Hey…do you know where we can get some chili dogs?" he asked.

Rainbow looked at him, confused at what he was talking about.

"Umm…whats a chili dog?" she asked.

Sonic's ears practically exploded on hearing that. How could she never had heard of a chili dog?

"Its only the greatest food on the planet! Well my planet…100% ball park meat, sausage style, covered with meaty chili, beans and cheese, all cradled in a toasted, crisp bun….my mouth is watering just thinking about it!" said Sonic, drool almost dripping froths mouth.

"…Wait…did you say meat?" Rainbow asked Sonic.

Sonic nodded at her.

"Umm…how can I put this…ya see…here in Equestria…ponies really don't…eat meat…so…maybe we can try something else?" asked Rainbow.

Sonic remembered that ponies were vegetarians and felt both stupid and horrible for talking about his chili dog cravings.

"Heh…I'm sorry…tell me you guys have pizza or something?" Sonic said with a smile.

"Now your talking!" said Rainbow.

Meanwhile across town, Tails, Flurry and Flash continue their search in the outdoor market district. Flash keeping his distance from Flurry, remembering what Cadence told him, but still making sure she stayed out of trouble.

"This place is amazing! I never seen so may shopping choices!" said Flurry.

"I thought you've been here before? I mean…you are royalty." said Tails.

"…(sigh)…You want to know the truth?…The farthest I've ever been outside the Crystal Empire is Ponyvile and Canterlot. Heck, I don't even get to leave the palace sometimes. I mostly just stay either in my room, thrown room, or the palace library…" said a now depressed Flurry.

"Thats why you were in the library when we first met, huh?" asked Tails, noticing her sad face.

Flurry then got a thought in her head, something she knew would get her in trouble, but might be the only chance of an adventure she'll ever get. Flurry looked back at Flash, he was keeping his distance, but a cart was pulled in front of him. Flurry took the opportunity and grabbed Tails with her levitation magic. Then she darted around the corner, taking her fox friend with her. When the cart passed Flash looked at where he thought Flurry and Tails would be, not seeing them.

"What the!? Oh no…this is bad!" panicked Flash.

Flurry managed to get quite a ways from her bodyguard, almost forgetting she was levitating Tails.

"Flurry, stop! Put me down!" he shouted.

Flurry stopped and dropped him to the ground. Tails got up and looked at her.

"What did you do that for? Flash will be worried sick!" said Tails.

"Nah, he'll be fine. I've done this a couple of times, visiting Ponyvile. Plus…" Flurry looked at Tails with her dreaming eyes. "I've got a bodyguard right here…" she said with a wink and a giggle.

Tails blushed bright red. "Umm, fine…but stay close…remember, Eggman's still out there…and I have no doubt he's looking for the Chaos Emerald too." said Tails.

As Flurry and Tails continued to explore the city, Rarity was successful in dragging Amy to her boutique, where she was fitting Amy for a dress.

"How does some light blue velvet with a purple lace sound?" asked Rarity as she measured Amy.

"I love the sound of that…So Rarity, is this what you do for a living?…you know, making dresses?" Amy asked.

"Indeed I do. I've been making dresses and gowns since I was a real filly. I make sure style and passion goes into ever stitch, every fabric choice!…" Rarity notices that she was scaring Amy with her passionate speech. "..ahem…I'm…really good at making dresses…" said Rarity.

"Well, I can definitely see that." said Amy, looking at Rarity's dresses placed around the room.

"…Umm…Rarity? Thank you for making me a dress, but, I don't have any rings…um…bits to pay for it." said Amy.

"Pisha…I will not except any payment for the dress, my friends come before my funds!…I am the element of generosity after all." said Rarity.

"Well thanks for the dress, as well as calling me your friend….wait….Element of Generosity?" Amy asked in confusion.

"You mean I never told you? Me and my friends each represent the spirits of the Elements of Harmony, a powerful source of magic that helped us defeat many of Equestria's foes. I represent the element of generosity, Pinkie Pie represents laughter, Applejack represents honesty, Fluttershy represents kindness, Rainbow Dash represents loyalty, and Twilight represents the most powerful element, the element of magic." Rarity explained.

Amy was impressed to hear Rarity's story, Equestria was something you'd only hear in story books back at home, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash find a pizza joint, while they eat a deep dish, they talk about their adventures.

"Wow…so besides battling Eggman, you fought a water monster, a giant space lizard, a alien army, a time eating monster, and a literal god?" Sonic nodded. "Woah…and I thought my adventures where awesome…." said Rainbow.

"So, what kind of adventures have you've gone on?" asked Sonic.

"Well, me and my friends defeated Nightmare Moon, beat and reformed Discord, beat Tirek, and an army of changelings." she replied.

"Now thats way past cool!" complemented Sonic.

"Heh, about 20% cooler!" said Rainbow.

Sonic laughed at her comment. Rainbow then got a idea that she would love Sonic to see.

"Hey Sonic! You should totally come see me perform at the Wonderbolts Air Show in Canterlot next week!" said Rainbow.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Wonder…Bolts?" he asked.

Rainbow was shocked at the notion of others not knowing who the Wonderbolts were, then remembered that Sonic isn't from around here.

"The wonderbolts are a ariel defense team that perform air shows, when their not, you know, defending Equestria from evil. I'm their newest member. Been a dream since I was a filly." said Rainbow.

"Well then count me in! You know...we have something similar on Mobius, they're called the Blue Angles, except instead of pegasi, they fly jets." said Sonic.

"Jets?…Whats a jet?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh um…the humans on Mobius can't fly, so they use these machines called jet planes to fly around, they're super fast when they fly….kind of like you…but not as cool…" said Sonic.

Rainbow blushed at Sonic's complement. "Yeah, well, they don't sound as cool as you are too…" said Rainbow.

Sonic blushed at her complement as well. When he was with Rainbow Dash, he felt the same way he did when he was around Sally. Maybe Luna was right…maybe he had feelings for her. Across town, Tails and Flurry walk through the park in the middle of Manehatten.

"Wow, so not only can you fly with your tails, you fly a tornado too?" asked Flurry.

"Well its not exactly a tornado, thats just its name. The Tornado is a biplane that I fly when me and Sonic need to travel long distances…" Tails noticed Flurry's confused face, and knew what it meant. "…oh um, a plane is a flying machine that travels fast." he explained.

"Woah…thats cool….you know Tails, your my first real friend that's not related to me in some way…" said Flurry.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…My mom and dad are great, but they're always keeping me either inside the palace. And when I do get to go out, I'm always escorted by them or some guards. They never let me make any other friends! Sometimes I just wish they go away!" said Flurry.

"They're just trying to protect you…" said Tails.

"Sometimes I'd wish they won't." Flurry muttered.

Suddenly Flash caught up to them, a little ticked at both Tails and Flurry.

"There you two are! What were you thinking? Your parents put me in charge of keeping an eye one you! You can't just run off like that! Especially with Tirek, and Eggman loose!" said Flash, scolding Flurry.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to spend time with Tails and explore by myself…sorry to scare you…we…don't have to…tell my parents…do we? asked Flurry.

"…I should…but…I'll let it slide. Just don't go running off again." said Flash.

Then Tails' communicator picked up a energy signal, Flurry and Flash noticed and they began to follow it. It led them to a excavation site in the middle of the park. They tried to enter, but a security guard stopped them.

"Sorry folks…authorized personnel only." said the guard.

"What are they digging up?" asked Flash.

"Not too sure, but the University said something about a glowing blue gem of some sort." said the guard.

The three looked at each other, they new what it really was. Flurry then came up with an Idea that will let them all in.

"Authorized personnel only huh? Well then, I'm authorizing the three of us to enter the site." said Flurry.

"Hah…On what grounds?" the guard asked.

"On the grounds that I'm a royal princess! My name is Princess Flurry Heart of the Crystal Empire! My mom and dad are Princess Cadence, and Prince Shining Armor. So unless you want to deal with them, you'll let us pass." said Flurry, stretching out her wings, showing the guard that she was an Alicorn.

"…Oh..um, well I usually have to go through paper work…but…just, just don't tell my boss…" said the guard as he stepped aside.

"Thank you kind sir…" said Flurry as they walked into the site.

"Impressive…Maybe there are upsides to bing a princess huh?" Tails proclaimed.

Tails activated his com, telling the others to meet them in the park.

Sonic and Rainbow finished and were about to leave when they got Tails' message.

"Sonic, Amy…tell Rainbow and Rarity that we've found the Chaos Emerald, its in the central park at a dig site." said Tails.

"Awesome, they found it!" said Rainbow.

"Race ya to the park!" said Sonic as he took off.

"Oh it is so on!" said Rainbow as she did the same.

Meanwhile before Tails' message reached Amy and Rarity, Rarity finished Amy's dress.

"So how does it feel, do you like it? Or do you love it?" asked Rarity.

"I absolutely LOVE it! I can't wait to show Sonic!" said Amy.

"You seem to be very found of Sonic, aren't you?" asked Rarity nervously, remembering Tails' story.

"He's my one true love!" said Amy.

"Umm…does he treat you the same way?…" asked Rarity, trying not to anger Amy.

"He may not show it, but Sonic is always there for me! He's saved my life dozens of times…we have a real connection…" said Amy, gaga over Sonic.

"Thats very nice and all…but…someone saving someones life dosn't mean that they have feelings for the one they're saving…" said Rarity.

Amy was about to answer when Tails radioed in about the Chaos Emerald. Rarity also heard his message.

"Oh well, we'd better get going…the sooner we get that emerald, the better…" said Rarity as she packed up Amy's dress and walked out the door. Amy quickly followed, what did Rarity mean by her comment. Of course Sonic loved her!…right? she thought to herself.

As Tails and Flurry got closer to the emeralds location, they ran into a grey pony with a purple main. She had a blank expression on her face, and wore a grayish blue coat, covering most of her body.

"…Can I help you?…" said asked in a monotone voice.

Flurry recognized the pony. "Aunt Maud! Its me, Flurry Heart!" she said excitedly.

"…Flurry…its nice to see you…what brings you to Manehatten…" Maud asked, with no emotion on her face.

"Flash, Tails…this is my Aunt Maud Pie, she's my Aunt Pinkie's older sister." said Flurry.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Tails…" said Tails.

"And I'm Flash Sentry, a royal guard at the palace." said Flash.

Maud stood there with no expression. "…A pleasure to meet you…" she said.

Tails and Flash looked at each other with concern, Flurry noticed and tried to explain.

"Aunt Maud isn't as expressive and hyper as my Aunt Pinkie…" said Flurry.

"…Yes…I'm a total opposite…so…what can I do for you?…" Maud asked.

Tails noticed the Blue Chaos Emerald stuck in a rock behind Maud, and tried to explain what it was.

"That blue gem stuck in the rock is something called a Chaos Emerald, one of seven. They're from another world like me and are very powerful. We're trying to get them all and get home before a evil scientist named Dr. Eggman tries to steal them and take over your world." Tails explained.

Maud looked at them with no expression what so ever. Tails feared that she didn't believe him, and was worried that Eggman would come and take it by force.

"…ok…I'll go get it out…" said Maud.

Maud walked over to the rock the emerald was stuck in and smashed it, much to the surprise of Tails and Flash. Maud was about to hand it over when and explosion shook the ground beneath their hooves.

"What was that!" asked Flash.

"…it sounded like an explosion…" said Maud.

Sonic and Rainbow also saw the blast, they looked at each other, thinking it was Eggman and took off towards it. Amy and Rarity also heard it too, and ran towards it as well. Tails, Flurry Flash and Maud walked out of the dig site and were approached by what could be described as a mix between a minotaur and a centaur.

"So…this is where the second gem is located…hand it over, and I might let you live. HAHAHAHA!" laughed Tirek, holding up the red Chaos Emerald.

* * *

 **First off...Yay for Maud! Second...YAY FOR MAUD! And how do you think the upcoming battle will play out? Who will walk away with the Emerald? Read, Review and next time...A lot of explosions...so much that it'll make Michael Bay jealous!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Battle Manehatten

**HEY! Before we start, I would just like to address two things. 1st - I have a** **friend who is new to FanFics whose started 2 new stories. Please check out the work by Zeon Chaotic...2nd - I was originally going to call this chapter City Escape, the first level in Sonic Adventure 2, but it didn't quite fit the chapter's situation. You'll see why. Anyway, Last time Team Manehatten decided to split up into 3 separate mini teams, Sonic / Rainbow, Amy / Rarity, and Tails / Flurry / and Flash. As they search and explore, they learn more about each other. Tails, Flurry, and Flash meet up with Maud Pie who has dug up the Chaos Emerald, but Tirek attacks and demands them to hand it over...now we start from there...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Whoever, or whatever that…thing is, its got a Chaos Emerald!" shouted Tails.

"I-It's…Tirek!" cried Flurry.

Flurry remembered the stories her mom and aunts told about Tirek, how he can drain a pony's magic, flight, or earth energy, and was scared to see the monster in person.

"I will not ask again! Give me the gem!" Tirek demanded Maud.

Maud looked at Tirek, still no show of any emotion.

"…ok…here…" said Maud as she handed Tirek another gem from the site.

"You think this is humous? Give me the glowing gem!" shouted Tirek.

"…this isn't a gem…." said Maud.

"I don't care if its a gem or a plain old rock! GIVE IT TO ME!" yelled Tirek.

Maud continued her blank look as she picked up a rock off the ground and handed it to Tirek.

"…here…" Tirek scowled at Maud. "…You said you didn't care if it was a gem or rock…" she said.

"ERRGGG! Thats not what I…Forget the pleasantries, I just take it by force!" said Tirek.

Tirek began to use his levitation spell on Maud, but Flash intervened by flying and smashing Tirek's face with his rear hooves. Meanwhile Tails noticed that Flurry was terrified and grabbed her, flying her away from danger.

"Flurry, look at me…I'm going to be right back, ok? I've got to help Flash and keep Tirek away from the emerald. Just stay here, you'll be safe." said Tails, holding the terrified Flurry's head.

Flurry looked into Tails' eyes, scared that he'll get hurt or worse.

"Are you crazy? Tirek will steal your magic, let alone kill you!" she cried.

"Flurry…I may believe in magic…but I don't use it…" said Tails.

Tails pushed a button on his communicator then grabbed it and pulled it over his hand. Then he clenched his fist, and the com began to transform into a cannon like device that covered his arm.

"I use technology!…This is my magic!" Tails was about to fly off when Flurry grabbed his foot.

"Just…Just promise me you'll be ok…" she said.

Tails looked at Flurry. "…I promise…" he said.

Flurry let go of him and Tails flew off to help flash. While Flash continued dive bombing Tirek, Maud placed the Chaos Emerald in her pocket, then calmly walked over to a big rock, then kicked it at Tirek. The rock slammed Tirek right in the face.

"…bullseye…no pun intended…" she said.

Tirek shook the hit off, and fired a blast of magic at her, but flash managed to shove her out of the way in time. Tirek took aim at Flash and Maud, who were still on the ground when a laser blast struck him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Tails flying at eye level.

"Back off you big 'BULLY'!" shouted Tails as he charged up his cannon.

"…nice one…" said Maud, recognizing his pun.

Tirek fired at Tails, but the flying fox was to agile and dodged every blast, all while firing at Tirek.

"Enough of these games!" Tirek used his levitation magic to grab Tails. "I know not why you aid these ponies in their fight, but it was your biggest mistake, tiny fox." said Tirek.

"Its not just their fight…I'll stop anyone who uses the Chaos Emeralds as weapons to destroy!" said Tails as he struggled to get loose.

Flurry saw that Tails was in trouble and couldn't just stand by and watch her best friend get hurt. She had to do something, so she took off, flying to help.

"So…these magical gems are called, 'Chaos Emeralds'? Hmm…You seem to know about these, what do you know of their power, and are they're more?" Tirek asked.

"I know a lot about them. And I know that you can't handle their power….(struggle)…your not powerful enough!" mocked Tails.

Tirek glared at the fox and began to charged his energy, when a small magic blast struck him in his right eye.

"Aaaarrrrhhhh!" Tirek shouted in pain, releasing Tails from his grasp.

"Leave my best friend alone!" shouted Flurry as she flew over to Tails.

"Flurry! I told you to stay away!" said Tails.

"I couldn't just let him kill you!" said Flurry.

Suddenly both Flurry, and Tails were caught in Tirek's submission spell, as well as Flash and Maud.

"All I wanted was the Chaos Emerald, now I'm going to take more then the emerald…I'm going to take your lives!" Tirek proclaimed.

Tirek looked at Flurry, noticing that she was an Alicorn.

"How can this be? Another Alicorn princess? And one so young...The power from the emerald has given me strength, but it won't hurt to go off diet." said Tirek as he began to drain Flurry's magic.

Suddenly Tirek was struck in the head once again, this time by a big red hammer, with Tirek still able to hold the others. He looked next to him and saw Amy and Rarity glaring right back at him. Rarity in a charging stance and Amy holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Let them go you big Bully!" said Amy.

"…That pun was already said…" said Maud, not fazed at what was going on.

Amy and Rarity charged Tirek, but they too were captured in his grasp.

"This weak attempt to stop me has become tiresome...Its time to end it!" said Tirek as charged up his magic.

Before he could fire, a blue blur swiped in front of his face, slamming into it, like a boxer punching out his opponent. It was Sonic, performing his famous spin dash into Tirek's face. The blow was enough to release the others from Tirek's grasp. As they all fell, Tails, Flurry floated to the ground, Flash grabbed Maud, and Rainbow Dash swooped in to grab Amy and Rarity. Sonic landed in front of all of them, and looked up at Tirek, who was still dazed from Sonic's blow to the face.

"I've got to tell ya, Its been a strange three days. Not only was I transported to another world, I've met a princess who raises the sun, a walking zoo, another princess who enters dreams, and now I've met you…are you some sort of mythical beast? Or was your mom a centaur that was very vindictive?" mocked Sonic.

"You insolent rat…Mocking me shows that you are weak…Your overconfidence will be your doom." said Tirek.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure your breath will kill me…go grab a mint or something." Sonic continued to mock.

"You can threaten Sonic all you want, he ain't afraid an nether am I! The only reason you got all that alicorn magic is because you needed Discord to help you get it! Without a pawn at your side, you're nothing more then a tree…all bark…and no bite!" said Rainbow as she joined in.

Tirek glared over at Rainbow and the others, he recognized the pegasus with the rainbow mane, he also recognized Rarity as Twilight's friends.

"Hmm…I thought I recognized you…Princess Twilight's pathetic friends. Yet you are right…I did need a pawn to aid me in stealing magic when I escaped all those years ago…But no longer!" Tirek then flashed the red Chaos Emerald at them all. "You see, I found this gem you call a Chaos Emerald in my cell. I gained an enormous amount of power just by touching it! And thanks to your fox friend, I now know theres six more…If I have this much power with just one…well…you can guess the outcome…" Tirek glared at them with a evil smile.

Sonic and Rainbow charged Tirek, tackling him and slamming him into he building behind him. Tirek quickly recovered and fired multiple blasts of magic at them. Sonic and Rainbow quickly dogged with Flurry quickly putting up a magic shield, that shattered after the blast hit. She then slightly collapsed, not used to using magic that fast. Tails grabbed her as she stubbled. Flash and Amy also charged Tirek but were swatted out of the way by his massive arms. Then Maud picked up another boulder and proceeded to toss it at Tirek's head again, but Tirek noticed and fired a blast of magic at her, destroying the boulder and sending Maud flying. She crashed on top of Rarity, Tails, and Flurry, causing the emerald to fall out of her pocket. Tirek saw the emerald and charged to retrieve it, but Rainbow saw him run for the emerald, and dashed at him trying to flank him. Sonic also blasted toward the emerald, Sonic managed to grab the emerald before Tirek who saw Rainbow out of the corner of his eye and grabbed her in his hand. Sonic came to a screeching halt when he saw Rainbow in his clutches.

"Let her go you big bully!" said Sonic.

"…ok, now its getting old…" said Maud, referring to the joke from earlier.

"Oh this is a familiar situation…only this time, its one friend instead of all, and its a emerald instead of Alicorn magic…how ironic…" said Tirek.

He then proceeded to squeeze the pegasus in his grasp, causing her to cry out in pain. Sonic glared at Tirek, rage filling his eyes.

"Like I said…your arrogance will be your doom…give me the Chaos Emerald, and I'll let her go…Or keep it, and watch her die!" Tirek squeezed Rainbow again, even harder.

What was Sonic going to do? If he gave up the emerald, he and his friends would never be able to get home…but if he didn't…Rainbow…his new friend…the pony he had feelings for would be killed. He new what he had to do.

"…(sigh)…fine…you win…" said Sonic, tossing the emerald to Tirek.

Tirek caught the emerald and looked at Sonic, who glared back.

"A deal…Is a DEAL!" yelled Tirek.

Tirek throws Rainbow across the city skyline, Sonic quickly blasting off after her. Rainbow who was in too much pain to correct herself, looked where she was flying towards. She was headed right into a skyscraper, Sonic catching up from below.

"HOLD ON DASH!" yelled Sonic as he ran straight up the side of the skyscraper.

When Sonic got high enough, he jumped off the side of the building and caught Rainbow in his arms, the force of Rainbow's fall slamming Sonic through the window. However they managed to escape with no serious injuries. Back at the now devastated park, Tirek pulls out the red Chaos Emerald and holds it next to the blue one.

"Now…give me your power!" Tirek said.

Suddenly the two emeralds began to react with each other, rapidly flashing.

"Why are the emeralds flashing like that?" asked Rarity.

"They haven't had time to sync with each other!" said Tails.

"What does that mean?" asked Flash.

"When two emeralds are placed together with out them getting used to the others energy, its like forcing two magnets together on the same ends. One overcharges the other!" Tails explained.

The emeralds then engulfed Tirek in a flash of light, teleporting him out of the city. Sonic and Rainbow arrived back in time to see it.

"Where'd he go?" asked Flurry.

"Do you suppose he managed to transport to your world?" asked Rarity.

"You need all seven to warp between worlds. He just teleported to another location in Equestria." said Tails.

"Or anywhere else on this world…" said Sonic as he placed Rainbow on her hooves.

"Well…we can call this mission a bust…I just hope Twilight's team and Starlight's team are having better luck." said Amy.

As the team dusts themselves off and calls it a day. Far away from Manehatten, Tirek appears and lands in a desert like area. He the quickly holds the two emeralds away from each other.

"Such power…yet, I can't seem to absorb it. There must be a way…" before Tirek could finish his thought, he is surrounded by Eggman's robots.

Tirek looks up and sees the Egg-Carrier float down from the sky and land in front of him. Eggman then flies out in his Egg-Mobile, up to Tirek's eye level.

"I see you've collected two Chaos Emeralds for me. Hand them over or else!" said Eggman.

Eggman's robots then took aim at Tirek.

"You dare threaten me!" Tirek uses his levitating spell on Eggman and forces him closer to him. "I could drain the life force out of you in an instant!…However…I managed to take this Emerald from a group of ponies and two strange creatures not from this world…such as yourself…" said Tirek.

Eggman raised a brow at Tirek's remark. "Did these creature resemble woodland animals by any chance?"

"A cocky blue hedgehog and a pesky flying fox…friends of yours?" asked Tirek.

"As if…they're more foe then friend." said Eggman.

"Then perhaps we should form an alliance…I have the magic to absorb the emeralds power…and you know their workings…Help me find the rest of these Chaos Emeralds, and help me take over Equestria…In return...I'll not only aid you in killing your foes...you may have the rest of the world..." said Tirek.

Eggman looked at the monster, and smirked. "….whoever you are…I like the way you think…" said Eggman.

* * *

 **Whew...It was really hard to think of how to write that set piece...Maud once again shows how awesome she is, and Tails finally enters some action! And Tirek and Eggman join forces. Gee...I wonder how that'll turn out...(Sarcasm)...I hope you liked the chapter and next time, we finally move on...if you haven't figured it out...The last 5 chapters took place simultaneously ..the next one will take place as everypony heads home. Focusing on Discord, Cream, Cheese, the Crusaders, and some other Fan Favorite Ponyvile citizens...who? You'll have to wait to find out...Until next time, I'm going to have a Muffin!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Cult Cultures

**Hey! I know I know, its not what I said would happen next, but I feel I should give more background into that cult from chapter 12. They will play a big part in this trilogy later. Anyway, last time...Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Flurry, Amy, Rarity, Flash and Maud took on Tirek who wanted the Chaos Emerald. However Sonic made a tough** **decision...Give up the Chaos Emerald, or save Rainbow Dash. He saved Rainbow's life, and Tirek teleported away with his and the cities emerald. At the end, he meets Dr. Eggman, and makes a proposition for the mad doctor. In this chapter we find out who Cygnus, (the cult pony who was killed), is and how she effects the lives of two other cult members. Short chapter, mostly exposition...Enjoy!**

* * *

As the three teams begin their journey back home, in a dark corner of Equestria, in a stone temple, more members of the cult from Griffonstone wander the halls. One is an black Alicorn with a dark blue mane. Unlike most of the other cult members, he walks through the halls whistling, and not wearing his hood. He enters a library where a yellow pegasus with a brown braided mane is putting away books. He sneaks up behind her and puts his hooves over her eyes.

"Guess who!" said the Alicorn.

The pegasus giggles as she play's along. "Hmm…is it a dragon?" she asks.

"Nope, try again!" he said.

"…A gargoyle?" she asks.

"Nope, last chance!" he said.

"Hmmm…Not a dragon, or a gargoyle…Is it a certain hot headed Alicorn stallion, who I love dearly?" she asks one last time.

"Nope…" The male Alicorn removes his hooves from her face. "…Its an vey loyal and brave Alicorn stallion…who loves you!" he replied, kissing the pegasus on her lips.

As they unlock lips, the pegasus returns to putting away books, as the alicorn helps her.

"Orion…I was thinking…" The Alicorn looks at the pegasus. "I…I wan't you me and Cygnus to leave…not permanently, but just for a week or two…" she said.

"Cassi, you know we're not allowed to leave the temple unless its for a mission, crusade, or pilgrimage." said Orion.

"Well…maybe we should say we're going on a tiny pilgrimage? A pilgrimage to…Rainbow Falls, or Manehatten…I heard Haywaii is wonderful this time of year!" said Cassi.

"You know I really want to leave too, but my father would kill us! Literally!" said Orion as they finished with the books.

"..(sigh)..I know, Its just…this…70,000-year-old prophecy of the Great Divider's return is starting to get to my little sisters head…she's become…distant form me…I just want you me and Cygnus to get away for a week to clear our minds." explained Cassi.

"Tell you what…I'll talk to my father. I'll try to convince him to let us leave for week at best, ok?" said Orion.

Cassi smiled at Orion, and placed her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the room. As they entered the main hall, they noticed that Aries and his group have returned from Griffonstone.

"Look's like Brother Aries is back…but…" Orion watched as all the other members entered except one.

"Where's my sister?" Cassi asked.

They approached Aries, confused on Cygnus' whereabouts.

"Brother Aries?" asked Cassi as she approached him, Orion following.

"Ah, Sister Cassiopeia, Brother Orion." Aries greeted them.

"Wheres Sister Cygnus?" Cassi asked.

Aries kept a stern face. "Cygnus failed us, lied to us, revealing herself to the outworlder…and for that she payed the price for her negligence." said Aries, showing no emotion what so ever.

Cassi stood there in shock, tearing up at the thought of her sister's death. Orion noticed this and tried to comfort her, but the devastated pegasus flew off, to upset to be near anypony. Orion then glared at Aries.

"Brother Aires, you can't kill somepony for a simple mistake! Cygnus was Cassi's little sister, and yet you showed no emotion when you told her Cygnus' fate!" said Orion.

"Emotions create weakness…weakness that we can not afford to carry! The Great Divider's return is coming in the next seven years, and now outworlders have returned to this world, If they made it here…whose to say ponies can't go to theirs? You know the prophecy, if they reconnect, it will seal the Divider's fate! Emotions…will seal his fate…" said Aries.

"And you think dwindling our numbers by killing anypony who messes up will help us win!?" shouted Orion.

"Watch your tone Brother!…You may be our father's son…but I still outrank you. Father Cepheus anointed me as second in command…as he allowed you and Cassiopeia to have a relationship. You should remember that the next time you question my judgement…" said Aries as he walked away.

Orion just glared at the zebra, Aries was always abusing his power. So much that Orion was keeping a tally.

"You only have one more chance….Aries…" said Orion under his breath.

Orion roamed the temple halls, looking for Cassi. He found her in a room with a huge stone tablet on the wall. It was written in a ancient form of equestrian, one that you wouldn't find in any current books. There were also hieroglyphics on it as well, showing one world, then two with a gargoyle like creature standing between them. Under each world was two beings, an angle and a demon. Under one group was the tree of harmony, surrounded by the elements. While the other had a big green emerald, surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds. Cassi was sitting in front of the tablet, tears still flowing from her eyes. As Orion approached her, Cassi looked at the tablet.

"….You think its all worth it Orion?…." asked Cassi.

"What do you mean?" asked Orion.

"The Great Divider…The Prophecy…This…stupid cult!…When our parents died…we were lost…we had nothing…nothing but each other. When we heard about the Worshipers of the Great Divider, and their prophecy of peace and balance, we believed it…Father Cepheus took us in, gave us a home…but the best part..is that I fell in love…" said Cassi.

"Cassi…You and Cygnus where the only ponies who brought light to my life…You remember what our brothers and sisters called us?" asked Orion.

Cassi smiled. "The three musketeers…" Cassi's smile then quickly disappeared as it appeared. "This place is the only home I know of…Why do I feel like running away? Cygnus is dead! My little sister is dead! And I can't do anything about it!" Cassi started crying.

Orion took her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her. He was born into this cult, he's seen how it is. Cassi and Cygnus were the first rays of hope he ever saw. If ponies like them existed, he knew that peace and balance was possible. But with Cygnus' death, and Cassi now questioning the cult's prophecy…He was starting to think…is it really worth it as well. Meanwhile Aries enters a darkly lit thrown room where a much older Alicorn sat. Like Orion, he was also black, but had a silvery gray mane, and beard. On his head was something that no Alicorn, or any other pony had, he bared dark red antler like horns. Next to his thrown where two other ponies, however they looked like they were made out of shadows, with four red eyes and silver armor.

"Father Cepheus…" said Aries as he bowed.

"Brother Aires, what have you to report?" asked Cepheus.

"It appears your visions were true…outworlders have come to Equestria…With the Chaos Emeralds, Father." said Aries.

"I know…I have foreseen it. The outworlders don't even realize what is about to come fourth, what their presence in this world foretells. If they are to gather all the Chaos Emeralds, and return to their world, it will trigger the Great Unification…We must prevent that from happening." said Cepheus.

"What should we do?" asked Aries.

"I sense that the Princess of Friendship has obtained two at her castle and are on a quest to find the others. While she and her followers are scattered, you must take advantage and size the emeralds before they're return…" said Cepheus.

"It shall be done…" said Aries.

"Brother Aires…before you embark, I understand Sister Cygnus was executed by your hooves? I appreciate you upholding our rules, but you know all trials and executions are and alway's will be preformed in my presence by my will, and my will alone…Cygnus was the sibling of Sister Cassiopeia, and she is my son's lover…you know of their relationship, and I am sure I will hear no end of it…" said Cepheus.

"Understood Father Cepheus…" said Aires as he left.

As the big doors closed behind him, Aries was approached by his minion. He was a brute of a earth pony, dark green with no mane and a short black tail.

"If I must answer to that fool of Alicorn, his son, or that pathetic pegasus again…" Aries complained.

"Brother Aires…what has Father Ce…" Aires interrupted his minion.

"Silence Hercules…I am not your brother…and Cepheus is not your father! The Prophecy is only seven years away…and Mobians are now here! If they succeed in their quest everything I've worked for will perish! And so will the Great Divider! I will not allow that to happen!" said Aries.

"Then…what is our next move?" asked Hercules.

"We will take a group of our brothers and sisters to Ponyvile…The princess foolishly left two of the Chaos Emeralds unguarded…" said Aries as he walked with Hercules.

"What if somepony attempts to stop us?" asked Hercules.

"They will try…and…they will die…." said Aries with an evil, glaring smile.

* * *

 **Ok so now you know how this cult works, and what they're working towards, as well as Aries' true motivations. Now you know, and knowing is half the battle! Anyway, Next time for sure is the discord and townsfolk chapter, I promise! Now that I'm done with my muffin...I feel like listening to some music...Does anyone or anypony know a good DJ?...**


	20. Chapter 20 - It Takes a Town

**Alright! Last time, we got a deeper look into this mysterious cult that attacked Starlight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy back in Griffonstone. As it turns out they follow an Alicorn named Father Cepheus, who worships a being know as the Great Divider...who might have a connection to both Equestria, and Mobius. We also learned that Cepheus' son, a Aileron named Orion, is in a relationship with a pegasus named Cassiopeia. She became devastated when her sister, Cygnus never returned from her Griffonstone mission, being killed by Aries. Speak of the devil, Aries revealed to his minion, Hercules, that he plans on betraying Cepheus at some point, but follows the Alicorn's plan to steal the two Chaos Emeralds from Twilight's castle...Now as he approaches Ponyvile, Some of the residents, curious about Cream and the other Mobians, decided to stop by...Enjoy!**

* * *

Back in Ponyvile, at Twilight's castle. Discord continues to watch Cream and the Crusaders, much to his dismay.

"Uuuhhh….I'm so bored…Can't we take Cream to Sugar Cube Corner or something?" Scootaloo asked, slamming her head on the map table.

"You think watching you little pip-squeaks is fun for me? Fluttershy told me to keep you safe from harm, which is what I'm going to do! That Eggman character and Tirek are out there, so if you think sitting here watching you four is considered a rollercoaster ride, you would be wrong." said Discord as he pouted.

"Chao Chao!" cried Cheese, glaring at Discord.

"Eh…fine….the five of you…Happy?" said Discord.

"Discord, you have like, unlimited power, can't you summon a pool with a waterslide or something?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh please, I have much better things to do then use my magic for recreational fun." replied Discord.

"All ya do is use it for recreational fun! You pull jokes on everypony on a daily bases!" stated Applebloom.

"Is he always this cranky?" asked Cream.

"Only when he's not "USING" his magic for his own amusement." said Applebloom.

Before Discord could make a comeback, there was a knock on the front door of the castle. The Crusaders ran to answer, with Cream and Discord timidly following. As the door opens, two Ponyvile residents enter the castle lobby. One was a brown male earth pony with a darker brown mane and green bow tie around his neck. The other was a grey pegasus with a blond mane, her eyes were starring in two different directions though.

"Greetings young fillies, I'm here to repair Princess Twilight's grandfather clock in her library." said the brown pony.

"And I'm here to see the talking bunny rabbit from another world." said the grey one.

The brown pony nudged the grey one with his hoof.

"…..oh right…I have a package to deliver to Pinkie Pie!" said the grey one, winking at the brown one.

"Oh how pathetic….." said Discord quietly, face palming himself.

"Derpy, two things….One, Pinkie doesn't live here…Two, If you're delivering a package, then where is it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Derpy looked into space for a sec, then changed her story…again.

"I have a package for Twilight, right Doc?" Derpy said with a smile.

"Then wheres the package?" asked Applebloom.

"At…the…post office…?" said Derpy.

Doc faced hooved himself as well. "Great Whickering Stallions…Honey, I don't think they're falling for it…" said the Doc.

"Are you sure?" asked Derpy.

"I'm pretty sure…" said Scootaloo.

"Please forgive our curiosity, we heard about a creature from another world staying here in Ponyvile. As a scientist, I have the urge to learn more of course!" said the Doc.

"And we're curious too!" said Derpy.

Cream then slowly approached the two ponies, trying to be polite.

"H-hi…I-i'm Cream…A-and this is my Chao friend Cheese…" Cream nervously introduced herself.

"A pleasure to me you Miss Cream, I'm Doctor Hooves, and this is my wife Derpy Hooves." said the Doc.

"Nice to meet you, and this is Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, their children, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Octavia and DJ Pon-3!" said Derpy as she introduced everypony.

"Why are you all here?" asked Discord as he floated over.

"I was beginning to ask that myself…" said the Doc.

"Ok, so I may have told some other ponies about our brown nosing." said Derpy.

"DJ Pon-3?" asked Cream.

"DJ Pon-3 is my DJ stage name, real name's Vinyl Scratch." said Vinyl as Cream shook her hoof.

"Well it nice to meet all of you! Ever since me and Mr. Omega arrived in Canterlot, I thought all you ponies were scary and mean…but ever since coming to Ponyvile, you all treat me so nice…Maybe Equestria isn't so scary after all." said Cream.

"Chao!" cried Cheese.

Suddenly Granny Smith and Big Mac ran into the castle, slamming the doors behind them and blocking it off with everything that wasn't tied down.

"Run for yer lives! Death is upon us!" shouted Granny.

"Yup!" Big Mac added.

"Granny, what in tarnation are you talking about?" asked Applebloom.

"A army of Grim Reapers are headed this way! They've come to take yer soles to the under world!" Granny continued to shout.

"Grim Reapers?" Cheerilee walked over to a window and peeked outside.

She saw five capped ponies walking towards the castle. The leader had striped legs, making Cheerilee think Granny Smith was just overreacting.

"It looks like its just Zecora…" The Zebra then removed his hood, revealing himself as Aries. "Or maybe its not…" said a worried Cheerilee.

"Who are these bloody ponies? And why are they so ominous looking?" asked Octavia.

Suddenly Aries began to shout at the everypony in the castle.

"Citizens of Ponyvile…We have come for the Chaos Emeralds, and the outworlder that hides amongst you!" shouted Aries.

"What does he mean, outworlder?" asked Lyra.

"I do believe he's talking about Cream…but why 'is' he referring to her as "outworlder"?" asked the Doc.

"Its because she's from another world. Duh!" said Diamond Tiara.

"But why do they want Cream?" asked Scootaloo.

"Give us the Chaos Emeralds, and the outworlder, and we will spare your lives! Defy us…and die…" continued Aires.

"That…doesn't sound good." said Silver Spoon.

"They'll harm our children! Oh…what will we do?" said Mrs. Cake.

"Its ok sweetie, we'll…think of something…" said Mr. Cake.

"They look tough! We've got to think of something!" said Bon Bon.

"I hate to say it…but maybe we.." said Lyra.

"…Hand over Cream and the emeralds? No Way!" shouted Scootaloo.

"I'm not about to sacrifice a child's life, that is a horrible and down right heartless idea!" said Cheerilee.

"Are you nuts! They're going to kill all of us!" shouted Diamond Tiara.

As everypony started to argue on what to do, Cream began to get nervous. She hated arguing, and also wondered why these ponies in hoods wanted her and the Chaos Emeralds? She then ran for the door and slipped through the small opening between the doors. Discord and the Crusaders saw this and ran after her.

"Excuse me Mr. Zebra, if I did something to offend you, I'm sorry. But we need the Chaos Emeralds to get home and…ahhh…." Cream's apology was interrupted by Aires levitating her to him.

"Your very existence on this world is an insult! You should have never stepped foot here…and now…you and your fellow outworlders, as well as the others…will pay the price." said Aries.

"You're a big bully!" said Cream as she struggled.

"And your a stain on the Great Divider's work of art! One I shall clean!" said Aries.

Before he could do anything, Cheese flew into his face, dropping Cream. Discord then swooped in, catching the Mobian before she hit the ground.

"HEY!" shouted Scootaloo.

"I don't care who you are!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Ya'll leave Cream alone!" shouted Applebloom.

The other towns ponies witnessed the confrontation and stepped outside. Amazed at the bravery of the crusaders.

"Or you'll what? You have no idea what powers you dare defy!" started Aries.

Discord gritted his teeth, and placed Cream down, signaling her to go back inside. "You think you can come here and threaten my friends. "YOU" are the ones who have no idea! I am Discord, the Spirit of Chaos!" said Discord.

Aries summoned a small batch of shadow ponies, and signaled the shadow ponies to attack. Aries forces charged Discord, but where flanked by a certain gray pegasus with cross eyes. Derpy continued to pummel the shadow pony minions, dodging and countering each attack they threw at her. In a matter of moments, the shadow ponies we're defeated and disintegrated into the air.

"…(breathing heavily)…..WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" Derpy yells, throwing her front hooves in the air.

Discord, and the other towns ponies stood there, their jaws dropped to the floor. The Doc then walked up to Discord.

"Well, I didn't just marry her for her looks old chap, just don't get on her bad side. You should have seen what happened when I accidentally ate her last muffin. Ooo…let me tell you something, It made Princess Twilight's battle against Tirek look like a schoolyard scuffle!" said the Doc.

"Oh my, remind me to always keep muffins in stock for her…" said Mrs. Cake.

"She's insane!…Awesome, but insane!" said Diamond Tiara.

"No!" everyone turns to Sweetie Belle. "We're the ones insane. As we argue if we should hand over Cream and the Chaos Emeralds or not, Sonic and the rest of her friends are risking their lives protecting Equestria from Eggman." said Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle's right ya'll! They didn't ask or want to come to Equestria, and yet they are defending it!" said Applebloom.

"Princess Twilight tries to set an example for all of us, but if we hand over Cream to these jerks, we might as well turn our backs on Twilight as well! And thats something I will never do!" said Scootaloo.

The three Crusaders run off to stand next to discord, leaving the rest of the ponies to think about their thoughts.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are right! I'm a teacher, my job is to educate and protect the children of Ponyvile. Even if Cream isn't from our world, she's still just a child. As far as I'm concerned, she's my responsibility as well!" said Cheerilee, joining the others.

"EYUP!" said Big Mac, joining Cheerilee.

The rest of the ponies looked at each other, suddenly, Granny Smith shouted at them.

"Well…what yer standing around for? I know ya'll agree on what the young'n's said! So, MOVE YOUR CABOOSE!" yelled Granny, holding Cream away from harm.

The ponies looked at each other on last time and nodded, they knew Cream and the others we're friends of Twilight's, and friendship has proven itself as the best defense against evil in Equestria. So they ran over and stood on each side of Discord, ready to join the battle. Discord looks at his sides, relieved not only to have help, but to see that the ponies of Ponyvile have accepted him.

"You're outnumbered, I suggest you turn around and leave…before we make you." said Discord as he glared at Aries.

"Your threats are but just words…by defying us, you have sealed yours and their fate…get them….." said Aries.

The other cult ponies and shadow ponies charged the group, scattering everypony in different directions, while Discord charged Aries head on. As the battle continued, a cult pony and two shadow ponies closed in on Octavia.

"Blast…this isn't a fair fight…" said Octavia.

The ponies charged her, but she quickly jumped and dogged them. She then performed a sweeping kick, knocking the cult pony to the ground. The shadow ponies attacked her from behind, but she countered their every move, bucking one into a wall hard enough to disintegrate it. She then grabbed the other in a head lock, snd snapped its neck. After the shadow pony disappeared, Octavia whipped her mane back from a frizzy state.

"I was right…It wasn't a fair fight…" she said, walking away.

Meanwhile, Big Mac was stomping shadow ponies out of existence, when one began to sneak up behind him. It was then slammed in the back of the head by Cheerilee holding a iron frying pan. Big Mac turned to her and smiled, with her smiling back. Before Big Mac could thank her though, she was blindsided by Hercules, who slammed her hard enough that she smashed into a flower stand. Hercules then glared at Big Mac with a evil smirk, enraging the farm pony.

"Oh sorry…was that your marefriend?" mocked Hercules.

"….Yup….." Big Mac replied, returning the glare.

The two though stallions stared each other down, then charged each other. They collided, throwing Big Mac into the wall of a nearby house. Hercules then approached the broken flower stand, where a dazed Cheerilee was unable to stand. Her leg was broken from the impact, disabling her. She looked up as Hercules raised his upper body into the air, in a motion that would slam his hooves down and crush the school teacher. But before he could, Big Mac slammed into Hercules, throwing him hard enough to smash into a wall, crumbling it on top of him. Big Mac then helped Cheerilee up, afraid for her injuries.

"Are you ok Miss Cheerilee? Are ya hurt?" Big Mac asked.

Cheerilee looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine…well…now I am." she said.

As the fight began to take its toll, injuring ponies in both parties, Octavia and Derpy noticed that Vinyl was no were to be found.

"Derpy, have you seen Vinyl?" asked Octavia.

"Not really…I'm having a hard time keeping an eye on whats going on!" said Derpy.

Suddenly three shadow ponies got the drop on Derpy and Octavia. It looked like it was the two mare's final symphony, when Vinyl appeared and threw records like ninja shurikens at the shadow ponies, decapitating the shadowy demons.

"Woah, talk about your smash hits…" said Derpy as she stood up.

"Vinyl, everypony's getting their plots kicked. Where the bloody hell were you?" asked Octavia.

"Sorry girl, I just had to get something…" said Vinyl, tilting her head towards a big subwoofer on wheels.

"What is that?" asked Derpy.

As Vinyl, Octavia, and Derpy discussed Vinyl's plan, Discord and Aires were battling it out with magic. As Aires fired blast after blast of magic spells, Discord was fighting the twisted zebra with his own, unique magic. They spit apart for a moment, when Discord transformed into a matador, flashing a red cape.

"How foolish do you think I am, draconequus?" asked Aries.

"Well just have to wait and see." said Discord.

Aries charged Discord, aiming for his body instead of the red cape. As Aries made impact, she slammed into something made of metal, throwing him backward. Discord then revealed that he was behind the red cape and his body was the real cape. But even though Discord was winning his fight with Aries, the other ponies weren't doing as well. Cheerilee had broken her leg, and the others were all backed into a corner…all except for Derpy, Vinyl and Octavia. Discord noticed this as Aries began to laugh.

"Heh aha hahaha…you are a pathetic waste of magical potential…Your abilities are far about any Alicorn alive, and yet you allow these weaker parasites control your will…" said Aries as he stood back up.

"Save your, "I should be my own master" speech Zebra boy…The last pony who managed to trick me to turn on these ponies, ended up being sent back to Tartarus by the very parasites who he tricked me to hurting. They forgave me and took me in once again…I'm not going to throw all that away…never again!" proclaimed Discord.

"Then you shall watch your forgivers die!" said Aires.

Before he could signal their destruction, Aires was signaled by Vinyl, turning his attention on her. She, Octavia, and Derpy were standing behind Vinyl's subwoofer, with the DJ's hoof ready to push a red button.

"Hey stripes!…How about some wubs from my…BASS CANNON!" yelled Vinyl as she slammed her hoof on the button.

Her subwoofer oped up even bigger then before, blasting out a huge laser like wave of sound, beating and booming like it was rave music. The huge soundwave then struck the cult ponies and disintegrated the shadow ponies. It blasted the cult, including Aires and Hercules with enough force to send them flying through the sky, over the Everfree Forest and out of Ponyvile's limits. As the sound blast from the bass cannon stopped, everypony was relieved to see that the confrontation was now over. Cream ran over to everypony and thanked them for protecting her, even if it meant that they would get hurt.

"I just don't know how to thank you all! I now understand how friendship works in Equestria, its not just magic, it holds all of you, all of us together!" said Cream.

Everypony just stated at her, which made Cream fell very uncomfortable.

"What was that?" asked Bon Bon.

"I say, could you speak up a bit Miss Cream?" asked the Doc.

Cream looked at Discord who looked at Vinyl, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe my bass cannon's bass boost was a little…to loud…" she said nervously.

"Ya think?" said Discord.

In a snap of his finger, everypony's hearing returned as well as all the damaged property repaired. Big Mac then helped Cheerilee to the hospital to mend her broken leg, as the others discussed how amazing the fight was.

"Now thats how you beat boredom!" said Scootaloo as she slapped Discord on the back.

Doc and Derpy Hooves approached them. "It was really nice meeting you Cream!" said Derpy.

"Yes it was a thrill, I would love to ask you some questions about your world, but I'm needed in Haydale. My brother needs help with his latest invention, keeps complaining about finding away to power it, something about 1.21 Gigawatts or something…Well we must be off…I hope you find the rest of these Chaos Emeralds, and return home safely." said the Doc as he and Derpy left.

As Doc and Derpy walked onto the train platform, a train from the Dragon Lands pulled into the station. With Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Knuckles, Omega and Ember exiting. They walked through Ponyvile towards Twilights castle, Ember taking in the sights. She's never been in Ponyvile, let alone this far in Equestria. They arrive and are greeted by Cream, Discord and the Crusaders.

"Why hello! Welcome back Team Twilight! Oh and I see you've brought a guest!" said Discord, noticing the blue dragon.

"This is Ember, the Dragon Lord. She's agreed to help us…And we even managed to get this!" said Twilight as she flashed the purple Chaos Emerald.

"AH, You found it! That makes three!" said an excited Cream.

"Yes, now we only need four more!" said Twilight.

"Make that three!" said Starlight as she, Fluttershy, and Pinkie approached the castle, flashing the white Chaos Emerald.

"Now thats what I'm talkn' about!" said Applejack.

"Well we couldn't have found it without Guilda's help." said Pinkie.

"And Silver's!" said Fluttershy, backing out of the way to reveal the silver colored hedgehog.

"Silver! Great to see you're alright man! Were've you been?" asked Knuckles.

"Stuck in the Griffon Kingdom…nice place..if you like nests." Silver joked.

As they entered the castle, Fluttershy slowly tried to fly pass Omega, as she did the robot caught a glimpse of her actions and tried to make conversation.

"If you're trying to sneak pass me, I would suggest walking. I have ariel sensors that could pick up a sparrow from a mile away." he said.

Fluttershy jumped when Omega spoke to her. She was not fond of the walking arsenal. She never understood why Sonic and the others would let a machine that was designed to destroy help them protect others, it didn't make any sense. Omega then picked up her nervous behavior on his scanners.

"Fluttershy, your heart rate has increased, as well as your brainwave activity. Are you hurt, is everything ok?" asked Omega.

"P-please don't do that…" said Fluttershy in an annoyed tone.

"You mean scanning your heart…" Omega was cut off by the pegasus.

"Yes, that! Now if you don't mind, just please…stay away from me…" said Fluttershy as she flew passed the robot.

"Something is bothering you…isn't there?" said Omega, stoping Fluttershy in the air.

The nervous pegasus stood silent for a moment.

"Your heart rate and brainwaves are acting up again…is there something I could do?" asked Omega.

Fluttershy rapidly turned around. "I told you to not scan me! There is something bothering me! A soulless, heartless, killing machine keeps talking to me…" said Fluttershy.

As the pegasus flew into the castle, leaving Omega standing there, he began to have a technical error in his memory banks. This alerted the robot, because it was something he's never fully understood.

"How is it possible?…Why do I have this feeling? What Fluttershy just said…why did it…hurt?" Omega asked himself.

* * *

 **Could it be that Omega is beginning to feel...emotions? Now I don't know if he does in the comics or not, if he doesn't, its just part of my story, if he already does...just roll with it. Plus, why is he so concerned about Fluttershy? Could he be growing a crush on the shy pegasus? Could this be connected with his new "Emotional" status? Hmm...Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it felt like writing a sequel episode to A Slice Of Life. I really wanted to write more, but I colluded figure out how it should go...Eh, maybe next time. Wow...next time...There's only 10 more chapters to this story...10! I'll give you some more info on the sequel when we get to Chapter 25, but for now, I would just like to thank all who Favorited, and Follow this story! We're almost there everypony!...**


	21. Chapter 21 - Speed Dating

**Ok, now we're getting down to the nitty gritty! I just have to say, this chapter I've been looking forward to writing for a long time! Thanks for dragzxx for some of the suggestions. Anyway, this is a** **really big and long chapter, since we're only, including this one, 10 chapter's away from the end of this story, i'm going to put more story in them and make them longer. So don't expect quick uploads form here on out...Last time, the evil Cult attacked Ponyvile, hoping to get their hooves on the two Chaos Emeralds left at Twilights Castle, as well as Cream. But to their surprise, Discord fought them off with the help of** **Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, L** **yra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Octavia, DJ Pon-3 / Vinyl Scratch, Doctor Hooves and his wife Derpy Hooves. At the end, Fluttershy was somehow able to hurt Omega's feelings. Now with all this hectic day behind them, our heroes decide its time for some R &R. As they rest, relationships will be tested, some will break apart, some will fall in love, and some will learn about others true feelings and pasts...enjoy!**

* * *

After Twilight and Starlight returned with their teams, successful in obtaining the white and purple Chaos Emeralds, Discord told them about the mysterious cult that attacked Ponyvile.

"…Oh my god…." said Knuckles, stunned by this news.

"An evil cult, lead by a zebra with a golden horn on his head, who could use magic like a unicorn…" said Starlight.

"Well if you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous." said Discord.

"I can't believe almost the entire town helped defend the emeralds and Cream! That was very heroic!" said Twilight.

"I just hope no one got hurt." said Fluttershy.

Applejack then walks into the room. "Well…someone did get hurt, Cheerilee broke her leg. But I just heard from Big Mac that she's do'n fine." said Applejack.

"So you've found two emeralds, we already have two, we only need three more." said Discord.

"And when Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Tails, Amy, Flurry, and Flash get back, we'll have a total of five!" Pinkie excitedly shouted.

"I wish we could same the same darling…" said Rarity as she walked into the room with the others.

"Oh no, you couldn't find it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well…we have good news, bad news, and worse news…" said Flash, rubbing the back of his head.

"The bad news is we know how Tirek escaped Tartarus. He apparently found a Chaos Emerald, and used it to regain his power…" said Rarity.

"Well, whats the worse news?" asked Starlight.

"He managed to take the other emerald as well, now he has two…" said Amy.

"Then what in Equestria is the good news then!" asked a panicking Twilight.

"…Pinkie's sister Maud says hi…" said Tails.

"Oh how nice of her!" Pinkie then runs outside onto a balcony. "HI BACK MAUD! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" She shouted before running back into the thrown room.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no…This is bad, read bad!" panicked Twilight.

"Easy Twilight, panicking won't help us here, we'll figure something out…I promise…" said Flash as he tried to reassure the Alicorn.

Twilight looked at him, a small blush on her face. "…(sigh)…I know…" she said.

"Flash is right…I'm not an expert on this Tirek guy, but if I know Chaos Emeralds, one is never enough for the power hungry." said Sonic.

"And we all know thats a literal statement about Tirek." said Rainbow.

"Well…at least three good pieces of news came out of this. Me and Twilight we're able to get the other two. Bringing our collection to four, and….." Starlight stepped aside allowing Silver to reveal himself.

"Silver! Great to see you're ok buddy!" said Sonic, fist bumping his fellow hedgehog.

"I think we all deserve a long rest, we'll celebrate the reunion later." said Silver.

"CELEBRATE!?" ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Knuckles, grabbing everypony's attention. "First we're sent to this world, then Eggman attacks, then we learn that there's this evil cult determined to kill us and steal the Chaos Emeralds, now we have a chaos powered monster to deal with! And you want to rest and celebrate!"

"Now Knux, thats not what he meant by…." Knuckles interrupted Applejack.

"Whats the matter AJ, I'm getting too angry for you? Well reality check! I've had to deal with it my whole LIFE! While you live your happy childhood down on the farm! I had to deal with a horrible father, the passing of my mother and my younger brother, and the horrible lineage of my kind's actions! You had it all, AND I HAD NOTHING! So I'm sorry if I get angry time to time! DEAL WITH IT!" yelled Knuckles.

Applejack backed away a bit, fear in her eyes, she was never yelled at liked that before, not even by her own parents. Tears quickly filled her eyes, Knuckles saw this and started to regret his outburst. Before he could apologize, Applejack ran out of the castle, back to her apple farm. Knuckles turned around to see the others, they too were shocked by his outburst. This made him feel even worse.

"…I'm…I'm…sorry for that…..I'll….go talk to AJ….." said Knuckles as he ran after her.

It was silent for a bit before Tails broke the silence.

"This whole thing has gotten to all of us, we should take a rest. I suggest we take the rest of the day off, pick up the search for the last emerald tomorrow." said Tails.

As everything settled down, Knuckles caught up with Applejack at her farm. She was hiding deep in her orchard, tears staining the ground were she sat. Her face was buried in her hooves, and she was crying uncontrollably. Knuckles slowly approached her.

"…Um…AJ…I'm…" Knuckles was then interrupted by Applejack, who started to apples at him.

"You down dirty, heartless, brute! You think yer the only one who has the right to get angry! You think yer the only one who lost the ones you loved!" said Applejack.

She then stomped up to the echidna and began to fund on him with her hooves, crying uncontrollably. It didn't hurt Knuckles, but he somehow knew she had to let it out.

"I had a tough life too! I had to help raise my little sister! I had to work harder then most ponies to keep my family settled! I had to, I had to!" she shouted, her pounding slowing up.

"AJ…why did you? Why did you have to?" asked Knuckles.

"Cause it was my fault….it was all my fault!…..They died because of me!…" she cried.

"You're talking about your mother and father?…" asked Knuckles.

Applejack began to calm a little. Taking a deep breath, she decided to explain what happened.

"…(sigh)…I was about nine, maybe ten…I wasn't always as responsible, or honest. There was this big concert happening in Manehatten and my friends we're going. So I decided to sneak out and take the train, but my ma and pa caught me before I could get on it….They took me home, and gave me a talk'n too…I was angry with them…I told them I hatted them and ran out the door into the Everfree Forest…Now that place is mighty dangerous at night…filled with all sorts of menacing creatures…My parents knew this and raced after me…I continued to run until I was attacked by Timber Wolves…I tried to get away, but they managed to surround me…I thought I was done for when my ma and pa distracted the wolves. They shouted to me, "RUN"…I didn't think twice and bolted out of that forest…but I soon noticed my parents weren't following me…I waited…and waited…I got really scared and decided to go look'n for them….I found them….(sniff)…They…they were just…lying there…(sniff)…I didn't realize…until….I stepped in a puddle of their blood…..(crying)….because I was angry they punished me….(sniff)….they died….It was my fault….It was all my fault…After that night….I vowed to never let anything happen to Applebloom, Big Mac, or Granny…..I worked….try'n to keep our farm afloat….." Applejack continued to sob as Knuckles hugged her.

After a while, Knuckles and Applejack sat under the tree, Knuckles told her about his past, how his lineage used to be, how he's the last of his kind, and the promise he made to his family. Applejack looked at Knuckles, they had a lot in common. Even though their lives we're tragic at first, they redirected it back on course. Applejack with her dedication and friends, and Knuckles with his mission and loyalty.

"You know something Knux…Life is funny…Tragedy can happen to anypony….but that tragedy can also turn out to be a…push in the right direction." said Applejack.

"Your right AJ….When we were first brought here…I wanted to punch myself for handing over those emeralds to Eggman…but if I hadn't….." Knuckles looks at Applejack. "…I wouldn't have met you…."

Applejack blushed at his comment, and at that moment, she felt comfort she never felt before.

"Knux…I'm glad you messed up too…" said Applejack as she rested her head on Knuckles' shoulder.

Knuckles usually would have felt discomfort at the moment, but he felt good to him. There was something about the farm pony that he not only admired, but loved at the same time. For the first time in a long time…he felt loved…..

As Knuckles and Applejack talk, back at Twilights Castle, Silver walks around the crystal like structure, a mazed at its design.

"Man…this place is way bigger on the inside. I'm surprised no one gets lost." said Silver.

Silver begins to walk past Starlights bedroom, when he notices her door is open. He walks up to the room and looks inside. Starlight is sitting on her desk, using her magic to write in her diary, narrating as she writes.

"I don't know why, but he makes me feel…happy…something I haven't felt in a long time…not the type of happy as in joy and fun…but…a warmer type of happy…well…I just hope he never learns of my true past…the heartbreak, and the lives I ruined….as well as me almost destroying…" Starlight then hears Silver knocking at her door.

She jumps and quickly turns around, hiding her diary behind her back. Giving Silver a nervous smile, she begins to sweat.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything….but I couldn't help overhear you narration." said Silver.

"Oh that…heh heh heh! I'm just a talky writer….um….how long have you been standing there?….heh…." asked Starlight.

"I came in at the part about someone not learning about your true past…I just wanted to know…what really happened?" asked Silver.

Starlight froze, did he really hear her say all that. She knew she was in trouble.

"Oh…um….you see….I was writing a…story?….YES thats it!…a romantic novel…hahah….heh…." Starlight proclaimed.

Silver raised an eyebrow, his curiosity grew. Using his powers he managed to use the same technique he used on Eggman to find out about the Doctor's trap. (See Chapter 1 - Chaos Out of Control) His hair started to glow, as well as his eyes. This confused Starlight. Silver's glow then stopped, he then walked up to her.

"Starlight…I'm here to help you and your friends. I want to be your friend, but I can't if you don't tell me why your so nervous that you'll lie…" said Silver.

"….whaaaa? Hahah, you're so funny Silver…" Silver glared at the unicorn. "…(sigh)….alright….but you'll probably hate me after I tell you…" said Starlight.

"I'll be the judge of that Starlight." said Silver, smiling.

"….(deep breath)…When I was a filly my best friend got his cutie mark before me, I felt left behind that I never made another friend, so one day I tricked an entire town to give up their cutie marks to make them all equal, but then Twilight and her friends came and stopped me, I escaped an tried to get revenge by traveling in time to stop them from ever meeting, but because of my selfish actions I almost doomed Equestria dozens of times, finally Twilight convinced me to stop and took me under her wing, and I've been her student ever since, but I'm always reminded of it….I'm almost caused the destruction of Equestria…" said Starlight as tears began to drip from her eyes.

Silver stood their, taking the whole story in. Now he knew why Starlight was so nervous all the time.

"Starlight…." the unicorn looked at him. "You wanna know something? You're not the only one to travel through time and almost destroy the world." said Silver, smiling.

"What?" asked Starlight.

"I'm not really from Sonic's time….back on Mobius, I really lived two hundred years in the future, but it wasn't a peaceful utopia. My world was destroyed by a demon named Mephiles the Dark, and a fiery monster called Iblis. I learned that the cause of the destruction was caused by someone called the Iblis trigger, and me and by best friend traveled through time to find him…and kill him to prevent him from unleashing the destructive power of Iblis…I originally thought it was Sonic…but I was tricked by the very demon I was trying to destroy. After learning my mistake and correcting history, I stayed in the past with my friend. Vowing to make sure Mephiles would never come back…." said Silver.

"You…tried to kill Sonic? But why would Sonic…" Silver interrupted Starlight.

"Thats the thing Starlight. I made a mistake, and I learned from it. For a while I felt bad…but as everyone forgave me, I forgave myself. Now I'm at peace…looking towards the future, remembering the past…but not obsessing over it…" said Silver.

Silver's statement made Starlight feel better…as if a big weight was lifted off of her. She smiled at the hedgehog, with Silver smiling back.

"…thanks Silver…" she said while giving him a hug.

This made Silver blush, but he soon shook out of it and hugged her back.

"So….If I was the one you were afraid to find out about your past…I guess I also make you feel, "happy, warm" huh?" said Silver as he jokingly figure quoted.

Starlight's eyes widened, realizing he did hear the latter part of her narration. She then levitated a pillow off her bed and threw it in his face, smiling as she did. Silver smiled at her, then using his powers threw one in her face. They soon began a one on one pillow fight, laughing while doing so. Starlight felt happy, as well as Silver…they felt a…"warm" connection….

As Silver and Starlight continue their pillow fight, Flash, Spike, Ember, Flurry, Cream, Discord and Tails are with Twilight in the library, trying to find out more about this cult and the Great Divider, Aries mentioned to Cream.

"I really can't find anything about a cult worshiping a being know as the Great Divider, or anything about a Great Divide! I don't know if its just that we don't have a book on it…or that somepony doesn't want a book on it." said Twilight.

"Its very strange…he even knew about the Chaos Emeralds. I thought that the ponies in Equestria didn't know anything about Mobius?" asked Cream.

"Celestia and Luna don't even know about Mobius. What ever this cult or the Great Divider is…it predates even them!" said Twilight.

"I know dragon history, and I never seen anything about them in any scrolls." said Ember.

"Silver told me that a pony in a cloak attacked Starlight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie when they were in Griffionstone…I bet that pony was part of this cult. They're trying to stop us from finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds for some reason…" said Tails as he pondered.

"Maybe they just take you guys here as a threat and they don't want you blabbing about Equestria to you're fellow Mobians?" Spike stated.

"Nah…Mobians have been to other worlds before with the emeralds. Thats why we live side by side with humans." said Tails.

"Even so, I do my fair share of inter-dimensional jumps from time to time. I've been to every dimension under the cosmic sun, and I never came across one called Mobius…Don't get me wrong, I'm capable of pretty much anything…but I think somepony has created something known as a Dimensional Barrier…" said Discord.

"Dimensional Barrier?" asked Flurry.

"Its a powerful wall of energy that keeps those who can travel between dimensions from entering certain ones. Kinda like a firewall on a computer, or a shield that can't be penetrated." Tails explained.

"Then how did you guys get here is its impenetrable?" asked Ember.

"That I can't explain…In order for a Dimensional Barrier to allow someone to travel through it, there must be a counter energy on both sides that are connected…" Tails explained further.

Cream began to get really confused by all this science talk, since she had no idea on what Tails, Discord, or Twilight were talking about, she decided to leave the room.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds? That Chaos Control thing they do could have teleported you from one side to another, like Twilight and Starlight can." said Flash.

"Its a small possibility, but most unlikely. I'm not a expert on the Chaos Emeralds, but from what I witnessed, Chaos Control looks as if it just randomly warps around. Is that right Foxy?" asked Discord.

"He's right. If Chaos Control warped us through a Dimensional Barrier, It would have had either to be concentrated directly at the barrier, or have some connection with something just as powerful on the other side…And don't call me Foxy…" said Tails.

Discord rolled his eyes at Tails. As they all tried to think, Spike began to get sick, and coughed up a scroll, which Twilight opened to read.

"Ew…Thats how you get my letters?" Spike nodded. "Remind me to never send you any of my moms cookies, they look good, but last like rotten meat…" said Ember.

"What's it say Aunt Twilight?" asked Flurry.

"Its a letter from your parents, your father's on his way here to take you home." said Twilight.

"WHAT!? Why?" cried Flurry.

"Shining Armor and Cadence got wind of the events in Manehatten, they want you home with Tirek on the loose. And I agree, now that he has a two Chaos Emeralds, Tirek is a bigger threat then ever. He'll be here tomorrow to take you home." said Twilight.

"This is so unfair! Why are they so mean! Arghhh!" cried Flurry as she stomped out of the room.

"I'll go try to calm her down…" said Tails as he followed.

"Spike can you show Ember to her room, please make yourself at home." said Twilight.

"Sure, come on Ember, we've got all the comforts of a castle." said Spike as he escorted Ember out of the room.

"Sounds good, I always wanted to see how a pony bed feels. Probably beast a hay bed any day!" said Ember.

Flash walked up to Twilight, he wanted to talk while he had the chance, when Flurry goes back to the Crystal Empire, he would have to as well.

"Um..Twilight?" asked Flash.

"What do you wan't Lieutenant?" asked Twilight, not even turning around.

"Listen, I know you're still angry at what happened that night. And I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but you have to!" said Flash.

Twilight turned around. "…(sigh)…Look Flash, I will talk about it…but…I just can't right now…If you haven't noticed, I have a lot on my plate right now. Just…give me some time and I'll…" Twilight was interrupted by Flash.

"Twilight I have giving you weeks of time! I know you, and I know how you get persnickety at somethings. I never mind it before, thats just who you are, but now you're just being difficult!" said Flash.

"I'm being difficult? I'm not the one who played with your emotions!" Twilight stated.

"You are being difficult! Twilight I love you, and only you! But I can't keep trying to give my heart to somepony who won't listen to my side of anything!…" Flash then began to walk towards the door. "…I'm going to pack my things…I'm sorry Twilight…I just can't do this anymore…..We might be done..but…You'll always be my star…." said Flash as he left.

Twilight's eyes began to fill with tears. She dropped her head to the ground, tears falling like raindrops.

"I know I am….I just can't face you after the way I acted….I just…." said Twilight to herself as she stood there.

After Flurry left the room, and Tails caught up to her, Tails tried to calm her down. But she wasn't having it.

"I just can't believe this! My parents are always treating me like I'm made of glass or something! I can't go here, I can't do that! It gets me so peeved!" shouted Flurry.

"Flurry they're just worried, you saw how powerful Tirek was with just one emerald! Now he has two, Eggman is out there as well, now this cult! They're just making sure that your safe." said Tails.

"Well I wish they'd stop! I never get to have a life!" said Flurry.

"Flurry your parents only want to…" Flurry interrupted Tails.

"Tails please stop trying to stick up for them! You have no idea what its like to be me! Sometimes I just wish they just…GO AWAY FOREVER!" shouted Flurry.

Tails stopped. "…how dare you…." Tails said, tears beginning to appear in his eyes.

"…Tails?" Flurry looked concerned.

"Your wrong Flurry…your mother and father care more about you then they do about their own lives…you're just being selfish…You're right…I may not know what its like…" said Tails as he caught his breath.

"Well Miles, you love em so much! Maybe they'll adopt you and I can finally…" Tails interrupted Flurry.

"I WISH THEY WOULD! I NEVER GOT WHAT YOU HAVE! I NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS! BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD!" Tails yelled at Flurry.

Flurry stood there silent, shocked at what she just heard.

"I never knew them…My whole life I was raised by Sonic and his Uncle…All I know of my parents is that they died protecting me!….So the next time you wish they would just "go away"…you might just get your wish….." said Tails as he turned around and walked away.

"Mi-Tails wait! I…I'm…sorry…" said Flurry, trying to get Tails to stop, but she was futile.

Flurry stood their, tears being to form in her eyes. She knew what her words could do sometimes…but she never thought it would hurt her friend….Tails was her first true friend outside the Crusaders…and she just lost him….

As Tails and Flurry, and Flash and Twilight argued, Spike took Ember to her room, where she was amazed at what was in it.

"This is amazing! I never thought a bed could be this comfy!" said Ember as she sat on the bed.

"Glad you like it!" said Spike.

"Hey, could you ask Twilight is she'd mind is I took some on this stuff back to the Dragon Lands with me? Dragons don't have the luxuries ponies do, we mostly live in caves, sleep on beds of hay, all that jazz. I'm sure my fellow dragons would love this stuff!" said Ember.

"Sure, I don't see why not? I'll ask her, I'm sure she'll won't mind." said Spike.

"Wait till Drake gets a load of these pillows!" said Ember.

Spike's joy of being with Ember quickly dissipated after hearing Drake's name. He already struck out with Rarity when she told him he was like a little brother to her. But now he can't even get with his own kind.

"…(sigh)…" Spike was about to walk out when Ember noticed his depressed face.

"Spike...is everything ok?" she asked.

"….I'm going to be honest Ember…I was really happy to see you back in the Dragon Lands…I wanted to ask you something…but…then I saw you with him…" said Spike.

"You mean Drake?" asked Ember.

"I thought he was just another one of your bodyguards, but after the whole battle with Eggman, I saw you kiss him…I never stood a chance…" said Spike.

"….You were going to ask me out…weren't you?" asked Ember.

Spike looked at her, and nodded. "I was hoping you would say yes….I was your first friend after all…and you were my first dragon friend…so I thought we could be a couple…but what was I expecting? Everypony I fall for always gets somepony else to love…maybe I'm not meant to fall in love…" said Spike.

Ember looked at Spike, she felt horrible for him. She liked him too, but he was way younger then she was, it would never have worked out.

"Oh Spike…I'm sorry…I really am…but I can't just dump Drake…And you can't just give up." said Ember.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

"Spike you're like what? Fifteen years years old? I'm twenty four! It could never feel right…but that doesn't mean that love isn't out there for you…you'll find somepony…I know you will." said Ember.

Spike thought abut Ember's words. She was right, everypony he crushed on was significantly older then he was…maybe if he just looked elsewhere, he could find love.

"Your right…I can't give up!" said Spike.

"Still friends?" asked Ember as she opens her arms for a hug.

"Was there any doubt?" said Spike as he gave her a hug.

Later that afternoon, Tails has calmed down from his outburst with Flurry. He didn't mean to yell at her, It just got to him that he never knew his parents. Flurry just didn't know how lucky she was. As he laid on the bed in his room, Omega entered, wanting to ask Tails something.

"Excuse me…" Tails turned to Omega. "You are handy with technology, is that accurate?" asked Omega.

"Yeah…whats up Omega?" asked Tails.

"Would you run a diagnostic on my systems? I appear to be experiencing a malfunction in my processor and are not able to pin point the source." said Omega.

"Oh sure, hold on." said Tails.

Tails flew over to Omega, and opened his rear data port. As Tails did is magic, he was curious on Omega's condition.

"What's this malfunction you're experiencing?" asked Tails.

"I am unable to fully explain…" said Omega.

"Whatcha mean?" asked Tails.

"…I recently spoke to the yellow pegasus known as Fluttershy. When she flew past me, she presented signs of high blood pressure, rapid heart beats, and high brainwave activity." said Omega.

"What makes you say that?" asked Tails.

"I scanned her…I was concerned about her well being. But she yelled at me, calling me a soulless, heartless, killing machine…for some reason I do not fully understand….it hurt…" Omega explained.

"She probably got angry for you scanning her without….wait!…..Did you just say it hurt?…..As in…hurt your feelings?" asked Tails.

"Is that what it is called? If so, then I should apologize to that pony at the train station for threatening to turn him to glue." said Omega.

"This is…amazing…a robot that can learn emotions. Heh, I never knew you were capable of that? This is a giant leap forward in artificial intelligence!" said Tails.

As Tails worked on Omega, Fluttershy flew past the room, and heard Tails' discussion with the gun tooting robot. She knew it was never polite to eavesdrop on a conversation, but she was curious on why Tails was working on a machine that could easily kill him.

"When Eggman created his original robot army, he used small animals to power them! It also allowed them to gain personalities from the animals they ran off of…All of his robotic creations used them right? I mean, after all, you we're created by Eggman, so you should know, right?" said Tails.

"Correct, Eggman used small woodland creatures to power his machines for more combative maneuvers. It is possible they gained their emotions in the process." said Omega.

When Fluttershy heard this her heart almost stopped, how could such a horrible machine exist? One that takes a poor innocent creature, and not only uses it as a battery, but steals their emotions as well. This made her very upset, and she flew off, heading for her cottage. She wanted to help Sonic and his friends, but she couldn't stand staying in the same building as others who would allow such a thing to help them. After she flew off, Tails finished up on Omega's diagnostic.

"Well Omega, I can't find anything wrong with your systems. Nor can I find anything on a learning or emotional program. At least you don't have a hamster or something powering you…or it would be easy to determine whats wrong." said Tails.

"I'm just glad I was made after Eggman discontinued his animal-robot hybrid program…If I was powered by a small woodland creature, I would destroy myself." said Omega.

"I'm glad to buddy…" said Tails.

As Tails worked on Omega, Rarity, Pinkie, and Amy were in the kitchen making dinner. Amy remembered what Rarity said back in Manehatten, she wanted to know why the unicorn was so concerned about her relationship with Sonic.

"Um, Rarity? Can I ask you something?" asked Amy.

"Why of course dear, how may I be of assistance?" asked Rarity.

"Back in Manehatten, at your fashion boutique…You said that Sonic saving my life doesn't mean that he would have feelings me…why did you say that?" asked Amy.

Rarity dropped one of the glass plates, nervous to answer Amy's question, fearing what the consequences would be if she answered honestly. Honesty really wasn't her element after all.

"Geez Rarity, you keep breaking Twilight's dishes like that, she'll never let you in the kitchen ever again! Be more carful, and less clumsy." said Pinkie.

"Heh heh heh, oh silly me…um…Did I say that? I don't remember saying anything like that…heh, heh…" said Rarity as she tried to dodge a bullet.

"Of course ya did silly! Look, its right here!" Pinkie pulled out a copy of this very FanFic. "Chaos In Equestria: Speed & Magic, Chapter 17 - Sight Seeing, page 9. "someone saving someones life doesn't mean that they have feelings for the one they're saving…" See its all right here, in black and white…" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie…where in Equestria did you get that?" asked a very, very confused Rarity.

"I got if off Fan Fiction dot net! Awesome site, ton of great stories…here's one based on a game series called Pokemon! I dunno what a Pokemon is, but it sounds awesome!" said Pinkie as she walked away.

Amy glared at Rarity, who looked like a pony caught in the headlights. Rarity sighed, she was caught, no thanks to Pinkie Pie and her scary knowledge of the FourthWall.

"Alright, alright…(sigh)…I meant that Sonic does not have feelings for you…he cares for you, sure! But, in a more friendship like way…" Rarity explained.

"…Why…Why would you say something like that? What makes you an expert on me and Sonic's feelings? First it's Rainbow trying to steal Sonic away from me, then its Pinkie calling me Sonic's sister! I don't even look like Sonia! And now you, trying to tell me that Sonic is more of a selfless hero then my boyfriend!" shouted Amy.

"Amy…Tails told us everything…He knows Sonic like his little brother. Sonic even tells him that he loves you more like a sis…." Amy interrupted Rarity's explanation.

"I'll show you! Me and Sonic we're meant for each other! I find him and prove to you that WE'RE A HAPPY COUPLE!….Now where is he!?" Amy asked herself.

"Umm…I think he's having a race with Rainbow Dash…or looking for a bite to eat, probably can't wait around for dinner here…to many dishes being broken." said and oblivious Pinkie.

"….ArghhhahhAAAHHH! RAINBOW DASH! I''LL RIP YOUR WINGS OFF!" said Amy as she rampaged out of the kitchen.

"…oh dear…she's going to have her heart broken….poor thing…." said Rarity.

"HEY! Less heart felt drama, more cooking!" said Pinkie.

After Amy's little temper tantrum, we cut to Sonic and Rainbow, blasting through the fields outside of Ponyvile. They weren't racing, but testing each other's speed limits, and trying to break them. As the sun went down, they stopped and rested on top of a hill.

"…hahh…hahh….hahh, Sheesh Sonic….hahh…No wonder they call you the Blue Blur back home…hahh…" said Rainbow, panting heavily from her speed flight.

"…whew…oh boy…you an't so bad yourself…hahh….the only ones capable of keeping up with me back home are Shadow and Met…." before Sonic finished his sentence, he suddenly had a memory of Metal Sonic, and how he killed Sally.

He then remembered his encounter with Princess Luna, and what she said to him. Something he knew he had to get off his chest. Rainbow noticed Sonic's depressed look, she was curious about why he didn't finish his sentence.

"Sonic…I hope this isn't crossing any boundaries or anything, but I can tell something's bothering you…" Sonic turned and looked at the pegasus. "I noticed it back on the train when we were headed to the Crystal Empire, and at Celestia and Luna's castle before that…Please…tell me whats wrong…I'm the element of loyalty…I'm alway's there for my friends, and you are my friend…" said Rainbow.

Sonic looked at Rainbow. The way she looked at him, and her comforting words made him feel happy. He then noticed the moon glowing, its light reflecting off Rainbow made her eyes sparkle. As if Luna herself was trying to tell him now was the time to talk about his feelings to her.

"…(sigh)…A long time ago, during the first major war with Eggman, someone I loved, was killed by a robot of his called…" Rainbow interrupted Sonic.

"Metal Sonic…" Sonic looked at Rainbow, surprised. "…Tails told me back in Manehatten, he told me about what happened to Sally, and how you feel about Amy…" said Rainbow.

"Arghhh…Tails…that little…." said Sonic, a little peeved at his buddy.

"Don't worry about Sonic, Tails was just answering a question I asked when he explained everything." said Rainbow.

"…ok…What question was that?" asked Sonic.

Now Rainbow felt like she was caught in the headlights. Did she really just say that? She couldn't believe she said that! Now Sonic was suspicious, she knew, and tried to change the subject.

"Oh…Well….it was nothing important…" said Rainbow.

Sonic was even more suspicious now, yet he knew he had to tell her how he felt. Rainbow was also pondering that she should express her feelings as well, so she decided to spill the beans, as did Sonic.

"Sonic, I have something to confess…" - Rainbow.

"Rainbow there's something I have to tell you…" - Sonic.

"Ever since you saved me from that hydra…" - Rainbow.

"I've been guilt tripping over Sally's death for a long time…" - Sonic.

"I felt really happy around you, like when you comforted me as I told you about my mom's death…" - Rainbow.

"I had a nightmare about Sally's death, and Princess Luna entered it, and told me to tell you…" - Sonic.

"You are so nice to me, making me feel special and…" - Rainbow.

"…(sigh)…Sonic / Rainbow…I think I'm in love with you…" Sonic and Rainbow said in unison.

They're confessions for their true feelings left them staring and blushing at each other. Sonic and Rainbow felt the same way about each other. As they stared they leaned in, their faces inching closer to each others, as they got closer they closed their eyes and laid a passionate kiss. However, as they locked lips, Rainbow quickly pulled away.

"Oh my gosh Sonic, I'm sorry…I just got carried away and…" Rainbow stopped talking when Sonic placed his hand gently on her cheek.

He smiled at her, as she began to feel comfort. She smiled back and they gave another passionate kiss, a longer one. In the passion, Rainbow's wings spirt open at her feeling for Sonic's kiss. As the kiss ended and they pulled away, looking in each other's eyes, smiling, feeling happy. They confessed once again.

"Rainbow Dash…" said Sonic.

"Yeah Sonic?…" asked Rainbow.

"…I love you…" said Sonic.

"…Me too, and I also love you…" joked Rainbow.

Sonic smiled at Rainbow's joke, almost bursting into a giggle. They looked at the starry clear sky. A star shot across the sky, the two lovers watching as it flew by.

"Our worlds may be different, but the sky is the same…" said Sonic.

"Maybe…Ponies and Mobians aren't so different after all…" said Rainbow as she rested her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic put his arm around his new Marefriend, he felt comfort, Rainbow felt the same way, they knew it, they would never hide it ever again…they were in love. But as Sonic and Rainbow sat under the stars, little did they know, Amy had seen everything. She was hiding behind a nearby tree, her eyes overflowing with tears at what she just witnessed. What Rarity said was true, she didn't want to believe it, but it was…

"….Sonic…..how could you…." Amy whispered to herself.

Heartbroken form recent developments, Amy turned around and ran away, heading towards the dangerous Everfree Forest, not realizing its dangers, or that entering it, would not only reveal some secrets about the events on this adventure…but it would changer her life…forever…

* * *

 **Please excuse me if I messed up Knuckles' comic lore, I tried and personally...I don't really care...dragzxx...sorry buddy. Anyway, wow, right? Knuckles and Applejack discuss their pasts, and grow a relationship. After discussing some expositional theories, Flash tries to talk to Twilight, but ends up deciding to leave, making Twilight regret her attitude. Tails and Flurry have a fight about how Flurry don't know how she's lucky to have great parents. Spike learns from Ember that he shouldn't give up on love, and they share a moment. Omega discusses his newly required emotions with Tails and talk about Eggman's robotic army origins, with Fluttershy overhearing.** **Rarity and Amy talk about Sonic's true feelings for her, with Pinkie breaking the FourthWall yet again. Sonic and Rainbow finally confess to each other and share a passionate kiss. And Amy, who just witnessed everything, runs away, heart broken...Thats a lot to take in! Next time, Amy will meet Zecora, and a OC who knows little about this evil cult...Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Healing a Broken Heart

**Ok! Last time, a bunch of drama, emotions, confessions, and romance happened...Knuckles blew up at Applejack, resulting in the two Shippers spilling their pasts to one another, which made them grow closer. Starlight begrudgingly told Silver about her past exploits, with Silver trying to comfort her by telling of his time traveling adventures, resulting in some playful pillow wars. Flash finally tried to confront Twilight about their dreaded anniversary date, but Twilight still would talk about it, resulting in Flash deciding to give up and to move on, leaving a very heartbroken Twilight. Flurry, angered at the fact her father was going to take her back to the Crystal Empire, began to wish that her parents would go away, resulting in Tails loosing it with her, saying that she's lucky she's got such caring parents, never knowing his own. Spike and Ember talked about their relationship, Ember telling Spike to never give up on love. Omega talked with Tails about his current "emotional" status, with Fluttershy overhearing a dark secret about Eggman's robots, and mistakenly thinks that Omega is one of the Animal Powered Robots. Amy, Rarity, and Pinkie discuss Amy and Sonic's true relationship, using Amy to storm off in search for Sonic. And Finally...Sonic and Rainbow finally decide to reveal their true feelings for each other, resulting in a romantic kiss, and Amy watching the whole thing from behind a nearby tree. Whew...Now we pick up right there as Amy runs into the Everfree Forest, not knowing that she has just set herself and her fate on a different path...Enjoy!**

* * *

As Amy ran through the fields, towards the Everfree Forest, her memories of Sonic came flooding back to her, Sonic saving her for the first time, to the time when Sonic was killed by Mephiles. She remembered her determination to save him by helping the others find the Chaos Emeralds to resurrect him.

"All those memories…all those special moments…lies….they were lies!" Amy cried to herself as she entered the forest.

After running for a while, she leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily from running. Tears still falling from her eyes, she collapsed to the ground and huddled herself against the tree.

"…(sniff)…why…why can't he love me?….(sniff)…why?…." cried Amy.

Suddenly she heard noise rustling from the nearby bushes, alerting her to the direction of the sound.

"Huh…who's there?" asked Amy, as she stood up.

The rustling stopped as a dozen piercing yellow eyes stared at her. As she stood there in fear, she began to hear growling. Her heart dropped as she witnesses a pack of wolves slowly stalk towards her, but they weren't normal, they looked as if they were made out of logs, tree branches, and thorns.

"…oh no…no..no, no, no!" panicked Amy as she bolted in the opposite direction.

As she took off, wolves let out a howl before pursuing her. Amy continued to run blindly through the thick forest. As she ran, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a tree root, she then fell down a incline, and almost off a cliff, grabbing a loose branch before falling. As she dangled there, she could hear the wolves getting closer.

"Oh no! Please…no…Sonic…please…save me…." said Amy.

Amy then began to think in a panic, would Sonic save her. If he didn't love her, why would he? As these thoughts raced through her head, she didn't notice that the branch she was holding on to began to brake.

"Sonic! Please Save ME! I Don't Care If You Love ME! JUST…." before Amy could finish the branch snapped, sending her tumbling down the cliff. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

As she fell, her life flashed before her eyes, she watched as she witnessed her parents die, the day she heard about Sonic, and the day they first met. As she fell she also remembered all she would do to try to get his affection. Then it hit her, as she saw the memories, she looked at them better then before. Every time she try and win Sonic's heart, Sonic was uncomfortable, he was embarrassed, or he was thinking about Sally…She then knew that Sonic cared for her, but not in the way she thought. As she was about to hit the ground, realizing that now she knew and would never get to apologize to Sonic, Rainbow, Pinkie, or Rarity for her attitude, she suddenly began to fall upwards. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that she was in the air, Amy then looked at what she was flying on, it was a sea green pegasus, with a silver and light blue mane, and big thick glasses.

"Hang on, I got ya!" the pegasus shouted as they came in for a landing.

As they landed, Amy was still holding on tight to the flying pony, scared stiff at her near death experience.

"Its ok, we're on the ground…you can stop choking me know." said the pegasus.

Amy released her grip and slowly got off the pegasus' back. She looked at him as he adjusted his glasses, and looked back at her.

"Are you hur….what the…." The pegasus began to examine Amy with his eyes. "It…I-It can't be…Y-y-you're a-a-a…a Mobian! OMC I can't believe it! A REAL LIFE MOBIAN!" shouted the pegasus.

"Y-yes I am…um…thanks for saving my life…My names Amy….Amy Rose." Amy introduced herself.

"Oh, um…Sorry about my outburst…I'm Nimbus Ray, but most call me Nimbus. As for saving your life, don't worry about it, I heard you scream and saw you dangling from a cliff. But I had no idea you were a Mobian!…How in Equestria did you get here?" asked Nimbus.

"You mean you haven't heard about us?" asked Amy.

"Us!? You mean there's more then just you?" asked an excited Nimbus.

"Yeah…where have you been? Me and my friends have been in Equestria for almost a week." said Amy.

"Forgive me, I've been out of Equestria's borders, doing some historical research. As a matter of fact, it includes you." said Nimbus.

"Wait…what do you mean by that?" asked a creeped out Amy.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I only meant that it includes Mobians." Amy raided a brow at his answer. "Well you see, my family…" Nimbus stopped his explanation, as the heard the howling of the wolves.

"Timber Wolves…" said Nimbus.

"Timber what?" asked Amy.

"Those creatures you we're running from, come on! I was heading to a old family friend, we'll be safe there!" said Nimbus as he ran off.

"Timber Wolves, Manehatten, what's with all these pony based puns!?" Amy asked herself as she followed Nimbus.

As Amy and Nimbus headed for shelter, back at the cult's temple. Aries returns, battered and bruised from his run in with Discord's pony army. He enters the thrown room to explain what happened with Cepheus. Along side Cepheus, was Orion and Cassiopeia.

"Father Cepheus…forgive me, I failed in retrieving the Chaos Emeralds, the towns ponies somehow managed to put up a strong fight." said Aires.

"I am very disappointed in you Brother Aires, how can you, a Zebra warrior from Afracolt, gifted by me the power of the Horn of Syde, get defeated by a bunch of simple everyday ponies?" asked Cepheus.

"They had some help…" said Aires.

"AND A VERY LOUD SOUND CANNON THINGY! I STILL CAN BARLY HEAR ANYTHING!" shouted Hercules.

Cepheus, Orion, and Cassiopeia rubbed their ears after Hercules' screaming.

"Who helped them? The only outworlder who was left behind was that thing rabbit girl" said Orion.

"It would seem one of Celestia and Luna's oldest enemies has been reformed, and now aids Twilight Sparkle and her friends." said Aires.

"You can't mean Discord? He was turned to stone by the Elements of Harmony!" said Cassiopeia.

"She is correct, when the Spirit of Chaos awakened after the Great Divide, our founders were able to convince him to cause havoc to the ponies of Equestria, gaining the attention of the Princesses…he should still be stone." said Cepheus.

"It is true…Discord must have been reformed." said Aires.

"How is this possible?" asked Orion.

"Friendship…Apparently he values others now…something I do believe we can use against him…" said Aires.

"….Very well….I sense one of the Mobians will discover the last Chaos Emerald, and…learn of our ways, and about the Great Divide…" said Cepheus.

"Should we stop them, Father Cepheus?" asked Cassiopeia.

"For the moment, no…Let them learn…the knowledge of the past could open their eyes…if not, lead to their destruction…Brother Aires, I want you to take my Son and Sister Cassiopeia to Ponyvile, but be discreet, let the Princess learn of our ways, if she refuse accept the fate of the worlds, then you may end her, her friends, and the outworlders…" said Cepheus.

"As you wish Father Cepheus…" said Aries as he walked out of the room.

Cassiopeia followed as Cepheus held his son back to talk with him, Orion then singled his marefriend to go on ahead.

"My son…do you know why I keep this world as is?…" asked Cepheus.

"…To…keep the Great Divider's wishes…to make sure that they do not reunite." said Orion.

"…If only it were…my son…Orion…I may act like a tyrant, wanting to end those who seek the true knowledge of the past…but…it is a pice I must pay to protect both worlds…" said Cepheus.

"What are you talking about father? We worship the Great Divider because he separated the good and evil into two different worlds…We only want to keep it that way and stop anypony who wishes to undo that!" said Orion.

"…(sigh)…I only do what I must to make sure he does not return…" Orion looks at his father, as his father looks at him. "The Great Divider…he is known as Darcsyde…A demonic being who would have destroyed the world eons ago…He was unable however…When Darcsyde first came to our world, it was because he felt threatened by it…His attempt to rid it from his fears was unsuccessful as the power it contained stopped him…before he was supposedly vanquished, he split the world in two, and vowed if they would ever be reunited…he would return more powerful then ever…I was one of the only few who were given this knowledge…I kept the real truth behind my intentions so that we could keep him from returning…and now…I pass this information down to you…keep it safe my son…..and keep her safe…" said Cepheus.

"…you…you mean Cassi?" asked Orion.

"Darcsyde is similar to a Changeling, feeding off certain emotions…However as a Changeling will feed off a pony's love or friendship for another, Darcsyde feeds off the fear, sadness, pain, and hatred of another. I see that you care for Cassiopeia more then any other pony…I know how you feel for her…and I know you will protect her…When Cassiopeia and Cygnus first arrived, I felt a power in them…one that I knew…deep down could help us all to protect both worlds…that power was love…she had it for her sister, and now she has it for you…" said Cepheus.

"I will keep her safe…no matter what. But…if the Princess and the outworlders don't accept…" Orion was interrupted by his father.

"As much as I dread…they still must die…outworlders are not as I described, they are more unique then I lead on…but in order to stop Darcsyde's return…they must die…However…mercy should be top priority…If you must kill an outworlder, male, female, old or child….do it as fast and painless as possible…" said Cepheus.

"I…will…father…" said Orion as he left the room.

As Orion turned the corner to catch up with Cassi, Aries walked out of the shadows, hearing everything Cepheus discussed with his son.

"So…you lied to us all Cepheus?…Well…I can assure you, this world will be safe…but not by your hoof, nor your beliefs…Soon Equestria will have no choice, but to worship the Great Divider…as I…rule them…" Aries said to himself with a evil grin.

Meanwhile, back in the Everfree forest, Amy and Nimbus reach a house that is carved into a big tree. Outside were stance decorations, some were masks and some were stance carvings. Amy felt scared, who or what lived here? She thought to herself. As they reached the front door, Nimbus knocked on it.

"Who could be knocking at my door?" Said the a female voice as the door opened. A female zebra stuck her head out. "Why if it isn't Nimbus, and somepony I never met before." said the zebra.

"It's really great to see you Zecora…" said Nimbus as he and Zecora gave each other a hug.

"It is good to see you again, now please introduce me to your lady friend." said Zecora.

Amy noticed that Zecora had a strange way of speaking, always rhyming her sentences.

"My name is Amy Rose, a pleasure to meet you miss Zecora." said Amy.

As they entered Zecora's home, the zebra offered them some tea, as Amy explained where she's from and why she's here.

"So that is how your story goes, I hope it ends well for you, miss Rose." said Zecora.

"Thanks Zecora…I just hope we can get home…the way we've traveled here, lets just say it isn't like taking the bus." said Amy.

Zecora and Nimbus looked at Amy in confusion.

"Um…whats a..bus?" asked Nimbus.

"Uhh…I'll explain later…" said Amy.

"So what brings you to Everfree? Is it because you were searching for me?" asked Zecora.

"Actually, I didn't even know you lived here…I was just…upset..at someone I thought loved me.." said Amy.

"So you ran in here blind as I can see, but who could this special somepony be?" asked Zecora.

"He was someone I cared for so much…but…I just found out he…(sigh)…look, I'm really grateful Zecora that you are concerned, but I…" Zecora interrupted Amy, as the Zebra took her tea cup from the pink hedgehog.

"My dear child, you are in pain. You love somepony who doesn't feel the same." Zecora then used her voodoo like powers to show Amy her fortune, so to say. "You were saved by Sonic, who showed you kindness. And you we're swept away by his likeness. Yet here you are, in my home. Believing that you are alone." said Zecora.

"…Sonic was always there for me when I needed him. Every time I was in danger, he was there…I thought it meant that he loved me back…(sigh)…but now I see I was nothing more then a hopeless fool." said Amy.

"A fool you are not, as I can see. You're love for him, just isn't meant to be. Love is not just between a certain two, for siblings feel its power too." Amy looks at Zecora. "Sonic cares for you like a brother, that proves that he'll be there for you like no other. His love might not be on your track…but that does not mean he doesn't love you back…" said Zecora.

Amy looked down at the table, trying to take it all in. Nimbus saw she was a little confused and tried to streamline Zecora's advice.

"What I think Zecora's trying to say is, Sonic may not have romantic feelings for you, but he still loves you, but in a way a older brother watches out for his little sister kinda way." said Nimbus.

"So your saying Sonic loves me like a sister?…I..I don't know…how can I just give up…I love him…" Amy sat in silence, pondering over her love.

"Perhaps you should talk to him, see if he takes you more as kin." said Zecora.

"….I think your right….I'll talk to him…I just don't know how to bring it up…." said Amy.

"How do you always talk to Sonic? Maybe you should just talk to him like you always do." said Nimbus.

"..I'll try….So…Nimbus…You told me you were doing historical research that had to do with Mobians, but how is that possible? I thought ponies were the only ones who lived in Equestria?" asked Amy.

"Oh right! I almost forgot! Thats one of the reasons I came…" Nimbus reached into his sattle bag, and pulled out a big, really old, book. "My research has taken me all over this world, and I discovered something…" Nimbus spend the book and turned to a page with a alicorn and a mobian character on it. "From what I was able to translate, ponies lived with animal like creatures called mobians on a single world…but somehow that is no longer the case. Here's where it gets interesting…This hieroglyphic was found on mysterious temples, tombs, and ruins all over this world! From what I can tell this is what these pictures mean. The world in this description was once one…but somehow, this monster came and separated it into two different dimensions, but thats not all…It appears that these artifacts where separated." said Nimbus.

Amy recognized the objects, one was the Master Emerald, and the others were the Chaos Emeralds.

"I know these! The big green emerald is called the Master Emerald, and the multicolored smaller ones are the Chaos Emeralds!" said Amy.

"My hypothesis, and take this with a grain of salt, but I think ponies, and Mobians, used to live along side each other. How, I cant tell just yet." said Nimbus.

Zecora took a closer look at the book. "This book is very old, when did these events occur as you have told?" she asked.

"Well my carbon fiber dating putts this book at 700,000 years…what ever happened…all those eons ago…I don't know how…but I have a feeling that You and your friends presents here has something to do with it…" said Nimbus.

Amy then remembered what the cult zebra told Cream during the attack on Ponyvile.

"Back in Ponyvile…some hooded ponies attack Twilight's castle when we were gone…One was a zebra…and my friend Cream told me that he said, "Your very existence on this world was a insult…" said Amy.

"A zebra you say, but how could that be? The only zebra in Equestria is me." said Zecora.

"Wait!…A cult?….Hold on!" shouted Nimbus as he turned some more pages. "Here!…Its a bit muffled, but I think it describes a group who worship the monster that split the world in two…They go by the name of…Darc Followers…" said Nimbus.

The gears in Amy's head began to turn fast, she knew that this information needed to get to Twilight and the others.

"Twilight and my friends need to know this! Nimbus would you please show them this book?" asked Amy.

Nimbus nodded, he then put the book away and excited Zecora's, but the zebra held Amy up.

"Oh, miss Rose, before you go, there is something I wish to show. I found this near my home the other day, I believe it could aid you in some way…" said Zecora as she handed Amy the cyan Chaos Emerald.

"Zecora! This is perfect! Now we have five! Once we figure out a way to get the last two back from Tirek, we can-…." Amy was then pulled closer to Zecora.

"Though you're crush may be done, that just means you haven't found the one. Instead of relying on Cupids dart, perhaps you should search with your heart…" said Zecora as she tilted her head towards Nimbus.

Amy looked at the patient pegasus. "…Wait! You think…But I-…" Amy tried to disprove what Zecora thought, but the zebra then spoke again.

"There is a lot in this world I can see, you should know Amy…there's nothing you can hide from me…" said Zecora as she winked.

Amy stood there with a blank, nervous expression. She liked Nimbus, but she only just met him. How could she have "feelings" for someone she just met. But as she thought…she realized that Sonic probably felt the same way when they first met…

"Hey Amy! You coming?" shouted Nimbus.

Amy shook out of it. "Uh, yes! Lets go!…Thanks Zecora!" shouted Amy, as she waved goodbye.

"We'll catch up later Zecora! See ya!" shouted Nimbus.

"Hmm…It may take a while, but they'll see…They are the ones who are meant to be…" said Zecora.

As Amy and Nimbus left Zecora's, a few miles away in the sky. The Egg-Carrier flew overhead, stealthily cloaked to look like the sky. Onboard, was Eggman, waling along side Tirek, discussing their next move.

"I must say Mr. Tirek, you're magical energy is very powerful. I'll admit I've only been in Equestria for a little while, but I have seen things that make my creations look like toys." said Eggman.

"I find your Ass-Kissing most humous, but it also tests my patience…From what you have told me, this hedgehog foe of yours has obtained four of these Chaos Emeralds…How is it you know how to find these with so much ease?" asked Tirek.

"When you've been hunting and stealing these as long as I have, you learn how to track their energy signatures. During my first encounter with these ponies, I tracked an energy signature similar to a emerald, but it was one of your world's artifacts…so I made some adjustments. Still It also helps that when two or more emeralds are together, the energy they give off is doubled by each emerald." said Eggman.

"Then tell me why we haven't taken them from Princess Twilight and her pesky friends?" asked Tirek with a evil look.

"I've been battling with Sonic for many years…He may be a pesky little rodent, but he's proven to be quite the adversary….him and his annoying friends…And now that they have joined forces with "Princess Twilight Sparkle", sheesh, who names their kid that anyway? Die hard Stephenie Meyer fans?…Anyway, together they do pose as a big problem, even with your two emeralds…" said Eggman.

"Then what do you plan on doing to solve our little pest problem?" asked Tirek.

Eggman and Tirek stopped in front of one of the Egg-Carrier's hangers. In it was a big yellow and metal-gray bird robot, with Orbot and Cubot polishing it.

"I plan taking them by surprise…They now know of your escape from Tartarus, and they already know of my presence here as well…but I'm sure they do not know of our little…alliance…" said Eggman with an evil grin.

Tirek looked at Eggman's robot, and smiled, the beast would admit, even thought Eggman showed no backbone and real power, his mind could create such destructive machines. Something Tirek thought could be of some use to him and his plans…

* * *

 **So...Amy meets the OC, Nimbus Ray! He knows a lot about the history of both Equestria and, for some reason, Mobius...? Hmmm...Why does Zecora make such a great matchmaker in these FanFics? Check DisneyFanatic2364's Bride of Discord and you tell me! The "evil" cult, who may not be so evil, reveals the Great Divider's true origins and real name...Darcsyde...And the Eggman / Tirek alliance prepares for at strike on Twilight's castle...What will happen next? Well I can say, more exposition, and more on Orion, Cassi, and Aires...Also "Teaser"...A big battle in Chapter 24 that I guaranty will shock both readers of my story, and fans of a certain character! Stay Tuned!...**


	23. Chapter 23 - Accepting Truths and Faults

**Hey, sorry this is a little late, but I had a hell of a work shift today and it took me time to look over everything. Anyway, last time, Amy, upset to find out what Rarity said about Sonic's feelings were true, ran into the Everfree Forest, and was attacked by a pack of Timberwolves. She fell off a cliff trying to escape them, but was saved last minute but a pegasus named Nimbus Ray, who is a historian / explorer from outside Equestria's borders. He takes her to Zecora, a old family friend, who not only gives Amy advice on her current** **relationship predicament, but she also give her the final Chaos Emerald. Now as the others learn of Amy's disappearance, as well as Fluttershy's, they all go on the hunt to find them.**

* * *

As Amy ran to the Everfree Forest, Sonic and Rainbow continued to sit under the stars. They finally felt relieved that they confessed their feelings for each other. Sonic laid back on the soft grass, and Rainbow rested her head on his chest, Sonic's arm placed around Rainbow's shoulder. About thirty minutes pass, Sonic continued to watch the skies. He knew that Equestria was not Mobius, but for some reason, the stars looked the same.

"I just can't put my finger on it. Why does the night sky look the same as it does back home? Even the constellations are in the right places for this time of year. Anyway…This past week has been pretty exciting…A new world to explore, new friends, sure its been total chaos…but…If none of this happened…I never would have come to peace…Before my mom passed away, she always used to tell me, that those who love and pass away, never really die, they live through their loved ones memories, as well as their love…I know it sounds really cheesy, but I think…Sally's love for me, and mine for her…somehow transferred between you and me….Its really-…." Sonic stopped talking as he noticed Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep.

As he looked at his new found love rest for the night, a peaceful smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile back.

"…Ah, forget it…Usually its Eggman who does the monologuing…" said Sonic as he gently stroked Rainbows mane.

Sonic then closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep as well. Even though it only seemed like a minute, Sonic and Rainbow quickly jumped awake at the sound of the others shouting their names. Rarity and Tails ran over to them, panicked looks on their faces.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you three-….Wait…Were's Amy?" asked Rarity.

"What are you talking about? I though she was with you guys making dinner?" asked Sonic.

The two love birds then realized it was early morning. They slept under the stars all night.

"That was almost eleven hours ago! She stormed off looking for you, Sonic." said Rarity.

"You guys mean you didn't meet up with her?" asked Tails.

"No, she just ran off!? We got to find her!" shouted Sonic.

"That ain't all!" shouted Applejack, running up to them with Knuckles by her side.

"Fluttershy's missing too! Twilight, Discord, Starlight, Silver, Omega and Pinkie are looking for her right now. Me and AJ are looking for Amy while Flash keeps an eye on Flurry and Cream." Knuckles added.

"Where in the hay have you to been?" asked Applejack.

Knuckles, Tails and Rarity noticed the position Sonic and Rainbow were laying. Rarity more then the other two.

"…Wait…you two haven't been…you know….um…" Knuckles tried to ask.

"If I think you're going where I think you're going, the answer is no Knucklehead…" said Sonic, with a slight blush.

"Look, well explain later! We've got to find Amy and Fluttershy, ASAP! Eggman could have captured them, or even Tirek! COME ON, LETS GO!" Rainbow ordered.

Sonic, Knuckles and Applejack took off in one direction, while Rainbow, Rarity, and Tails took off in another. As they reached for Amy's whereabouts, Omega had decided it would cover more ground if he separated from Twilight, Discord and Pinkie. Omega searched around until he came across a small cottage with bird feeders, beehives, bird houses, and a small pond all around the property.

"Someone must be an animal per- er…pony…." said Omega as he approached the cottage.

Omega then heard somepony crying inside the cottage, he scanned the voice and matched it in his databanks, it belonged of course, to Fluttershy. The big lug of a robot then tried as much as possible to gently knock on the door. But he just ended up knocking the door to the floor. Fluttershy then jumped back, scared out her whits at the robot, fearing for her and her animal's lives.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" shouted Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry about your front door…I didn't mean to break it. Me and your friends were-.." Omega was cut off by the yellow pegasus.

"I won't let you use them as batteries! Now go away!" shouted Fluttershy.

"Batteries…what are you-…" Omega was cut off once again.

"I heard Tails taking to you about where you came from! And how you get your power!" shouted Fluttershy.

It took only a moment to realize that she had overheard his and Tails' discussion about Eggman's original line of robots.

"You overheard about Eggman's original robots and how they used small woodland creatures to-…." Omega was yet again interrupted by the raging Fluttershy.

"Don't even say it! Don't you dare say it in front of them! If I could, I would break you open and save the poor thing that's keeping you alive!" shouted Fluttershy, now glaring at Omega.

"You misunderstood…I'm not-…" Omega tried to speak but, you know the drill.

"Oh I understand perfectly! If you're weren't friends with Sonic and the others, I would make sure you'd be destroyed! And I can say with confidence, your no friend of mine!" shouted Fluttershy.

"But…Fluttershy…I-…" said Omega, this time trying to not somehow cry.

"Go away you, you, you monster! GET OUT!" Fluttershy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Omega stood there silent for a minute, he looked at Fluttershy, and he began to feel emotions once again. Instead of just hurting his feelings this time, he felt even worse. He knew of his origins, built for destruction, but ever since he betrayed Eggman, he'd been trying to gain a moral purpose. Even if he still felt an urge to blow something up now and then. But ever since coming to Equestria, he started to gain these emotions, the horrible emotions. He couldn't explain why the pegasus drew him closer to her, but now he just couldn't bare it anymore.

"Leave…or so help me, I'll destroy you, even if its the last thing I do!" shouted Fluttershy.

"…Y-you…already have…." said Omega quietly, a tone of sadness in his vocal processors.

The robot slowly turned around and walked away, leaving Fluttershy's property, and even Ponyvile's town limits. As Fluttershy watch him leave, his final words began to linger in her head. She looked around the room at her animal friends, to her surprise they we're still scared, but not by Omega, but by her.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry to go all ballistic like that, I just wanted to keep you all safe…I-I didn't mean to scare you…" said Fluttershy.

Her animals still continued to look scared as Fluttershy heard some familiar voices calling out for her. She flew outside and saw Rainbow, Rarity and Tails running up to her home.

"What are you three doing here? Is everything ok?" asked Fluttershy.

"We were looking for Amy when we heard you yelling at someone." said Rainbow.

"We were also worried about you to darling, why did you run off last night?" asked Rarity.

"And who were you yelling at?" asked Tails.

"I ran off after I heard you talking with…with that robot monster you call a friend!" said Fluttershy.

"Omega? Why is he a monster? Sure he can be a little aggressive, but he's always been that way. He's a real gentle giant once you get to know him." said Tails.

"Gentle? He broke down my door and tried to take my animal friends. Probably wanted to recharge his batteries." said Fluttershy, hoof quoting as she spoke.

"What? Is that what this is all about? You heard me talking about Eggman's robots and how they were powered?" asked Tails.

"Yes! What I don't understand is how you can….Wait…what do you mean by, "Were powered." asked Fluttershy.

"Its true that Eggman's original robots used small animals to not only power their motors, but to make them more instinctive in combat and give them the personality of the animal they had traded inside…but that was years ago, Eggman has stopped using that method. Now he just uses chaos energy from the emeralds, energy he stores when he gets a Chaos Emerald. Omega was built long after that…" Tails explained.

"Oh dear….what have I done…..I-I yelled at him…I called him a monster and even threaten to have him…destroyed…." said Fluttershy, with a very nervous tone.

"Let me guess…he ran off after you hurt his feelings, right?" asked Tails.

"Hold on a sec…hurt his feelings? He's a robot…robots don't show emotions…right?" asked Rainbow.

"I must agree with Rainbow Dash, I though the only way robots could emote was if they were programed to?" asked Rarity.

"Well….you see. Omega came to me to see what was wrong with him…Ever since he got here, he's been acting and feeling funny. He though it might have been a glitch with his programing, but I believe he's somehow gaining emotions. I don't know if its from a emotional learning program, but I have a feeling its from coming here…but I just don't know why." said Tails.

Fluttershy sank, she now felt horrible. "I…I'm supposed to represent the element of kindness….I became friends with Discord, who used to be evil, and I changed him to be good…..and here Omega was good all along, and I treated him like a evil monster….I…I'm the….monster…..oh…" said Fluttershy as she started to fly off.

"Fluttershy, where the heck are you going?" asked Rainbow.

"I've got to find him! He ran away, I've got to apologize." said Fluttershy.

"Well can you keep an eye out for Amy while your at it, she's missing too!" asked Tails.

Fluttershy nodded and flew off, towards the direction Omega ran off in. Sonic and the other then all ran over to see what was going on.

"Glad to see you found Fluttershy, but we can't find Amy anywhere!" said Starlight.

"I'm afraid this is all my fault…" said Rarity.

"I know Amy can be…grumpy sometimes. But its not your fault…." Sonic looked down at the ground. "Its mine….." he said.

"What do you mean Sonic?" asked Silver.

"Before we bolted over here, Me and Sonic found some boot prints behind a nearby tree…" said Rainbow.

"Amy must have saw us kiss and, knowing her…ran off…where? I don't know…I know she liked me and all, but I just never felt the same way…she must be so upset…I hope she's ok…" said Sonic.

"Well, lets hope she's not in any danger from…..WAIT A DARN TOOTIN MINUTE!…You two….kissed?" asked Applejack.

Sonic and Rainbow froze, their hearts dropped and their eyes widened, they looked like they just seen a ghost. Everypony saw this and instantly knew what happened.

"…..that…is….so…adorable!" Rarity gleed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Rainbow you did it! You finally found your special somepony! One who can keep up with you!" said and overly excited Pinkie.

"See! I told ya'll there's plenty of fish in the sea!" said Applejack.

"But…Sonic's a hedgehog…not a fish…" said Pinkie.

"It means that….oh never mind…." said Applejack.

"GUYS! I know its special that Rainbow's found love, but can we focus on the task at hand? Amy's still missing! And we-…" Twilight was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Did someone say my name? Whats up?" asked Amy as she walked out of the everfree forest with a green pegasus.

"AMY!" everypony shouted in unison.

Sonic dashed over to Amy and gave her a hug. This really surprised her, causing her to almost topple over. Sonic then noticed that Amy wasn't acting like she usually did in these situations.

"Amy! Are you ok?" asked Sonic.

"Y-yeah…why do you ask?" asked Amy.

"Its just…usually you would be all lovey dovey emotional if I even touched you…." said Sonic.

"Oh…well…you see I've talked with a zebra named-…." before Amy could finish, Knuckles jumped in.

"You ran into that cult zebra? Where is he! I'll-…" Knuckles then looked at Applejack and her stern look.

"I'll…take a deep breath and let you explain…" Knuckles said as Applejack smiled at him.

"No, this one was a girl…." said Amy.

"Oh you mean Zecora? She's Ponyvile's residential medicine mare." said Twilight.

"Yes, she gave me some good and catchy advice…and I just wanted to…Sonic, I'm sorry for everything…" said Amy.

"I'm the one whose sorry." Amy looked at Sonic. "I knew how you felt, but the truth was that I loved you as a little sister then a girlfriend. But I never had the guts to tell you…" said Sonic.

"Thats ok…To tell you the truth, I like the whole, brotherly love thing better anyway, and…" Amy whispered into Sonic's ear. "I think they're might be 'somepony' else…." Amy quietly whispered with a smile.

Sonic looked over a Nimbus who was too busy focusing on Tails, and Knuckles, to notice, he got what Amy meant. "Well…at least you're safe…" Sonic then gently pounded Amy on the head. "Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Sonic said sternly.

Amy began to tear up. She wasn't sad, but she now knew that Sonic did care, even if it wasn't as she first expected.

"Ahem…are you gonna introduce me to your fiends Amy?" said Nimbus.

"Oh right! Everyone, this is Nimbus Ray…he's a friend." said Amy.

"Its a pleasure!" said Nimbus.

"Oh and before I forget! I've got a surprise, thanks to Zecora…." Amy reached behind her back. "Ta-da! The final Chaos Emerald!" said Amy as she pulled out the emerald.

"You've found it! Thats great! now we have five!" said Silver.

"But we still need two more, and Tirek has both of them…" said Starlight.

"We've got to figure out a way to get them back, but how?" Tails explained.

"We could use the five we have to overpower him." said Knuckles.

"We could try…" said Tails.

Amy then remembered what Nimbus told her back at Zecora's, and that everypony needed to here this information.

"Oh geez, I almost forgot! Nimbus has some info on this cult that attacked the castle yesterday…and…" Amy looked at her new friend.

"And something else you guys really need to know….." said Nimbus.

The others looked at each other in wonderment, what could this pegasus really know about the cult, and what else does he know. As they all began to walk back to Twilights castle, Fluttershy franticly searched for Omega, wanting to apologize for her outburst. As she flies around she sees the robot over by a small pond. He was looking down into the waters reflection.

"Why?…..why am I….feeling?…It was never in my programing…..how is it possible and why does it hurt?….Fluttershy….why am I drawn to her?…..I-…" Omega then noticed Fluttershy land next to him.

"Um…Omega…..I-…." Fluttershy tried to speak before Omega quickly turned, pointing one of his cannons at her.

"Why are you here? I'm a dangerous monster, remember?" Omega said, pointing his barrel down at the pegasus.

Fluttershy was instantly terrified, but she knew that his current behavior was her fault, and stood her ground.

"Omega…please put away you cannon. I just wanted to apologize about what I said earlier…I was just-…" Omega interrupted Fluttershy.

"My name is E-123 Omega! Final prototype of the E-100 line. Created by Dr. Eggman to destroy!…..Thats all…I'm…good for!" said Omega, a slight nervous tone in his speech.

"No, you're more then that." Omega's arm began to shake slightly. "You chose to betray Eggman, you chose to fight your hostile programing, and you chose to join G.U.N. to help others!" Omega's arm began to shake more. "You chose all those things…You may have been crated to do evil, but you chose not to be…" said Fluttershy.

"But…I-I-I'm a monster…I-I am a walking arsenal…" said Omega, his arm shaking more rapidly.

"No….you're not a monster….I was…." Omega's arm then stopped shaking. "I should have never judge you because of your origins. Yes, I eavesdropped on you and Tails' conversation. And I left before it was all said. I judged a book by its cover. And…" Fluttershy began to cry. "I'm extremely sorry…(sniff)…for yelling at y-y-you like I did…(sniff)…" Omega then withdrew his cannon, and lowered his arm. "…eh…(sniff)…I'm supposed to represent the Element of Kindness…(sniff)…and I treated you so horrible….(sniff)….c-can you ever forgive me?…(sniff), uhhuhu…" cried Fluttershy as she sank to the ground crying.

Omega was dumbfounded. Yet, the pain from Fluttershy's earlier comments felt like they just blew off him like leaves in the wind. He was almost heartbroken to see the timid pegasus so upset. Omega then fell to his knees and reached for Fluttershy. As gently as he could, he put his big metal arms around her and hugged her, trying as hard as he could to not break her back in the process. Fluttershy almost jumped as Omega hugged. At first she was both surprised and frighten by the robot doing so, but a moment later, she began to feel calm and comfortable. Something she'd never thought would come from a big metal robot like Omega. She hugged him back, finally realizing that its not what others are made out of that counts, but what they are made of inside.

"…So…does this make us…friends?" asked Omega.

Fluttershy smiled at him. "I can absolutely say with confidence, you are my friend!" she said.

As Fluttershy and Omega make up, and the other head for the castle to learn from Nimbus. Eggman's Egg-Carrier flies overhead in stealth mode right outside of Ponyvile. Tirek stands over an open hanger door, looking down at the small town, and Twilight's castle, thinking of the best way to make her suffer. Orbot and Cubot hover up to him, nervous as they do so.

"Umm…Mr. Tirek, Dr. Eggman wanted me to inform you that the attack will launch in…20 minutes…so…" said Orbot, nervously.

"So you want a cup of hot coco while you wait?" asked Cubot, oblivious to Tirek's intimidation.

"I have waited 9 years for this day, the day when I rip all that is near and dear to Princess Twilight away, destroying her spirit. Once that is done…I'll destroy her, and take my rightful place in this world….20 minutes is nothing for me to worry about….and….only if you have those tiny marshmallows…." said Tirek.

* * *

 **Aww...Fluttershy and Omega are friends now! And just to let you know, they are the Beauty and the Beast like ship I told you about in chapter 1. How will this work out? Not saying yet, but it will span over the second and third stories. And who knew Tirek likes hot coco? And how exactly does he plan on doing anyway to break Twilight?...Well next time, the gang will learn about a big plot point that will carry over the entire Trilogy, as well as a big moment that will change the fates of some characters forever...until next time...**


	24. Chapter 24 - Beginning of a New Purpose

**Yo wha up playas!...sorry...I apologize for that...Anyway, Last time, Sonic and Rainbow were awakened by Tails, and Rarity who told them that Amy and Fluttershy were missing. After some brief exposition, Omega found Fluttershy's cottage where she yelled at him, calling him a monster. This drove Omega to really get hurt, and he ran off. Tails then told Fluttershy the whole Robot - Small Animal thing, causing Fluttershy to realize her mistake and rush to apologize, which after a scary and heartfelt talk, Omega and the pegasus make up and start to become friends. Meanwhile Amy along with Nimbus return, and Sonic and Amy** **finally talk about their relationship, coming to terms with how they feel it should be. Now, as Nimbus tells them all about what he knows, Aires, Orion and Cassiopeia, wait outside Ponyvile...arguing about their next move...Enjoy!**

* * *

As everypony returns to Twilight's castle, they gather in the map room, where Nimbus places his book on the table. Twilight takes a good look at it, never seeing such a book before in her life.

"Where did you say you found this? I've never seen this book in any of the libraries I've been too…" asked Twilight.

"Thats because its not from Equestria. This book has been the topic of many of my family's expeditions. Now before I show you what lies within, you must know…this may change everything that you know about this world…" Nimbus points to Sonic and his friends. "…and yours!" he said.

"Wait a minute…are you saying that this dusty old book, found in this world, has history about ours?" asked Knuckles.

"How is that possible? Our kind have never met before…..right?…" asked Tails, curiously.

"According to these scriptures…they have…I'm not 100% positive on this…but I do believe that this world…and Mobius…are some how connected…" said Nimbus.

"I find that hard to believe. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I can travel through dimensions with ease…If this world and theirs were connected, I could travel there lickety-split!" said Discord, referring to his and Tails' hypothesis from earlier.

"Hey! What did I say about bubble bursting! If theirs bubble's I want in!" said Pinkie.

Everypony stood silent for a moment, then continued to pay attention to Nimbus and his theory.

"Well, umm…Dis-cord…I think the reason you can't travel to theirs…is because somepony, or something, doesn't want you too…" said Nimbus.

"And who would that be?" asked the stubborn spirit of chaos.

"A monster known as the Great Divider…" said Nimbus.

"Thats what that zebra said! He said something about someone called the Great Divider!" said Cream.

"Are you try'n to tell us that this Great Divider somehow severed the connection between Equestria, and Mobius? How in the hay is that possible?" asked Applejack.

"I really couldn't tell you, This book may have a lot to say, but it's centuries old…Most of the pages have either lost their writing, were torn off, or turned to dust…The last thing I could tell you, is that this cult you encountered, worships the Great Divider, they are called Darc Followers…And that it looks like the Chaos Emeralds you are all searching for, were either taken from this world, or they were part of something else." said Nimbus.

As they all took in Nimbus' information, three cloaked ponies watched from afar. It was Aires, Orion, and Cassiopeia, spying on everypony with a magic spell.

"It looks like the green pegasus has explained everything about the Great Divide…and yet, they do not truly understand it." said Aries.

"Then Brother Aires, what's our next move?" asked Cassiopeia.

"You already know what we must do…Brother Orion, you shall kill the outworlders…I will focus on the Princess and her fiends…Sister Cassiopeia, we both will have our hooves fill, so you shall take the two young ones…" said Airs.

"Wait…young ones?" asked a nervous Cassi.

"The rabbit child and her pet, as well as the young alicorn…" said Aries.

"WHAT!?" Cassi shouted in shock.

"You know how this must end! They know too much and have seen to much, they must be destroyed." said Aires.

"I'm not going to kill children, Aires! I never sinned up for this!" said Cassi.

"How dare you! I should execute you now for your insult! But you are high in our ranks, so I will give you a choice…I am in command, follow my orders…or you will share the same fate as your sister.." said Aires.

Cassi remembered her sister in the moment. How they grew up together, how the were shocked when their family died, when they found the Darc Followers, and when they both met Orion and grew up together. All those memories now only memories. Cassi then glared at Aires, knowing that this was her final stand, one she now realized was the right one all along.

"…..no….." said Cassi as she stared Aries down.

"You dare betray your fellow brother and sisters?" asked Aries in a stern tone.

Orion just stood their, he was conflicted on what he should do. He remembered his father's words, but even that conflicted with what was going on. Aries was proclaiming to kill Cassi if she didn't kill the outworlder and the young alicorn.

"They're not my family…family love and care for one another…they don't force their beliefs upon others who live their lives freely…you're no brother of mine…Aries….I would rather die then hurt a child…this world…or any other…." said Cassi.

Aires glared at her. "…..so be it….." he said as his horn began to glow.

Suddenly Orion came to his senses. He knew what he had to do, weather his father wished it or not. Orion then stepped between Cassi and Aires, then stared down Aires.

"You to Brother Orion?.." said Aires.

"This…has to stop! I will not allow you to harm another pony…or outworlder from this day forward!" Orion proclaimed.

"Your father shall execute you for your words Orion…" said Aires.

"Frankly Aires…..so what?…." said Orion.

"Well then Orion, Cassiopeia…you both shall pay for your betrayal!…" said Aries as his horn began to glow.

Orion's horn began to glow as well, as the two stared each other down. Aires made the first move as he fired a blast of magic at Orion who shielded from it. Orion then turned to Cassi.

"Cassi get out of here! I'll hold him off!" said Orion.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" said Cassi.

Aries continued his onslaught of energy, but Orion's magic was too strong to to break through his shield, being an alicorn and all.

"Give it up Aries, you may have the Horn of Syde but my magic is to powerful to beat." said Orion.

Aries stopped his attack as he stared at the alicorn, he then noticed Cassi standing next to him. He saw an opportunity to break Orion. He summoned a energy spear and shot it at Orion. Cassi saw this.

"Orion look out!" she cried at she shoved orion out of the way.

As she did, the spear stabbed Cassi through the chest, Orion hit the ground and looked up, shocked at the sight of his love.

"CASSI!" yelled Orion as he rushed over to her, catching her before she hit the ground.

She was breathing heavily, panting quickly. The energy spear disappeared as her wound was now visible. It was bad, blood dripping from it.

"Cassi, your ok, your ok, your gonna be ok!" said Orion as he held Cassi close.

"…(cough)…O-Orion…(huuh)…P-please promise m-me…(cough)…you'll s-s-stop all this…..(cough, cough)…" said Cassi as she coughed up blood.

"Heh, heh, heh….This is the price of betrayal….Do not worry Orion…You're father won't banish you, he won't even get the chance. I overheard his speech to you, the entire truth…The Great Divider…Darcsyde…will return, with my aid…as for you and you're father….you will never get to experience it…goodby to the would-be-prince…" said Aries as he took aim at Orion.

Orion sat there the whole time, staring at Cassi, his one and only love, dying in his arms. He then then turned to Aires, hatred in his eyes, hatred for Aires. He then remembered what his father said about Darcsyde's powers and how he feeds, he then took a deep breath, and with a flash from his horn, teleported him and Cassi far away from Aires. Aries stood there for a moment, then began to grin.

"So…the coward has run far away…this is excellent. Now no pony will ever stop me from my conquest…ha..haha…HAHAHAHA!" laughed Aries.

Meanwhile far away from Ponyvile, Orion and Cassi appeared by a nearby lake. Orion still holding Cassi as she tried to hold on to her life.

"Its ok Cassi…its ok. We got away from Aires." He then looked at Cassi, she wasn't looking good.

Her wound was getting worse, she had lost a large amount of blood. Orion then looked at her, tears dripping from his eyes.

"I promise this is over…I will never go back. My father, Aries, and all the others, we're done with them! Just please…stay with me Cassi…I can't do this without you…..I…I love you…" said Orion.

Cassi weakly looked up at Orion. "…(cough, cough, cough)…I-I love you t-t-too…I a-always h-have…but…I can't s-stay….(huuh, cough, cough)….I-I've got to go and s-see, her….I-I'll s-say h-h-hi t-to C-C-Cygnus f-for….." Cassi then went limp.

Orion stared at her, his eyes now gushing tears, heartbroken. He then took his hoof and closed her half open eyes, and then kissed her on her forehead. He new she was gone, happy once again that she was with her sister. But he still lost the love of his life. He continued to mourn as he placed his forehead on hers. She was gone, and he had to keep his word. He would find away to put an end to this madness.

* * *

Later back at Twilight's castle, everypony had just finished listening to Nimbus' story. Flurry and Flash had finished packing their stuff, and made their way to the lobby. Flash looked at the young alicorn, she had a depressed look on her face.

"Hey, aren't you going to say goodbye to Tails?" asked Flash.

"I don't think he wants to see me ever again…" said Flurry.

"Why's that?" Flash asked.

"Lets just say, we had a bit of a argument over something I said." said Flurry.

"…Then you should defiantly see him." Flurry looked up at Flash. "Tails and his friends could go back to Mobius soon, and you never know if you'll see him again…You don't want to make your last goodbye a bad one…Its something you'll regret for the rest of your life…." said Flash.

"…Well then….shouldn't you and go say goodbye to aunt Twilight?" said Flurry.

Flash stopped at the door, he let out a big sigh, he wanted to say something to Twilight, but would she listen? Flash stood at the door, staring off into space, trying to think of the best case scenario. He then turned to Flurry, who smiled slightly.

"…(sigh)…You're right…why don't we both say goodbye?…You say goodbye to Tails…and I-….." Flash was then slammed by the castle door swinging open as Bon Bon and Lyra peeked their heads inside.

"Oh your majesty! Go get your aunt quickly!" said Bon Bon.

"That wired Egg Guy is attacking Ponyvile with some sort of metal bird and a whole bunch of metal…thingies…" said Lyra.

Flurry then rushed to get her aunt, as Bon Bon and Lyra when back outside, closing the door behind them. Leaving a very dizzy Flash to slide off the wall. He then got up and shook it off, walking outside to see Eggman and a small army of robots flying around a big meta bird robot.

"Eggman!…He's probably after the Chaos Emeralds…Not if I can help it!" said Flash as he flew off towards the attack.

Meanwhile as Eggman was attacking the town, Omega and Fluttershy were still by the pond, taking about their past adventures, trying to learn about each other and their homes more and more.

"So this Blaze…you like her?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, she has this way with incinerating things that I do enjoy to watch." said Omega. "What about you…Do you like another?"

"M-me…oh um…I really don't have a coltfriend." said Fluttershy.

"What about Discord? You and him seem to be close…" asked Omega.

Fluttershy giggled. "Discord is very funny, but we're better as friends then well…besides…I think he has a thing for Princess Celestia…" said Fluttershy.

"Love is a weird emotion…" Fluttershy curiously looked at Omega. "It is something that I could never experience…emotions or not, my physical appearance will not allow me to fully experience it…" said Omega.

"What about that hologram…uh…Nicole? You said she can physically interact with others, can't you do the same somehow?" asked Fluttershy.

"That is different…though…sometimes I wish it were possible…" said Omega.

"Why? Is there somepony you like? Perhaps Blaze?" asked Fluttershy with a sly smile.

"…There is someone I like…actually…I should say…somepony…" said Omega as he turned to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy wasn't looking at him however, her focus was in the direction of Ponyvile. Omega looked in the same direction. He saw smoke rising from the town. Omega then used his binocular vision to scan the nearby skies. He picked up a strange heat signature coming from the sky above ponyvile.

What is it Omega? Whats going on?" asked Fluttershy.

"My scans are indicating the Egg-Carrier is above Ponyvile…Eggman is here!" said Omega.

"He's after the Chaos Emeralds! Come on, we've got to hurry!" shouted Fluttershy as she and Omega dashed off towards town.

* * *

As Eggman continues to set Ponyvile ablaze, Flash continuously tries to knock the doctor's robots out of the sky. However, Eggman's bird robot grabs him with its claw, clenching the pegasus tight.

"Let me go you lunatic!" shouted Flash.

"Ah pipe down flyboy! I'm only heard to do some shopping. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get some very "rare" jewels do you?" asked Eggman.

"Yeah I do! Let me go and I buck them for you!" Flash sarcastically said.

Before Eggman could respond to Flash's taunt, Sonic, Twilight and their friends arrived. Twilight saw Flash in the robotic birds grasp, she began to panic.

"Flash!…You let him go Eggman!" said Twilight.

"Or you'll what? Use the power of Friendship to defeat me? Bah! You'll give me your 4 Chaos Emeralds, and I just might spare your pweshis town!" mocked Eggman.

"Four? I thought the one Amy found made five?" said Nimbus.

"NIMBUS!" everypony shouted in unison.

"Oh…So you all have five now? Well, that's just excellent…Princess Twilight, give them to me, or my E-777 Thunder Bird will lay waste to your town…and your boyfriend….I would make a choice soon…you do not have much time…hehahaha! laughed Eggman.

Twilight stood there staring at Flash, who was struggling to escape the robot's grasp. She knew what really happened that night, she was just to stubborn and ashamed to talk to him about it…but she didn't think of something soon…she never will get to talk to Flash…ever again….

* * *

 **Wow...How are our heroes gonna get out of this? Will Twilight and the others hand over the Chaos Emeralds to Eggman in exchange for Flash's safety? And...wait! Twilight already knew what really happened that night!? Then why was she all angry with Flash for all these weeks? Well you'll find out very soon! On the Cult side, Aires has killed Cassi, causing Orion to rethink his purpose. I tried to make Cassi's death as emotional and heartbreaking as possible considering she's an OC we only met a few chapters ago, and saw in only a total of 3. Let me know how I did. Next time, the fight for Ponyvile begins, with some surprises and one you'll never see** **coming!...until next time...Alon Zee!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Tirek's Revenge

**Hey one and all! Last time, While Nimbus showed Sonic, Twilight and the others what he had learned, Cassiopeia and Orion finally stood up to Aires, denouncing the Darc Followers. Aries tried to kill Orion, but Cassi sacrificed herself to save her love. Now with Cassi, Orion's sure love, dead, Orion vows to set things right...Fluttershy and Omega talked, learning more about each other. And for a moment, Omega showed that he may have, "Feelings", for a special somepony...Eggman attacked Ponyvile and managed to capture Flash...this time, The fight begins as our heroes take on Eggman, and his secret ally.**

* * *

They all stood there, Flash in the grip of a bug robotic bird, Twilight's emotions conflicting between saving Sonic and his friends, or saving Flash. Twilight stared at the robot, motionless. As Flash struggled, Eggman grew more and more impatient.

"I'm growing tired of waiting for your response Princess.." said Eggman.

Flash then saw the conflict in Twilight's eyes, and he signaled to her. She watched his movements, she understood, not wanting to do it, but if Sonic and friends were to get home, she had to.

"Dr. Eggman…" The scientist began to grin. "…Get cracked…" said Twilight.

Eggman's grin dissipated into a angered, enraged look.

"And here I thought Princesses where supposed to be smart…Very well…Say goodbye to lover boy your majesty." said Eggman, snapping his fingers.

His robot was about to crush Flash when Sonic stepped forward.

"Hold it!…" Eggman signaled his creation to stop. "…What are you doing Eggman? You know the only way back to Mobius is by using Chaos Control after we collect all seven Chaos Emeralds…We don't belong here, and neither do you…Instead of trying to take the emeralds, why don't we just work together, get the two remaining emeralds from Tirek, and all go home…We've worked together in the past to save our home, why can't we now?" asked Sonic.

Eggman stared at Sonic. "…hmmm…You make a valid point Sonic…this world is far from ours…it lacks materials for my robotic creations, and its very unfamiliar to navigate…." Sonic and the others began to get high hopes. "…However…what it lacks in terrain and materials, it makes up for in energy and ease! There are no G.U.N soldiers, or any other Mobians who can stop me other then you! So to answer your question…I don't think I want to leave! Ha Ha!" laughed Eggman, dropping the hopes of the others.

Eggman was about to snap his fingers again, signaling his Thunderbird to crush Flash, then Omega came out of no where and fired his cannon at its claw. The Thunderbird then released Flash who managed to get out of range.

"Can we be of assistance?" asked Omega, Fluttershy landing next to him.

"Glad to see you two made up!" said Tails.

Eggman glared at Omega and Fluttershy, as well as the others.

"Looks like ya ain't got nuthin to bargain with Eggman!" said Applejack.

"So why don't ya fly away before we make you into an omelet!" said Rainbow.

"Oh ho…you think you've got me beat? Well my little ponies, you're in for a real shock!…Thunderbird, fry them to dust!" said Eggman.

The Thunderbird then generated a energy shield around its body and dive-bombed, causing everypony to jump out of the way.

"I've got this…." Omega then pulled out his heavy weaponry. "Yippie Ki-ay Mu-…" Omega's catch phrase was blurred over the sound of his weapons firing at Eggman's robot.

Rockets, missiles and heavy gunfire launched from the walking arsenal and struck the Thunderbird head on. Before the dust cleared, Omega withdrew his weapons, but a bolt of lighting flew out of the dust could and struck the robot, sending him flying backward into a nearby house. When the dust fully cleared the Thunderbird was still shielded, not a single scratch on it.

"Oh no…Mr. Omega are you ok?" shouted Cream as Omega attempted to stand.

"Well now we know why its called Thunderbird…Silver what do we do?" asked Starlight.

"You think you can get me through its shield like you did back at Eggman's base?" Sonic asked Silver.

"I could if it were stationary, I need to focus on a still location, not one thats flying around!" Silver answered.  
"Hey Knux!" Applejack grabbed Knuckles attention. "How about we switch up that there throwing move?" she said.

"Alright AJ! Time to put all that apple bucking to good use!" said Knuckles as he ran towards Applejack.

He then jumped above her, and she then used her back legs to push Knuckles high into the air towards the Thunderbird. He then tried to punch through its shield, but instead was electrocuted and thrown back down to the ground, where Silver caught him with his powers.

"Its shield…its made of the same energy of the one that protected Eggman's base back on Mobius!" said Silver.

"But to generate that much energy he used the Chaos Emeralds!" said Tails.

"But the only ones who have them are us and…Tirek…." said Twilight as she came to a scary conclusion.

With that, a blast of powerful chaos energy struck the ground, throwing everypony in different directions. As the dust cleared, the very being Twilight mentioned walked up next to Eggman and his creation. Hanging around his neck was the red and blue Chaos Emeralds, clearly powering his energy. Twilight spend her eyes and looked around, everypony was either struggling to get back up, or knocked out cold. Twilight then quickly got up and took a battle ready stance, her horn glowing and wings ready for flight.

"Miss me Princess? Because I've been thinking of you….every second of every minute of every hour of every day…for the past nine years! Planning my revenge…" said Tirek.

Twilight glared at both Eggman and Tirek. "Still needing help from others to accomplish your sick goals huh? What did he promise you Eggman? A seat next to his thrown? He did-…Ahhh!" Twilight was then blasted by Tirek, sending her slamming into a castle wall.

"Sorry to say, but I did not come here to catch up…I came for the remaining Chaos Emeralds, and to take what you love most…" said Tirek as he smashed a whole through the castle roof, and levitated the other five emeralds out of the structure. "…I've thought long and hard on how you were able to defeat me without magic all those years ago…I then realized…It was your friends…So now you'll watch as I drain the life out of their bodies, then I'll kill you….." said Tirek as he approached the others.

"…uh…n-no…p-please don't…." said Twilight as she tried to get up and stop him.

Her friends, Sonic, and his friends were lying on the ground, either to weak or hurt to move. Even Discord was injured, unable to so much as levitate off the ground. She looked at Flash who was almost knocked out, her eyes began to tear up, thinking that this was it. Tails could barely move, but tried to crawl over to Flurry who was knocked out on the ground. He reached her and shook her, waking her up.

"Flurry, are you ok?" he asked.

"…uhh….Yeah….but I've got such a headache….." she said, rubbing her head.

Rainbow crawled over to Sonic, who was trying to stand up.

"Hey, are you hurt Sonic?" she asked him.

"Well….I don't feel dead….uhh….How about you?" Sonic asked Rainbow.

"I felt worse…much worse…" she replied.

Fluttershy slowly moved over to Omega who had his back against a wall of a house he recently smashed through.

"Omega are you ok? Can you move?" she asked.

"My damage systems are critical…but…I'll live…I just need to regain enough power to use my self repair system…Are you ok?" Omega asked.

"I think so, did you always have a twin?" asked Fluttershy as she rubbed her head.

Meanwhile, Knuckles slowly walked around, holding his injured arm, and approached Applejack who was lying on the ground unconscious. He picked her up as she opened her eyes.

"…owe…shoot that stings…" Applejack rubbed her head, then realizing her hat was missing. "My hat! Where in-…" Knuckles then pulled her hat from behind his back and placed it on her head.

"Heh…you cowgirls and your hats…" Knuckles joked.

Applejack couldn't do nothing but smile at him. On the other side of the blast zone, Silver and Starlight tried to get to the others, both holding onto the other like crutches, and Amy and Nimbus as well as Spike and Ember also tried to do the same, as well as Rarity and Pinkie, who were with Discord and Cream. As everypony tried to recover, Tirek approached them, his magical energy, charged and ready to fire.

"I've been waiting for this for years, finally…Vengeance…is…mine…." said Tirek as he then fired a blast at Twilights friends.

Twilight cried out in horror but stopped when the blast reflected off of them and hit the Thunderbird head on. The bird bot's shield was destroyed but the robot itself was slightly damaged.

"What just happened?" asked Eggman.

"I did!" said Shining Armor as he stood in front of everypony, his signature magic shield glowing in front of him.

Everypony was happy to see some backup, even if it was just one pony.

"Dad?" Flurry said, surprised to see her father.

"Sorry I'm late everypony, the train was delayed." said Shining, glaring at Tirek.

As Shining Armor stared down Tirek, Twilight weakly walked over to Flash who just started to come to.

"Uhhhuuu….T-Twilight?" Flash looked at the alicorn in a daze, trying to shake it off.

Twilight's eyes began to water. "Oh thank goodness…." she said as she hugged him.

"The noble Prince…If you are here to prevent me from taking the emeralds, you're too late…" Tirek said levitating the emeralds up.

As Tirek monologued, Rainbow nudged Sonic and moved her head in the direction of the Thunderbird. After Tirek's magical blast reflected and hit it, the shield was destroyed. Sonic the smirked at Rainbow and nodded as she nodded back. Suddenly Rainbow grabbed Sonic and they blasted high into the sky above the Thunderbird.

"Oh no you don't! Where do you think you two are going?" shouted Eggman as he sent his Thunderbird after them.

Rainbow rushed through the skies and then turned around. With Sonic still holding on to her, she dashed downwards toward the robotic bird. As the two opposing forces got closer and closer, Rainbow let Sonic go, who immediately preformed his spin dash at the menacing creation. With its shield down, Sonic was able to burst right through it. The robot exploded in mid air as Rainbow flew by and caught Sonic. The explosion was enough to grab Tirek's attention, as Shining took the opportunity to strike back. Shining fired magic at Tirek, which threw him a couple of feet away. This gave the others time to make a break for it, as they were two injured to really fight back. Tirek regained his footing, and glared at Shining, his rage building and building. Suddenly his newly required Chaos Emeralds began to glow as darker color then they did before.

"Whats with all the flashy colors?" asked Pinkie.

"He's absorbing more Chaos Energy!" said Tails.

Starlight wondered why the emeralds were glowing so dark, then it hit her. She remembered what Silver said about the emeralds corruptive energy.

"When someone who has a pure heart and has a clear mind holds a emerald, they can charge the positive energy in the emerald, allowing them to teleport, gain huge amounts of power, sometimes even bring other back to life…but when those who have dark thoughts and focuses on destruction hold an emerald…they absorb the negative energy from the emerald. It grants them unbelievable power but corrupts the mind as well, causing the dark thoughts they have to grow even more…" Silver said in her flash back.

"Oh no….he's absorbing the negative energy….Silver!" she cried, gaining his attention.

"I can't let this happen!" Silver said as he flew towards Tirek.

The now chaos supercharged Tirek saw the hedgehog coming and summoned a two energy maces from thin air. He then swung them at Silver, who attempted to doge them.

"He's using Chaos Weapons!? How did he learn to do that?!" shouted Knuckles.

"Take a good guess!" said Sonic as he glared at Eggman.

"Ok, so I may have taught him some nifty tricks from my knowledge about the emeralds. As long as I'm not on the receiving end! Ha ha!" laughed Eggman.

As Silver continued to doge each swing, Shining also joined in by using his magic to summon a bunch of light spears. He then proceeded to lunge them towards Tirek. Tirek managed to hit Silver, slamming him hard enough to throw him into Twilights Castle. As Starlight ran to his aid, Twilight tried to help her brother fight. She fired magic at Tirek who took his attention off Shining's barrage of magic spears. The spears then hit him in his side, causing the monster to shout out in pain. As they vanished, much to everypony's surprise, Tirek's wounds began to heal. In a matter of seconds, he was completely healed.

"How in the world did he accomplish that!?" asked Nimbus.

"Its the Chaos Energy…he's absorbed too much!" said Amy.

Twilight then fired magic at Tirek again, but Tirek managed to grab the blast in his hand. He then managed to subside it.

"My power has grown…I'm now even stronger then all then ALL THE ALICORNS IN EQUESTRIA!" yelled Tirek as he fired at Twilight.

She tried to put up a shield, but the force of the blast was too strong, her shield broke as quickly as she put it up. The remainder of the blast hit her and sent her flying to the ground.

"Twi! NO!" yelled Flash as he ran to catch her.

As Flash caught Twilight, Shining then fired another barrage of spears at Tirek, who then deflected them all, except for one.

"You care deeply for her, do you not?" Tirek asked.

"Of course I do…she's my little sister, I've alway's been there for her, and I'm not about to-….uhhhhhh….." Shining Armor's speech was cut short as one of his own spears was shoved though his chest.

"That's all I needed to hear…" said Tirek as he evilly smiled at Shining's shocked reaction.

"SHINING ARMOR! NO!" cried Twilight as she witnessed the event.

Flurry was also shocked, she stared quietly for a moment. "…..d-dad?…..n-no….No…No No NO NO NO!….DAD…DADDY….DADDY!" as Flurry cried, she began to loose control of her alicorn magic once again.

Her voice echoed loud enough to shatter diamonds as a soundwave of screams filled the air. Tirek could not bear the noise and he used Chaos Control to warp him and Eggman away from Ponyvile. Flurry's screams of pain died down once Tails grabbed her and with all his might, hugged her, to try and calm her down. Once the noise was gone, everypony rushed over to Shining Armor, who was still alive, but barely.

"Sining! Please be ok, your going to be ok!" Twilight panicked.

"Daddy no, please be ok…" said Flurry as she hugged him.

Shining weakly put his hoof on her head and rubbed it. He then looked over at his little sister.

"T-Twilight….I just wanted to say….I'm so proud to be your brother….I'm proud of all that you've done….and I know what you will become…." he said weakly, as he placed his hoof on hers.

"Why are you talking like that?….your….you can't…please!…" said Twilight, tears filling her eyes rapidly.

He then looked at Flash. "Flash….K-keep her safe….and alway's be there for her….thats an order….." Shining said with a weak smile.

Flash nodded as Twilight continued to sob. "Please stop talking like that…..you're going to be fine!…don't….please don't…" she cried.

Shining then looked at his daughter, tears filling her eyes, she was so scared now. So he decided to comfort her in a way he always used to when she was little.

"…Don't be scared, my brave little filly…being scared is really silly…when fear starts to drag us a-apart….r-r-remember…I'll always b-be…in y-your…Flurry Heart….." said Flash as he pointed to her heart.

Shining always used to tell her that rhyme when he had to go away on royal outings when she was little. She hated to hear that now, she knew what he meant by saying it, and didn't want to accept the truth. Flurry then reached out to her dad and hugged him. Holding him, she then remembered what Tails told her the night before. As everypony looked on, Tails approached Flurry and tried to pull her away. She never noticed that he passed while she hugged him…at least…she didn't want to notice…

As they sat there, rain began to fall from the sky. Rain that wasn't planned by the pegasi weather team…it was as if Flurry's emotions…controlled the rain that day….a rain of sadness….one she'll remember forever….one she'll want to forget…..

* * *

 **I bet none of you saw that** **coming! If you did or have questions, comment or review. There are only 5 chapters left, and each one will take longer to post...I'm gonna try to put as much content in each as possible. As for the sequel, I did say I would tease a little info for all of you and here it is - First, I will post a One-Shot taking place 1 year after this story. Why? It will focus on a event that is revealed at the end. The true sequel will take place 6 years after this one, and will split up our main characters into two different teams...some will even be Slice of Life characters...As for the title...Chaos In Equestria: Magic On Mobius...I would just like to thank all who read, liked and followed both this story and me! If you guy's didn't like it, I would have never decided to make this a trilogy or as epic as I first thought. As of this post, I have 71 reviews, 24 faves, and 18 followers...and I can't wait to show you what happens next! And also I won't be giving too much of teasers from here on out, but I will say this about chapter 26...Its Celestia and Luna's time to shine...till next time Allons-y and thank you all!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Broken

**Well hey howdy hey! Ok, I know I said last time it was Celestia and Luna's time to** **shine, but I stupidly glanced over this planned chapter...so...sorry but next time for sure! Anyway...Last Time, Tirek and Eggman attacked Ponyvile, revealing their alliance and surprising our heroes. Shining Armor provided some much needed back up, but Tirek not only managed to steal the remains 5 emeralds...but he killed Shining Armor in the process...Oh and to address all who are concerned...No take backs...He's dead...pushing up daisies, kicked the bucket, gone to the glue factory...ok that last one was a bit harsh...but Yeah...he's dead...Our heroes no longer have the Chaos Emeralds, so they're out, and one reviewer mentioned Discord can bring others back to life...If so...what episode did that happen, and in the slightest chance there is an episode where that happened...I'm not counting it! It be like, Mufasa dying then at the end of the Lion King, Rafikie brings him back to life...thats just stupid...So...Here's the aftermath...Enjoy!**

* * *

Cadence was at the Crystal Empire, she'd been waiting for her Husband and Daughter's return, but it was taking suspiciously way too long. She began to pace back and fourth in the throne room, when Sunburst approached her. Cadence looked at his face, it looked heavy with emotions, she knew right then something was wrong.

"Sunburst…what's happened?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"…I…I just got a letter from Starlight….there's been an attack on Ponyvile…." he said.

"Who was it? Eggman? Tirek? Who!?" she asked franticly.

"Both…it appears that Eggman and Tirek joined forces. They managed to steal all the Chaos Emeralds as well….but….thats not what I came to tell you…." Sunburst looked at Cadence. "Princess Cadence….there's been a casualty…during the attack…." he said.

Cadence's heart nearly stopped. She was hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was…but deep down…she knew who it was…

"…W-Who?…." she hesitantly asked.

"…Prince Shining Armor…..he's….gone…." he said with a heavy heart.

Cadence stood there silent and emotionless, as if the news just broke her.

"And…what of my daughter? Is she alright?" she asked.

"She's safe…a little shaken…but….she's not speaking to anypony….." said Sunburst.

"….T-thats understandable…..T-thank you Sunburst….I'll…call you if I need anything…." she said.

Sunburst bowed and left the room, once the door was closed Cadence walked over to her husband's throne. She instantly broke down into tears and cried uncontrollably. She felt destroyed…The Princess of love…was completely and utterly heart broken…

* * *

Back in ponyvile, the others took refuge in Town Hall while the castle magically repaired its structure. They all felt defeated at the hands of Tirek, and in the first time in years, Sonic once again felt helpless. Rainbow slowly walked up to him and sat down, placing her wing around him. But Sonic shrugged her off, obviously upset at the situation.

"Not now Dash…..I….I just…." Sonic could barely finish.

"…I'm sorry….Sonic….It wasn't your fault." Rainbow said.

"Wasn't it? Because of my need for action, I caused all of this! I'm the one who rushed in to stop Eggman, and caused those stupid emeralds to blast us here!" Sonic shouted.

"It still wasn't your fault! Tirek was the one who killed Shining, not you!" she said.

"Tirek wouldn't have escaped if it wasn't for the Chaos Emerald, which is only here because of me…" said Sonic.

"…Well I'm glad those emeralds sent you here!" said Rainbow.

"Why would you say that? What good could have possibly happened to make you say that?" asked Sonic.

"…Because if they didn't…..I would have never fallen in love with you…." said Rainbow, her eyes beginning to tear.

Sonic looked at her, she was right. Over the years after Sally's death, Sonic could never think about love. But ever since he arrived in Equestria, he fell in love again. He fell in love with a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and a need for speed, how could he argue with that.

"Rainbow…I-I'm sorry…." he said as he walked over to her.

"Sonic…you once told me that I shouldn't feel sorry for myself when I won that race thinking that I should have lost…Now I'm saying it to you. Quit feeling sorry and do your best! This was never your fault, and you should be proud that you're doing everything to set it right!" said Rainbow as she hugged him.

Sonic thought for a moment, then looked into her eyes. "Dash….your really something….I guess thats why I love you…" he said with a smile.

Rainbow blushed and smiled back. "Well…I am the element of loyalty…I'm always there for my friends, especially for the ones I love…" she said as she kissed him.

* * *

As Sonic and Rainbow talked, Tails approached Flurry, who was still silent. She hasn't spoken since her father's death, which worried Tails. Ever since they met, she's been a chatterbox, at first he did find it a little annoying, but the silence was even worse. After all he's been through with her, they've grown very close. He even began to like her, something he wasn't to sure he was ready for.

"…Flurry…I…I know you don't want to talk….but I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…This entire thing is my fault…" said Tails.

Flurry looked over to him. "…(sigh)….You may have heard that Knuckles was the one who brought Eggman three Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic's attack provoked Eggman to start his machine, and Omega's gunfire caused Chaos Control…but…I'm the one who got captured first….

Flurry turned to him. "I found three of the emeralds, and was trying to find a way to collect their energy, just incase Eggman had them all. When he attacked my lab and took me hostage, Amy and Cream tried to break me out of his base, but they got caught too….then he tricked Knuckles, which alerted Sonic, who got Silver…the whole thing then spiraled out of control from there…" said Tails.

"…You were right…" Tails then looked at Flurry. "I didn't know how lucky I was…now…I know…but…now its too late…my dads gone…But it isn't your fault…My dad always put others before him, he was a royal canterlot guard before he married my mom…he would have given his life if he had to…But the thing is, even with my dad gone…I still have my mom…But you don't have either…And I wouldn't be much of a friend if I blamed you for my dad's death…You're my best friend Tails….And I won't ever say otherwise." she said as she hugged him.

At that moment Tails felt a comfort he never felt before. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling coming from deep within him. Was it what he thought it was? Did he have strong feelings for the alicorn? He hugged her back, causing her to blush a bit. She knew that even if he wouldn't admit it, he loved her. Like she did him…

* * *

As Flurry and Tails made up, Starlight walked over to Silver, who was helping repair the damaged properties in Ponyvile.

"Silver…" she asked, getting his attention.

"When we were in that cave in the gulch, you told me that the Chaos Emeralds, if used by somepony with a good heart, could bring others back from the dead. If we somehow got the emeralds back? We could just-…" Starlight was interrupted by Silver.

"We can't…I wan't to think its possible…but…When it was first used to bring Sonic back from the dead…His spirit was still in the air…We managed to get all the emeralds back quickly and use them to ring him back, but that was because we knew where they were! Tirek and Eggman could be anywhere…We just haven't got time…I'm…sorry…." said Silver.

"….Thats ok…its just….When Twilight took me under her wing and made me her student…she's been like a sister. Always there when I need help, but to see her so…broken over her brother….I wish there was some way to bring him back…" said Starlight.

"Then you and you alone should be the one to make her happy…You said it yourself, she's been like a sister…then treat her like one. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." said Silver.

Starlight thought about it, and she agreed that Silver's advice was the best route.

"How is it that you are so great with giving advice?" asked Starlight.

Sliver blushed at her comment. "Oh well…I'm lucky to have a friend who traveled through time with me, and she's always been looking after me. So I try to follow in her footsteps." said Silver.

"Well if you ask me…She's the one who's lucky…" said Starlight as she walked away.

Silver blushed again, then smiled at her as she walked away. For some reason she was a wonder the the hedgehog.

* * *

As Silver talked to Starlight, Knuckles was tending to Applejack, who had hurt her head and ribs during Eggman and Tirek's attack on Ponyvile.

"My head feels like its been bucked like it was an apple tree…Ooooww…and so do my ribs…" said Applejack as Knuckles bandaged her.

Knuckles was silent, he was trying not to think about what happened. Applejack noticed and tried to comfort him.

"Knux….It wasn't yer fault…you know that, right?" she asked.

"…(sigh)…AJ…I know it wasn't…but, I could at least done something! I'm a guardian, my job is to guard the Master Emerald, but I've also taken up other responsibilities. I guard my Island, I guard my friends…Today…I failed at one of those…" said Knuckles.

"….Knux….If ya did something to save Shining, you would be the one we all been missing right now. Me and my friends have dealt with Tirek before, he's a ruthless monster. Twilight sent him back to his hole, and he wanted revenge on her…He was going to get it one way or another…You couldn't have guarded anypony from that…" said Applejack.

"…..I know, I just wish…" Knuckles began to tear up. "…I-I just wish that my burdens and problems wouldn't effect others….not my fiends, or the ones I love…" said Knuckles as he sobbed a bit.

Applejack was about to speak when she replayed that last part in her head. Did he just say…the ones I loved? She had to find out.

"…um….so…who exactly do you love?" she asked.

Knuckles realized what he just said, he wanted to pound his head for saying it, but he knew it was time to find out if she felt the same.

"…T-the one I love…is…you AJ…." Applejack blushed at his statement. "…I don't know why, Its…when we first met, you saw right through me…I was always venting and…you were the first one to stand your ground with me…I respect anyone who can do that. But after a while, I learned so much about you, I just….oh, why is this so hard!" he griped.

Applejack was stunned. "Y-you really like me?" she asked.

"…Yes I do! You're strong, both physically and in will. You're honest, brave, you defiantly can hold your own in a fight, and…most of all….you're…beautiful…" Knuckles confessed with a blush.

Applejack turned away, causing Knuckles to think she didn't feel the same.

"…Y…you really think I'm….beautiful?" she timidly asked him.

"…I don't think…I know you are…" he replied.

She then quickly spun around and kissed the echidna on the lips. Not focusing on the pain she just put herself in from the rapid movement. As they broke apart, Knuckles smiled at her. As she smiled back, sweat began to drip from her forehead.

"…You hurt yourself when you did that, didn't you?" Knuckles asked.

"…Yes…" she said with a nervous smile.

Knuckles laughed and began to tend to Applejack's injuries once more.

* * *

As Knuckles and Applejack confessed their true feelings, Amy and Nimbus were in Twilight's castle's library, trying to find a way to defeat Tirek.

"…I feel really bad for Twilight…I know what its like to watch the ones you love die right in front of you…" said Amy.

"..Sam here…" said Nimbus.

This stunned Amy as she quickly turned to him. "…You do?" she asked.

"…Yep….You remember when I said my family were archeologists? Well, my father and mother both pasted away when I was real young. We were in Afracolt on a expedition when they got sick…Our guide took us to a Zebra village, where Zecora's mom was the village medicine mare. But by the time we arrived, it was too late, so me and my sister were raised by the Zebras. My sis…she was more of an adventurer them me. I would study and learn about artifacts, she would go hunt them down. So…one day she went out on her own to make a great name for herself. I stayed in Afracolt until recently, when I discovered that book. Zecora moved to Equestria long before and I was on my way to show her when I ran into you…Its funny how fate works…Tragedy can tear a civilization apart, but when those who seek knowledge of the past search for answers…fate has already given us them…all we must do…is dig." said Nimbus.

"…You should really write poetry…" said Amy as she gave him goo goo eyes.

"…I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked as he turned around to her.

Amy quickly jumped up. "Oh…um..nothing!" she said, dodging a bullet.

* * *

As Amy and Nimbus searched for answers, Spike, Ember, Pinkie and Rarity were at Sugar Cube Corner. They turned the place into a soup kitchen, giving backed food to ponies who were staying at town hall. It was one of the only places not destroyed by Eggman and Tirek.

"I'm sorry your first visit to Ponyvile had to be so…destructive…" said Rarity to Ember.

"Its ok…Dragons are used to ruffing it, I'm just sorry this even had to happen!" said Ember.

"Well don't you worry! We'll find a way to defeat Tirek and Eggman, get the Chaos Emeralds back, and send Sonic and everypony else back home!...…Which…doesn't sound very happy if you think about it…" said Pinkie, as she almost turned into Pinkimina.

"What do you mean pinkie?" asked Spike.

"Well, Rainbow finally met somepony she really likes, she and Sonic really love each other…If they went home…Rainbow will be lonely again!…Why would the writer of this story, make such a bittersweet ending?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, that is something to think about…Rainbow Dash falls for Sonic the Hedgehog, the super fast couple…that were never meant to be…" said Rarity.

"I just wish there was a way we-…" Ember was interrupted by Pinkie.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!….Chaos In Equestria is a planned trilogy! AAHHH! So there's hope after all!" Pinkie cheered as she looked at her laptop.

"What in Equestria is she talking about?" asked Spike.

"Apparently she's still reading that story from Fan Fiction dot Net…" said Rarity.

"Wait…what story? What did she…" Ember looked at Spike.

"Relax…Pinkie is what you would call…self aware…" said Spike.

* * *

As "PINKIE" spoils a little of "MY" story's trilogy…(ahem)…Starlight walked towards Twilight's guest room, when she encountered Flash.

"Oh hey Flash…whatcha doing?" she asked.

"…I'm…I-I don't know…I'm concerned about Twilight, but I know she's still mad at me…Now Prince Shining Armor is dead, and she's so upset, she's still not speaking to me, or to anypony for that matter…" said Flash.

Starlight thought for a moment, remembering what Silver said about her talking to Twilight…But she now knew, the only pony who could comfort her, was somepony she loved…

"Flash…she may not want to talk…but she's also a good listener…Tell her how you feel and if she says nothing back, at least she'll know what you said. Don't quit, just talk…She needs comfort right now, and you and you alone are the only pony who can do so…" said Starlight.

Flash looked at the unicorn, he knew she was right and exerted the room. Twilight was sitting on the bed, facing away from the door. Flash then sat on the bed, and looked at her.

"Twilight…I know you don't want to talk right now, but I can't stand to see you like this again...so just listen…That night, I wasn't proposing to that mare. She was my step sister…" Twilight slightly looked at Flash. "Me and Lily Pad haven't seen each other in years, it was just luck that she was there that night, I was showing her the ring I was going to give you…She got excited and hugged me…I would never break your heart…why else would you be my star?" said Flash.

Twilight sat up and looked at Flash, fear in her eyes. "I know…I've known all along…" she said.

"…W-why didn't you say anything?" asked Flash.

"…I had a feeling you were going to purpose to me that night…Why else would you set up our anniversary date on the exact date and at the same table we first sat? To tell you the truth, I was super excited at first…but…when I saw you with her, I took the situation as an excuse to run off. After you came to my door, and talked to Cadence and…Shining…I already knew it was a misunderstanding…" said Twilight.

"But…why all the attitude and avoiding me?" Flash asked.

"…The reason I was so nervous was…I'm a Princess…meaning I'm a Alicorn…you're a pegasus…Alicorns are immortal…you're not…If we did get married, you would grow old and die…while I would stay alive and be haunted that…..I would never see you ever again!…" Twilight began to cry. "…..I thought if you h-hated m-me…you w-would stay a-away so I-I would never have to feel hurt…But…Instead, I ended up hurting you...I never wanted to do so…I-I-I love you Flash….A-and I-I-…." she began to cry harder, when Flash grabbed her and held her close.

"…Twilight…I don't care…." Twilight stopped and looked into his eyes. "…I never cared about your quirks…Your need to have everything perfect…Your panic attacks…Your serious nature…So why would I care that you're immortal and I'm not…..I could choose anypony to be with…and I chose you….I want to be with you…..till death do we part…even if that death is me….why? Because…I love you….and I will aways love you…..you…are my star…" said Flash.

Twilight began to tear up again and hugged him back. As they did, Starlight peeked though the crack in the door. She was happy to see Twilight smile again, as she turned to walk away she herd Silver talk to her.

"I told you were the one to comfort her…" he said.

She turned to him. "But I didn't do anything…" said stated.

"Didn't you? Well…I guess Flash got the courage to talk to her all on his own…" said Sliver as she walked passed Starlight.

Starlight then realized what he meant and smiled at him. She then realized that she felt something she never felt before, something that would make her blush. She then knew, she had a crush on Silver…

* * *

As everypony pulled themselves back together, in the skies above Canterlot, the Egg-Carrier stealthily hovers about the city, with Eggman and Tirek preparing to strike.

"Are you ready Doctor? We're dealing with two full grown alicorns. Each one powerful enough to raise the sun and moon, I certainly hope that ridicules contraption of your's can handle them…" said Tirek as he looked down from the hanger door.

"Oh I know it can!…" said Eggman.

"Very well…You shall engage Princess Luna…I shall take on Celestia…" said Tirek.

"With pleasure….so…which one's Luna again?…" asked Eggman, causing Tirek to face palm himself…

* * *

 **When you loose someone close to you, its never easy. I felt the same way about by Grandfather...When he died 12 years ago, I lost my best friend...But I learned that you can never really heal unless you move on...So thats what I put into this chapter...I know there was no Fluttershy, Omega moments, or any Discord or Cream...but I felt that Omega and Fluttershy were getting to much attention...I know Cream hasn't played a big part in this story with the exception of Chapter 20, but she will in the future...I guess I put too many characters in this tale...Oh and who do you think Nimbus' Sister is? I'm not saying, but its already somepony you know! The sequel will now be called...Magic on Mobius: Legends of Darc...and next time its the royal sisters for sure!...**


	27. Chapter 27 - Day & Night

**Hey fellas! IIIIIMMMM BBBAAACCCKKK! Okay, now I'm really sorry this took way too long to post! I had some computer issues and I finally got that sorted out! So...Last time we witnessed the aftermath of Tirek and Eggman's attack on Ponyvile. As everyone picked themselves back up, Knuckles confessed his feelings for Applejack, and Twilight and Flash** **finally talked about their last date, Twilight revealing that the argument was the result of nerves, not from the suspected proposal, but to her fear of outliving her one true love. Now we pick up were we left off, as the show down of the century is about to be dished out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Celestia and Luna had just received a letter depicting the attack on Ponyvile, and the sad news about Shining Armor's passing. Despite their royal status, even they could not hide their emotions. Luna approaches her sister, who is sitting on her balcony, gazing tearfully over Equestria.

"….Tia?…" Luna gains Celestia's attention. "…I'm sorry to….disturb you…but…what shall our next move be? I have a strong feeling that Twilight, Sonic and their fiends won't be up to stoping Tirek and Eggman anytime soon…" asked Luna.

Celestia stood silent for a moment. "…I….I do not know…One of our most dangerous foes has allied himself with a new enemy we do not fully understand…Now they wield a power that could out match even the Elements of Harmony….For the first time in a long while…I feel helpless…." she said.

"….Even if these Chaos Emeralds are more powerful then the elements, you forget one thing dear sister, we have allied ourselves with others who know of their workings. Perhaps we should travel to Ponyvile to not only see if everypony's taking their defeat well, but asked Sonic and his friends more about the emeralds?" asked Luna.

Celestia thought about it, it made sense, Sonic is from the very world the emeralds originated from. He could be the key to stopping Tirek and Eggman, plus with Cadence staying in the Crystal Empire to protect it incase Tirek and Eggman attacked it again, they could check in on Flurry Heart and comfort her from the loss of her father.

"I believe we should…It is the only option we have at the moment. I just worried tha-…" Celestia suddenly stopped talking when the castle shook from a nearby explosion.

"You don't think?…." asked Luna.

"Yes I do…..they're here…" said Celestia.

Celestia and Luna rush outside the castle and witness Tirek approaching them, with Eggman hovering next to him in his Egg-Mobile. Behind them was a huge armada of Eggman's robotic creations.

"Greetings Princess Celestia, Princess Luna…Its been a while…" said Tirek.

"Not long enough Tirek!" said Celestia.

"How dare you show yourself after what you did in Ponyvile!" said Luna.

"If you're referring to me ending the prince's life, she is lucky I did not do more!" said Tirek.

Luna lunged forward at Tirek in retaliation for what he said, but was stopped by Celestia's wing.

"Your revenge should have been directed at us, not Twilight!" said Celestia.

"That is were you're wrong! While it is true you two are responsible for my first stay in Tartarus, Twilight and her friends were the ponies who sent me back! I wanted her to feel pain, I wanted her to suffer! What better way then to take one of her dear loved ones away from her?…But if you're worried that I would never think of seeking my revenge on you, don't worry….you're defeat will come soon enough!" said Tirek.

"Thats is a bold speech coming from a creature who couldn't even attempt to take Alicorn magic without the help of another!" said Luna as she mocked Tirek.

Tirek glared at Luna, allowing Eggman to speak up.

"Well, well…look whose calling the kettle black! I've only been in Equestria for a small amount of time, but I've learned so much about its rich and….Nightmare-ish history Princess Luna!" Eggman said with a smirk.

Luna grew enraged at Eggman's words, reminding her of her reformation from Nightmare Moon. Celestia saw this and addressed Eggman.

"You come to our world from one you constantly destroy…You know nothing about Equestria, its citizens, or the magic that lies here! This is you're only warning…..Leave….This confrontation is between Me, my sister, and Tirek….not you…." said Celestia.

"Ok, first off….I'm a evil genius! I do not take orders from you, I make my own! And since I'm evil, I try to take over places…its my thing!…And as for understanding you're "Magic"…Hows this for understanding!" shouted Eggman as he pressed a button on his chair.

A rocket like figure shot out of the Egg-Carrier and landed behind Eggman and Tirek. As the dust cleared, standing before them was a giant robotic mech, shaped like a armored Alicorn. It was made of blackened steel, had a red visor like eye that glowed, a laser cannon in the shape of a unicorn horn, pegasus like wings with jet engines in the feather like wings, and a open cockpit in its chest. A big metal cable shot out of the cockpit and attached itself to the Egg-Mobile, taking it back into the opening and securing the chair in place.

"You like it? I created it just for you Luna! Powered by energy from the Chaos Emeralds, and designed by studying the movements of a certain friendly Alicorn princess, it should certainly be more then a match for you!…I call it….The E-Alicorn…" said Eggman as he powered up his mech.

Celestia and Luna took battle stances, ready for the coming attack from Tirek and Eggman.

"Today is the day….the day when the sun and the moon…will fall from the sky…." said Tirek as he summoned magic morning stars out of Chaos Energy.

Tirek and Eggman charged the two sisters and Celestia and Luna charged the centaur and mad scientist.

Celestia summons a large light spear with her magic and aims for Tirek. Tirek sees the spear coming and defects it and attempts to hit Celestia with his morning star. She however quickly summons a shield and blocks the attack. Celestia quickly teleports to the right of Tirek and blasts him with magic, throwing him into the side of the castle, but Tirek quickly recovers.

"Not bad for an old mare." said Tirek as he mocked Celestia.

"If you're trying to break my concentration with your insults, it won't work!" she proclaimed.

"I'm not trying to break your concentration….I'm simply distracting you…" he replied back.

Suddenly Celestia heard the sounds of energy ramping up behind her, quickly turning around to see a squad of Eggman's robot drones taking aim at her. They fired their laser guns rapidly, but Celestia used her light spear in a spinning motion to deflect the fire. Tirek took advantage of her back being turned and fired a blast of magic at her. She was hit and thrown across the castle grounds, but she soon recovered. More of Eggman's robots began to close in on her, taking aim at the Alicorn.

"I believe it is time to show you metal beings the true power of the day!" she said as she began to glow.

In a matter of seconds Celestia was glowing brighter then the sun. She then fired a thin bream of light from her horn at the left side of the robotic army, then she preformed a sweeping motion across the army until the light completely disputed from her body. The robots then exploded in bright balls of fire from left to light, scraps of them falling from the sky, some of which were on fire. As soon as the dust cleared from the explosions, Tirek shot out of the cloud and slammed into Celestia sending them flying through the castle walls and into the throne room. As they crashed through Celestia managed to break free of Tirek's grasp and charged her horn with magic, Tirek doing the same with his horns. They stared each other down for a moment then fired their spells at the same time. The blasts of energy hit each other head on, each one trying to push the other back, like a reverse tug-a-war.

"Y-you…will…not…win!" said Celestia, with sweat dripping from her forehead and blood dripping from her nose.

Tirek then thrusted his head forward pushing his magic towards Celestia, who did the same to Tirek. The magical energy from the blasts began to overflow one another and in a big flash of light, blew up the interior of the castle. After a minute, when the dust cleared, Tirek emerged from the debris only to see Celestia standing where she was. She was injured from the blast, cuts and bruises covering her body, but still standing.

"…I will give you one last chance Tirek. Stop this madness, NOW! You're brother was able to see the beauty and friendship that so many have come to see…friend…or foe…." said Celestia.

"You dare lecture me, pony? My brother was week and naive…Scorpan did not have the ambition that I have….He feared my power and strength as well as my ideals!….After all….is that not why you drove Luna to turn into Nightmare Moon?" said Tirek.

"You no nothing about family, especially mine!" said Celestia.

"Really? The only means to defeat Nightmare Moon was for you to use the Elements of Harmony, you were not strong enough to do so your self…" said Tirek.

Little did Celestia know, but as he mocked her, Chaos Energy was spearing from his hooves and seeping across the ground, surrounding Celestia, corrupting her with its negative energy.

"…And even with the Elements of Harmony, you could only send her to the moon for a thousand years. And when she returned, you sat back and let a group of ordinary ponies reform her back into you precious sister…Lets face it…" Tirek noticed the energy absorbing itself into Celestia's body.

"…You will stop you're mocking Tirek!" said Celestia as she began to suddenly feel angered.

"…You are nothing more then….." Tirek continued.

"…I said stop!" Celestia now becoming more enraged.

"…A pathetic…" he continued.

"…Stop it!" Celestia shouted, her rage growing.

"….Weak excuse…" he continued.

"…Be quiet!" she shouted.

"…of a Alicorn….You must be glad your parents are no longer around to see you being so…fragile…." finished Tirek.

Celestia became consumed with rage, she knew it wasn't from Tirek's words, but it was being powered by them. She could not stand the torment anymore.

"…I…said…..SHUT UP!" she yelled, charging Tirek against her will.

This is what Tirek wanted as he summoned a Chaos Energy Battle Hammer and swung, hitting Celestia dead on. The slam was strong enough to throw Celestia into Twilight's old tower, destroying the entire top floor. Tirek then approached it, hammer in hand. He looked at the rubble to see Celestia, alive, but defeated, lying in the rubble. Some remaining robots flew over to Tirek and picked up the unconscious Alicorn.

"Take her to the castle dungeon, I still need her alive…." said Tirek as the robots flew off.

Tirek heard a crash as Eggman's Alicorn Mech slammed into the ground behind him, Luna standing over it, triumphant in her battle. Tirek glared at her and slowly approached her with her back turned.

* * *

As Celestia took on Tirek, Luna charged Eggman who began his attack by firing his horn's laster cannon at her. Luna quickly dodged the blast and fired back, only to have her shot deflected off of the mech's armor.

"HA! You're going to have to try harder then that Princess!" said Eggman as he pressed a button on his control console.

The E-Alicorn then fired a barrage of missiles at Luna, who began to fly around, ducking and weaving to dodge them. As she did, Eggman took aim at her and fired his cannon again. Luna saw it coming however and teleported out of the way, then reappeared behind Eggman. She summoned a legion of magical energy swords and thrusted them at Eggman's mech. The attack hit, causing Eggman to regain his balance.

"You no nothing of who you are facing!" said Luna.

"Oh please! What is it with you ponies and this medieval dialogue?" said Eggman as he charged Luna.

Luna charged Eggman back but tricked him by teleporting out of the way and reappearing behind him again, but Eggman caught on to her battle style.

"Oh no you don't!…" said Eggman as he fired machine guns from the rear of his mech.

Luna had no choice but to avoid her flanking maneuver and come at Eggman from his left side. Eggman quickly turned and fired his cannon again, only to have the blast fly right through Luna as if she was a ghost.

"What the?" Eggman quickly said.

A strong blast of magic hit his mech from behind, causing the mad scientist to spin out of control for a moment. He regained his balance again and started Luna down.

"Oh you're good….But as they say, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me…" he said as the horn on his mech opened like a metal fly catcher.

The cannon began to charge, taking aim at Luna he fired the cannon but then had his mech preform a Bucking action which slammed Luna in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"…Fool me three times….ha…not likely…You know, you should really get more strategies under you're belt." said Eggman as he stood over her.

"Y-you may have c-caught on to my little h-hologram trick, but you w-will never defeat the night!" said Luna as she struggled to get up.

"Night? HA! I've dealt with more then the "night"…This one time, I used a giant space cannon to threaten my world into surrendering to me…Yes it didn't go as I planed….thanks to Sonic….but I at least got to take a crack at the moon." said Eggman.

Luna gasped at his words. "You….what?" she asked.

"Blew up the moon! Well…a good portion of it…about 25%…." said Eggman.

This mad Luna angry beyond belief, she regained her strength then shot high into the air, surprising Eggman who soon followed.

"You….You dare tamper with the moon?….You will pay for your action! Feel the true power…OF THE MOON!" said Luna as she charged Eggman.

A bright light of energy began to surround Luna as she charged Eggman, Eggman charged at her as well. He fired a blast from his cannon, but the shot deflected right off of her as if it was nothing. He fired again, and again, but each blast just bounced off the enraged Alicorn. When Luna was about to slam into Eggman, a fear of dread fell on the villain.

"…..not again…." Eggman squeaked quietly.

Luna slammed into the E-Alicorn hard enough to send it flying out of control. Eggman tried to regain his balance again, but to no prevail as the mech crashed into what remained of Canterlot Castle. Luna then flew down and stood over the trashed machine.

"You have lost Eggman…." she said.

Eggman crawled out of his cockpit and begged at Luna.

"Oh please, just let me go, I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" said Eggman.

"Don't beg to me, Sonic will deal with you and your leaders back home….Now- AHHHH!" cried Luna has she collapsed.

Eggman looked at her surprised. "Well…I didn't see that coming…." said Eggman.

Tirek had fired a spell at Luna when her guard was down and approaches them, signaling Eggman's robots to take her as well.

"I see you've already dealt with the big white one…so….are they?" Eggman asked.

"No…they're still alive, for now at least. They will make good bargaining chips for the Elements." said Tirek.

"Elements?…What Elements?" asked Eggman.

"The Elements of Harmony, the greatest source of magic in Equestria, and the only relics that can pose a threat to me." said Tirek.

"Oh I get it, those things that Princess Twilight and her friends wield. Once you have them, nothing can stand in our way!" said Eggman.

"Our way?" said Tirek.

"Y-yes, that was part of the deal! I help you take over Equestria, and you give me the rest of this world to rule….Remember?" asked Eggman, nervously looking at the beast.

"Our deal was you help me defeat Celestia and Luna, they were the ones who posed the biggest threat! But you didn't do anything but provide a distraction….I am the one who defeated Celestia….I am the one who defeated Luna, you and you pathetic contraptions couldn't even accomplish that….." Tirek then levitated Eggman so they were at eye level. "…So as of now, our deal is off…and I have no further use for you…." he said.

Eggman glared at the centaur. "You backstabbing beast! I'll fight you to my very last robot!" said Eggman as he snapped his fingers.

Eggman's robot drones surrounded Tirek, pointing their guns at him. But Tirek was unafraid, which worried Eggman.

"Oh please…" said Tirek as he snared his fingers.

Suddenly a dark surge of energy hit one of the drones, then rapidly speeded to the rest, corrupting them and forcing each one to lower their weapons.

"You're machines belong to me now….As for you….you can keep the Princesses company…" said Tirek as he handed Eggman off to one of the now corrupted robots.

"YOU EGOTISTICAL BACKSTABBING MONSTER! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" yelled Eggman as the robots took him away.

Orbot and Cubot had witnessed the whole thing play out from the Egg-Carrier.

"Oh dear. I looks like Dr. Eggman fell for another doomed alliance once again…" said Orbot.

"Yeah…and he was betrayed again too. Isn't that like the 4th time or something?" said Cubot.

"I think we should go and find help, but where?" asked Orbot.

"…Hey! How about that nice Pony Princess and her nice friends that Sonic and the others are staying with?" asked Cubot.

"I really think they wouldn't be in the mood the help the Doctor…but we really don't have any other options, do we?" said Orbot.

"So its settled! Onward to Pony Town!" said Cubot.

"I believe its called Ponyvile…" said Orbot.

* * *

As Orbot and Cubot fly to Ponyvile to get help from Sonic, Twilight and their friends, back in the cult's temple, Aries approaches Cepheus' thrown, brining the rest of the cult with him.

"Brother Aires? What is the meaning of this? Where are Sister Cassiopeia and my son?" asked Cepheus.

"Like all who betray the will of the cult, they were disposed of! And now it is your turn, Cepheus!" said Aries.

"You dare threaten me, Aries?" said Cepheus.

"Oh don't act so surprised, I overheard you're father-son conversation before we left!" said Aires, taking Cepheus by surprise. "You've lied to us all about the Great Divide, and our true god!…"

"…Yes…I lied to keep hime from returning, he is the incarnate of evil and destruction!" said Cepheus.

"Say his real name! I want to hear you say it, we all want to hear you!" said Aries.

Cepheus glared at Zebra as he glared back. The whole room angrily stared at Cepheus, who knew what was about to happen.

"…The true name of the Great Divider…is…Darcsyde…." said Cepheus.

"I'm glad you said it…..It was the last word you'll ever say….The Great Divider will come to cleanse this world, and any other that stand in our way!….Under my leadership, it will be done!" said Aries.

"You wish to have my throne?…Then you can have it!" said Cepheus as a bright light appeared around him.

In a bright flash, he was gone, leaving Aries in control of the Darc Followers. Something he had dream of for a long time.

"My fellow Brother's and Sisters! We now know the truth! And with that knowledge, we shall prepare for Darcsyde's cleansing of the world! It shall be done!" Aries shouted as his fellow followers cheered.

* * *

 **Well there ya go! A battle between the two most powerful Alicorns in Equestria and the most evil force ever...and Eggman was there too...I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before, I suck at writing action scenes, but I did some research and tried my best to give you an idea on how I imagined it in my head. Next time Orbot and Cubot arrive in Ponyvile to get help from our heroes, but as they try to think of a plan, a mysterious voice gives them advice and something they haven't used in a long time...Whoah, can you believe it? Only 3 more chapters to go! I promise Chapter 28 won't take as long to post as this one. And next time, I'll give you a sneak peek at a little in-between-qual I'm working on! See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Stand

**Hey, wassupp! Ok, sorry for the delay, but I'll discuss why I'm late with this chapter at the end. Last time, Tirek and Eggman fought Celestia and Luna in a action packed battle, which our Princesses eventually lost. Tirek Betrayed Eggman, and Orbot and Cubot took the Egg-Carrier to get Sonic and Twilight's help...Now its time to rally the troops. So lets get right to it!**

* * *

"…..Hey…wake up!…Oh for the love of, COME ON!" shouted a grumpy male voice.

Celestia and Luna slowly opened their eyes, still weak from their battle with Tirek.

"Uhh…..Who keeps shouting?…" Luna slowly turns around to see the very man she was fighting before, leaning against the bars to the cell.

"Rise and shi-…" Eggman was then tackled to the ground by the very angry Alicorn.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you Banished to the Moon!" said Celestia as she stood next to her sister.

"…h o w… t…n o… c…" Eggman tried to say as Luna's hoof pressed against his chest.

"What do you mean? Explain you're words!" shouted Luna, taking her hoof off of Eggman's chest.

"…(cough)…What I mean is, that traitorous beast absorbed you're magic." said Eggman.

"Magic or not, I could easily rid you of this and your own world!" said Luna.

"Yes I sure you could, now if we're done, I would really like to figure out a way to get out of here!" said Eggman.

"Why are you here? I thought you and Tirek had an alliance?" asked Celestia.

"That…backstabbing horse's ass used Chaos Energy to control my creations, and then threw me in here! Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'll show him!" said Eggman.

"I can not say I'm surprised, Tirek has a reputation of doing that to his supposed allies." said Luna.

"Well since you're here, perhaps you can answer a few questions." said Celestia.

"…Like what?" Eggman begrudgingly asked.

"When I was fighting Tirek…he started to taunt me….I would usually not let things like that get to me…but….for some reason it did…It felt strange, like fear and anger took over, causing me to loose control of my will…" Celestia explained.

"He's absorbing the negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds. He must have somehow used it to piss you off…" said Eggman.

"Is there anyway to counteract it?" Luna asked Eggman before turning to her sister. "If Tirek could use it and corrupt you, there's no telling what he could do to Twilight and her friends." said Luna.

"I think you're underestimating Twilight and her friends…" said Celestia.

"Can someone tell me why she and her friends are sooooo important to this world of yours?" asked Eggman.

"They each represent one of the six Elements of Harmony…" said Celestia.

"Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty…" Luna continued.

"And Twilight represents Magic, the most powerful of the six. Using the elements, they've defeated many foes over the years. Including Tirek…" said Celestia.

"Well she didn't do a very good job…So you're plan is to expect them to use these…elements, to stop bull boy out there? And how do you plan on telling them? Smoke signals?" Eggman mocked.

Suddenly Eggman's communicator suddenly began to beep.

"Dr. Eggman? Are you ok sir?" asked Orbot.

"Don't worry boss! We're headed to Ponyvile to get help from Sonic and his pony pals!" said Cubot.

The signal then cut out, most likely out of range from Eggman's com.

"You're minions, they might just be the answer we're looking for!" said Luna.

Eggman looked at the two Alicorns. "…You obviously have no idea how screwed we are…." he said.

As Celestia, Luna, and Eggman talked, back in Ponyvile, everypony was still recovering from the attack, however things were looking up despite the danger looming from Tirek's new found powers. As our heroes sit around the map, they try to come up with a plan to stop Tirek.

"We could rally everypony in Ponyvile again, or even every other pony in Equestria to help us fight back!" said Rainbow.

"And possibly have them killed in the process? We can't ask them to do that!" said Twilight.

"Well we cant just stand here, if we don't think of something soon, Tirek and Eggman could take over Equestria. Any of the other cities could be next." said Knuckles.

"He could even head straight to the Crystal Empire and get my mom!" said Flurry.

"No…he's not going to the Crystal Empire…" said Sonic.

The others turned to him. "Why's that Sonic?" asked Applejack.

"Think about it! Tirek's got a vendetta against all the Princesses, not just you and Cadence. Canterlot is the closest city to Ponyvile, I have no doubt they're headed there." said Sonic.

"Are you sure? I mean…Celestia and Luna are really powerful." said Fluttershy.

"With the Chaos Emeralds they have the firepower to take down five cities at once, its the most logical conclusion." said Omega.

Twilight agreed with Sonic and Omega, and turned to Spike. "Spike, send a letter to the Princesses, and tell them that Tirek and Eggman may be heading in their direction." said Twilight.

"I already did that right after the attack, I still haven't got a response." said Spike.

"Thats never a good sign." said Ember.

Suddenly everypony could hear the screams and cries of the citizens of Ponyvile panicking. They quickly run outside to investigate, only to find the Egg-Carrier flying mysteriously low to the ground.

"ITS EGGMAN! HE'S COME BACK TO FINISH US OFF!" yelled Daisy.

"THE HORROR, THE HORROR!" cried Lily as she fainted.

Sonic and the others prepared to fight as the Egg-Carrier continued to fly over them. They soon noticed that the airship wasn't stopping, it was slowing down, but it looked like it was slightly out of control.

"Where the heck is he headed?" Amy asked.

Suddenly the Egg-Carrier slammed into Twilights castle, causing some mild damage.

"Oh come on!" shouted Rainbow.

"Are you kidding me? I just fixed that!" shouted Applejack, tossing her hat onto the ground.

They all ran up to the ship, both confused and ready for anything.

"Whoever's driving that thing should have his license taken away." said Pinkie.

Suddenly a platform swiftly lowers to the ground, hitting it rather hard. On the platform was Orbot and Cubot, which did catch the others by surprise.

"…Who are these guys?" asked Flash.

"Orbot, Cubot….what are you doing?" asked Tails in a annoyed tone.

"We were trying to parallel park." said Orbot.

"Key word being try!" said Cubot.

"Yes thats all well and good, but why were you trying to….(ahem)…park?" asked Rarity.

"Hey, with all you pegasuses flying around, we didn't want to cause air traffic jams." said Cubot.

"I believe she means, why we're here doing so…" said Orbot.

"Oh…" said Cubot.

The others looked at each other in disbelief. Almost amazed how Eggman, a robotics genius could created such moronic minions.

"We are here to ask for you're assistance. It would seem that Tirek has betrayed Eggman, and now holds him captive. We were just wondering if you could help us?" asked Orbot.

"Well you can keep wondering! We wouldn't help you if we where the last hope for all of Equestria!" said Rainbow, crossing her hooves and turning around.

"But if you guys don't help, how will Princess Sunny and Princess Moony save this place? They're captured too!" said Cubot.

The others turned white, especially Twilight.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?…TIREK HAS THEM TOO?! She then turns to Rainbow. "You had to open you're big mouth!" said Twilight.

"Hey, don't get angry at me!" said Rainbow.

"Now what do we do? Tirek has all the emeralds, captured Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and we can't stop him!" panicked Starlight.

"Easy Starlight, we'll think of something…I hope…" said Silver.

As everypony panicked, Sonic began to hear a celestial voice call to him and the others. Soon they were all hearing the voice.

"Chaos can only be balanced by Harmony…Harmony can only exist with Chaos…two sides of the same coin, if one where to become more…the other would become unbalanced…" said the voice.

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of the star of the castle, slowly descending down to them.

Discord approached the light, something felt familiar about the voice. "I don't know why? But….I…I've heard that voice before….." said Discord.

As the light hit the ground, it dissipated into a glowing, pony like being. However, it wasn't a full pony. It had the head of a pony, but the body of a human angle. It also looked as if it was torn apart.

"….who…are you?…asked Twilight.

"I…am the spirit of Harmony….creator of the Elements and Tree of Harmony…" said the spirit.

"This…this is amazing! Never in my whole life….I have so many questions!" said Nimbus.

The Sprit help up her hand to silence Nimbus. "…I don't have much time…..so you must listen. I give you the elements to aid you in battle…" Out of no where, the elements appeared around the necks of the ponies, and Twilight's old crown returned. "…but remember this….though Harmony can balance Chaos….And Chaos can balance Harmony…only one can use them to stop the one you call Tirek…" said the spirit.

As she acceded back to the castle, Discord flew up to her. "Wait please…I know you, somehow, I know your voice…." he said.

"You should somewhat know me…You'll soon learn more about our purpose again…brother…." said the spirit as she disappeared back into the castle.

"…brother?….but…" Discord quietly said in confusion.

"Do you think the elements can stop Tirek? I mean, its been a while since we used them…" said Fluttershy.

"And what was all that hullabaloo about only one can use them to stop Tirek?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know….but…this Spirit, whoever she is, she's given us the elements to help us. I say, we go for it!" said Twilight.

"And we'll have you're flanks!" said Ember.

"You can count on us too, always!" said Knuckles.

"I'll be honest…I'm scared, but I will never back down!" said Tails.

"We'll give you the support you need!" said Silver.

"I think It'll be fun…I'd like to pound Tirek with my hammer!" said Amy.

"You guys can do it! And we'll help any way we can!" said Cream.

"Affirmative." said Omega.

"Chao Cha Chao!" cried Cheese.

"It may have felt like an accident that we were sent here, but I think we we're meant to be here!" Sonic then looked at Rainbow, then at the other ponies. "And I'm not about to give up on my friends, and..." Sonic looked back towards Rainbow, who smiled back. "...My marefriend..." said Sonic, causing Rainbow to blush.

"I want to come too!" said Flurry as she flew up to Tails..

"Flurry, for the past couple of days, you have been the best friend I've made here…But I don't want anything to happen to you." Tails then put his hand on her neck, a small shock stunned the young Alicorn, she then fainted. "…So don't take this the wrong way…" he said as he caught her.

Flash walked over to Tails who then placed Flurry on his back. "I'll keep her safe, just go and stop Tirek." Twilight then walked up to him, small tears gathering in her eyes. "I should be going with you…" said Flash.

"I want you to as well….but…you were ordered by Cadence to watch over my nice…Thats you're duty…Lieutenant..(giggle)…" said Twilight.

Twilight and Flash's faces grew close to each other, and kissed. It was a long passionate one. Once they pulled away. They looked at each other again.

"I love you Twilight Sparkle…" said Flash.

"I'll always love you, Flash Sentry…" said Twilight.

Twilight then joined the others and signaled Discord over to them all.

"Discord, would you do the honors?" asked Twilight.

"Why of course Princess…Now you ponies already know how this feels, but as for you Mobians, you may want to hold on to something." said Discord as he snapped his fingers.

In an instant everypony was teleported to the gates of Canterlot Castle. They couldn't help but look in horror as the once great city burned. As they approached the castle grounds, Eggman's rouge robots patrolled overhead. They where watching them, but not attacking, as if they were letting them pass. Then as they entered the area where the castle once stood, there he was. Tirek stood there, waiting for the others.

"Come to surrender, Princess?" Tirek mockingly asked.

"No, we've come to end this…once…and for all…." said Twilight as she glared at Tirek.

"Then come…you and all your friend's fates will be sealed…." said Tirek.

As the two stared each other down, soon, a battle will take place, one that will set off a chain of events that will change both Equestria and Sonic's world…Forever….

* * *

 **And there you have it! Only two chapters left! Ok, first things first. The next chapter will be done when its done. I'm juggling 3 other stories, and I would love to tackle them too. Also, I promised a tease on that Mini Sequel to this story, so here it is!**

"I can't believe this is finally happen'n!" said ?.

"...(sigh)...I just wish he was here...I miss him...and loved him..." said ?.

"...I can't Imagine life without you...thats why I'm giving it up..." said ?

"...What is Equestria is this thing? And whats with these strange symbols?...They look like the Elements of Harmony...but the other seven...what are those things?" said ?

 **Hyped? Next time, The final battle begins, and there will be a Super Surprise for you guys in the next chapter...and its not what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Jump to Light Speed

**Hey, I'm back...Again...Ok, I know it took way too long to post this. And I'm sorry. Aside for the recent Holliday, and Black Friday, which tired me out, (I worked the longest two shifts I** **ever have in my 8 year career), I also got addicted to Pokemon Sun & Moon. So when I finally found time to write this chapter, I wrote for 2 days, about 12 hours total. Last time, Our heroes learned of Celestia, Luna, and Eggman's capture thanks to Orbot and Cubot. So after receiving the Elements of Harmony from a mysterious being called the Spirit of Harmony, (Who's revealed to be Discord's sister somehow), they all travel to Canterlot to confront Tirek, and stop him once and for all...Now...lets jump right into this!**

* * *

Twilight, Starlight, Ember, and the rest of the mane six stared Tirek down, well aware of the armada of robots surrounding them, guns drawn, locked on to their targets. A sense of dread filled the air, as well as a sense of determination, bravery, and hope.

"Your move Princess." said Tirek, expecting a angered reaction from the princess for his actions in Ponyvile, however, instead of a mindless angered charge, comment, or even glare, the alicorn smiled at him. He was taken by her confidence, had she forgotten what he took from her in their last battle? "I respect your confidante demeanor. Still, you know how this will end."

Twilight stepped forward a bit. "Tirek, we're going to give you one chance. Give up you're power hungry plan, or suffer the consequences!" she said with a strong and brave stance. However Tirek laughed at the motion. "A rich performance indeed! How about a deal Princess Twilight…I'll release Celestia and Luna, and leave Equestria, in exchange, you to sacrifice yourself and the Elements of Harmony…"

Twilight glared at Tirek with suspicion. "Why should I trust you? You've tricked Discord in the past, and Eggman too!" she replied. "I used them as pawns, I'll admit that…But do you not remember our deal from last we met?" Twilight remembered how Tirek released her friends in exchange for the Alicorn Magic she was protecting. "I kept my end of the bargain then, I will keep it now." said Tirek.

Twilight began to ponder the deal, looking toward her friends as she did. However, they weren't as convinced as she was. "Oh no, I know that look!" said Rarity. "Ya can't be serious, Tirek's nothin more than a big fat liar!" said Applejack. "You're not really going to give you're self up are you?" said Cream as tears started to fill her eyes. "This option is illogical, not to mention, down right stupid!" Omega added. Twilight smiled kindly at her friends, as well as the her new ones. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Silver, even Omega, a creation of wires and circuits, even a machine such as him could show compassion.

"Thanks you, all of you! You all have been my best friends, and Sonic…" The hedgehog looked at her. "You and you're friends have showed me that there's so much more out there. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you guys would be the barriers of the elements if there was such a power where you come from." Sonic and the other Mobians began to tear up with he rest of ponies. "However…My mind has made up, I'm going to make the deal with Tirek." she added, using her Magic to take the elemental necklaces from her friends. "Uh uh! No Way! I'm not letting you kill yourself just to protect us!" said Rainbow as she tried to keep Twilight from taking her element.

"Rainbow Dash, I have to!" Twilight forcefully grabbed it from the pegasus. "I want "you" and "Sonic" to be happy together. Run, fly, go as fast as you can! Do it together, break the sound barrier ever time! I know you can, because you two make a "great" couple!" she said, winking at her friends, Applejack in particular.

Applejack had caught on to Twilights conversation from the instant she emphasized on Sonic and Rainbow's need for speed, but she wasn't the only one who noticed. Tails also knew what Twilight was really saying, as well as Omega, who detected it with his built in lie detector. Even Sonic knew after a second or two what Twilight really meant.

Twilight turned to Tirek's direction and began to walk towards him. Thoughts racing through her head, what might happen if her plain didn't work. Her friends, Sonic and his, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Flurry Heart, but the one that bothered her the most was Flash. The pegasus who loved her, the one she loved, he was willing to stay with her, even after what she did to him that night. "If this doesn't work Flash…You know I love you…" she spoke under her breath, knowing that their last kiss, could be their last act of love towards each other.

Back in Ponyvile, Flurry began to open her eyes, confused at what happened. She remembered begging to go with Tails, him placing his hand on her cheek. After that, nothing. She looked around the room she was in, it was the bedroom she'd had been staying in while she was with her aunt. "I see you're up." said a male voice, one that she knew. She turned to her bedroom window to see her bodyguard, Flash, starring out of it.

"What happened? Where's Tails? Where did…I-I've got to help him!" she instantly bolted for the door, remembering that everyone had left to confront Tirek. But she was blocked as two small robots entered the room. The round red one holding a tray, with tea and cookies on it. The other with a tool belt around its cube like torso. "Oh, I see you're finally awake you're majesty." said Orbot. "Yeah, for a second there, I thought Tails accidentally electrocuted you." said Cubot.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. "Well, we were trying to fix the hole we made in the castle." said Cubot. "Key word being, try…tea?" asked Orbot. "I'll have a cup." said Nimbus as we walked in the room. "One lump or two?" asked Orbot.

"Whoah, wait a sec! Why are you all just standing here? We've got to help Tails and the others!" said Flurry franticly. "Now just hold on!" Flash sternly walked up to Flurry. "You're mother directly put me in charge of watching after you, and to keep you safe. Twilight and our friends are taking on Tirek, who is now powered up with he Chaos Emeralds, its way to dangerous for you to be anywhere near that battle." said Flash.

Flurry scowled at Flash. "I'm Princess Flurry Heart! And I order you to let me help!" she sternly ordered. "And I'm telling you to ignore my daughter's order." a voice spoke in a stern tone. Flurry looked behind her as her mother stood in the doorway, a angered, yet worried expression lay across her face.

Orbot hovered over to her. "Would you like some tea too you're majesty?" Flurry approached her mother. "Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here to…" Cadence looked down at her hooves, tears began to fill her eyes. "…I'm here to take you, and…you're father's body home…" she said, her emotions running high. Flurry looked at her mother, she knew how she felt, while her mom just lost her husband, she just lost her dad, still, she also knew someone else she loved was risking their life as they spoke, and she wasn't about to loose him too.

"I'm not going home! I'm going to help my friend! And you're not going to stop me!" Flurry said in a stern voice. Cadence angrily looked at her daughter. "No you're not! You're coming home with me, and thats fin-…" Without hesitation, Flurry spoke over her mother. "I'm going to help my best friend, the only friend I ever had! Why don't you get it? I'm helping Tails and the others, and I'm-…" Cadence shouted over her daughter, a look of worry and sadness covering her face as she shouted. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE YOU TOO! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

Cadence's words filled the halls of the castle, echoing thought the structure, tears began to flow down her face, she was in destress, and Flurry knew it. Flurry flew over to her mom, giving her a big hug, then looking into her watery eyes. "I know you're worried, and you don't want to loose me, but I'm still going." Cadence looked at her daughter. "Mom, if dad was still here, and he was in danger, would you go and help him?" Cadence nodded. "Its because you loved him. Tails is going to get hurt, or worse, and like you, I'm going to help him!" she said as she landed on the ground. Cadence noticed a look in her daughter's eyes as she spoke, one she knew of all her life.

It was all clear now, why her daughter wanted to spend so much time with the fox, why she'd even disobey her just to see with him. "You really love him that much, don't you?" said Cadence. Flurry looked at her mother, surprised that she knew, then remembering what her mother was the princess of. "I do…and….like you and dad would sacrifice your lives for one another…I would do the same for Tails." she said.

Cadence hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you, you even showed me how powerful love can be…" Cadence then looked at Flash, then back to her daughter. "If we're going to help, we need away to get there as quick as possible." said Cadence, her approval causing Flurry to smile. "I believe we can help with that!" said Cubot.

Twilight reached Tirek the elements hovering slightly above her head, levitated by the magic in her horn. Behind her stood her friends, she turned to them. "Please let them leave, If you're going to kill me…I don't want them to see it." Twilight pleaded with Tirek. Tirek focused his sight on the others, he saw the fear in their eyes, which is what he wanted. He then looked back down to Twilight, glaring deep into her eyes. But something caught his attention, a small drip of sweat fell down her face, he instantly knew something was up, but kept a stern face. "Very well, but before they leave, a deal is a deal."

Tirek then signaled two robots over to him. "Bring me the two Alicorns and the talking egg." The two robots flew off, into what remained of the castle. "Thank you for at least letting my friends take them home. Once they're gone, you can end it." said Twilight.

On the other side of the area, Twilights friends looked onward, curious on what to expect. "Shouldn't we teleport away or something? That way we can have Sonic and Rainbow Dash do that speed thing?" asked Ember. "Yeah, why don't we just go?" Spike added. "Tirek is retrieving Celestia, Luna, and Eggman." said Omega. "How do you know?" asked Fluttershy. "Tirek may have gained control of Eggman's robots, but he has no knowledge on their mechanics, especially their coms…which I just accessed." he replied.

"Ok, so we get them to safety, then get back here to save Twilight!" said Amy. "Sounds super duper!" said Pinkie. "Yes it would…If Tirek didn't already know about it." said Discord as he starred at Tirek from across the way. "What? he already knows?" Knuckles panicked. "But how?" Starlight added. "Don't ask me, ask Psycho-Hog over here." Discord summoned a neon arrow sign that pointed to Silver.

Silver was using the same technique he used on Eggman before Chaos Control happened. Sonic already knew. "Silver…Is it true?" he asked. Silver concentrated as he heard Tirek's inner monologue. His power then cut off as he turned to the others. "Yes, he's going to bring Celestia, Luna, and Eggman outside, then have them executed in front of Twilight, then kill her, then us!" said Silver. "Then we've got to stop him!" said Cream.

Meanwhile, as everypony learned of Tirek's true intent, Eggman was trying to pry the cell bars open with a mop he found in the cell, as Luna looked on in amusement. Her chuckling caught Eggman's attention. "If you're done laughing it up, maybe you could get off your high horse and give me a hand with this!" he shouted. "First off, I'm not done laughing. Second, I would if I wanted to…But I can't." she said with a smile. "And why not?" Eggman asked. "I don't have hands" she replied, giving Eggman a grin, basically a pony version of flipping the bird.

Eggman gridded his teeth at the Princess of the night and was about to make a comeback when Celestia spoke instead. "Quiet dear sister, somepony is coming." she said. "Dear sister? What? Are you two in victorian era soap opera or something?" Eggman mocked, Luna shushing the evil scientist.

Two robot guards, accompanied by a big SWAT unit walk over to the cell and opened it. "YOU ARE TO COME WITH US. TIREK IS TRADING YOU THREE FOR THE ELEMENTS AND THE PRECISENESS LIFE." said the big SWAT bot in a heavy and deep robotic voice. "Twilight is sacrificing herself and the elements to save us? What is she thinking?" Celestia asked herself. "Are you kidding? If you ask me, she's a fantastic genius!" said Eggman. "Why you selfish, egotistical, monster!" Luna commented. "Oh please, everyone's got to die sometime!" said Eggman. "Then what's your excuse?" Luna insultingly asked as they were lead out of the cell and down the dungeon hall, bickering as they walked.

Twilight stood at Tirek's side as they waited for Eggman and the Princesses to be brought out. Tirek then looked at Twilight as she watched the balcony, she then gazed over to her friends who all had worried looks on their faces, she noticed Applejack trying to waver her down. At that moment, she knew something wasn't right. Twilight was suddenly frozen and lifted towards Tirek, the elements still in her levitation spell's power. "What are you?" she tried to struggle free. "I am no fool Princess! I was on for you're little diversion plan since you marched up to me in such a brave form." Twilight was in shock, dumbfounded on how he knew. "H-how did you know?" she asked in a fearful tone. "A face can say a thousand words, a nervous one can tell you a secret…You're going to see the princesses again, you will witness their deaths, then you're friends will witness yours!" said Tirek.

Suddenly a Rainbow streak blasted by Tirek, grabbing Twilight and the elements with it. Then Sonic slammed into Tirek, knocking him backwards. Sonic stood before Tirek, ready for a fight, as the centaur like beast regained his footing. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Tirek grinned at the hedgehog. "No, it was supposed to distract you!"

Tirek then noticed Discord flying behind him, holding the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "How did you-…" Discord spoke over Tirek. "I really couldn't tell you, but for some reason these little gems are attracted to me. I must say, they're a fascinating gems arrest they?"

Tirek tried to grab Discord, but the draconequus teleported away before he could. Sonic and Discord regrouped with the others as they stood behind the blue hedgehog, Twilight returning the elements to their bearers. "You think you've won? I still absorbed enough energy from the emeralds, I still have power!" said Tirek as he summoned a large armada of robots to his side. He then evilly smiled at Twilight. "The deal is off…Princess…"

The three robots had made their way to the tower, escorting Celestia, Luna, and Eggman to the nearby balcony. Eggman turned to the large SWAT unit. "I'm the one who created you! Let us go and I promise I wont scrap you!" said Eggman. The Robot then paused with the other two drones, then pointed their firearms at the three hostages, much to Eggman and the two Alicorns surprise. "NEW COMMANDS FROM LORD TIREK, THE THREE HOSTAGES ARE TO BE EXECUTED HERE!" Celestia leaned towards Eggman. "I believe you've angered them." she spoke in a worried tone. "Its been nice knowing ya…" said Eggman. "I wish the feeling was mutual." Luna replied.

The robots aimed their guns, ready to fire, when suddenly the Egg-Carrier's nose slammed through the tower's wall, crushing the robots against the opposite wall. A door on the ship opened as Flurry and Orbot stepped out. "Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna, get in now!" she said in a frenetic tone. "Good to see you're alive Doctor! We were worried." said Orbot. "It would seem you've underestimated you're minions Eggman." said Luna. "Trust me…Something bad will happen…" said Eggman as the three entered the ship.

They made their way to the bridge were Flash, Nimbus, Cadence, and Cubot were waiting. "Its so great to see you're ok!" said Cadence as she hugged her aunts. Celestia placed her hoof under Cadence's chin and raised it. "I'm sorry to here about Shining Armor, he was a brave and noble warrior and prince." Cadence began to tear up again. "He was also a great husband and father." she said as she looked at her daughter.

"Eww, Gag…will you quit it with the mushy stuff, we've got to get as far-…" Eggman was then slammed against the wall of the bridge, held inches above the ground by magic, tightly grasped around his throat. "Its because of you he's gone! Because of your greed, my daughter will grow up without her father, he won't be there to walk her down the aisle!" Cadence shouted. Rage consumed her eyes as tears of anger dripped down her face. "Because of you…Its all because of you…" Everypony looked on in horror as Cadence's magical grip grew tighter and tighter, her rage was at its limit when a voice snapped her out of it. "Mom, its ok…just, please…I don't want to see anyone else die…even the enemy." Cadence looked at Flurry, her face was fearful.

Cadence closed her eyes and released Eggman from her spell, the scientist fell to the ground, panting and breathier heavily, gasping for air. "Get up, and help us defeat Tirek…Do it, and we'll just impression you." said Cadence. Eggman stood back up, looking at the angered alicorn. "And if I refuse?" he asked. "Then you'll need a lot of sunscreen where we'll send you." she said, glaring at Eggman. Eggman already had a taste of what Cadence could do, and he didn't want to have the full meal. "Orbot, get us out of this tower! Cubot, you and the royal guard get the weapon systems back online." Everypony began to work together as Orbot backed the ship out of the castle.

Back outside, Sonic stepped forward a few feet, starring right at Tirek as he did so. "A brave little rodent, aren't you? But I'm strong enough that even you're speed can't stop me!" Sonic smirked at Tirek. "My speed may not be enough, but there's one more trick I haven't shown yet…" Sonic closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds levitated out of Discord's grasp and began to hover around Sonic.

This amazed the ponies as the emeralds began to slowly spin. "Ummm…Whats happening?" said Pinkie in confusion, even she was amazed. "You guys might wan't to hold on, things are about to get super!" said Knuckles. Rainbow looked over at the echidna, then back to Sonic. "Super?" she said quietly to herself.

The emeralds began to speed up as they spun around Sonic, glowing brighter and brighter as they did. Then they stretched away from Sonic, then rushed towards him, as if they were tackling him. In the blink of an eye they merged with him, and in a bright flash, Sonic unleashed a wave of yellow energy. This blinded everypony, causing them to shield their eyes. As Twilight and her friends recovered from the flash, they looked back at Sonic, who was now a golden yellow, with light flowing around him like a aura. Sonic's spines where now flowing upward, and his eyes were now red instead of emerald green.

"What in tarnation!?" shouted Applejack in both amazement and confusion. "I never seen something so amazing in my life!" Rarity added. "Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy gasped. "That was a supper surprise!" shouted Pinkie in excitement. "Did he…?" Starlight couldn't believe what she just witnessed. "…He…He absorbed the Chaos Emeralds…" Twilight added. Rainbow Dash looked at her boyfriend, she new Sonic had a connection with he emeralds, but she never would have expected this. "Whoah…Sonic?" she said quietly. "No, he's not Sonic anymore…" said Tails. "He's absorbed the Chaos Emeralds positive energy to transform-…" Omega was interrupted by Amy. "Into Super Sonic!" she proclaimed.

Sonic turned to his friends. "I'll take on Tirek, you guys deal with Eggman's robots. Once I take him down a peg, Twilight and her friends will finish him off with the elements." said Sonic. Sonic then charged up and blasted towards Tirek, who was still stunned by Sonic's transformation, slamming into the monster, throwing him a few yards and sending him crashing into one of the only standing walls in the area. Tirek got back up as Sonic mocked him. "Come on Tirek, I don't want this to be too easy!" Tirek summoned two maces, generated out of chaos energy and charged Sonic. "Now thats more like it!" Sonic flew straight towards Tirek head-on.

As Sonic and Tirek clashed, the others took on the army of Eggman's corrupted robots. Twilight and Starlight blasting them away with their magic, Knuckles and Applejack using their brute strength to smash any that got too close, Spike and Ember using their fire breathing abilities to toast robots that flew too close as well, Rarity using her levitation spell to throw rocks at the machines, distracting them so Silver, Amy and Tails could take them down. Pinkie was able to hold her own by using her pinkie sense to avoid the robot's fire, similar to the way she did in the Crystal Empire, Discord used his chaotic magic to distract the robots so Cream and Cheese could take them down, much to Discord's surprise.

However Fluttershy was still nervous, but Omega walked up to her, blasting robots with his laser cannon as he did. "I'm sorry, I'm no used to you guys, I can't take on these robots like the others!" she said as she coward behind Omega. As Omega held off the armada with his mini-gun fire, he came up with a idea that would get Fluttershy to take command, one he learned from experience. "Its a shame you're not angered!" Fluttershy looked at Omega. "These robot models are still powered by small creatures." Fluttershy gasped in shock. "Eggman must have ran out of energy to power them, so he-…" without another word, Fluttershy rapidly flew past him, slamming into the robots head on, taking them down one by one. "You…animal…draining…MEANIES!" she yelled as she took out the robots, even some that were fighting the others.

Once a good chunk of the drones were destroyed, she landed in front of Omega, panting heavily as she looked at the other drones that were still standing. She then gave them her signature stare, which, for soulless machines, freaked them out, causing them to retreat. Omega then walked up behind her, placing his hand on her head gently, making Fluttershy look up at him. "You're destructive capability is incredible, I'm a little jealous." said Omega, causing Fluttershy to slightly blush at his complement.

Suddenly the were fired upon by more robots, this time accompanied by larger SWAT units. "There's too many of them!" shouted Twilight, as she shielded everyone from the barrage of gunfire. Out of no where, a bombardment of rockets and laser fire struck down the menacing machines, reducing their armor to scrap. They looked up to the sky, searching for the source. The Egg-Carrier started to slowly fly above them.

"It looks like you could use some back up!" said Flurry over the loud speaker. "Flurry?!" Tails stared up at the ship. "Not just me…" Flurry stepped aside to let everyone else speak. "Celestia and Luna are safe with us!" said Cadence. "And Dr. Eggman as well!" Nimbus added. "What are you guys doing here?" Twilight asked as she shouted up towards the ship. "I'm not just about to leave my star to fight alone!" said Flash, causing Twilight to tear up a bit.

As the Egg-Carrier supported the others, Sonic and Tirek continued to clash, generating shockwaves with every strike. As Tirek threw hit after hit with his energy maces, he began to banter with Sonic, who continued to block each attack. "You know…for a small rodent…you are proving yourself…to be a worthy adversary!" said Tirek as Sonic shattered a mace with a powerful Spin Dash. "You…ain't so bad…yourself!" said Sonic, continuing the onslaught of tackles and slams. Sonic managed to pull off a heavy hit, smashing the remaining energy mace, destroying it. Tirek the fired a blast of magic, which hit Sonic head on, however Sonic was able to fly backwards and recover, charging Tirek and slamming into his face, knocking the beast down.

Tirek rubbed his jaw, spitting out a tooth, obviously knocked out by Sonic's heavy hit. "You give up yet? Or are you thirsty for more?" Tirek glared at Sonic, amazed at the power Sonic received from the Chaos Emeralds. Such power, he had to have it. "No…I've had my fill of you're punches, so to speak…but, I'm hungry for a…SNACK!" Tirek quickly turned around, and grabbed Sonic with his magic, then began to drain the Chaos Energy from the hedgehog, absorbing it, growing larger and larger.

Tirek's body turned mostly black, his eyes turned completely yellow, and a dark aura flowed around his body. Once he was done, Sonic fell to the ground with the Chaos Emeralds. "SONIC!" everypony shouted, Rainbow instantly flying over to her love. Sonic could barely stand, let alone hold himself up from the ground.

"Sonic, are you ok?" she said, aiding him to his footing. Sonic could barely speak, his voice sounded weakened. "Y-yeah…b-but I feel like…I was j-just hit by a train…" said Sonic. Rainbow flew Sonic back to the others, leaving the emeralds behind. Not that they would have been much use to them at this point. They laid on the ground, completely black in color. drained of both the negative and positive energy.

After seeing Super Sonic's defeat, Eggman started to panic aloud. "Oh this isn't good! Tirek absorbed both types of Chaos Energy!" Flash flew over to him. "So what does that mean?" Eggman turned to the orange pegasus. "Super Sonic was our last hope to stop that power hungry monster! Now that the emeralds are complete drained…" Celestia walked over to Eggman. "They were not the last hope…Twilight and her friends still have the Elements of Harmony." Back on the ground, Twilight rallied her friends.

"Ok girls, the elements will have to stop him, so…lets do this!" Suddenly magical bubbles surrounded Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity as they turned into their Rainbow Forms. The all hovered into the air, as the began to fire their rainbow laser. But Tirek's unleashed a shockwave of chaos energy that knocked them from the sky as well as the Egg-Carrier. "Doctor, the power core just went offline! We're loosing altitude!" said Orbot. "And we're going to crash!" Cubot added.

Cadence looked towards her daughter. "Flurry, help me with this!" Flurry instantly knew what her mother was talking about, a combo spell she taught her during one of her study sessions. The young alicorn ran to her mother, and the two alicorns began to charge their horns. "Everypony, gather together!" They all huddled around Cadence and in a bright flash, Cadence and Flurry teleported out of the Egg-Carrier's bridge and into the air directly above the others. The Egg-Carrier then crashed to the ground, parts of the ship breaking off while doing so.

As everyone recovered, Sonic and his friends noticed that Twilight and her's were no longer in their rainbow forms. "How is this possible? The elements, they…they failed!?" Twilight said in disbelieve. Tirek began to chuckle. "Heh Heh…You think the Elements of Harmony could beat me? They are but batteries compared to the power I now possess!" His voice was even deeper, with a echo. Tirek then unleashed another shockwave of energy at them, the blast hitting them hard. After the dust cleared, Sonic managed to raise himself off the ground.

As he looked around, he saw how hurt the others were, the energy Tirek was using was taking its toll on them. He then looked over to Rainbow Dash, unlike the others who were conscious, she had been completely knocked out. This began to piss of Sonic big time, he wasn't about to just give up and let his new found love die again…He then weakly rose to his feet and starred at the now Super Powered Tirek.

"You think you're strong? Well you're not!" Sonic spoke, while barely holding his balance. "I was able to destroy two giant weapons, defeat a water monster, two god-like beings, and a time eating monster!…" Sonic clenched his fists as they shook. "You are nothing compared to them…But every time I fought them, I wasn't alone…I had help from my friends!" Suddenly Sonic's friends began to glow, which confused not only them, but the others as well. "They are always honest!" A flash of light shot out of Tails, concentrating into a ball of energy above Sonic. "Generous!" The same happened to Silver. "Loyal!" A beam shot from Knuckles as well. "Kind!" two beams shot form Omega and Cream. "And when we're together, we laugh and have fun!" The final beam shot out of Amy. The five beams of light began to expand the ball of energy above Sonic. Rainbow managed to regain consciousness, only to stare in aww as to what was happening before her eyes.

"We've always worked together to stop evil! We never quit! And now I realize that same magic, the one that flows through this world, also does the same on mine!…Tirek, do you know what that magic is?" Despite his power, Tirek became nervous at what was happening. "That magic…Is the magic…of friendship!"

Suddenly the ball of energy above Sonic came crashing down on top of him. It then rose back up, high into he sky as rainbow colored lights began to spin around it in multiple different directions. In a large flash, the ball dissipated, Sonic was now flying in the air again, however, his appearance from his ordinary super form. He was now a platinum color, with large pegasus like wings, with feathers made out of energy and light. His eyes now had rainbow colored irises, and his shoes had small wings made of light on their heals.

Tirek angrily gazed at Sonic, then he fired a blast of magic at the hedgehog. As the blast closed in on Sonic, he didn't move a inch, simply raising his had up in front of him. The blast struck but the magical energy flew in multiple directions around Sonic's hand. Tirek was about to fire again, when a strong force threw him across the ruined castle grounds. Then it hit him again, and again, and again. The attack confused his friends until Tails noticed something about each attack. Sonic disappeared every hit for a nano second. "I-I don't believe it!" he said. "Tails?" Amy asked, wondering what he figured out. "Sonic…He's…he's moving at the speed of light…" Omega then used his optical camera to watch Sonic, barely capturing Sonic's moves. "He's correct…Sonic, somehow, has gained the ability to move at the speed of light." Everyone and Everypony's jaws completely dropped to the ground, Pinkie's most of all. "No way…I didn't see that coming. It never mentioned it at all in the script!" she said.

Tirek regained his ground and summoned a giant hammer above his head, slamming it down on Sonic. But the hammer stopped directly above Sonic, who stopped it with his hand. The force of the hit shattered the energy hammer, leaving Tirek vulnerable. "Tirek! You want power? Than you can have it…all of it!" suddenly in a single move, Sonic unleashed a powerful rainbow colored blast of energy at Tirek. The energy wave began to rid Tirek of the Chaos Energy he had absorbed. His body began to shrink, getting more frail like every second. After a minute of energy fire, the blast dissipated, leaving a weakened and fragile Tirek laying on the ground. Sonic's power then dissipated, and the energy retuned to the Chaos Emeralds, as well as Celestia's and Luna's magic.

Sonic landed on the ground and was instantly swarmed by his friends, and his new pony friends. "Sonic, that was amazing!" shouted a super excited pinkie. Rainbow Dash flew up towards the hedgehog, giving him a hug and a passionate kiss. After about thirty seconds, the two speedy lovers realized that their friends were next to them, giving them sly smiles. "Um…heh…Did we mention that-…" Sonic finished Rainbow's sentence. "…We fell in love with each other?" As they all gathered together, Tirek, still weakened, managed to get to his feet. He noticed the remains of one of Eggman's robots, and his firearm. He grabbed it and took aim at Twilight. Eggman noticed this. "H-hey watch out!" he shouted. Eggman tried to get the gun away from Tirek, but Tirek shrugged Eggman off and was about to pull the trigger when a single bullet flew through his head. The gun dropped from his hands and the centaur fell, once and for all. Shocked at what just happened, they all turned to where the bullet was fired from. Omega had fired it from a pistol, that was built into his had. "That…was for Shining Armor…" he stated as he retracted the gun back into his hand.

Despite what just occurred, they all shook it off as Luna approached Eggman. "That was very noble of you, warning us about Tirek, and trying to stop him…" she said in a kind voice, a first for Eggman to hear out her. Eggman felt kinda nice about his action, but then returned to his grouchy demeanor. "Yeah well, don't get used to it!" he stated. The scientist then walked up to Sonic and the others. "Well…I suppose we should call a truce, at least until we get home! These rainbow colored ponies are beginning to hurt my eyes with their neon colors!" Eggman then walked past them, towards what remained of his Egg-Carrier, Orbot and Cubot following close behind. Starlight turned to Sonic and his friends. "Yeah about that, how do you activate Chaos Control?" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. "Well it usually happens randomly, but maybe a certain draconequus could help us with jump starting it?" said Knuckles. Discord looked surprised at the request. "Well, I would…but I'm not one hundred percent sure it will send you to the right world. Perhaps a certain brainiac alicorn could help me figure it out?" said Discord as he looked over to Twilight. "Well, there might be a book in my library that could help us."

As they all began to relax over the entire incident that just perspired, in the distance a familiar hooded alicorn looked onward at the ponies and mobians who just stoped the power hungry Tirek. "I was always taught that outworlders were the enemy, but after today, I believe those mobians, especially the blue one, can stop Darcsyde. I just wish you were here to see the view Cassi…" said Orion as he glanced over at two makeshift graves. One was a small tower of stones, the other was a large stone with a patch of dirt on the front side. As he looked at them, a tear fell from his face, then Orion turned around and began a long trek. Unknown at where he was headed, unsure of what the future held. On the large stone was a carving. It said: "Here lies Cassi. Sister, friend, and lover…"

* * *

 **And there you have it! Tirek is gone, for good, thanks to a trigger happy Omega. Now I would just like to** **address to a certain fan about what Sonic did to win in this Chapter. Sonic did not technically use the elements to gain the power to beat Tirek. Instead he realized that Friendship is a magic that can span over countless worlds, including his! This Harmony inspired Super Form is called Light Speed Sonic, due to the fact he can move at the speed of light! It will play a part in the final story, but not so much in Magic On Mobius. Next time, is the final Chapter of Chaos in Equestria: Speed & Magic! I still can't believe it! Thanks to all you fans who favorited and follow this story, and to the ones who favorited and followed me as well. I hope you've enjoyed this journey, but its not over quite yet...Till next time...^_^**


	30. Chapter 30 - Saying Goodbye

**Here it is...The final chapter of Story 1! Now before I get right into it, I just want to address something I brought up in the last chapter. Luna and Eggman are not getting shipped! 100% Hell no! In fact, Don't expect to see Luna or Celestia until near the end of Story 2, due out in 2017...Now, lets finish this. ^_^**

* * *

A week later, everything has pretty much gotten back to normal in Equestria. Canterlot Castle was undergoing reconstruction, Ponyvile's repairs was nearing completion, the only things that stood out of the norm were Sonic and his friends, who became honorary citizens of Equestria. However, not everything was joyful…

Everypony turned out for Shinning Armor's funeral, paying their respects to the fallen Prince. His casket was paraded down the main street of the empire he called home, all the way from the Palace to the royal graveyard. There, Celestia stood before the crowd of mourning ponies and Mobians, to deliver the eulogy. "…Shining Armor was a brave and loyal stallion. Somepony who put others before him. I've known him for years, ever since he joined the royal guard. A dream he had since he was a young colt." As Celestia spoke, friends and family continued to sob and cry. "He asked me and Luna for our permission and blessing to marry Cadence, somepony who he loved for so long." Cadence used her magic to wipe tears form her eyes. "Their marriage was destined to bring love to this world, and it has, his young daughter Flurry Heart is living proof of that." Flurry's eyes were as wet as the ocean. "His sacrifice was just another pice of evidence of his love for Equestria, his friends, and his family." Twilight was taking it the hardest, placing her head on Flash's chest, the pegasus guard grasping her tight with his wing. "May he rest in peace knowing that his sacrifice was not in vain, and his spirit will live on, through both his family and his friends…"

Five day's later…Twilight is in her library with Discord and Starlight, working on a spell that would activate Chaos Control and send Sonic and the others home. As Twilight flipped through the pages of three different books, levitating from her spell, her face lit up. "Wait a sec…..I think I've got it!" she said in a enthusiastic tone. Discord and Starlight walked up to the excited alicorn. "You've found a spell?" Starlight asked. "Not exactly, but, if we combine these two spells with Discord's chaos powers…" Twilight showed the two the spells. "Hmmm, well…It's worth a try…" said Discord. Starlight read the spell's names out loud. "Magic relic reactivation, and compass of the stars." "I'll let Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know right away! Tomorrow, Sonic and his friends will be home, safe and sound…" said Twilight as she signaled Spike into the room. Spike ran up to Twilight, holding a quill and scroll like he usually would. "Spike…take a letter please…" Before Twilight could dictate her words to Spike, Starlight spoke up. "You get right on that, me and Discord have something to take care of…" she said, winking a Discord, who winked back. "Um…o..k…I'll see you in a bit then." she said in confusion, not noticing the winks between friends.

"Dear Princess Celestia - These past couple of weeks have been quite eventful, more then we all would have liked. But, even though it brought with it tragedy, it also brought more hope and friendship then ever. After Tirek was killed, and we honored my brother's sacrifice, which I'll admit was one of the most devastating things to ever happen to me, I've learned not dwell on the past. I'll remember it, learn form it, but look towards what the future might hold. As for our new friends, they have earned the time to finally relax from this quest, as have we all…"

Twilight - "Sonic and Rainbow fell in love with one another, a…strange relationship, but one thats proven to be true. Sonic recently traveled to Manehatten again to see Rainbow preform in the Wonderbolts Air Show after it was relocated due to the battle in Canterlot." Sonic was sitting in the bleachers of a large stadium, looking onward as his marefriend dazzled the audience with her aerial stunts along side her fellow Wonderbolts. "She is so awesome." he said as she landed, finishing her routine. After the show, Rainbow was changing out of her uniform in the locker room when Sonic walked up to her. "You were spectacular out there!" he said. Rainbow blushed. "Thanks, I may not be as fast as you on the ground, but when it come to flight speed, I'm defiantly number one!" Sonic chuckled. "Yep, the fastest flying thing alive." he said as he kissed her on her cheek. "So this is the hedgehog who's captured you're heart huh?" said a raspy sarcastic voice from behind them. They turned to see Spitfire and Soarin walking up to them. "Sonic, this is Spitfire, the head of the Wonderbolts, and-…" Before she could finish, Spitfire interrupted. "And this is…my…fiancé, Soarin." she said, surprising Rainbow. "Nice to finally meet you Sonic." he said, Sonic shaking his hoof. "Fiancé?" Rainbow looked at the couple. "Yeah…Soarin proposed to me three days ago." said Spitfire as she showed off her ring. Any other day, Rainbow would have been jealous beyond belief, but now that she was with Sonic, she could care less about Spitfire and Soarin. "Well, congrats you two!" said Sonic. "Thanks, so, Rainbow Dash here says you're pretty fast on you're feet. Is it true?" asked Soarin. "You bet, he's even faster then me!" Rainbow stated. Her words made Soarin and Spitfire's jaws drop, shocked at her statement, never thinking the showoff would ever admit that. Sonic and Rainbow chuckled at their reaction.

Twilight - "Tails stayed in the Crystal Empire with Flurry Heart and Cadence, mostly to work with Cadence on a big surprise for Flurry." Tails held his hand over Flurry's eyes as he and Cadence traveled down one of the roads in the empire. "So…are we there yet?" said Flurry, blindingly letting Tails lead her. "Heh, almost." said Tails. Cadence and Tails stopped Flurry in front of a large building, Tails lifting his hands away from her eyes. "Surprise sweetie!" Cadence said with a smile. Flurry stared at the building, not understanding what was really going on. "You got me a building?" Tails chuckled. "No silly, you don't own it…" Cadence bent down to her daughter. "You're going to it!" she said, whispering into Flurry's ear. Flurry was a little confused at what they were saying until she saw what the building was. On a large crystal sign in front of the structure was the words: Crystal Empire Magic School. "I-I get to…I can?" Flurry was finding it hard to get her words out. "For the longest time, me and you're father homeschooled you with Sunburst, something we thought was necessary to do to keep you safe. But in these past few weeks, you've proven that you don't need to be protected, you are the one capable of protecting. So…" Cadence looked towards Tails. "Me and you're mother secretly filled out an application to Magic School. Now you can make even more fiends!" he stated. Flurry's eyes began to water as she began to sniffle, happy that she was finally going to have a real life! "I don't know what to say, thanks Mom!" she jumped towards her mom, who hugged her as tight as she could. As she let go she turned to Tails, a happy smile on his face. Without hesitation, Flurry walked up to him. "And…thank you too Tails…" the young alicorn gave Tails a small and gentle kiss on his cheek, causing the fox to turn red.

Twilight - "Knuckles went to stay at Sweet Apple Acres, helping Applejack with her Chores, as well as learning more about the long line of the Apple Family, and Granny Smith's involvement with the founding of Ponyvile." Knuckles flipped through a photo album as Applejack sat next to the echidna. "That there is Applejack's ma and pa. Some of the hardest working earth ponies you'll ever see this side of Equestria. This was taken the very day little Applebloom was born." said Granny. In the photo was a tall and buff Orange Stallion with a brown mane. A shorter, green mare with a red mane, and cowboy hat on her head. In the mare's arms was a newly born Applebloom, while Big Mac and Granny sat on one side, and Applejack on the other. Knuckles looked over a Applejack, who was tearing up a bit as she looked at the photo. "You all look so happy…And AJ." The orange pony looked towards Knuckles. "You looked so pretty, a real freckle face huh?" Knuckles joked. Applejack blushed at his compliment. "Aww shucks Knux. You're certainly…Hey! Wait a darn tootin second! Did ya just call me a freckle face!?" Knuckles began to laugh at Applejack. "Easy applejack, don't want to loose you're temper." he continued joke. Applejack then grabbed him by his neck in a playful manner. "I'll show ya a temper!" she said as they began to wrestle on the floor of the house. "Ow! Uncle, UNCLE!" Knuckles shouted as Applejack sat on his back, pulling his leg back.

Twilight - "Amy has been spending a lot of time with Nimbus, telling him what Mobius is like. I really must say that I'm a bit jealous of him getting a up front interview, but I believe she really wanted to be alone with him, not me. Something Tells me there's a special connection between them."

Twilight - "Omega has been helping Fluttershy with her animals. Surprising yes, but for a machine, for something that was built, not born, I think there's more to Omega then we or even Sonic's friends really know. Something I just can't put my hoof on…." Fluttershy spreads her chicken feed around the pen, as a bunch of her chickens come flocking over to her. "There you go, eat up Elizabeak, you two Cluckington…." Fluttershy then noticed Omega wasn't around. "Omega?" "Fluttershy! I am under attack, I need backup!" She rushed over to where Omega was shouting from, quickly dashing around the corner of her cottage. She stopped and gasped at what she saw…Only to be followed by a gentle and sweet laugh. "I do not see what is so funny, I am in need of assistance!" Omega stood completely still as flock of different types of birds were perched all over his body, pecking at the seeds that covered his armor. "Haha…I'm, I'm sorry…(joyful sigh)…So, what happened?" she asked as Omega looked at her. "You're pet demon rabbit fired a stream of water from the hose at me, causing me to spill the birdseed all over my armor…You can guess how the rest played out." he said. Fluttershy glanced over at Angle, who was on his back laughing. "Now Angle, that wasn't very nice. Say you're sorry." she said sternly, hinting she was going to unleash the stare. The rabbit nervously approached the robot and bowed in apology. "…I am assuming that was you're apology, I accept it…Now Fluttershy, please get this birdseed off of me." Fluttershy nodded and flew over to her hose. Before turning the faucet, she quickly looked over at Omega as he tried to shake the birds away, to no avail however. She couldn't help but smile at him. It was weird, but she felt attached to the robot. She continued to turn the faucet, only to hear Omega shout again. "How dare you! I'm a robotic agent of GUN, not a statue!" he shouted, causing Fluttershy to start laughing again.

"Princess Ember returned to her land, along with a large shipment of beds, pillows and blankets for her and her loyal followers. Cream and her new friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders continue to hang out around town. When she first arrived here, she was extremely shy and timid, but she's become more social, showing a lot of confidence in her friendships. Starlight and Silver returned to Griffionstone with Pinkie Pie, to see how things were going since they released the king from the Chaos Emerald's negative energy. And Rarity also tagged along with them, mostly to get inspiration for her new line of dresses, and help the kingdom look more appealing…Still, with all that has happened…I'm just glad that everything is going to get back to normal…Which is why I'm writing to you. I have found a combination of spells that could help send Sonic home. I'll go over how it will be done with you tomorrow. You're faithful student - Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled up the scroll and sent it away. As Twilight finished, Flash walked up to her. "Hey Twi, you ready to go?" he asked. "Oh yeah! Dinner, I almost forgot." she giggled. Twilight exited the room with Flash, as he gave the dragon a wink, making sure Twilight didn't see it. Spike winked back with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Discord warped into the room, then warped back out with Spike.

Twilight walked along side Flash as they moved their way down the path that lead into Ponyvile. "Its been a hectic couple of weeks, huh?" said Flash. "Yep, from our new friends from another world, to Tirek's defeat, a lot has happened, some of which was sad…" Twilight then rubbed up against Flash. "But, if you think about it, if none of this ever happened, we would have never gotten back together." Flash then directed Twilight around the corner into the middle of the town, Twilight looking at Flash as she did. "SURPRISE!" a large crowed shouted, giving the alicorn a figurative heart attack. She regained her breath and looked as she saw not only Sonic and his friends, but her friends, Cadence, Flurry, Celestia and Luna, pretty much all of Ponyvile. "W-whats all, whats going on?" she was confused, even more so as a familiar green earth pony walked up to her. "Twilight, this is my step sister, Lily Pad." he said. "I'm really sorry about the confusion last time." she said as she shook Twilights hoof. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry…I was rude, and-…" Lily Pad then spoke over Twilight. "Don't worry, Flash told me about the whole, "Immortal" thing…No worries." said Lily Pad.

Twilight smiled at her, but she then became confused one again. "Flash, I know you, all our friends, and the entire town didn't put together a party just to introduce me to you're step sister, so whats?…" Much to Twilight's surprise, Flash bent down to her, and pulled out a small box. "Twilight, when we first bumped into each other, we were just royal guard and royalty, but when we first started to date, I knew it was meant to be, and I know you knew it too. Last time I tried this, things didn't go as planned, but as I said to you recently, just because you're an alicorn doesn't mean you can have somepony to love you. Somepony…like me…" Flash then opened the box, revealing to her the very same ring he was going to give her before. She gazed at the gem, carved in the shape of her cutie mark. She then looked back at Flash, her mouth opened as she did so. "…Twilight Sparkle…My star…will you marry me?…" he said. It took a moment for it to sink in, Twilight wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling as she did. "…Yes…Yes, I will…" she then grabbed Flash, giving him a passionate kiss as their friends cheered on.

Vinyl Scratch spun a record around her DJ turntable, placing her shades on her face before shouting aloud. "This is DJ Pon3! Lets turn up them WUBS!" she shouted as the music played. Everypony rushed to the dance floor, celebrating not only the defeat of Tirek, but the engagement of Twilight and Flash. Sonic danced next to Rainbow, using his agile moves to breakdance, as the others simply danced to the beat. Fluttershy noticed Omega, who was just standing in the corner, twirling his metal, claw-like fingers, as if he was nervous. "Come on, you must have downloaded some information on how to dance, right?" she said as she pulled the gentle giant onto the dance floor. Omega thought for a sec, then remembered something he did download. "I think I know at least one type of dance." "Then go for it!" she shouted over the loud music. Omega, then spun his torso around and began to do the robot. Fluttershy was a little confused at first, but as the other ponies looked on, she began to follow his lead, a bunch of other ponies stated to do so as well. As the night went on, Twilight, Flash, and their friends, along with Sonic and his all got together as Photo Finish snapped a picture of them all.

When the party started to died down, they continued to tell stories of their past adventures, both Sonic, and the ponies. Twilight then remembered what she, Starlight, and Discord discovered during their spell hunt. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, we found away to activate Chaos Control, we can finally send you guys home!" she said in excitement. "Really? I can't wait to tell my mom about all of you!" said Cream. "Chao Chao!" cried Cheese. "Yep, we can send you back tomorrow! What do you say?" said Twilight. Rainbow's heart fell into her stomach. She couldn't believe Twilight's plan. She just found love, somepony she could be with, somepony as fast a her….And now she had to say goodbye? Without anyone noticing, the pegasus flew off back to Twilight's castle. Sonic however noticed her absence, and followed her.

Rainbow Dash entered the map room, where the Chaos Emeralds were laying on the map table. "I'm sorry guys, but I not going to lose him!" She reached out for one when a familiar voice spoke up. "You know that isn't very loyal right?" she quickly bolted around to see Sonic leaning on the door to the room. "S-Sonic! I was just…(sigh)…I'm, I'm sorry." she said, lowering her head down. "I really don't want to leave either." he stated, walking up to her. "I can't say goodbye…I just can't." she began to cry. Sonic lifted her head gently with his hand, starring into her eyes. "Eggman wasn't the only threat to my world, and I have friends and family to see again. Cream's mother is probably worried sick. I can't stay…But…I will try to find away to come back someday, and if for some reason I can't…I will never forget you…" Sonic then placed his lips on Rainbow's. As they kissed, Rainbow pulled away and stared into the hedgehog's eyes. "You know…when you saved me from that hydra, and helped me up, I already knew I loved you." she then kissed him again, Sonic stroking his fingers though her rainbow colored mane as they did.

The next morning, everypony made their way to the top tower of the castle where the Chaos Emeralds were placed around in a circle. But before they began, they all said their final goodbyes. Flurry walked up to Tails. "Hey Tails, thanks for helping get into Magic School…" she said. "I hope you make a bunch of new friends, just try not to turn anymore small animals into monsters, ok?" Tails said with a smile. Flurry hugged him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I know I'll make new friends, but…no matter what, you will always be my first friend!" she said, causing Tails to tear up as well. Amy and Nimbus hugged each other. "I'm glad we met, thanks to you, I can continue my research, and I'm really going to miss you." said Nimbus. "I'm glad you saved me, and also that I've help you out. Next time you see Zecora, tell her thanks for the advice." said Amy.

Applejack gave Knuckles a peck on the cheek. "I'm guessing ya'll going to continue your guarding duties on that Angle Island huh?" she asked. "Its my sworn duty, but…I think I'll go and spend time with the others now and then." Knuckles replied. "Just keep you're temper under control Knux, and remember me from time to time." said Applejack. "AJ…I couldn't forget you if I tried…" said Knuckles. Silver walked over to Starlight. "Hey, I'm glad we talked and stuff. For now on, I'll be more forgiving of myself, lets things go, and work towards the future." said Starlight. "I'm happy to hear that Starlight...and, I'm also happy I make you a warm-…" Silver was interrupted by Starlight, who knew what he was trying to say. "Don't even say it, you jokester." Silver smiled at her, then the two shared a hug.

Cream and the Crusaders said their goodbyes, as did Pinkie and Rarity. Omega and Fluttershy also said their farewells. "I must thank you Fluttershy. Before I arrived here, I knew the value of life. Protecting the weak, and saving them…but I never had a chance to experience life….now I have…Thanks to you.." said Omega. "And thank you, for showing me that anyone can have feelings, not just animals." Fluttershy then hugged Omega's arm, the only thing on him that was small enough to fit her arms around. As she did, Omega felt a warm feeling deep down, something he learned was a emotion called love. Discord also gave his goodbyes, but was a bit worried as he did. "I just hope my chaos powers don't send them to the wrong place, I hate to send them into the sun." he proclaimed. Suddenly a light appeared next to him, it flew around him and then flew into his head. After shaking it off, he began to remember something. "Those words…so they can control them huh? Thanks sis…" he said, looking up at the star atop the castle.

Everypony finally finished and Sonic and his friends all gathered in the center of the emeralds. Sonic smiled at Rainbow Dash, who smiled back. Twilight then levitated a small box over to Sonic. "Its something to remember us by…" she said. Sonic smiled at her. "You and Flash are going to make a great husband and wife. I just know it!" he said. Before Twilight could do anything, a voice yelled from behind them. "Hey wait for us!" shouted Cubot. "Please hold your horses so to speak." said Orbot. They turned to see Eggman run up with Orbot and Cubot. "I hope you don't try anything funny once you're back Egg-boy!" said Rainbow. "My entire base of operations is located deep in the winter tundra of the Crystal Empire, my flying fortress is destroyed, along with my entire robotic army…It will be a long time before I can establish by Eggman Empire back home…And my name is EGGMAN!" he shouted. Twilight and Starlight then began to cast their spells to jumpstart Chaos Control. Discord then lifted the emeralds into the air. He then began to speak a prayer like chant that began to make the emeralds glow. "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power...Power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos." Knuckles was shocked to hear Discord's knowledge of Tikal's Prayer. "Chaos….Control!" Discord shouted. In a bright flash of light Sonic and friends, and the Chaos Emeralds shot up into the sky. The ponies looked up at the sky as the light dissipated into the stars. "Do you suppose we'll ever see them again?" asked Rarity. "Of course we are silly!" said Pinkie. Everypony looked at Pinkie. "How do you…let me guess…" Rarity annoyingly looked at Pinkie. "The writer is making a sequel…" they both said in unison.

Back on Mobius, Shadow stood in front of the area where Eggman's base once was. Rouge walked up to the hedgehog, placing her hand on his shoulder. "The Chief said you can go home now." she jokingly said. "I'm not going anywhere, that vision, that power I felt, something's going to happen, and I'm not leaving until I find out what." said Shadow. Rouge rolled her eyes. "What, are you expecting everyone to come back in a bright flash of light that will fa-…" before she could finish, a ball of light fell from the sky. It landed in front of them, and after a moment or two, dissipated, revealing Sonic and the others. "Sonic?...Omega?" Shadow approached them as Rouge stood in place, looking at the sky, dumbfounded. "It worked! Twilight's spell worked!" shouted Amy. "Yay! Were back!" Cream said joyfully. "Urrgg…I think i'm gonna be sick…ohh" said Eggman as he almost threw up. "Eggman? Can someone please tell me whats going on?" asked Shadow. "When we infiltrated Eggman's base, we were absorbed by Chaos Control and sent to Equestria, were we aided the ponies of the land in defeating Tirek, then Prince's Twilight Sparkle used a spell to send us home!" Omega explained. Shadow stood there, trying to take Omega's story in. "Ponies? Spells? Equestria? Are you malfunctioning or something?" asked Rouge. As Omega tried to explain things to Shadow and Rouge, Sonic opened the box Twilight gave to him. He then walked over to Shadow. "Well…what we really did was make some friends…" he said as he showed Shadow the box. Inside was a picture of them and their pony friends from Equestria, taken the night Flash proposed to Twilight...

* * *

6 months later - An GUN SUV pulls up to a excavation site. Jacob Kor, who was promoted to Commander, exits the vehicle and is greeted by another GUN agent. "Commander, its this way." said the Agent. "So…what exactly happened here, Agent Rodriguez?" Kor asked, walking with Rodriguez through the dig site. "According to the archaeologists, they were attacked by a group of hooded Mobians. They were able to drive them away, but not after the head archaeologist, Professor Dayton, was taken hostage." said Rodriguez. "Why did they attack?" asked Kor as they entered a sealed off area. "They not one hundred percent sure, but they, as well as me, think it had something to do with what they dug up." he replied. Kor looked at the Agent. "And what exactly did they dig up?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Rodriguez pulled back the curtain to the area, revealing a large crater. Inside it was a large, gold, ring like structure with thirteen markings all over it. Seven looked like the Chaos Emeralds, but the other six were completely different. Kor looked on at the giant ring in the ground. "What in gods name…." he said amazed and astounded at the size of the artifact...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **And there you have it...I would just like to thank everyone who supported me and this story! A quick shout out to mMlpxSonic, Gardemarine Reyenes, dragzxx, and ShadowMaster71 for their reviews, constructive criticism, and support throughout this adventure! Please leave a review, and tell me what you would like to see in the sequel. Also keep an eye out for the OneShot mini sequel, Love is Forever, set 1 year after Chaos In Equestria. Also, the true sequel's first chapter will be posted sometime in mid January 2017, to late February 2017. Look for the title, Magic on Mobius: Quest to Unite...And if you're a big MLP fan, check out my other Fanfics, Equestria Girls:** **Friendship Transformed - A Crossover between the Equestria Girls universe and Transformers, as well as Song of Darkness - a non-crossover based on the Equestria Girls universe focusing on Sonata Dusk and her relationship with her "sisters?"...Once again, thanks to everyone on this site who supported me and this story! ^_^**


End file.
